Awakening of the Blood Moon
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: challenge for Jay Ficlover. Chaos returns and attacks Crystal Tokyo. Reenie is sent to the HP world, but will she be safe there? Completed-Reenie says goodbye to the past, but will she ever return?
1. Moonlight Rose Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. This is a challenge from Jay Ficlover

Challenge: During a battle with the returned enemy, Chaos, Sailor Pluto sends an injured Reenie/Sailor Neo Moon to Hogwarts where she would be safe. How long until problems arise again?

Timeframe: Book 6, after Sailor Stars.

**Awakening of the Blood Moon**

**Chapter One**

**Moonlight Rose Power**

It was quiet in Small Lady's room that day when she woke up. She thought she was still dreaming. Reenie opened her eyes and sat up, looking around her room. Before she had time to get off her bed, the door burst open and the Asteroid Senshi rushed in.

"Princess!" shouted Ceres happily. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am," Reenie said with a laugh. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"We thought you'd be…you'd be dead!" Sailor Pallas sobbed as she jumped on Reenie's bed and put her arms around her.

"Sailor Pallas, what is it?" Reenie asked and looked at her senshi. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember anything about Chaos?" Juno asked.

"Yeah, last thing I do remember I was in the past with Sailor Moon, helping her in the fight." Reenie answered and then she understood. "You thought I didn't make it? But Sailor Moon stopped Chaos, right? She did it?"

"Of course she did!" Vesta exclaimed through her tears. "Sailor Moon sacrificed herself by jumping into the Galaxy Cauldron."

"Galaxy Cauldron?" Reenie gasped. "Isn't that where stars are born?"

"But Sailor Moon had to do it so the cauldron would be purified," Ceres explained. "She really had no choice. It worked. It stopped Chaos and then this mysterious Sailor Scout appeared."

"Who was she?" Reenie asked suddenly.

"We don't know," Sailor Juno shrugged as Ceres exchanged glances with Vesta. "It doesn't matter anyway. What matters is you're back here with us and you're alive!"

"YAY!" Pallas cried, her tears of joy spiling onto Reenie as she rocked her side to side. "Our Princess is still with us!"

Reenie laughed. "Hey, you guys are going to be stuck with me for a while so get used to it."

The four Asteroid Senshi embraced their princess and Reenie remembered about her parents. "Oh, I should tell Mother and Father I'm all right!"

Princess Reenie jumped to her feet and ran out of her room, calling for her parents. Sailor Vesta walked to the door and shut it.

"Should we have told her?" she asked the others as she turned back around.

"Told her what?" Juno questioned.

"About what Sailor Cosmos told us," Vesta answered, "about the Sailor Wars continuing and Chaos returning?"

"But Sailor Moon _stopped _Chaos," Pallas said, "how could Chaos return? We don't know that for sure."

"That's right," Vesta sighed, "we don't."

"It might not be a good idea to tell the Princess now," said Ceres. "She's safe and that's what really matters, right?"

"Why did Cosmos come?" Vesta wondered. "What was she trying to tell us?"

"She really could be Sailor Moon's Ultimate form," said Ceres thoughtfully. "She certainly looked like Sailor Moon."

"Yes, that's true," Sailor Pallas agreed, "so maybe she really didn't come to talk to us but Eternal Sailor Moon instead. She must've known how to stop Chaos so she came back in time to tell her."

"If she _is _the future Ultimate form of Sailor Moon, then why did she call herself a coward?" Sailor Juno said skeptically. "The Sailor Moon we know isn't a coward."

Unable to come up with a response, the others sighed and shook their heads. It was all such a mystery to them. Who exactly was Sailor Cosmos and what was her purpose? What was she trying to tell the Asteroid Senshi?

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Sailor Ceres groaned. "Reenie is here and everything is all right. There's nothing to worry her about, especially when we don't know what's going on ourselves."

"Ceres is right," said Juno with a nod. "Everything's back to normal now. We can finish our scoot training and get our new powers like we've always talked about. Then if Chaos _does _come back or someone tries to mess with us, we'll be ready."

--

Over the next three hundred years, the Inner Scouts continued training the Asteroid Scouts how to be real sailor scouts. They were growing up and no longer should be called "scouts in training" but soon they would real sailor scouts like the others. Then the time came for Reenie and her Asteroid Soldiers to finish their scout raining and receive new brooches which would empower them with stronger, new transformations. Though they looked fourteen, they were really fourteen hundred years old as the power of the moon crystal and living in Crystal Tokyo gave them longer lifespan than ordinary humans. It was like finishing sailor scout school.

It was the moment Reenie always waited for, to become a real sailor scout. She was nervous and excited just as much as her soldiers were. Reenie turned to her scouts who were also out of sailor uniform.

"Are you ready, guys?" Reenie asked.

"Oh, I wonder if we need more time training," Athena sighed.

"I've waited three hundred years for this," Hera muttered, "I'm not waiting any longer. Sailor Jupiter taught me all I need to know."

Hearing the horns sound, Reenie gasped and said; "This is it!"

The five teenage girls straightened up and entered the grand hall. The whole kingdom must have been standing at the sides, nodding at the girls as they walked in. Among the group was the priest Helios from Elysion. Reenie felt a wave of joy when she saw him . She was so happy to see him on her special day. Reenie swallowed and concentrated on not tripping or making a fool of herself on this important event. When they reached Neo Queen Serenity and the four inner scouts, they stopped and waited with bated breath.

"People of Crystal Tokyo," Neo Queen Serenity began, "I thank you for joining us on this occasion. I know my daughter has worked hard for this moment, as her friends."

The room exploded into applause. Neo Queen Serenity stepped between Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter at a table where a box sat in front of them.

"Would you please come forward?" Neo Queen Serenity questioned.

They approached the table and stood across from their trainers. The boxes were all different colors but each had a moon symbol on the top. Neo Queen Serenity opened the silver, pink and gold box to reveal a rose shaped brooch with a gold moon on the top. Reenie gasped at its beauty.

"Oh….Mother…"

Neo Queen Serenity smiled warmly as she nodded for her to pick it up. Hands trembling, Reenie reached for the beautiful rose shaped brooch. It felt like nothing else she had held in her hands before.

A real scout. She was finally a real scout.

"To activate its power," Neo Queen Serenity instruced, "say 'Moonlight Rose Power.'"

"Thank you, oh thank you so much, Mother!" Reenie exclaimed as she leaned across the table to kiss her mother on the forehead. "Thank you!"

Following the Queen's lead, the inners all opened their boxes at the same time to show their apprentices their new brooches. Inside the green, pink and brown box lay a peacock feather brooch for Hera which Sailor Jupiter opened. Sailor Mercury opened her blue box and revealed Athena's brooch that resembled a whirlpool. Inside the yellow, orange and pink box Sailor Venus opened for Demeter. Hera found in the red, purple and black box a brooch shaped like a torch.

"These are your new brooches," Queen Serenity told the four amazed sailor soldiers. "Say 'Asteroid Power' to transform."

"Can we use them now?" Hera asked hopefully.

"Yeah, can we, Mother?" Reenie pleaded. "I want to see what I look like!"

Queen Serenity sighed and nodded. "Oh, very well."

Reenie and the others held their brooches in the air and called upon their powers.

"MOONLIGHT ROSE POWER!"

"JUNO ASTEROID POWER!"

"CERES ASTEROID POWER!"

"VESTA ASTEROID POWER!"

"PALLAS ASTEROID POWER!"

As Reenie transformed, her fuku had less of the color pink in her fuku and had more of her father's colors in her new fuku. She had the fuku of an eternal sailor scout, with pink puffy round sleeves, the bands connected to them red and white. The vest was deep rose red with gold lines. In five layers, the mini skirt was pink, red, white, black and gold with a long gold ribbon with a rose. Her white boots had pink, red and black stripes. The white gloves each bore a gold strip with a red rose in the center where the bands were pink, red and black. Her red choker had a gold diamond with a gold moon and her earrings had red roses connected to gold moons. The most beautiful addition to her new transformation, were her ethereal blue, yellow and pink butterfly wings made with spiritual energy. They enabled her to fly and move like a real butterfly.

For the asteroid senshi, their fukus were nearly the same except that their two layered skirts were with a layer of gold. The short back bows were elongated into ribbons. Their choker gems were replaced to match their brooches. Like Sailor Neo Moon, their foreheads were bore no tiara but symbols. Ceres' forehead was a yellow curved line, much like a question mark with a horizontal line through it. Sailor Pallas' symbol was a blue cross with a diamond on top. A red flame was emblazoned on Sailor Vesta's forehead and Sailor Juno's mark was a green cross topped with an asterisk. Once the girls were finishing transforming, they looked at themselves then each other. Excited and pleased with their new transformations, they embraced.

"Look, I've got wings!" the new empowered soldier of the future moon. She danced around and tried them out.

"Wow!" Sailor Ceres exclaimed, touching them. "They're so pretty!"

"You are now Sailor Neo Moon," Neo Queen Serenity told her daughter. "I'm afraid you're not mini anymore."

"I'm not mini anymore," Sailor Neo Moon said with a grin. "That's right, I'm not."

--

The celebration continued with feasting and dancing and conversation. Outside, Sailor Neo Moon and Helios watched the sunset. Sailor Neo Moon sighed dreamily as she rested her head on Helios' shoulder.

"Helios, I can't believe I got this far," she whispered, "now I feel like I'm becoming a real lady, like my mother."

"You were always a lady, Reenie," said Helios. "I'm very proud of you."

"Oh Helios…"

There was a loud boom, like thunder. It shocked Sailor Neo Moon and she screamed, throwing herself into Helios' arms.

"What's that?"

"I don't know," Helios looked at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, yet, there was lightning in the sky. Again, there was another blast of light that looked like an explosion. Sailor Neo Moon peeked over Helios' shoulder.

"Some light show," she muttered.

"It isn't lightning," said Helios, "I'm no sure what that is."

"Looks like it's happening in outer space," said Sailor Neo Moon.

"We're seeing what happened a couple hundred years ago," said Sailor Uranus as she walked onto the balcony, "maybe even longer than that."

"Sailor Uranus," Sailor Neo Moon gasped, "you know what that light was?"

Sailor Uranus nodded. "A star has just died."

"Should we be concerned?" Sailor Neo Moon asked.

Sailor Uranus smiled. "No, stars just die out every billion years when they use up all their energy."

"It scared me," said Sailor Neo Moon, "I've never seen anything like that."

"It's nothing to worry about," sailor Uranus insisted, "why don't you go inside? It's chilly out here."

"Yes, let's go dance," said Helios and his placed his sweetheart's hand on his arm. The couple walked into the ballroom and Sailor Uranus looked on with a smile. Her smile faltered as she turned back to look at the sky.

"The way that star died was not natural," she said softly.

--

**Three hundred years ago in outer space**

Chaos came so close to destroying the galaxy. It was in the body of the most powerful sailor scout in the galaxy. How was Sailor Moon able to stop it? Chaos was weak. It could not control another sailor scout of Galaxia's caliber. It needed someone weak as itself, someone humble and willing to let it possess her. It took three hundred years for Chaos to find the perfect host.

Chaos came to moon-sized, dim ball of unorganized gas hanging in the middle of space. It was dull red, nearly brown in color. It lacked the density and brightness of a real star. It was something that could never become a star. It was what was called a brown dwarf, an object in space that lacked the potential to become a star. Inside the brown dwarf sat a small humanoid creature with her face pressed against her knees.

"Doomed to remain like this," she muttered, "I'll never be a sailor scout…never…never…I'll remain a brown dwarf forever."

"Do you really think that, my dear?" Chaos questioned.

The short humanoid lifted her tearstained face. She had short, tacky dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was the size of a young child. "W-who said that?"

"I am someone that can help you," Chaos told the brown dwarf child.

"You can't help me," the child muttered, looking around for whoever was talking to her. "No one can. I'll be Acyls of the brown dwarf forever…"

"Acyls isn't it? What is it that you want?"

"I want my home to become a real star," Acyls said, "but it's nothing more than a mere dwarf. It doesn't have what it takes to become a star. My home is as large as a planet and even people there become sailor scouts when my home just hangs here to remain as its always been, a 'never will be.' It's not fair! Even white dwarfs get their glory! When will it be my turn?"

"You live in this place alone?" Chaos asked. "How do you know about other stars and sailor scouts?"

"There were others that lived here," said Acyls, "but they all died or left. I stayed, trying to keep my home from falling apart. I hoped that one day, this pathetic brown dwarf will become a real star and that I may become a sailor scout."

"So, you want to become stronger, don't you?"

"Yes," the child's crying face looked determined and angry. She stood to her feet. "I'm sick of living this pathetic life!"

Chaos laughed. "Ah, so you are jealous of others?"

"Yes," the child clenched her fists. "I've heard of those that become sailor scouts and they never wanted it…they abuse their power or throw it away when those that seek for it never get it! If I had just an ounce of their power, I'd be unstoppable."

"And you will be, Acyls," said Chaos.

"How?" Acyls demanded. "How will I become a sailor scout? I thought that someday someone would teach me."

"I can teach you."

"You can?"

"Yes."

"What about my home? It's too small and it can't generate enough energy to become a star."

"Oh, but if I become the new generator," Chaos said, coming closer to Acyls, "I can give it the energy to become a real star."

Acyls grinned and shivered with excitement. "You can make it into the biggest and brightest star in the universe? Bigger than a red giant?"

"Much bigger…but you have to swear allegiance to me. You have to let me possess you."

"All right," said Acyls without hesitation. "Do whatever you have to. I'll do anything to make this garbage heap of a home to a real mansion. I'll do anything to be a sailor scout."

"Good," said Chaos. "Now all we have to do is let me take a look at your star seed."

"Star seed?" Acyls said. "I have one?"

"Yes, not everybody is a sailor scout," Chaos explained, "but everyone has a star seed inside their bodies."

Acyls put her hand to her chest. "So, I've had a star seed this whole time. What does it do?"

"It's what holds your power," Chaos replied, "your life force. I want you to bring it out so that I may add my power to your star seed. All you have to do is concentrate on drawing it out."

"Very well." Acyls closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The center of Acyls' chest began glowing a dull reddish-brown.

"Star seed, come out," Acyls whispered and she drew out her brown star seed. Laughing, the blackness of Chaos entered the star seed, causing it to go black for a split second. The tainted star seed entered Acyls' body.

"Submit to me," Chaos voiced inside Acyls' body. "Submit to chaos and you shall be invincible."

"Do with me what you will," Acyls said, "I don't care. Anything to be a sailor scout. I will be your tool."

Acyls' brown skin paled to ghostly white and her short body lengthened. Her dark brown hair became black and grew to her knees. Swirls of black vapor created a black strapless leotard with horn-like emblems at the chest (I hope you know what I'm talking about. It looks sort of like Beryl's dress). Black gloves appeared on her arms that reached near to her shoulders followed by thigh high boots. A tiara with a black pearl appeared on her forehead.

Acyls opened her eyes. They were no longer brown but pale blue. She laughed, a laugh mingled with Chaos. "I am no longer Acyls of the brown dwarf. I am Sailor Death Star now. This pathetic home of mine will become a star and I will steal all of the energy from the universe."

The brown dwarf began sucking the energy from nearby stars. The heat and the density increased in the brown dwarf. The dwarf became the size of a giant. It went from brown to red to green to blue and finally to white. Sailor death Star looked at her hands, breathing hard.

"Now," said Chaos, "let us find more that are willing to follow you. You need to create an army. Then you must attack Earth."

"Earth?" questioned Sailor Death Star. "Why?"

"I have some old enemies there," Chaos said, "they are the ones who nearly destroyed me. They thought they were rid of me."

"Ah, very well," said Sailor Death Star. "You made my pathetic brown dwarf into a brilliant star. You got me what you want. I will take you to Earth. I believe I may enjoy this too."

--

For two hundred years Sailor Death Star roamed the Milky Way galaxy in search of those to join her army. It wasn't too hard. She looked at small pathetic stars, small planets and brown dwarfs like her own. There were desperate people like herself who were after power and glory and they volunteered for her cause. Eventually she moved onto bigger and stronger planets and enlarged her army. She made the four strongest girls her animamates: Sailor Bismuth Hare, Sailor Cobalt Wanako, Sailor Silver Serpent and Sailor Copper Owl.

Sailor Bismuth Hare was the most beautiful of the four animamates. Her pink hair was long and curly with two bunny ears sticking up through her head as well as a cotton tail on her bottom. Though she was naturally beautiful, she wore nearly a pound of makeup. She had blue eye shadow on her eyelids, pink rouge on her cheeks and her lips were always bright red. She made a habit of opening her compact mirror and checking her makeup. She wore a pinkish-silvery baby doll dress. Her nails were long and bright pink and she wore pink high heeled boots. She wore a silver medallion with the alchemical symbol of the metal bismuth: a stylish figure eight. Her earrings matched her medallion. Her silver tiara had a golden star. Sailor Bismuth Hare used her beauty to find her victims and more fighters in Sailor Death Star's army.

Unlike Sailor Bismuth Hare, Sailor Cobalt Wanako was not girlish and did not check her makeup every five seconds—she didn't even wear any. Her habit was fighting and training herself. Sailor Cobalt Wanako was the best fighter out of the four animates. She wore a black and brown sports bra with shorts to match. Her hands sported fingerless gloves and her feet wore thick soled boots. On her dark brown haired head were a pair of dog ears as well as a dog's tail. Around her neck was a dog collar. She had cobalt blue eyes, as well as a bad attitude. Despite this, Sailor Bismuth Hare liked to tease Sailor Cobalt Wanako and stay close to her. This was because Sailor Bismuth Hare was afraid of Sailor Silver Serpent—even if they were on the same team.

Sailor Silver Serpent was the brains of the group. With eyes of silver and a silver tongue to match, Silver Serpent was very good at persuading others to join her. This was what made her the most successful at getting people to become phages in Death Star's army. Sailor Silver Serpent wore a silver halter top and snakeskin pants with silver heels. She the ability to speak to snakes, as well as possessed the ability of all snakes. She could use attacks of poison or constrict her enemies until all their bones broke and they suffocated. Because of this, Sailor Bismuth Hare kept her distance from her and always tried not to anger her.

Sailor Copper Owl was somewhat the leader of the four animamates. Like Sailor Silver Serpent, Sailor Copper Owl was intelligent and was good at making plans. However, she did have a temper to rival Sailor Cobalt Wanako's. When things were not going as planned, she got angry and blamed the others, even if it was _her _plan that went down. She tried to keep the other three animamates on target when they were not working. Sailor Copper Owl wanted to please Sailor Death Star, mostly because she was afraid what Sailor Death Star might do to if they failed. Sailor Copper Owl had short red hair and amber eyes. She wore a red fuku of leather an amulet with the alchemical symbol of copper: an X with a nail in the middle and two screws at the top and bottom.

After gathering phages and energy from most of the planets and stars in the Milky Way, Sailor Death Star decided it was time to attack Earth. Chaos did not want anymore start seeds until it got the star seed of Sailor Moon, the one who had ridden her powerless. Chaos had become impatient. The animamates were discussing Death Star's decision. Sailor Cobalt Wanako didn't want to go to Earth yet. They weren't even near the Earth's solar system when Sailor Death Star made the decision.

"I think the phages are too weak," Sailor Cobalt Wanako said, her hands crossed behind her head and her feet up on the table as she leaned back into her chair. "I heard that Earth has the most powerful Sailor Soldiers in the galaxy. I've got to train the phages before we get to Earth or we'll lose the battle before it starts."

"You're not scared, are you?" Sailor Bismuth Hare teased.

"What?" Sailor Cobalt Wanako barked after falling off her chair. "You're going to regret that!"

"Sorry," Sailor Bismuth Hare giggled as she started powdering her nose.

"Would you stop that?" Wanako demanded. "We're talking about important things here."

"But I hear there are gorgeous men on Earth," said Bismuth Hare, "I want to look my best."

"It's going to take more than beauty to get the star seeds, you know," said Sailor Silver Serpent, flashing her eyes at Bismuth Hare. Sailor Silver Serpent knew that Bismuth Hare was afraid of her, and liked to frighten her just to see her quiver. "If you rely on just your looks, you won't last long."

Sailor Bismuth Hare mumbled and stepped behind Sailor Cobalt Wanako. Sailor Cobalt Wanako groaned.

"Get a grip, Hare," said Wanako muttered and she looked at Serpent and Owl. "Look, I think going to Earth is a bad idea. We can handle the scouts there, but what about Crystal Tokyo's army? You think the phages are up to them?"

"You heard what Sailor Death Star said, Wanako," said Sailor Copper Owl wearily. "We knew that Earth was Sailor Death Star's target from the beginning."

"Why did Sailor Death Star have to collect phages from pathetic stars and planets?" Sailor Cobalt Wanako inquired.

"Oh come on now," Sailor Silver Serpent hissed, "_you _came from a pathetic planet, did you not? You practically begged Sailor Death Star to let you on her team."

"I _don't _beg!" Sailor Wanako snarled, clenching her fists. "I fight!"

Sailor Wanako lunged for Sailor Silver Serpent and threw punch after punch at her. Sailor Silver Serpent dodged each blow with ease as Sailor Bismuth Hare nervously tried to talk Sailor Cobalt Wanako down.

"Enough!" shouted Sailor Copper Owl stepping between the feuding animamates. "We have orders to go to Earth and we're going."

"Fine, but I still don't like the smell of this," Sailor Cobalt Wanako said, rubbing her nose. Because of the dog in her, she had an excellent sense of smell. Not only could she pick up aromas, but she could sense danger with her nose. "Something's not right."

"Relax, Wanako," Sailor Silver Serpent smiled, "didn't you hear Sailor Death Star? She said Earth, not Crystal Tokyo."

"What's your point?" Sailor Wanako growled.

"My point is that we will collect phages from Earth before attacking Crystal Tokyo," Sailor Silver Serpent said. "Crystal Tokyo will be attacked by its own planet. Its own people."

"Ah, I see," said Sailor Wanako, "makes better sense. As long as they make a good army. I didn't come all the way out here to lose."

"We won't," Sailor Copper Owl said, "because it's the poor, the desperate and the weak that makes the most fearsome people. Look at Sailor Death Star. She was the only being left alive in the brown dwarf but now she is the most powerful Sailor Scout in the galaxy. We will make an army to take down Crystal Tokyo. We will go to the poor."

"The desperate," smiled Sailor Silver Serpent.

"The weak," nodded Sailor Cobalt Wanako.

"And the ugly!" exclaimed Sailor Bismuth Hare and the three other animamates looked at the beauty raving bunny in surprise. Sailor Bismuth Hare put her hands on her hips.. "What? Ugly people want power too. They can be a good asset."

"Yeah, guess you're right," Sailor Cobalt said, sneering at Sailor Silver Serpent. "You used to be ugly, didn't you, Serpent?"

Sailor Silver Serpent narrowed her eyes. As Sailor Cobalt Wanako and Sailor Bismuth Hare turned their backs, Sailor Silver Serpent almost struck Wanako from behind. Sailor Copper Owl grabbed her arm.

"Forget it," said Sailor Copper Owl. "How are we supposed to win this war if we don't cooperate?"

"Say that to Wanako," Sailor Silver Serpent muttered.

"We'll leave for Earth soon," said Sailor Copper Owl. "We have to speak to Sailor Death Star about our plans to increase our army of phages."

"Very well," said Sailor Serpent, "I'll go work on my _plan_ but you know fully well how my plans work already."

Sailor Silver Serpent turned and left the room. Sailor Copper sighed. Sometimes she wondered how her team ever became animates.

--

Sailor Death Star liked her animamates plan to go after Earth's weak. She ordered them all to pick a part of Earth and go after the people they felt they could easily sway to her side. Chaos, having already been to Earth, did not agree with this.

"I have seen the star seeds on Earth," said Chaos, "they are all blanks. The true star seeds belong to sailor scouts."

"Ah, but my star seed was nearly a blank and you found me useful, didn't you?" Sailor Death Star told the Chaos within her. "Many of our phages already had blank star seeds. We will not target the rich and famous but the poor and nameless. It will just be a little longer Chaos. Think of what it will do to this Sailor Moon once she is attacked by her own people. That will bring her to her knees."

--

TO BE CONTINUED

Hey, those that are reading Hogwarts Secret Scandal, Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal and my other HP/SM crossovers, I will continue to update. I just wanted to start something new. I had this chapter already halfway done when I was writing my other stuff but waited until I finished something. I only finished one story but HSS is nearing an end (I hope) and so is HPMC. I know I haven't updated much. I'm sorry. I was in an accident on the first and I really didn't feel like writing. School is in a week so updates won't be so often. I hoped to finish two stories this summer but looks like that isn't going to happen unless I decide to make the next HSS chapter the last one (but I won't b/c it's just now getting to the climax).

The next chapter I'll introduce Reenie to the Harry Potter world.


	2. Assiah and the Mages

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. This is a challenge from Jay Fanficlover. I apologize for the late update and also if any words are mispelled. Spellcheck is not working! When I click on spellcheck it says that the spellcheck has been complete and it says something about skipping text with "do not check spelling." I tried going into Tools/Options to fix the problem but that didn't work. I started this document on a school library computer and I guess the lamebrain before me didn't want to bother with spell check! (or for all I know, I could've accidently did it…)

* * *

Awakening of the Blood Moon

Assaiah and the Mages

Once the aninimates arrived at Earth, they split to find more recruits to Chaos' army. They decided to start with the countries in the Western Hemispehre first and then they would move onto the Eastern Hemisphere, saving Japan for last. Chaos' numbers were not enough to take on Crystal Tokyo or even the small cities in Tokyo. They didn't not know how strong Neo Queen Serenity's forces were and they did not want to take any chances.

The aninimates started professions that suited their skills. Sailor Bismuth Hare was selling her own fashioned cosmetics, "Pretty Bunny Cosmetics." Sailor Cobalt Wanako was a high school PE teacher and on the weekends she was a personal trainer. At the same high school, Sailor Copper Owl was a chemistry teacher, which made it easy for her and Wanako to discuss matters. Sailor Silver Serpent was a psychatrist. They all loved their jobs, but Bismuth Hare had trouble remembering what her true job was. She was too much into selling makeup to the people instead of getting them to join the army. Sailor Wanako also liked her job a little too much. She liked watching her students work hard to improve themselves and helping people exercise. Sailor Serpent had it easy. Instead of having to look for people, they came to her. Every day people with some kind of identiy problem came to her for help. She created some friction among the other psycatrists in the area because she was taking all their clients.

"No recruit yet?" Sailor Copper Owl demanded when the four of them came to report to report.

"I'm sorry," Bismith Hare mumbled timidly. "I'll try harder."

"You're so pathetic, Hare," Sailor Silver Serpent said spitefully. "I already have seven and we've only been here for three days!"

"Remember, you're here to find recruits," Sailor Copper Owl muttered. "Not sell lipstick."

"I've sold two kits already," Sailor Bismuth Hare. "I'm working on it. I'll follow up on my clients."

"How many 'clients' do you have?" Copper Owl inquired.

"Four," Bismuth Hare said, taking out her list. "Including the two kits, I sold a tube of lipstic and face wash. But one of my kit subscribers, Sarah Turpis, looks really promising. She cried tears of joy when she answered the door. She says I was an answer to her prayers. She was waiting for someone to help her feel more beautiful…."

"That's enough," said Sailor Copper Owl. "Wanako, how about you?"

Wanako shook her head. "No, but there are some that do look promising. I need to break them in."

"You have one, don't you Owl?" Serpent asked. "I hope I'm not the only one who's making results here."

"Of course I've made results. There is a girl in my class, but she hasn't quite made the army yet."

"What do you mean?" inquired Sailor Bismuth Hare.

"There is a very smart girl that attends my third hour class," she said, "and she told me she really wanted to do something with her skills. I told her she had an opportunity and she said she'd think it over. In time, I'm sure she'll join the army. I know we've been here for a short time, but Death Star is not patient. We need to gather as many earthlings as we can as quickly as possible."

"Right," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako.

* * *

Neo Queen Serenity had no idea that Chaos was already on Earth. The people of Crystal Tokyo were living peacefully. There were only a few instances of injustice but Sailor Neo Moon and her court took of each bad doer with no problem. The royal family was growing. Shortly after Reenie and the asteroid senshi received their new powers, Neo Queen Serenity gave birth to a boy. They named him Darey and he was a splitting image of his father. Reenie was very protective of him. The people of Crystal Tokyo were strong. Though they were not as powerful as the sailor scouts, they had received powers from the silver crystal. For centuries there had been witches and wizards and they had to rely on wands for most of the spells. The magical people of Earth, Crystal Tokyo, had progressed beyond wandless magic and were thus called mages. There were mages that mastered elements or nature. Some specified in a certain type of magic, like charms or transfiguration. The mages received some training from the sailor scouts themselves and the four strongest stayed near the castle as guards. These mages were the mages of the four seasons. He received his training from Sailor Pallas and Sailor Mercury, and though both sailor scouts were kind, he was still cold and moody.

The mage of winter, Sergei, was tall and he had black hair, pale skin and cold gray eyes. His uniform was a pair of black boots, velvet black pants and, a green jacket and a white fur cloak. Though he drew his power from the winter season he could create snowstorms in the blistering summer. He wasa powerful and dangerous fighter and his personality was as cold as his skin. However, as cold as he seemed to be, his heart of ice always melted when he saw the smile of Mei, the mage of Spring.

Mei, like her name suggested, was beautiful. She had pixie cut platinum blond hair and her eyes were the color of a cloudless sky. Her complexion was light pink, with a few freckles on her cheeks and nose. She wore a floaty pastel blue dress and yellow sandles that wrapped up her legs. She was always cheerful yet naïve so her big "brother," the summer mage had to keep a close watch on her so she would stay out of trouble.

Rameses was shorter than Sergei, but phsyically stronger. He, like Mei, loved to play outdoors, which made it easier to keep an eye on her.Because he was so protective of Mei, it was difficult for Sergei to even get close to her. This one was one of the reasons why Ramases and Sergei didn't get along most of the time. Rameses had golden blond hair that always looked like he just got out of the salty water. He had bright green eyes and a great tan. He wore a sleevless bright green top with matching pants and bright red boots. He and Mei both trained under Sailor Ceres, which also caused them to become so close.

The oldest and wisest of the four mages was Siena, the autumn mage. She had an uncanny understanding about life, nature and just about everything. Sienna had dark brown hair, though it sometimes changed to red during her season or when she was angry. Her eyes also changed colors, dark green for the most part but there were times when they were amber. Whatever color it was, she usually kept it in a braid. Her power over the season of autumn was very powerful. Just how the roots of trees drew energy from the leaves, she possessed the ability to steal energy from her enemies or even tap into th energy of her comrades when she needed more energy. When she used this power, her eye and hair color also changed. She trained under Sailor Juno and Sailor Jupiter. Though Sailor Juno and Sailor Jupiter were the strongest sailor scouts and Siena's seasonal powers were very strong, Siena wasn't physically strong herself. She was poor at hand-to-hand combat, no matter what Sailor Juno and Jupiter did. Siena wore burnt-orange pants and a yellow shirt with brown boots.

Because Crystal Tokyo was at a peaceful stage, it gave the Asteroid Senshi to continue practicing their new powers and train ghe seasonal mages. One spring day Sailor Neo Moon was training with the season mages and the asteroid senshi in the forest. Not only was it good for the mages to hone their abilities, but it was also good practice for the asteroid senshi, as they were still learning with their new powers. As it was Mei's season, she was doing very well with her abilities.

"Good job, Mei" said Sailor Ceres, examining the flowers that Mei helped bloom. "Keep practicing and you should make trees blossom."

"Yay!" Mei exclaimed, spinning around and conjuring floral wreaths.

"Come on, Siena, one more time," Juno insisted. "You can do it."

Sailor Juno did not want to believe her pupil could be a weak hand-to-hand fighter. Sailor Jupiter was strong, Sailor Juno was strong and Siena shall be strong too. Though Siena knew that she was nto built for physical combat, she tried the moves again. Her kicks improved slightly but not her punches and she couldn't do any of the powerful body throws that Sailor Jupiter or Sailor Juno could do.

"It's all right, Sailor Juno," Siena said softly, "you are still a great teacher."

Sailor Juno sighed. "I suppose so. I just want you to be strong like me."

"I don't think I can ever be as strong as you," Siena said, "there are different kinds of strength. My strength comes from the power of change. Strength doesn't necessarily have to mean how hard you can kick or punch."

Sailor Juno shook her head. Her pupil was sometimes too smart for her and she really didn't like it when she went on talking about serious things. "Let's just work on your punches some more."

"All right, Sergei, get ready," Sailor Pallas said as she prepared her lesser watter attack.

Sergei stoold still and yawned. "Take your time."

Sailor Pallas sent a small jet of water to Sergei , who caused the water to freeze into an icicle and fall on the ground.

"Very good!" Pallas said. "Now let's make ice shapes."

"Great…" Sergei moaned, glancing at Mei.

As the four Asteroid senshi trained with season mages, Salor Neo Moon went to a secluded spot in the woods to practice her own abilities. Sailor Neo Moon brought out her Moonlight Rose Rod, targeted a beast and prepared her attack.

"_RED ROSE RAGE!" _An illusion of a rose appeared in the background and many red roses flew after the bearlike beast. Injured and irritated, the beast roared and charged at her, giving Sailor Neo Moon a chance to to try her new attack. It was the length of her forearm, shaped like a rose. The bloom of the rose was always a bud until she used her weapon. Around the top of the rose was a circle of crecent moons and the stem green and thornless.

"WHITE ROSE PACIFY!"

The rose on the top changed to white, conuuring white scented white roses that surrounded the beast. The beast stopped as it got nearer to Sailor Neo Moon. It gave a small and soft moan, shaking its head. Sailor Neo Moon stepped toward it. Sailor Neo Moon patted him..

"Thanks for letting me practice with you," Sailor Neo Moon said, "We haven't had too many enemies lately and I need to keep my skills up somehow We never know when we'll be attacked again."

The beast seemed too understand, as it moaned and nodded. It scampered off and Sailor Neo Moon searched for another beast to target. The forest was enchanted and was home to both dangerous and docile beasts. She came across a pack of wolves that was running toward a small girl. Worried that the wolves would kill her, Sailor Neo Moon got her Moon Rose wand ready.

"FULL BLOOM…"

The wolves did not jump onto the girl and started gnawing the flesh from her bones. Instead, they started licking her and playing with her. The girl laughed gayly as she rolled around with the wolves, rubbing their stomachs and scratching them behind the ears. Sailor Neo Moon was confused. How could those wild animals cease from attacking that little girl? Who was this girl and why was she all alone in the forest? Sailor Neo Moon had never seen her before. Sailor Neo Moon lowered her wand and approached the girl.

"Are you lost?" she inquired.

The girl looked up at Sailor Neo Moon but didn't reply. To Sailor Neo Moon's releif, the wolves did not attack but started sniffing the ground. As Sailor Neo Moon looked the girl over, it seemed obvious that the girl was an orphan with no one to take care of her Her brown hair was a mess and she had a bit of dirt and mud on her body. All she wore was a ripped simple brown dress and she was barefoot.

"How long have you been out here?" Sailor Neo Moon inquired.

The girl still did not answer. Sailor Neo Moon began to wonder if the girl was mute but she knew that the girl must've been able to hear her.

"Let me take you home," Sailor Neo Moon bent down. "I bet you're hungry…."

"Hey, Sailor Neo Moon!"

Sailor Neo Moon turned around to see her friends entering the clearing.

"Where've you been?" Sailor Vesta asked.

Seeing the crowd of people coming, the girl ran off with the wolves at her heels. Sailor Neo Moon stood up.

"Hey, wait!" she hollered. "Come back. We're not going to hurt you!"

"What's going on?" Sailor Ceres asked as she came to Sailor Neo Moon's side.

"There was a young girl here just now," Sailor Neo Moon replied. "Have you guys noticed her?"

The others shook their heads.

"What was she doing in here by herself?" Sailor Pallas asked. "This place is spooky, even for me."

"Everything's spooky for you, Pallas," Sailor Vesta joked.

"Should we go after her and see if she's all right?" Mei inquired.

"If she's lived in the forest this long," Siena stated, "then I'm sure she'll be fine. We'll just frighten her if we go after her."

"Well, if we're done," Sergei moaned, "I'm going back to the palace. I want to take a nap."

And without getting any permission from Ceres or the other asteroid senshi, he walked into the directio nf the palace.

"Yes, I wanted to go to the park today!" Mei exclaimed, running around the group before heading off.

"Mei!" Rameses called after her. "Wait for me. You can't go alone!"

"Mei can take care of her self you know," Vesta told Rameses.

Rameses shook his head. "She's too naïve. No telling what she'll get into."

* * *

A few days passed by and Sailor Neo Moon did not see the mysterious wolf girl. Reenie actually forgot all about her. One rainy day she was sitting by the fireplace, lost in thought. It had been very quiet in Crystal Toky for a long time. Somehow, she got thoughts about the tragedy of the Moon Kingdom. As a child, Reenie didn't know much about the Moon Kingdom. Her parents didn't tell her about the downfall and even when Reenie went to the twenty first century, Serena and the Sailor Scouts didn't tell Reenie much about it. It wasn't until Reenie became a sailor soldier herself until she was told the whole story. Reenie couldn't imagine what it would've been like. A peaceful place on the Moon where everyone lived harmoniously. A place without any battles and yet the people who lived there knew how to fight. Out of the blue, the Moon Kingdom people were celebrating and having a ball when the Negaverse attacked and destroyed everything. The people of the Moon had to be sent to live on Earth to start over. Everyone's memories were ereased. The war must have been very bad for Serenity to make them forget all about it. Reenie couldn't imagine what that could be like, but then again, she had some idea when Nemesis attacked Crystal Tokyo. She was just a kid then. She couldn't participate in the battle but there was something she could do to help. She went to the past to retrieve the Imperial Crystal.

Deep in her gut, Reenie knew that Crystal Tokyo would be attacked once again. She didn't' know when, or who would be leading the attack but she knew there were beings outside Earth that were jealous of her home planet. Crystal Tokyo and Earth alike were flourishing. Just like in the years before, people came to get a bit of what Earth had. It was the calm just befor the storm and it was driving Reenie out of her mind.

"Reenie, are you all right?" asked a soft male's voice.

Reenie blinked, pulled her chin off her hands and looked at her love Helios. "Oh, Helios."

"You look like you've got something on your mind," he said as he sat next to her.

Reenie sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah. I was wondering when our enemies would come after Crystal Tokyo."

"Is that what has you upset?" Helios asked with a smile.

"I know they're out there," Reenie said, "it's when Crystal Tokyo's doing well when we're attacked. Not when we're vunerable. Our enemies see us with something they want and they come after it. Just like they always have. It was just like the time when Nemisis attacked us. They were aver the Silver Crystal and our power. As long as we have it, our enemies will keep coming after it."

"But you have stopped Nemesis," Helios told her.

"Nemesis, yes, but there are other worlds out there, Helios," Reenie sighed, "I've never been to another world before but I've studied as much about other worlds as I can. There are worlds out there with nothing and when they see what we' ve got, they'll come after us, I know. I don't want what happened to the Moon Kingdom to happen to Crystal Tokyo. I don't want everyone to be killed and my mother would have to sacrifice her life to send us to another space and time!"

"Reenie," Helios took her hand. "That's not going to happen."

"I don' t think my mother thought that'd ever happen to the Moon Kingdom but it did," Reenie said sadly.

"Listen, we've got strong forces here," Helios said soothingly. "We'll do everything we'll have to keep Crystal Tokyo safe."

"I just don't think I'm strong enough," Reenie said.

"Of course you're strong, Reenie," Helios insisted, cupping Reenie's face. "Don't lose faith in yourself. After all, you're the heir to the throne aren't you? You're the strongest person in Crystal Tokyo. You're the daughter of the last princess of the Moon Kingdom and the daughter of the last Prince of Earth…you're a lot stronger than you realize, Reenie."

Reenie paused for a moment and smiled. "Yeah…you're right, Helios. I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

They leaned into each other to kiss one another and there was a commotion down the hall.

"What the?" Reenie and Helios both got to their feet. Juno walked into the room with a young girl struggling to get out of her grasp. Reenie recongized her in an instant. It was the same mysterious girl from the woods.

"Settle down!" Juno told the girl as she scramed and kicked. She looked up at Reenie. "I found her in your room going through your things. I think she's a spy."

"A spy?" Reenie mumbled.

"Assiah no spy!" the girl shrieked as she tore herself away from Juno and put her arms around Reenie's waste. "Assiah just want to meet Reenie."

"Huh?" Reenie said. "Meet me? Who are you?"

The noise caught the attention of the rest of the people in the palace. Others believed that the young dirty girl was also a spy but Reenie, Neo Queen Serenity and Pluto were convinced that the girl was telling the truth.

"She was probably looking for a dry place to stay the night," said Reenie, "I don't think she's a spy."

"But you offered to ake her in. She could've taken up your offer then."

"Maybe she was afraid us," Reenie said with a shrug. "You said your name is Assiah, right?"

The young girl Assiah nodded.

"She can stay with us until we find her parents," said Pallas.

"Assiah no parents," Assiah said.

"Who takes care of you?" Vesta inquired.

"Assiah does," Assiah answered.

"So you really do live alone in the woods?" Reenie asked. "What ever happened to your parents?"

"I never had parents," Assiah answered. "I came from the Earth. The earth was my mother."

Reenie exchanged glances with her scouts, looking at each other as if to say, "this kid's nuts."

"You came from the Earth?" Pluto said. "When?"

"Years and years ago," Assiah replied, "I crawled out of an earthquake. I don't know why though. Can I stay here? Please?"

"Sure, of course," said Neo Queen Serenity. "We can't let you stay in the forst all by yourself. Sailor Mercury, can you get Assiah here washed up? See if she's healthy?"

"Yes, your majesty," Sailor Mercury answered and she appoached Assiah. Assiah stepepd away from Merury and hid behind Reenie.

"It's all right," Reenie told Assiah, "Mercury's a friend."

Assiah nodded and took Sailor Mercury's hand. Sailor Mercury led her away from the others and they all dismissed to their other tasks. Reene turned to Sailor Juno.

"Juno, did you tell that girl my name?" Reenie asked her.

"No," said Juno, scratching her head. "Why?"

"Because she knew my name," Reenie said. "I didn't tell her my name and you didn't either. How did she know who I was?"  
"Maybe the girl's stalking you," Juno joked.

* * *

As the days passed, the royal family got to know Assiah better. Assiah explained that the animals never attacked her because they knew she was from the Earth. Assiah never had to eat like a normal person but she ate sometimes just to be like other people. They were taken back by the mysterious girl. After Sailor Pluto interviewed the youngert and taken a few visits to the past, she came to the conclusion that Assiah was the embodiment of Earth itself. She met with them in the cnfrence room of the palace with her information.

"What do you mean, 'embodiment?'" Sailor Vesta inquired, rubbing her head.

"Much like the way you are embodiments of the asteroids you ar enamed after," Sailor Pluto, "as Neo Queen Serenity is the embodiment of the moon, the sailor senshi of their respective planets."

"So Assiah is a sailor scout then," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes, something like that," Sailor Plut, "but unlike you and the Moon princess, she was not reincarnated. She is the spirit of the earth in humanoid form."

"Buthow can she be here now?" Sailor venus questioned. "We didn't have a Sailor Earth in the group. We always protected it."

"We did, except for that time when Chaos destroyed us all," Sailor Pluto explained. "We were all dead and there was not a senshi left to protect Earth. That is most likely the time when Assiah was born. She was Earth's last defense. She must be very powerful but she does not know how to use her powers. We will have to train her."

"Train a little kid how to fight?" Rameses asked, rubbing his nose. "Are you sure? Since the sailor scouts are back, and the power of the Silver Crystal have created the mages, then we don't need this girl."

"Yeah," Sailor Pallas nodded. "Let's just see what this girl can do first before we train her how to do anything."

Rameses was right. Assiah did not want to learn how to be a warrior. She just wanted to be near the other scouts to feel their energy. She always knew special but she never understood why. The royal family became very fond of Assiah and addopted her to the family. Eventually, Reenie became a little jealous of the young Assiah. She thought that Assiah was taking her parents away from her because they giving her too much freedom and letting her get away with everything. Reenie did her best to ignore Assiah and she spent most of her time with Helios.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Crystal Tokyo, Chaos' army was growing. Once the animamates got enough recruits from one area, they quit all their jobs and moved south and started allover again. Some of their recruits helped with their work. Sarah, now Sailor Pretty (I know there was a Sailor Pretty in the anime but I wanted to make another one), helped Sailor Bismuth Hare sell "Pretty Bunny cosmetics." Sailor Wanako's clients recomdended her to all their friends and made adds for her: from television to newspaper. She eventually made her own workout video to get more publicity. Copper Owl's "students" recommended Owl to other students saying, "she'll teach you things that are just out of this world!" Sailor Silver Serpent's secretary Ana, AKA Sailor Mayhem, did research on quality people that could be her clients.

When Sailor Silver Serpent stepped out of her silver pants, high heels and placed on a dark green buisness skirt and blouse and jacket, she was Doctor Serpentine. They found many people for the army, strong and potential phages: Sailor Havoc, who was lke Sailor Mayhem's twin. They had both been asylumns for the criminally insane. Mildred, Sailor Havoc, specialized in arson when Mayhem specialized in homicide. They were the most deadly of the phages and they reported to Sailor Silver Serpent, who had found them both. She was one of the few that could keep them under control. They were far to eager to go to Crystal Tokyo. Another one of Sailor Serpent's finds, Meta, was very timid girl that was afraid of everything. Ironically enough, snakes was at the top of her most feared list. Meta however was brave enough to let Sailor Silver Serpent in her home to help her with all her phobias. Meta overcame her fears—at least most of them—by turning her fear into enemies. She became the phage Sailor Phobia.

The aninimamates thought they were one up on Crystal Tokyo, until one of the mages caught wind of their plan. Carmen was trained as the sound mage back in Crystal Tokyo. She trained hard for about a year under some of the sailor scouts but because none of the sailor scouts had powers similar to hers, Carmen left Crystal Tokyo to persue her dream in a rock band. She liked to fight and protect those she loved, but seeing as Crystal Tokyo already had a great defense, she didn't' feel like she was needed and she left. She moved to America, enrolled into a simple high school and joined a garage rock band as a bass gutarist. Carmen became fast friends with the drummer, Lois.

How those two became friends was unbeleivable. They were complete opposits even though they played in the same band. Carmen loved the spotlight and she loved to get into the music and rock out. Carmen never was into dresses or playing pretty but she always wore leather and lots of it. She kept dying her hair different colors so many times, she couldn't even remember her natural hair color. Lois, however, wasn't as outgoing as the rest of her group. Instead of rocking out on the guitar, she was content in sitting in the back and banging on the drums where no one would see her. Lois was a little overweight and Carmen was fit. Then one time, Lois picked up a new workout tape: "Working it like a dog!" and then Lois wanted to go meet Carina Cox aka, Sailor Wanako, in person. Lois did not want to go alone, so she dragged Carmen along with her.

They attended a workout class and Lois and Carmen both talked to Carina Cox and Carina became Lois' new personal trainer. As the days went by, not only did Lois become more fit and sronger, but she started skipping practices and meeting with Carina more and more. Eventually, Lois stopped coming completely. As Lois' best friend, Carmen figured something wasn't right and she had a feeling that Carmen had something to do about it.

Carmen went to the gym where Carina was employed and tried to find information on her. She snuck around her office and didn't find anything.

"All right, Carina," Carmen said, pushing away her workout shedule. "what are you hiding and what are you doing to my best friend?"

An earpeice on Carmen's left ear started glowing and she heard a noise. Carina was returning to her office. Carmen looked for a place to hide and then inside a cabinent. A second later, Carina walked into her office and sat at her desk. She pulled out her workout schedule and began writing a few names down.

"Tyler, good. Michael…still needs work."

Carina's phone rang and Carmen winced. With her earpeice on her ear, noises were amplified into her ear and she could hear twice as good as the normal person.

"Owl, yes, I know. I have names now. Lois has already entered Chaos' army she'll make a fine addition, I assure you."

'Chaos?' Carmen thought. She had heard about Chaos before when she used to live in Crystal Tokyo. She didn't know much about it, only that it almost destroyed the whole galaxy. The sailor soldiers ahd told her that Sailor Moon stopped Chaos so how could Chaos have returned?  
Carina whiffed the air. "I'm sorry, Owl. I must go. I just realized I'm not alone."

Carmen's heart sunk. How did Carina know she was there? She wanted to getout of there fast, but even though she was the mage of sound, she couldn't run the speed of sound just yet.

Carina appeared at the wardrobe and she opened the door. "Ah, I thought I smelt a rat."

"Where's Lois?" Carmen demanded, though she felt her heart beating hard against her chest. "What've you done to her?"

"All I'v edone was help her get in shape," Carina said with a smile.

"Listen, bitch," Carmen growled as she stepped out of the wardrobe, "I know who you are. You'r eone of Chaos' lackeys. I've heard about you. I'm from Crystal Tokyo. I've heard what Chaos tried to do to Earth and you're not going to win this time!"

"Well, if you already know who I am then I guess I don't have to introduce myself!" Carina said whipping off her disguise and revealing herself as Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "If you want to see your friend, then I'll brign you to the army too!"

"Forget it! " Carmen hissed, flipping her arm and sending a loud sound wave that knocked Sailor Wanako to the floor.

"Just wait until the queen hears this," Carmen said, "you'll be sorry you ever came back!"

Once Wanako was down, Carmen ran for it. Wanako grimaced and pulled out her comunication advice. "Owl…we've got a situation here. Someone's on to us!"

Carmen wanted to go save Lois, but the only thing she could do now was get to Crystal Tokyo and warn them of what she knew. She couldn't let Chaos reach Crystal Tokyo. She was the only one that could help.

* * *

"She had powers?" Sailor Silver Serpent said, grinning. "Like a Sailor Scout?"

Sailor wanako met up with the three other animates outside the gym.

"Yeah," Wanako rubbed her neck. "Only she didn't transform and she didn't shout out an incanation either."

"Powers of a sailor scout without transforming," Sailor Silver Serpent said softly. "We have to catch up with this girl."

"I can track her down, don't worry," Sailor Wanako said, "I've got her scent. She smells like cheap hair dye and leather. I'll get her, don't worry."

"We'd better get her," Owl said, "because if she gets to Crystal Tokyo then Sailor Death Star will have our braclets, understand?"

Just as she promised, Sailor Wanako tracked Carmen the sound mage down just as Carmen was leaving her house for the aiport.

"Going somewhere?" Sailor Wanako growled as she pushed Carmen back into her house. The other three animates climed in behind her. "We can't let you leave just yet."

"How'd you find me?" Carmen questioned.

"No one gets passed my nose," Sailor Cobalt Wanako bragged, tapping her nose. "We're not letting you get away."

"You're not going to win," said Carmen, "the Sailor Soldiers defeated you once and they'll defeat you again!"

"But we're stronger this time," said Sailor Serpent. "Chaos has a large army."

"So does Crystal Tokyo," Carmen hissed. "You don't even know. And once I get to Crystal Tokyo, you're going to be very sorry you ever came back here!"

"You'll have to get passed us, fool," Owl said.

"Watch me!" Carmen yelled, sending a sound wave at Copper Owl. Copper dodged it, readied an attack and Sailor Silver Serpent slunk in behind Carmen and hit her with a poisonous blast from behind. Dizzy, Carmen whrieled around and backed up.

"I think before we doanythign we should take a look at your star seed," Sailor Silver Serpent said, grinning as she brought up her fists. The gems on her bracelets glowed and two shining disks swirled around Carmen and entered her body. Carmen shouted in shock and pain as a pflower grew out of her head and a small clear jewel came from the blossom.

"Is it a Sailor Crystal?" Sailor Bismuh Hare wondered out loud.

"Wait and see," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "If it's a blank, I'll kill her."

The starseed did not turn black but instead became very light pink.

"Interesting, not a blank," said Sailor Silver Serpent, "and not a Sailor Crystal."

"I wonder what it is," said Sailor Copper Owl. "Serpent, put it back. Let's ask this girl some questions."

Serpent crossed her arms again and the crystal was returned to Carmen. Carmen groaned and opened her eyes. "What the? What happened?"

"We'll be asking the questions here," said Sailor Silver Serpent. "And you're going to tell us everything we want to know. We had a look at your starseed. It's not a blank and it's not a Sailor Crystal. We've witnessed you have special power and you know the Sailor Scouts so you must be quite powerful. What are you?"

"I'm Carmen the Sound Mage," Carmen said, "I have the power of sound."

"A mage?"

"Yeah," Carmen said, "and I'm not the only one. There are mages over different elements, some that can transform into whatever they want. There are even some that control the seasons!"

"I'm wanting to visit Crystal Tokyo more and more," Sailor Silver Serpent said. "I think it's time we go, don't you?"

She looked at Sailor Copper Owl, who smiled. "Yes, and you're going to be our guide, sound mage."

"You're not going to make me do anything!" Carmen snarled.

Sailor Copper Owl nodded to Silver Serpent, giving her the permission to do what she did best: persuasion.

"But don't you think your friends miss you?" Sailor Silver Serpent said softly as she walked around Carmen. "After all, you left to try to become strong on your own, right? You felt unwanted because there was no one there that could train you."

"Wh-what how did you know—shut up!" Carmen snapped.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Sailor Silver Serpent said, "and you miss them, don't you? Don't you want to see your friends again?"

"What are you doing to me?" Carmen muttered. Her head was starting to hurt with each word from Sailor Silver Serpent. She felt inclined do what ever Sailor Silver Serpent asked, but she willed herself not to believe her. "Stop it! I won't betray my friends. I'm not going to help you!"

"But they betrayed you, didn't they?" Sailor Silver Serpent. "itt's their fault you came all the way out here."

"No…that's not it," Carmen shook her head. "I wjust wanted to be a rock star. I don't care about being a warrior and that kind of stuff."

"But we can make you a true warrior, Carmen," Sailor Silver Serpent whispered, "we can train you to do your abilities. We can teach you how to do things with sound than you never thought possible. Don't you want to go back to Crystal Tokyo? Isn't there someone there that you miss? Think about Sergei…"

Carmen gasped and gazed at Sailor Silver Serpent. How did she know about Sergei? How was it that she was reading her mind? Carmen always had a thing for Sergei, the mysterious but cold winter mage. She thought it was fun to tease him and try to get him to come watch her play her guitar.

"You…you leave him out of this!" Carmen snarled.

"If you listen to us, Carmen," Sailor Silver Serpent said, "we might get your dear Sergei to join us. We'll rule the galaxy."

Sailor Silver Serpent reached for Carmen's chin, forcing her to look at her eyes. When Carmen looked into Serpent's eyes, she felt a strange sensation come over her.

"Will you join Chaos' army?" Sailor Silver Serpent asked.

"I…I will join the army of Chaos," Carmen whispered in a trance.

"Will you tell us all you know about Crystal Tokyo?"

"Yes."

"Then welcome to the army of Chaos," Sailor Silver Serpent grinned. "Sailor Sound…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for the late update and again, sorry for any mispelled words! Sorry, I lied. I did say that I'd take Reenie to the HP world but there were some things I decided to add before that. The next chapter will be about the war.


	3. Breaking the Sound Barrier

Notes: This chapter will have betrayal, war, deathlots of death and blood. **Be prepared**. This will probably the bloodiest chapter of every fic Ive ever done. Ive been kinda disturbed myself writing it! That may explain why this chapter has taken so long! You will also see a certain senshi go a bit crazy at the end (but that will be the cool part!). This chapter is nearly 20 pageshope you have time.

Lorely: Yes, I couldnt fix the mistakes cause spell-check wouldnt work. Sorry for that. Yeah, Assiah is supposed to be like Chibi Chibi, or Rin from Inuyasha as Jay suggested. Of course the sailor scouts are stronger than the mages. But the mages dont need to transform like the senshi do. The mages are highly developed withes and wizards, like from Harrys era, and they dont need to rely on wands or magic words to do magic.

Peppermint: Yes, Sailor Death Star is the new Sailor Chaos. But she hasnt quite changed to Chaos yet. She has Chaos within her, like Galaxia did before Chaos totally took her over. Alcyls is latin for brown, as Acyls came from a brown dwarf. Or I think its star. I lost the Latin bookmark I had when I made her name. But its most likely brown. Assiah is Hebrew for Earth. Jay made her up. We were going to name her Terra. Yes, HP people should be introduced in this chapter.

Dislcaimer: I do not own SM or HP. There are some World of Warcraft references here and I dont own WoW either.

Awakening of the Blood Moon 3

Breaking the Sound Barrier

Once the Anima-mates had a large enough army and had the sound mage Carmen under their control, they went to Crystal Tokyo to begin the attack. Before attacking straight on, Carmen was commanded to gather information of the city and give a report. She was dressed in ripped spandex pants under a short skirt and a midriff short, her uniform in the army of Chaos as Sailor Sound.

Why dont we just go down there now and destroy everything? Sailor Mayhem said impatiently.

Ive explained already, said Sailor Sound calmly, sometimes the queen leaves for meetings at other planets. We really cant attack the city when shes not there.

But without her in Crystal Tokyo to protect it, said Sailor Wanako, wouldnt that be a good time to go?

Sailor Sound shook her head. No. Shes the heart of Crystal Tokyo. Fastest way to bringing Crystal Tokyo down is bringing her down. Besides, you guys want her Sailor Crystal or not? You cant take it from her if shes not there, can you? Sailor Sound smirked and folded her arms.

Very well, said Sailor Copper Owl, hurry down there and see what you find out. But do not dally. We want to strike soon. Our phages arent the only ones her that are impatient.

Understood, said Carmen, bowing to her new mistresses. I will be back shortly.

Carmen disappeared down to the city of Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Wanako folded her arms and looked at the others.

You sure we can trust her not to warn her friends of our plot? asked Sailor Cobalt Wanako.

Of course, said Sailor Silver Serpent with a grin. Shes completely under my control. She works for us now.

The servants were getting everything they needed to get the castle ready for the engagement party for Helios and Reenie. Because Reenie was feeling anxious, Helios proposed to her hoping that it would ease her anxiety. It seemed to have done the trick. Reenie was not worried about a surprise attack from anyone.

The mages of spring and summer, Mei and Ramses went to shop for presents for the couple. After emerging from a shop, Mei spotted a girl with bleached hair, ripped jeans and a T-shirt.

Carmen?

The girl turned. It was indeed Carmen, dressed in similar attire of what she used to wear. The white shirt she wore bore a silver guitar on the front with the legend ROCK ON. She smiled and walked up to her friends, hands in her pockets.

Hey guys. She said calmly. Long time, huh?

Whereve you been? Mei exclaimed, hugging Carmen.

Oh, around, Carmen muttered, pushing Mei a way. Careful, Mei, youll break me.

Oh, sorry! Mei said. Im just excited to see you.

Hey Carmen, said Ramses, initiating their own secret handshake. Hows business?.

Its great, Carmen said. I found myself a band. Were here looking for a gig.

Hey, you can have a gig at the castle, said Mei. Youre just in time too!

Time for what? asked Carmen.

Reenie and Helios are engaged, said Mei, tonight is their engagement party. You can play there.

Really?

Yeah, said Rameses, Im looking forward to hearing your new music. Wed all love to see you, catch up.

Sure, Ill be there, said Carmen, all right if I bring some friends along? Besides my band, I mean?

Oh of course! said Mei. The more the merrier.

My friends will be thrilled, said Carmen, thank you. Well, I should be goinggotta practice.

Why dont you hang with us? Mei inquired. We were buying presents for Reenie and Helios.

Nah, Ive got to go, said Carmen, but Ill see you there, okay?

Sure, said Mei. It starts at sunset.

Okay, Ill be there.

Carmen turned and walked off. Ramses scratched his chin, watching her leave. Did Carmen actweird to you?

How do you mean? Mei asked, turning her gaze to him.

She didnt seem herself, he explained, surprised to see us and she was all in a hurry. I thought shed join us shopping, meet the others, you know?

Yeah, that was funny, said Mei, but shes a rockstar and Im sure shes busy.

I hope thats all it is, said Rameses.

Mei grinned and poked Ramases. Oh I get it, youve got a thing for Carmen, dont you?

What? Ramases backed away. No I dont.

Oh, I think you do, Mei teased, you were listening to her music quite a bit when she left.

That doesnt mean anything, said Rameses, I just like her music.

Mm-hmm, said Mei, oh Im sure thats all it is.

Come on, Ramses took his season sister by the arm. Lets just keep shopping.

Still in her disguise, Carmen appeared to the Anima-mates to give them her report. I have good news, the palace is having a party and you are all invited.

A party? squealed Sailor Bismuth Hare, interlocking her fingers and jumping. Oh, what will I wear? Should I do something with my hair?

Sailor Cobalt Wanako groaned and shook her head.

When is the party? asked Sailor Silver Serpent.

Sunset, replied Carmen.

Good, said Sailor Copper Owl. The phages are growing impatient and so are we.

Well attack straight to the castle, said Sailor Wanako.

No, we wont, said Copper Owl. We will send Carmen and the phages.

What? Wanako gasped.

We will come in later, Wanako, Copper said coolly. Carmen, you are to lead the phages to the castle.

Carmen nodded. I cannot appear in the middle of the party. The closest we can get is at the city gates.

Yes, you have told us about the shield around the city, said Copper, it is no matter, you can destroy the city on your way up to the palace if you must. If anyone attacks you, kill them.

Yes, Carmen brought her arm across her chest. I understand.

Now alert the phages, Copper said.

Yes, maam, Carmen said, disappearing before them.

Sailor Wanako turned to Copper. Why let the phages get the first move? Were stronger!

Ive learned something from a board game Earthlings play, Sailor Copper said, arms folded as she turned to the others. She conjured a chessboard in mid air and the pieces took a move in turn. Its called Chess. The object of the game is taking away the king. You do that by moving your pieces to your opponents boardand the pawns always move first.

How come? asked Sailor Bismuth Hare curiously.

Because they are easy to sacrifice, she said, just as a white pawn was lost.

And when do we make our move? Sailor Cobalt Wanako demanded.

When the Sailor Scouts come out to play, answered Sailor Copper Owl.

It was already sunset and Carmen hadnt showed up. In her place was a small orchestra playing classical music as everyone danced. Reenie as Lady Selentiy, dressed in her royal pink gown, swirled gracefully on the floor with Helios. Ramses stood by the wall with Sergei as the girls were dancing. Sergei yawned.

This is boring, he said, where is Carmen? I preferred her music. It didnt make me go to sleep.

Thats what I was wondering, said Ramses, scratching his head. She said shed be here.

After the song, Mei and Siena came to the boys.

Come on, said Mei, tugging on Ramses hand, dance with me!

_Dance with me_, mocked Sergei before taking a swig of punch. He brought his glass down and groaned. How can you dance to this? Tell me again why we are having this party?

Youre such a party pooper, Sergei, frowned Mei. Helios and Reenie are in love. This party is to celebrate their love to the world.

Isnt that what a wedding is? Sergei said.

If you knew anything about love, youd understand, snapped Mei. But youre too cold.

Well, he is the mage of winter, isnt he? Siena said knowledgably. Dont let him get to you, Mei. Thats just how he is, but we all know ice can melt.

Oh please, Sergei groaned as he walked off. Im getting some air. I hope _something _happens tonight before I die of boredom.

Whats with him? Mei demanded.

Oh, leave him be, said Rameses, when will Carmen be here? I thought shed be here earlier, to set up you know.

The door banged open and Sergei entered the room supporting a guard. The guards left leg was bleeding profusely. The music stopped and everyone turned their attention to Sergei and the injured guard.

Majesties, the guard muttered, we are under attack!

By whom? asked Neo Queen Serenity.

sure, the guard said, but Carmen is leading them!

No, that cant be! Mei exclaimed, hurrying to the guard. You are wrong!

I saw her with my own eyes, Mei, said the guard.

Nohowhow can she betray us? Mei wondered loudly. I cantfight her.

You wont have to, Mei, said Sergei, and for the first time, his eyes didnt look cold. I know you think of her as your best friend. Just attack everyone else. Ill handle her.

Sergeiyou cantbut Carmen.

Carmen is no longer our ally, said Sergei, fighting her will be difficult for you so Ill do it for you.

PleaseSergei, dont hurt her.

Ill do what I can to get her to remember what side she is on, Sergei said as Sailor Saturn came to take the injured guard. But I am sure that Carmen would rather have us defeat her than allow her continue serving whoever she is working for.

Mages and guards, said King Endymion, to battle. Sailor Soldiers, remain here.

But Dad. Lady Selentiy protested. Let me fight too.

We do not know who we are dealing with yet, Reenie, he said, if too many of our people are injured in battle, we will need you later.

King Endymion, said Sailor Mercury, allow us to make barriers around the castle.

Very well, said King Endymion, do what you must to strengthen our defenses then try to figure out who is doing this.

There was a loud explosion not too far from the palace.

Reenie, take your brother to the keep, ordered Neo Queen Serenity.

Y-yeah, said Lady Selenity, grabbing her brothers hand. Come on, Darey.

Sailor Neptune, Pallas, Sergei, said Mercury, come with me. WE need to create a barrier of ice.

The two sailor scouts and the mage of winter followed Sailor Mercury outside. The idea of an ice barrier gave Sailor Mars an idea to make a barrier of fire. Sailor Mars turned to Sailor Vesta.

We can make a firewall barrier, Sailor Mars said.

Good idea, lets go!

Sailor Mars and Sailor Vesta created a large fire barrier outside the barrier of ice. After finishing his side of the wall, Sergei ran out to join the fight. He froze everyone in his path. He did not want to waste his time on the phages. He wanted Carmen. He wanted to crush her for betraying Crystal Tokyo.

The guard said she was leading them, Sergei said after impaling a phage with many ice shards. Whered she go?

A loud boom indicated her position and he ran out to meet her. He froze her legs together.

So, this is the garbage youre playing now, Carmen, he said, must say I preferred your old style better.

Well, that wasnt very nice, Sergei, she said, Still cold as ever, arent you?

Why did you betray us? he demanded. Who are you working for?

Oh yes, you cant tell by the phages, can you? said Sailor Sound. The queen and the sailor soldiers didnt tell us much about them when they battled Chaos the first time.

Chaos he gasped. Chaos has returned?

Thats right, Sailor Sound said, grinning evily, bringing her hand to the ice on her waist and sending a vibrating current into the ice, causing it to break. You know I really dont want to fight you. Ive always liked you. There is a place for you in the army. What do you say? Join Chaos army. We can rule galaxies together.

I may me the mage of winter, said Sergei, his hands becoming ice blue, but Im not _that _cold! he conjured a giant ice ball and threw it at her. With her newfound powers moving at the speed of sound, Sailor Sound dodged it.

You dont belong with Chaos, Carmen, Sergei said, throwing more balls at her and she dodged them all. You were always a mage of Crystal Tokyo. This is your home! He made a large sheet of ice, causing her to slip and fall.

Dont call me Carmen! she snarled, trying to get to her feet. I am Sailor Sound now. The Carmen you knew no longer exists!

She raised an arm to attack him and a bright glare stopped her from fighting. Augh!

You really have betrayed us, havent you, Carmen? said Rameses sadly. Why?

Hi there, Rameses, said Sailor Sound, youve always liked my musiclets see what you think about this song. I wrote it especially for you!

Sailor Sound reached for her guitar, brought it down and strummed a chord that rang out a powerful burst of sonic noise, causing the two boys to become dizzy and nauseous. She played for a couple minutes, and laughed as she watched her former friends moan in agony, trying to throw an attack at her.

Whats wrong, guys, she said, now sliding her fingers down the strings, making a loud screeching noise. The boys howled in pain. I thought you liked my really _hurts_ you know! another loud shred and Ramses ears began to bleed.

Then suddenly, Sailor Sound was unable to play. Her hand was still. She strained her fingers to pick at the strings but nothing happened. What? I cant move?

Concerts over, Carmen, Siena muttered, stepping forth, followed by Mei.  
Mei, wait, I told you, grunted Sergei, you dont have to fight Carmen. Ill do it.

No, said Mei, softly, shaking her head. I cant let her hurt you. I have to fight her too. She is my best friend. I wanted to speak with her.

Im touched, said Sailor Sound. Thank you for saving me the trouble of looking for you.

Who did this to you, Carmen? Mei pleaded, stepping forward, her eyes tearful and her hands clasped. This isnt who you really are. They made you betray us. I know you never wanted to.

Shut up! hissed Sailor Sound. They made me a deal. They teach me how to get stronger and I help them destroy you guys. Its nothing personal, its just business.

Carmen

Save me your tears, Sailor Sound hissed.

We can bring you back, said Mei. The Queen can heal you. Reenie can heal you.

I dont want to go back to the way I was, Sailor Sound said. So dont bother. Youll just have to fight me. Come on, lets see what you got.

Before anyone could launch an attack, Siena continued to drain Sailor Sounds power. Her dark chestnut hair became red, her green eyes yellow. She sent a shock of sonic energy mixed with red and yellow leaves at Sailor Sound.

Sailor Sound flew back and Mei hurried to her.

Wait! called Ramses.

Carmen, Mei said, please, stop this fighting!

Sailor Sound struggled to her feet and pushed Mei away. I told youto quitcalling me that! I am Sailor Sound! Sailor Sound prepared an attack.

Mei raised her arms. Im sorry, CarmenI am afraid I have no choice. You will always bemy best friend! Tears leaked out of her eyes as she sent blossoms of every flower at Sailor Sound. Sailor Sound shielded herself. Then as the scent got to her, her memories started to return to her. Her tunic and leggings started changing to the uniform she wore as the Sound Mage of Crystal Tokyo. It was a blue button down shirt over a white tanktop. On the back of the blue button down shirt was a white eight note. She wore a pair of leather pants and leather boots.

Shes changing back, said Siena in amazement. Mei, its working! Dont let up!

Mei grunted and continued to send more flowers. She had no idea that her powers could heal the wounded or fix those that had been brainwashed. If she had known that, she would have gone straight to Carmen from the start.

Please, Carmenyou must remember!

Nostop! Sailor Sound exclaimed. I cant stand it. Enough!

_Destroy them, Sailor Sound, _rang Sailor Silver Serpents voice in her head.

I cant, Sailor Sound said, they are my friendsnomy enemiesI will destroy themnoI cant. Her outfit kept changing to her Crystal Tokyo uniform and back to what she wore as a soldier of Chaos.

Sailor Sound looked pleadingly at her friends. Shes too strong for meI cant stop her.

Carmen, said Mei.

Stay back! Carmen roared, crating a sonic scream and causing the season mages to bring their hands to their ears.

Carmen stepped back, changing to her usual self and to Sailor Sound. Theres only one thingI can doget away from me. Stay away.

Carmen?

Only one thing to do, said Carmen, backing up as she clutched her head. Its the only way, to get her out of my head. SONIC SOUND AMPLIFY!

A giant blast surrounded Carmen. Mei jumped forward but Ramses grabbed her.

No, Carmen, whatve you done? Mei screamed.

She killed herself so we wouldnt have the burden of doing so, said Siena.

She couldnt have, Mei yelled. No. CARMEN!

The smoke cleared and Mei fought out of Ramses grasp to get to Carmens body. There was nothing left of her.

To Be Continued


	4. Riders of Gotterdamerung

Awakening of the Blood Moon

Chapter 4

Riders of Gotterdamerung

The war just got worse as it went on. Many mages and warriors died. The Sailor Scouts entered the war. The war continued for eighty years. The phages were dying and it looked like Crystal Tokyo had the upper hand. The anima-mates felt it was time for them to come into play. Their army of millions of phages were decreasing in number.

"Sailor Death Star," said Sailor Copper Owl, "please send us to take the Sailor Crystals now that the Sailor Soldiers have joined the fight."

"I will send you in due time," said Sailor Death Star, "but since we are dealing with real sailor soldiers, I will send real sailor soldiers to fight them."

"But…Sailor Death Star," said Sailor Wanako, "we are ready…please, send us."

"No," said Sailor Death Star firmly. "No. There is a select group of Sailor Scouts I will send. They have been waiting far longer than you have. Allow me to introduce you."

Sailor Death Star rose from her throne, her long black hair swishing as she walked.

"Riders of Gotterdammerung, come out please."

She turned to her left, where there were five shadows suddenly appeared.

"Sailor Victum Subigo," said Sailor Death Star. "A very victorious sailor scout if I don't say so myself."

A tall woman in elaborate gold mail armor stepped forward. Her armor covered her chest and thighs but her arms were bare except for her bracelets. She had long red fingernails. In her hand she held a bow that looked like it had been made by scorpion tails and a quiver of poisonous arrows was on her back. She had a small crown settled on her head, her white hair in a long braid. She had pointed elf-like ears and her lips were painted dark blue, her skin pale blue.

She didn't give the anima-mates a greeting, but "humphed" and rolled her eyes.

"Sailor Bellum Cades. She does more than just kills her enemies. She _slaughters _them."

A woman slightly shorter and stockier than Sailor Victum came up beside her dressed in blood red armor. Her armor had once been gray but after her many battles, it became bloodstained. She was more heavily armored than Sailor Victum, having thick shoulder guards with large blades on the sides. She wore a helmet that shielded her temple and cheek, but kept the top of her head bare. There was a scar on her neck and another on her left arm. The anima-mates suspected that there were more scars hidden under the sailor scout's armor. Sailor Bellum Cades' dark gray hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. On her back was a giant sword. Her skin was light green and her eyes were dark green, contrasting with her dark red armor. She enjoyed fighting more than anything and kept an account of every person she defeated in battle. An odd Sailor Scout, she enjoyed pain and liked it when she got injured in battle. She healed fast so it was hard to kill her in battle. But with every cut that healed, there was always a scar. Though she was a great fighter and loved to fight, she did sometimes value fair play, just because she enjoyed challenges. She got bored with enemies that fell down from her blows too easily. She grinned maliciously and Sailor Bismuth Hare found herself shaking.

"Sailor Fames Vomica, she can take away all the money and resources of a land and create deadly illnesses."

A short and stick-thin Sailor Soldier stepped up on the other side of Sailor Victum Subigo. She looked as if she missed a few meals but looked ready for a fight nonetheless. The bracelets on her wrists looked like they would fall right off the moment she lowered her hands. She had dark circles under her eyes, her skin was yellow-green her pointed ears were longer and skinnier than those of her comrades. Her light gray armor was made out of leather and seemed to be hanging off her. In her thin hand she held a pair of scales. Her brown hair was lank and clumpy and her yellow eyes had no shine. She coughed softly into her fist. Whether it was her way of saying hello or if she was sick, the anima-mates couldn't tell.

"Sailor Nex Cruoris, she is very quick to kill anyone, anyway she likes."

The tallest of the scouts came up beside Sailor Fames Vomica. Her hair was long, purple and wavy. Her skin was dark purple to match her eyes. Her armor was pitch-black with spikes. She smiled, showing fangs.

"Hello," she said and her voice was rather sweet.

"And their princess, Ragnarok. Quite a powerful Sailor Soldier. She doesn't need armor or a weapon to destroy a world…no…she makes the inhabitants destroy themselves."

The four sailor scouts stepped aside to let their Princess step forth. As she came closer, they all took a knee. Ragnarok was of average height and she had dark red hair that she wore in two braids. On her head she wore an elaborate tiara with an opal, onyx, ruby and a peridot. Her skin was orangey-pink and she wore a white long dress with red, gold, black and light gray designs. Around her neck she wore a number of necklaces. Four of them had symbols: a trophy, a sword, a set of scales and a skull.

Sailor Death Star strode over to Princess Ragnarok and clasped hands with her. "It looks like you and your Riders are needed. Thank you for being so patient."

Princess Ragnarok inclined her head. "Not at all. Not at all."

"Riders?" said Sailor Copper Owl. "Why are your sailor scouts called riders of Gotterdammerung?"

"Ah, my soldiers each have a steed," said Sailor Ragnarok. "It is how we get from world to world so quickly. Their steeds also have…special abilities. Are your steeds ready?"

"Yes," said Sailor Fames Vomica. "Plague looks like he could use some fresh air…"

"Always," said Sailor Bellum Cades. "Just been sharpening my blade…and it's ready to hack off some limbs."

"I shall conquer," said Sailor Victum Subigo. "I always hit my mark." To make her point, she pulled out an arrow and shot a rat that was scurrying on the floor, just a few feet away from Sailor Bismuth Hare. Sailor Bismuth Hare screamed and Sailor Victum Subigo rolled her eyes.

"Relax, I didn't get a hair of your head."

Sailor Fames Vomica gave a hacking laugh. She laughed and wheezed, sounding like she was going to die. Sailor Nex Cruoris patted her gently on the back. Sailor Fames Vomica spat bloody mucus on the ground.

"Pardon me," Sailor Fames Vomica said hoarsely.

"Go and end the world and don't come back unless you have some star seeds with you," ordered Sailor Death Star.

"Of course," said Princess Ragnarok and she turned to her soldiers. "Come, ladies, let's go bring chaos and terror to Earth…it is what we do best."

After the riders of Gotterdammerung left with their princess, the anima-mates went to a separate room to discuss what they thought about armored sailor soldiers. Sailor Cobalt Wanako kicked a chair in her anger. Sailor Copper Owl was shouting at her group as if it was their fault Sailor Death Star didn't allow them to participate in the war. Sailor Bismuth Hare was crying that she never go to go to the party and Sailor Silver Serpent wondered how the scouts could be in the army and without them even knowing.

"I made all that make up…I got myself a new dress and…now I can never get to show it _off!" _wailed Sailor Bismuth Hare. "Those Sailor Soldiers are really freaky too!"

"If you just found better Phages, we wouldn't be in this problem!" Sailor Copper Owl yelled.

"Hey, you're the one that decided to send our 'pawns' out first, you smart ass!" Sailor Cobalt Wanako growled at her.

"I had know idea there were such powerful sailor soldiers," said Sailor Silver Serpent, "and evil ones too. I don't understand why Sailor Death Star hadn't told us about them before…has she lost trust in us? Does she plan to…get rid of us?"

"I don't know," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako, "but this smells worse than before we ever came here…"

"I'm kind of sick of doing everything Sailor Death Star tells us," said Sailor Copper Owl. "I say let's just let these long-eared freaks have their fun for a couple of days and we'll go down to the battle anyway. We went through more trouble to get here than they did. They actually fought in wars and conquered planets already…"

The other three looked at Sailor Copper Owl. She was the one who was more serious about following Sailor Death Star's orders than the whole group. Now she was talking about going against her wishes.

"Won't that make her angry?" Sailor Bismuth said worriedly. "Won't she take our bracelets away?"

"Probably," said Sailor Copper Owl. "But I want to collect a couple Sailor Crystals myself. I'm sure Sailor Death Star won't care just as long as she gets star seeds.""

"Me too," smiled Sailor Silver Serpent.

"Enjoy it while you can riders of Gotterdammerung," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "Because we'll be in the war soon enough."

"PLUTONIAN TEMPORAL SEQUENCE!" he orb on Sailor Pluto's orb glowed red and many of her enemies grew so rapidly into old age that they fell down dead within seconds.

"PROSPERINE FLOWER SPRING SYMPHONY!" Ceres shouted and a giant hurricane of pollen went around her enemies, stunning them.

"It looks like we're winning," muttered Sailor Juno.

Crystal Tokyo felt as if they were winning. But they were about to be proven wrong. The war wasn't over quite yet. The sky darkened and the clouds gatherered. They looked up in the air to see four sailor soldiers on four horses. Though the horses were wingless, they were still able to soar. Sailor Victum Subigo rode on a handsome, fit white horse, which she called Victory. Saiuilor Bellum's red horse, Slaughter, was also wearing armor, except that it was dark green. Sailor Bellum at least made the effort to make her steed's armor look clean. Plague, Sailor Fames Vomica's horse was black and skinny with many bald spots on his hide. He wheezed and snorted every time she pulled in the reigns. As sickly as Plague looked, Decay was worse. Sailor Nex Cruoris' pale horse had hardly any flesh left on its bones. Brining up the rear was a giant flying wolf in the air with its mouth gaped open so wide that its lower jaws scraped the ground and touched the sky. A snake larger than the wolf was flying around, spiting venom upon the earth, destroying everything it touched. Princess Ragnarok was standing on the head of the giant snake. Laughing Princess Ragnarok pointed at houses and buildings and wandering people.

"You will cause the demise of your own city!" she exclaimed.

People fell under her spell, becoming unfaithful to their loved ones and killing them.

Sailor Victum pulled an arrow with a jagged arrowhead, loaded her bow and pulled it back.

"CHAOTIC NIKE'S SUBJUGATION!"

She unleashed her arrow and it soared down to the people below, they felt as if they were stung by a thousand scorpions at once. _(For those of you who are World of Warcraft fans Subigo's bow is based from the bow 'Huhuran's Stinger'. It looked pretty cool and deadly, so I went with that. Some of the bows looked too simple or too elaborate…even for Subigo. Check it out on )_

She sent another arrow flying and some people hrut so much that they fell to their knees, begging for mercy. Mei the mage of Spring was one of them.

"No…stop…please!" she cried, hugging herself.

"Mei, stay strong," insisted Ramses.

"I can't fight anymore," she said.

"Oh pathetic," murmured Sailor Victum Subigo she looked at Sailor Nex Cruoris. "Why don't' you just put them out of their misery?"

"No, let me tear them apart first!" said Sailor Bellum Cades.

"oh you'll get your chance," said Sailor Nex Cruoris.

Princess Ragnarok grinned, waving her hand around the area.

"Sailor Fames Vomica," she said, "they have quite a lot of orchards and gardens here…such a rich place. I bet you could use some."

"Yes, this place makes me sick and hungry at the same time," admitted Sailor Fames Vomica.

"Aren't you always?" muttered Sailor Victum Subigo.

Her horse Plague opened his mouth and a green mist came out, spreading all over the land and causing everyone to fall down sick with strange spots all over their bodies. Sailor Fames Vomica then raised her scales. "CHAOTIC SCALE UNBALANCE!"

The scale blinked and large amounts of energy from Crystal Tokyo's warriors flew toward it.

Riding a red armored horse, Sailor Bellum Cades' removed her nearly five foot sword. It was almost as long as she was tall. On top of the hilt was a red gem and the handle was large enough for both of her hands. From the hilt it curved somewhat like a spade and had a heart-shaped whole between the hilt and blade. There was a spike on either side of the sword in the middle and the sword stretched onto a point like an arrow. She laughed as she pointed it to the sky and then brought it down.

(_AN: This sword is based on the two handed sword, Despair, it's also from World of Warcraft. It's super huge and deals lots of damage, even attempts to IMPALE the target causing 600 damage. I thought it'd be perfect for Sailor Bellum Cades. You can view a picture of the sword on as well as other cool stuff!)_

"CHAOTIC DESPAIRING IMPALE!" Sailor Bellum Cade' said.

Jets of red light impaled a thousand fighters in one blow.

Then in the midst of all this fighting and death, a peaceful tune filled the ears. The humans felt inclined to listen to it, though it deprived them of their strength. The music came from the flute of Sailor Nex Cruios. She removed the flute from her lips, smiling.

"CHAOTIC MOR MELODY!"

The music drew more energy from the people, making them die slowly yet quite peacefully.

Since the Sailors of Gotterdammerung came, the war continued for a few days. More people were dying of hunger. The sailors remained perched on their steeds, throwing their attacks from behind their princess' barrier. Then the Sailor Soldiers of Crystal Tokyo fought to get to the new upstarts of Chaos' army.

Princess Ragnarok jumped The wolf and the giant snake went straight to the sailor scouts and Seasonal Mages. Ramases threw a heat blast the wolf. It went after him with a large, gaping mouth. Mei used vines to ensnare its mouth shut. Sergei encased its legs in ice and Siena began to drain its energy. The giant wolf shook its head, trying to get free.

"My, those four are quite powerful," said Sailor Nex Cruoris. "And they aren't even Sailor Scouts."

"They're the mages," said Sailor Fames Vomica, coughing into her hand. "I remember Sailor Death Star telling us that our guide was a mage from here. Sailor Sound or something…she told the anima-mates all their weakpoints."

"These would be the ones of seasons," said Princess Ragnarok, pointing at each one. "Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn. They each have powers from the seasons, when the climate changes each year."

"Our planet doesn't have any seasons," complained Saior Victum Subigo.

"that is because we have no sun," replied Princess Ragnarok. "It's always winter. Like him…cold and cruel…and that's how we like it."

She pointed at Sergei, who was now creating a blizzard.

"She's stolen my attack," muttered Sailor Fames Vomica, pointing at Siena as she drained the energy of the giant wolf.

"Oh, that's the Autumn mage…yes, she's quite powerful but can't fight at all in close combat," said Princess Ragnarok. "Now would be a good time to ruin their crops…"

"Yes," said Sailor Fames Vomica, lifting her scale once more. "CHAOTIC SCALE IMBALANCE!"

Instead of taking energy, the crops, money and resources of Crystal Tokyo soared to Sailor Fames Vomica's scales. This pulled Siena from the fight with the wolf and she attempted to bring the power back. They were locked in a tug of war.

"You…cannot…have it!" Siena cried, her eyes turning bright yellow and her hair bright red.

"I won't be beaten by a mere mage!" Sailor Fames Vomica growled, now getting a nosebleed by her effort.

Sailor Victum Subigo took out an arrow and shot Siena in the throat. Shocked, Siena lost the tug of war and Sailor Fames Vomica got the riches of the land. Siena fell back, clutching at her would The arrow disappeared and the poison went into her skin. She grimaced but used her powers to use the poison as her new power. She turned back to her fight with the giant wolf and hit it with a poisonous blast. Sergei followed up by driving a giant chunk of ice into the wolf's heart. By this time, the Sailor soldiers have defeated the giant snake.

A few days passed and many died since the riders of Gotterdammerung came to the battle. Crystal Tokyo was in more trouble than before. Many of the people were still under Ragnarok's spell and they were being unfaithful to their families, killing each other. Sailor Neo moon did her best to purify them.

"This war," moaned Sailor Mercury, "has gone on too far!"

"We're fighting real sailor soldiers now," gasped Sailor Mars. "I don't know how we'll beat them."

"Now…it's time we go down and kill them," said Princess Ragnarok. "I see we have a few already dying from hunger. Cruoris, Vomica, Cades…I think we should show them the little number you can do together."

Sailor Nex Cruoris exchanged glances with Sailor Fames Vomica and Sailor Bellum Cades. They all nodded and put their hands together as if praying. They chanted together for a while and small shiny sparkles floated down to the dead bodies of mages, guards, warriors, phages and anima-mates. The sparkles went to the graveyard and then the corpses slowly got up. Those that have slept for ten years to ten centuries began pushing themselves of their final resting places.

"No," said Sailor Saturn, "they can't have…how can they…"

"DANCE OF THE DEAD!" shouted Sailor Bellum Cades, Sailor Fames Vomica and Sailor Nex Cruoris.

The zombies slowly marched forward the remaining mages, guards and sailor scouts of crystal Tokyo. They had lost their winning streak. They were falling behind. They were outnumbered. They could not compete with so many fighters. Neo Queen Serenity observed this in shock as Sailor Death Star looked on in excitement.

"That's it," said Sailor Death Star, smiling as she gazed into her crystal ball. "I know I was right to bring them into my army…they will bring me victory and the starseeds of those sailor soldiers are as good as mine."

The zombies that had died in war were armed with swords or used their previous magical powers as weapons. Their movements were slow and had hardly any strength but they fought on, even when a limb fell off. The zombies that had died from hunger or disease jumped on their opponents and began gnawing at their flesh. Other zombies just flailed at their enemies with their arms.

The mages were eventually overtaken from the undead army. Siena could not drain any power from them because they were being controlled by the riders of Gotterdammerung. Five zombies took her down, wailing at her, and biting her flesh off. She kicked and punched as well as she could, but she was just not as strong in close combat as she was at ranged. Her comrades tried to help her but they too were over taken.

The next to fall was Mei. She entangled as many of the zombies in roots as she could but they swarmed around her too. The undead Sailor Sound stumbled forth and used a sonic wave at her.

"Mei, no!" shouted both Ramses and Sergei. Now being the last of the seasonal mages, they fought with vigor, throwing blasts of heat and shards of ice at the undead.

"Just, too many!" yelled gasped Ramses. "They keep coming!"

Sergei used wind, snow and ice against the undead army. He fought as though he were possessed. He made a giant avalanche crush down upon dozens of zombies.

"Not going to die," Sergei said, "I'm not going to die here!"

Many more zombies came to him. A zombie started to eat at his arm. "GET OFF!" Sergei wound up his fist and punched the zombie in the side of the face, but it didn't release him. "Stupid zombie!"

"Ramses! Sergei!" Sailor Ceres exclaimed.

"Okeanos Centripetal Whirlpool Spiral!" Sailor Pallas made a strong rope of water to surround about ten zombies. The water grew high as she tried to keep hold of the rope to prevent the zombies from getting to Sergei and Ramses. The zombies moaned as they tried to get free.

"Augh! Can't keep hold of them!" Pallas grunted. "The undead are stubborn!"

"VESTAL HEARTH FIRE BLAZE!" shouted Sailor Vesta, launching a thick and strong fiery arrow at the group of zombies Pallas struggled to keep from moving.

Some nearby zombies moved onto the Sailor Scouts as others continued to get Sergei and Rameses

About a dozen zombies that had died in a shipwreck came closer to the mage of winter and summer. As they fought at them, the boys' appearances' changed dramatically. Their hair became matted, their skin pale yellow and their vision blurred. Their agility, strength and stamina decreased. Sergei and Ramses exchanged glances and then looked at their decaying hands. The zombies cursed them to look like the undead.

"You zombie bastards!" Ramses snarled, clenching his skinless fists.

Ramses kicked and punched along side Sergei. They used their abilities over the seasons and found that their casting time was longer. They were soon overpowered as more zombies of war hacked them to pieces.

"How dare they mock the dead with this display," said Sailor Saturn, walking forward with her glaive.

"SATURN CHRONIC EXTERMINATION!"

A giant purple blast like a Hydrogen bomb erupted, spreading out and mowing down all the zombies in her path. It eventually stopped halfway the zombies and Sailor Saturn stepped back. She had used so much of her power healing the others that she had hardly enough to make an attack. Other sailor scouts stepped forth to pick up the rest of the zombies.

Sailor Mars took out her shield and spear. "MARS SCALDING PRIESTESS OMEN!" Fire that sounded like screaming people burned the zombies to the ground.

"NEPTUNE SWIFT UNDERTOW!" Neptune waved her trident and a great gush of water pulled the zombies from underneath them, washing them way.

"URANUS HURRICANE DENSITY!" A great dense energy of air and rain swarmed over the remaining zombies, causing making them vaporize.

As the battle raged on, the sailor soldiers of Crystal Tokyo were the last few remaining survivors. They were outnumbered to Chaos' army now.

"Well, I think it's time we get into the battle now," said Princess Ragnarok, removing her barrier.

"Yes, let's _play _with them," Sailor Bellum Cades said excitedly. The four riders landed their steeds on the ground and dismounted, with Sailor Bellum Cades helping her princess to her feet. Princess Ragnarok stepped toward the Sailor Soldiers of Crystal Tokyo.

"You've done well," Princess Ragnarok said, "you have great powers, but it's not enough to defeat me and my Sailor Soldiers."

"How can you be Sailor Soldiers and fight for Chaos?" Sailor Pallas said, almost pleadingly.

"How?" Princess Ragnarok laughed, leading her soldiers into laughter as well. "You think every sailor soldier is good? You think every soldier in the galaxy, in the universe, fights for what is right? You think we all fight for love and justice? Not so!"

Princess Ragnarok's eyes glistened with hate and pride. She clenched her fists.

"I, Princess Ragnarok of the planet Gotterdammerung and my Riders _thrive _on war and conquest and pestilence and death! We've brought planet after planet to their knees far before Chaos offered us a position in her army. Chaos found us after we left a planet in ruins and when she offered us a job with her…well…how could we refuse?" Princess Ragnarok giggled a high pitched laugh. "We will do to Earth just as we have done to planets before you!"

"Don't underestimate Earth," said Sailor Neo Moon said. "ROSE FULL BLOOM SECRET!" Red, pink and white roses bloomed fully and flew at Princess Ragnarok, who simply put up another barrier.

"Oh come on," said Sailor Juno, "if you're the princess of your planet, you should be able to take us on."

"Let's see how long it takes for you to get through my barrier first," Princess Ragnarok grinned.

"HERA'S PEACOCK IRRIDESENT FEATHERS!" Sailor Juno opened a fan of five long electric charged feathers and sent a blast of lightning, which was also absorbed.

Sailor Bellum Cades stepped forward Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mars. She laughed at their outfits.

"How do you expect to beat me wearing those? Now don't worry," said Sailor Bellum, "I'm in no hurry to take out your Sailor Crystals. I want to see how long until your body gives out. I'll tear you apart and dig your sailor crystals from your guts!"

"Let's just see you try!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" the sphere of energy swirled to Sailor Bellum Cades who simply blocked it with her sword.

"Come on, try and hurt me," Sailor Bellum Cades said. "You have to fight me with all you've got if you really plan to defeat me!"

"We're just getting warmed up!" said Sailor Mars. "MARS CELSTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

Sailor Bellum Cades parried each attack with ease. She used her sword to send a less powerful attack that made both Sailor scouts bleed from the chest.

"_That's _what you've got to me," said Sailor Bellum Cades. "Your undead mages fought better! Come on, hurt me!"

"SHUT UP!" snarled Sailor Mars. "MARS FLAMES…"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"SNIPER!"

The combined powers broke Sailor Bellum Cades' helmet and Sailor Mars' arrow struck Sailor Bellum Cades' eye. Sailor Cades didn't stumble back but stood still as her helmet broke in two and fell to the ground. Sailor Bellum Cades brought her hand to injured left eye. The blood from her eye gushed down her cheek and neck. Sailor Bellum Cades laughed.

"Yes! Oh…that's good!" she said. "It's been some time since someone's injured me so much in battle. Let's see you keep it up!"

The arrow disappeared and the blood began clear, but Cades' eye was still useless.

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Venus teamed up to fight Sailor Fames Vomica.

"Plutonian Temporal Sequence" the orb on Pluto's glowed and began to make Sailor Fames Vomica age quickly as Sailor Fames Vomica drained the sailor scout's strength.

"Let's see who dies first," said Sailor Fames Vomica mumbled as her skinny face became wrinkled. However, aging didn't seem to lessen Sailor Fames Vomica's powers any. In the process, both Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto's strength was being drained away.

"VENUS METAL SURGICAL STRIKE!" yelled Sailor Venus, hitting Sailor Fame Vomica's scales from her hand and slowly returning their energy back.

"There are other ways I can kill you," sailor Fames Vomica muttered, coughing. "CHAOTIC WANDERING PLAGUE!"

Black and sickly green mist came from Sailor Fames Vomica's hands, spreading on the two Sailor Scouts. They immediately went into coughing fits, their bodies cramped up and they fell down on, going into convulsions.

"No one defeats the Sailor Soldiers of Gotterdammerung," Sailor Fames Vomica said, "no one!" she laughed so hard that she went into a coughing fit herself. She spat out black spittle and wiped her mouth. "Pardon me…"

Sailor Victum Subigo shot arrow after arrow at Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Neptune. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Jupiter tried blocking the arrows with their staff and trident. When they launched an attack at her, Sailor Victim easily dodged each blow.

"She's so fast!" Sailor Jupiter said.

Sailor Victim pulled out a fistful of arrows from her quiver. "CHATOTIC MULTI SHOT!"

The arrows flew at Sailor Neptune at the same time. They blocked the first couple and then were struck with the last few. Sailor Jupiter grimaced through her pain and fought back.

"JUPITER ELECTRICAL STORM!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. The clouds gathered many bolts of lightning struck the ground around Sailor Victum Subigo. She grunted and then quickly countered back.

"The reason why I am the sailor soldier of conquest is because I'm not defeated so easily!" she hissed reaching for another arrow and shooting Sailor Jupiter's staff right in half.

Sailor Jupiter stared at her broken staff in anger as Sailor Victum Subigo looked on smugly, her bow at her side.

"You see?" said Sailor Victum Subigo.

"I can still take you!" cried Sailor Jupiter, marching up to Sailor Victum Subigo, clenching her fists. Sailor Victum Subigo took out an arrow and shot Jupiter, making her slightly dazed. Sailor Jupiter's speed slowed down and Sailor Neptune took her turn.

"NEPTUNE SWIFT UNDERTOW!"

The water came from behind Sailor Victum Subigo and pulled her down, washing her bow away. Sailor Jupiter shook her head free and began attack.

"Now we got you!" she hissed.

"Who's got who?" grinned Sailor Victum Subigo, lifting up her wrists. The gems on her bracelets glowed and two disks flew over to Sailor Jupiter's chest, extracting her crystal.

"Sailor Jupiter!" yelled Sailor Neptune.

After getting sailor Jupiter's crystal, Sailor Victum Subigo took Sailor Neptune's. "Once again, I'm victorious."

Sailor Victum Subigo picked up her slightly warped bow, called her steed and took off.

"Where are you going, Subigo?" Princess Ragnarok demanded.

"I'm going to hand these crystals to Sailor Death Star myself," she said. "This war is boring me."

"She took…Jupiter's ad Neptune crystals," Sailor Neo Moon hissed, her hands tightening around her rose moon scepter. "I'll make her pay…"

"Oh, I don't think you'll be able to defeat Sailor Victum Subigo," simpered Princess Ragnarok. "She's never lost a battle."

"I'll just concentrate on you," said Sailor Neo Moon. "FULL BLOOM SECRET!"

Again, her attack bounced off the barrier.

"Sailor Neo Moon," whispered Sailor Pallas "I notice that her ring glows each time she uses her powers. If we can destroy her ring then we should be able to stop her."

"But to do that," said Sailor Neo Moon. "We'll have to get through her barrier."

"Such pitiful sailor soldiers," said Princess Ragnarok. "Your once loyal subjects think so themselves."

Princess Ragnarok gestured to a group of Crystal Tokyo folk that were under her spell. Princess Ragnarok lowered the barrier to allow the brainwashed folk access to Sailor Neo Moon. They marched up to Sailor Neo Moon and the asteroid senshi, ready to attack.

"How dare you…do this to my people!" Sailor Neo Moon snarled. "WHITE ROSE PURIFY!"

The brainwashed people of Crystal Tokyo were smothered in white roses and they became what they were before. Seeing them now useless to her, Princess Ragnarok killed them with a mighty energy blast.

"No!" shouted Sailor Neo Moon, charging Princess Ragnarok. "You'll pay for this!"

With the barrier still down, Sailor Neo Moon was able to get to Princess Ragnarok before she could put up another barrier. She aimed her scepter right at Princess Ragnarok's hand.

"RED ROSE RAMPAGE!"

A storm of red roses hit Princess Ragnarok's hand, smashing her ring into pieces.

"Now all we need is to get her bracelets," said Sailor Juno.

"Together," said Sailor Neo Moon. "Let's go!"

Sailor Neo Moon attacked Ragnarok's right as her sailor scouts took Ragnarok's left, concentrating their attacks on her bracelets.

"FULL BLOOM SECRET!"

"VESTAL FIRE HEARTH BLAZE!"

"HERAS IRREDECENT PEACOCK FEATHERS!"

"PROSPERINE FLOWER SPRING SYMPHONY!"

Princess Ragnarok's bracelets remained intact for a couple of seconds, then they broke in half. "W-what?"

"Princess!" shouted the three remaining riders.

"Keep fighting!" ordered Princess Ragnarok with her last breath.

"ICICLES FREEZING BRILLIANCE!" Sailor Mercury used her boomerangs to launch frozen icicles at Sailor Nex Cruoris.

"SATURN CHRONIC EXTERMINATION!"

Sailor Nex Cruoris played a note and a coffin shaped shield came from the ground to cover her. The coffin went back down and Sailor Nex Cruoris prepared another song, looking at Sailor Mercury with a smile.

"CHAOTIC FINAL RELAXATION!"

Sailor Mercury didn't have a chance to attack or even breathe. She fell down dead and Sailor Nex Cruoris immediately removed her Sailor Crystal.

"All right, your turn," said Sailor Nex Cruoris, turning to Sailor Saturn. "My dear."

Sailor Fames Vomica crossed her arms and quickly extracted Sailor Venus' star seed before going into another caughing fit. When she prepared to take Sailor Pluto's, Sailor Pluto used her staff to make her become younger. Soon Sailor Fames Vomica was too little to take Sailor Pluto's star seed and her bracelets had more trouble staying on than before. Sailor Nex Cruoris weakened Sailor Saturn before Sailor Saturn could attack.

"Oh, I'm afraid I will have to come back later for your star seed," Sailor Nex Cruoris said. "Excuse me."

Sailor Nex Cruoris weakened Sailor Pluto and picked up the now infant Sailor Fames Vomica.

"Sailor Bellum Cades, let's go," Sailor Nex Cruoris.

"I've only just got warmed up!" Sailor Bellum Cades hissed, now dodging Sailor Mars' attack.

Sailor Nex Cruoris looked dangerously at her companion. Usually Sailor Bellum Cades obeyed her though she sometimes disagreed with her.

"Finish up if you must," she said, "we have to take Sailor Fames Vomica back to Sailor Death Star…the war will not finish without you."

"Oh, all right," groaned Sailor Bellum Cades. "Sorry, ladies, I'd rather have our battle last longer...you two have given me much excitement, now please allow me to show my gratitude!"

Sailor Bellum Cades heaved her sword and cut Sailor Uranus in two and did the same to Sailor Mars. She bent down to pick the crystals from their bodies.

"Must you be so graphic?" Sailor Nex Cruoris demanded, cleaning a bit of blood from her cheek. Though Sailor Nex Cruoris was the most dangerous of the four, she preferred to kill her opponents quickly and painlessly. She didn't believe death had to be so "messy."  
"My armor needed a new coat," Sailor Bellum Cades muttered as she mounted her horse.

"Please excuse us," said Sailor Nex Cruoris, inclining her head. "We will return soon…it's been a joy."

Sailor Bellum Cades and Sailor Nex Cruris left with the infant Sailor Fames Vomica, leaving the sailor soldiers alone to fight the phages and zombies that were left behind. Sailor Saturn and the priest Helios roamed around the many bodies searching for survivors. There were not many.

Armor covered in fresh blood, Sailor Bellum Cades stormed to Sailor Victum Subigo. "Why did you take off, you coward?"

"Get away, you smell," muttered Sailor Victum Subigo. "If you must know, my bow was damaged and I had to leave to repair it. Besides, I was able to get a couple of crystals. What are you griping about?"

"Our princess was killed!" yelled Sailor Bellum Cades. "If you hadn't left, you could've protected her!"

"Killed?"

"Yes, and look what happened to Sailor Fames Vomica," added Sailor Nex Curoirs, lifting up the baby Fames Vomica.

"Ew, she looks worse," grunted Sailor Victum Subigo.

"Let's just get her straightened out so we can return to the battle," said Sailor Bellum Cades.

"No need," said Sailor Victum Subigo. "The anima-mates had already gone down. They really wanted in the battle badly—the dog one wanted to duel me unless she got down."

"She challenged you and you turned her down?" Sailor Bellum Cades demanded.

"I don't play with dogs," muttered Sailor Victum as she continued repairing her bow. "I just let them go. Sailor Death Star can deal with them if they're being disobedient. It's not my problem. There…all better…" she held out her bow to examine it and baby Sailor Fames Vomica spat up all over Sailor Victum Subigo's bow.

"Vomica!" growled Sailor Victum Subigo.

"She can't help it you know," said Sailor Nex Cruoris. "She's still sick."


	5. Black Moon Rising

**Awakening of the Blood Moon**

**Chapter 5**

**Black Moon Rising**

"You really didn't think the war was over just because the riders of Gotterdammerung decided to skip out for a while, did you?" Sailor Copper Owl demanded the few remaining sailor soldiers fighting for Crystal Tokyo.

The war went on for another day. Sailor Neo Moon wanted to keep fighting to protect her home but at the same time, she just wanted the fighting to stop. It had been a hundred years and she was tired. Since the coming of Death Star's strongest anima-mates, three of the Asteroid Senshi had lost their sailor crystals.

Sailor Silver Serpent cruely took Sailor Pallas' star seed. Sailor Copper Owl took the sailor crystal of Sailor Vesta. Sailor Juno fought hard in her battle with Sailor Cobalt Wanako and for a small moment, Wanako was quite sorry to take her crystal. Before she took her crystal, Sailor Juno told her, "you fight hard, but what are you fighting for anyway?" Her words left Sailor Wanako thinking about herself. What was she fighting so hard for? She had been in Sailor Death Star's army so long that she seemed to have forgotten.

Sailor Ceres was the only asteroid senshi left to protect Sailor Neo Moon. They were both standing back to back, fighting off the animates together. Sailor Neo Moon's right side was killing her. She was exhausted and it was hard to keep fighting. Their attacks had hardly any power behind them. Sailor Neo Moon could no longer use her offensive Red Rose attacks. She was only able to use her defensive attacks given to her from her pink roses.

"Sailor Neo Moon….just go now," Sailor Ceres panted. "I know you're tired. Go to the Keep. I can handle them."

"Not on your own," grunted Sailor Neo Moon. "PINK ROSE DEFLECTION!"

Her attack canceled out Sailor Bismuth's Hare's "POWDER PUFF SMOKE."

"Hurry and get their star seeds already!" ordered Sailor Copper Owl.

"If you don't want to die," Sailor Silver Serpent said, grinning as she stepped forward. "You can always join the army of Chaos."

"I'm not joining Chaos' army, you snake!" Sailor Neo Moon hissed.

Sailor Silver Serpent grinned wider as she bent down to Sailor Neo Moon. "There's a snake in all of us…"

"You can tag team us anytime," said Sailor Cades Bellum from above them, announcing that the Riders of Gotterdammerung have decided to reenter the battle.

"She is the one who destroyed our princess," coughed Sailor Fames Vomica, back to her adult form. She pointed at Sailor Neo Moon. "I want to be the one to take her star seed."

"No, I will!" Sailor Bellum Cades hissed, landing her horse and approaching Sailor Neo Moon with her gigantic sword. "Stupid little girl…I don't know how you were able to destroy our princess, but you'll die now."

"I'm not ready to die," Sailor Neo Moon said, taking a step to Sailor Bellum Cades and falling to her knees.

"Sailor Neo Moon!" Sailor Ceres dropped down beside. "You've used so much of your strength already…you can't fight her! You can't fight any of them in your condition."

"I must!" she barked. "We have to keep fighting! Sailor Pluto is helping my mother search for reinforcements; Sailor Saturn is healing the wounded…we're the only ones left to protect Crystal Tokyo!"

"All your people are dead," said Sailor Fames Vomica, "your resources and money are gone…face it…Crystal Tokyo and your planet is doomed!"

Before any of girls could launch an attack, the riders of Gotterdammerung and the anima-mates froze for a moment and then started to act very odd. Sailor Cobalt Wanako and Sailor Bellum Cades were dueling each other. Sailor Silver Serpent was observing Sailor Victum Subigo as she polished her bow. Sailor Fames Vomica was on her knees, attempting to plant rocks and rubble. Sailor Bismuth Hare was reapplying her make up. Copper Owl was dancing with Sailor Nex Cruoris.

"What the?" Sailor Ceres said. "What's with them?"  
"It's one of Helios' illusions!" Sailor Neo Moon exclaimed in relief, getting to her feet and looking around for Helios. She saw him step from behind a dying tree.

"Sailor Neo Moon," he whispered, "Sailor Ceres, my illusion won't hold for long. We have to return to the keep right now."

"I'll stay here to give you time," Sailor Ceres said.

"No, you're coming with us!" Sailor Neo Moon argued. "There is no way you can fight them all yourself."

"She's right, Sailor Ceres," said Helios. "The King sent me to come get you."

Sailor Ceres and Helios both aided the weakened and exhausted Sailor Neo Moon walk back to the castle. They were about fifteen feet away when they heard the anima-mates and riders of Gotterdammerung "wake" from the illusion. As she always had a resistance to illusions and other mind games, Sailor Nex Cruoris was the first to come out of the illusion. She pushed Sailor Copper Owl away from her, who was still attempting to dance with her.

"Stop, you fool!" she shouted. "Cades, Wanako…save your duel for later…Hare, put that make up away! Wake up you imbeciles…the sailor soldiers have gone!"

She slapped a few of her comrades.

"Wha—what's going on?" said Sailor Bismuth Hare, missing her mouth with her lipstick and getting her cheek.

"We've been fooled," said Sailor Nex Cruoris. "I don't know how I got in it. Illusions usually do not have any effect on me."

"It must be that pretty priest that did it," Sailor Copper Owl said. "He has unbelievable powers of illusion."

"Let's hurry and go after them," said Sailor Silver Serpent. "Wanako, can you get their scent?"

"I can try," Sailor Wanako grunted, "but it will be difficult with all the blood and your bull crap lying around."

Sailor Silver Serpent narrowed her eyes at her.

"Stop," said Sailor Nex Cruoris. "Let's just spread out and find them. We'll take the air and you four can follow them on foot. They can't have gotten too far."

"Right," said Sailor Copper Owl. "Take the star steeds of the sailor soldiers and kill the priest."

The riders got on their steeds and took off in the air. Sailor Copper Owl beckoned Sailor Silver Serpent over they went to the outskirts of the city.

"They may be hiding in the rubble," said Sailor Copper Owl.

"Or maybe they think there are still some townsmen that might be able to help them," Sailor Silver Serpent.

Everyone was quick to track Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Ceres and Helios down except for Sailor Bismuth Hare. She remained standing where she had been when she was still under the effects of Helios' illusion. She was no longer reapplying her makeup, but staring at her reflection with a frown on her face.

"I still might be able to track their scents," Sailor Cobalt Wanako admitted, down on all fours and sniffing the ground. "I just didn't want to say that in front of Serpent and the others…they think they're better than us…all right, Sailor Neo Moon and that friend of hers was right here…and the priest…I never was close enough to him to get his scent…I wonder what he smells like…"

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Sailor Bismuth Hare asked.

"What?" Sailor Cobalt Wanako asked, lifting her head up and looking at her companion.

"I don't want to kill them," said Bismuth. "The priest showed me my dream…it was almost as if he could read my mind. How did he know it was my dream to be beautiful?"

"Your mind is probably still funny from the illusion," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako, shrugging and returning to trying to follow their prey's scent. "I think I've found the priest's scent…he has a very peculiar one."

"I don't want to kill the priest," said Sailor Bismuth Hare. "He saw my dream and he showed it to me. I think…I think I'm supposed to preserve beauty, not destroy it."

"Get a hold of yourself, Hare!" Sailor Cobalt Wanako growled. "We are not real sailor soldiers! We are anima-mates in Sailor Death Star's army. We've all managed to get a Sailor Crystal here except you. If you don't get one then Sailor Death Star will take your bracelets. You want that?"

"No," Sailor Bismuth Hare shook her head. "But…the priest."

"Look, maybe we won't have to fight the priest," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "Let's just manage to get the Sailor Crystals from Sailor Ceres and Sailor Neo Moon. Sailor Death Star is very interested in getting Sailor Neo Moon's…"

"Yes, I know," sighed Sailor Bismuth Hare. "All right, the two sailor scouts, but we'll keep the priest alive, all right?"

"Fine…we'll tell Owl he used another illusion on us or something," Sailor Cobalt Wanako said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go, I've caught their scent. With any luck, we'll catch up with them before anyone else."

"We're being followed," said Sailor Ceres, stopping suddenly and turning back around.

"We've got to keep moving," said Sailor Neo Moon said.

"You go on a head," said Sailor Ceres. "I'll catch up."

"Too late," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako, walking through the dead trees and tapping her nose. "You can't get passed us…or my nose."

"Go!" urged Sailor Ceres, pushing both Sailor Neo Moon and Helios. "Go!"

Helios pulled Sailor Neo Moon away from Ceres as Ceres went to face the two anima-mates. "You want them you'll have to get through me first! PROSPERINE SPRING FLOWER SYMPHONY!"

Once Sailor Cobalt Wanako was hit by all the pollen, she covered her super-sensitive nose and fell down. She was completely knocked out. Because she was used to the strong smells of perfume and cosmetics, the attack had little effect on Sailor Bismuth Hare. It lifted her up in the air and stunned her for a second. Seeing that Sailor Cobalt Wanako was down, Sailor Bismuth Hare decided to fulfill her duty as an anima-mate and take her Sailor Ceres' star seed. When Sailor Neo Moon heard Sailor Ceres scream and saw her crystal being removed, she called out to her and fought hard to get out of Helios' arms.

"No! Ceres! CERES!"

Helios tightened his arms around Sailor Neo Moon and turned her head around so she wouldn't see Ceres' fading away. Sailor Bismuth Hare did not attempt to attack Sailor Neo Moon or Helios. She crouched over Sailor Cobalt Wanako and tried to awaken her.

"You've got to heal her!" she cried.

"I can't," he said. "Once a soldier's star seed has been extracted there is nothing to do. There is nothing either of us can do."

"Then we'll keep fighting!" Sailor Neo Moon shouted. "I won't back down! My friends' deaths will not be in vain. I will continue to protect Crystal Tokyo; I won't let it fall!"

"Oh, Reenie," Helios held her tight against him. "I'm…so proud of you. This war has gone on for a hundred years. You're wounded and exhausted. Your friends have all died trying to protect you. Your home is destroyed and yet you're still determined to fight. But you don't have to prove yourself anymore. You've always been strong."

"But…I can't just let Crystal Tokyo die."

"Reenie, Crystal Tokyo still has a chance if you survive," Helios told her. "You can rebuild it. It's just a city but you can't be replaced. You must survive, Reenie."

Sailor Neo Moon glanced at Sailor Bismuth Hare, who was still kneeling over the out cold Sailor Cobalt Wanako. Sailor Bismuth Hare looked back at her but showed no signs of wanting to attack her.

"All right," Sailor Neo Moon said, "let's go. We'll get to the keep faster if you change into Pegasus."

Helios quickly transformed into Pegasus, Sailor Neo Moon climbed onto his back and Pegasus took off into the air. The Riders of Gotterdammerung spotted the white winged horse in the air almost instantly.

"There's Sailor Neo Moon," coughed Sailor Fames Vomica. "Where is the priest?"

"I think it's the horse," said Sailor Nex Cruoris. "How quaint…the horse has wings."

"Our horses don't need wings to fly," said Sailor Victum Subigo as she loaded an arrow onto her bow. "Let's see if this horse is the same. CHAOTIC NIKE SUBJUGATION!"

The arrow clipped Pegasus' left wing. He neighed in pain and rotated left as he fell from the air.

"Nice shot," said Sailor Nex Cruoris.

"I never miss you know," Sailor Victum Subigo said smugly. "Let's go down before we lose them again."

Pegasus and Sailor Neo Moon hit branches on their way to the ground. Sailor Neo Moon lost her Rose Moon rod and her left knee hurt particularly badly and her ribs were aching. Nevertheless, she forced herself up on her feet and stumbled to Pegasus, who was now Helios. His left shoulder, left side and back was covered in blood. Sailor Neo Moon bent down to him and lifted his good arm around her shoulders.

"We're closer to the keep, Helios," she said, "just a little further."

"I don't think…I can keep going, Reenie," he panted.

"Just stand up!" She forced him to his feet. "We are going to make it."

He grunted and grimaced in pain. "Reenie, just leave me here…I'll only slow you down."

"No, Helios," she said as she walked him through the trees. "We'll get to the keep. My father will heal you and we'll end this war once and for all."

Helios was leaning against her more as she half carried him over the many bodies of phages, mages and others.

"CHAOTIC DESPARING IMPALE!" yelled Sailor Bellum Cades and a great red jet of light shot through Helios' chest and stomach. The light slowly went smaller and disappeared and Helios collapsed onto the ground.

"HELIOS!" Sailor Neo Moon screamed, catching him right before he fell on the ground. She turned him around so he could look up at her. "Helios!"

"Reenie, remember…you must survive," he croaked.

"Helios, stay with me," Sailor Neo Moon begged, taking his hand. "Stay with me!"

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll still be with you. Hold true to your dreams, Reenie. Don't let them change. If you do that, I'll still be able to see you. I can always find you there, even if I die here."

Reenie nodded.

"Promise me, Reenie, you'll stay true your dreams."

"I-I promise," she said.

"Smile, Reenie," he said, "I want to see you smile one last time."

Sailor Neo Moon paused and smiled. It took a great amount of effort to lift her lips up into a smile. Her lips were cracked and her muscles were sore. It hurt to do it but it stopped her from crying.

"I'll see you in my dreams then," she said.

Helios smiled back at her weakly and then he finally bled to death. Her left hand still incased in his, Sailor Neo Moon moved over to grasp Helios' sword out of its sheath with her right.

She couldn't cry. So much death and destruction and pain in the last one hundred years and she couldn't cry. She didn't know what to feel or do. She felt numb from the shock. Was the war ever going to end? She almost felt like laughing. She fought hard to protect her home but what came of it? Everyone still died. Her home is in ruins. It's just like what happened on the Moon Kingdom. Peace could never last for her family. Sailor Neo Moon seemed to be lost as she stared at her reflection in Helios' sword.

"You're too much trouble, Sailor Neo Moon," Sailor Victum Subigo hissed, stepping onto the scepter that Sailor Neo Moon had dropped.

"Oh look," said Sailor Nex Cruoris, "she intends to take her life with her lover's sword. You can put it away, dear…we'll have you die in a more peaceful manner."

"Peaceful?" said Sailor Bellum Cades. "Have you forgotten she was the one who killed our princess? I'll rip her apart!"

Sailor Bellum Cades strode over to Sailor Neo Moon and brought the massive sword down. It almost came down to her pink head when Sailor Neo Moon used Helios' short sword to stop it. There was a small clang as the two swords met.

"I'm not going to use the sword on me," Sailor Neo Moon said darkly. "I'm using it on you!"

Sailor Bellum Cades laughed, pushing her sword down. "You call that a sword? You plan on making me a sandwich with that?"

"My friends died trying to protect me," Sailor Neo Moon said fiercely, "If I take my life now then it'll all be for nothing!"

Sailor Neo Moon tightened her hold around the hilt and slowly pushed Sailor Bellum's great sword away. Sailor Neo Moon grunted, her hand slipped out of Helios' as she got to her feet. She pushed against the sword with all her might, forcing Sailor Bellum Cades to back up a couple of steps. Sailor Bellum Cades' eyes glittered.

"Well, would you look at that!" she said. "Looks like things are about to get exciting!"

Sailor Neo Moon glared at all the Riders of Gotterdammerung standing around her. Sailor Neo Moon was panting hard and she heard a voice.

"_They've taken away those we love. We can't let them get away with it, can we? Let's get our revenge for what they've done. We'll show them what happens when someone takes away those we love."_

"Yeah," Sailor Neo Moon said. "Let's show them."

Sailor Neo Moon started flashing the color of blood. Black and red mist swirled around her, thickening with each churn.

"What's she doing?" Sailor Fames Vomica wondered aloud.

"I don't know," said Sailor Nex Cruoris.

The mist lifted to show Sailor Neo Moon in a completely different manner. Her sailor fuku was no longer white but now black. The bows were missing front and back. The short puffy sleeves lengthened and smoothed out around her shoulder. The fabric became sheerer and more like the color red. The five-layered skirt was now straight and black with a slit. Her white gloves became sheer and red like her sleeves and had a black band with studded black roses. Her earrings no longer were moons or red roses but now dangling black roses. The white feathers on her cone shaped buns were black. Lastly, her upturned golden crescent switched upside down and became deep black.

"If I'm going to die today then so be it," the now dark Sailor Neo Moon said. "But I am going to have revenge for my friends first!"

Sailor Victum Subigo loaded an arrow onto her bow and attempted to fire it at Sailor Neo Moon but Sailor Neo Moon noticed her scepter under Sailor Victum Subigo's foot. Sailor Neo Moon held out her hand and the scepter flew to Sailor Neo Moon's outstretched hand. Sailor Victum Subigo slipped and her arrow shot up at the air instead, catching the eye of Sailor Bismuth Hare and Sailor Cobalt Wanako.

"Isn't that one of Sailor Victum Subigo's arrows?" Sailor Bismuth Hare wondered.

Sailor Cobalt rubbed her nose. It was tingling so much that it was driving her insane. Sailor Bismuth Hare used perfume to awaken Sailor Cobalt Wanako. It worked, but her overly sensitive nose was in pain.

"I guess," Sailor Cobalt Wanako said, "they may have found Sailor Neo Moon and the priest. Let's go."

"Are you sure you want to fight?"

"Just because my nose is broken doesn't mean my fists are…"

Once the scepter was in Sailor Neo Moon's hand, it too changed. It became an acid green with long, curved thorns protruding from all around it, cutting into Sailor Neo Moon's gloved hand. The red rose became black. Sailor Neo Moon tightened her hand around her new and improved weapon and a few drops of blood trickled through her fingers.

Sailor Neo Moon pointed the scepter to the ground, took a step forward, and swung her arm up. "PATH OF THORNS!"

Thick and thorny black rose bushes sprang up the ground, inching toward Sailor Victum Subigo. Sailor Victim Subigo shot arrows at it, shooting off several roses but the bush kept growing. Panicked Sailor Victum Subigo stepped back and the thorns caught up to her, getting into her feet and growing into her legs. The other riders stared at their comrade in shock as the thorns stabbed through Sailor Victum Subigo's body, growing inside her and poking out of her stomach and shoulder. She was lifted up five feet in the air and she dropped her bow.

"Get…me…down!" she gasped at the others.

Sailor Fames Vomcia attempted to use her scale on the thorns but they kept growing. Sailor Nex Cruoris played her deadly tune but the music had no effect. Sailor Bellum Cades rushed forward with her giant sword and then she was entangled in the thorns. Finally, the thorns had grown so much that it tore Sailor Victum Subigo apart.

"No!" Sailor Bellum Cades shouted, hacking thorns with her sword.

"Extract her star seed!" ordered Sailor Nex Cruoris and Sailor Fames Vomica crossed her arms to do so.

"EXTRACT THIS!" shouted Sailor Neo Moon.

Sailor Neo Moon tossed Helios' sword at Sailor Fames Fomica, the sword scratching the bracelets slightly before it made contact with her chest. Sailor Fames Vomica gasped and looked down at the sword. For a while, nothing happened and then the sword began glowing. White energy seeped into Sailor Fame Vomica's wound. Her pale skin gained a healthy color and the dark circles under her eyes disappeared. Extra fat and muscle grew at her face, legs, stomach, all over her body. Her eyes and hair gained shine. As all this happened, the scales began to change too. The scale representing plagues and famine and scarcity began dropping and the scale representing abundance, health and wealth started to go up.

"No…" Sailor Fames Vomica muttered, her hoarse voice now becoming clear and healthy. "No!"

"It seems that cures are deadly for you," Sailor Neo Moon said with a grin. "Helios' sword has healing powers."

When Sailor Fames Vomica's arms got bigger, they pushed against the scratch in her bracelets that Sailor Neo Moon had caused with the sword. They broke completely and Sailor Fames Vomica was destroyed along with her scales.

Sailor Bellum Cades struggled to get through the thorns and dropped her giant sword. Sailor Neo Moon walked up to it and picked up.

"Let me teach you an old proverb from Earth before you die," Sailor Neo Moon said. "Those that live by the sword, DIE by the sword!"

Sailor Neo Moon impaled Sailor Bellum Cades with her own sword, piercing through her armor and flesh and coming out from her back. Sailor Neo Moon removed her hand from the sword and Sailor Bellum Cades tried to pull the sword from her body. She died before she could regenerate or remove the sword.

"That was for Helios'," Sailor Neo Moon muttered. "And Uranus and Mars too…"

Sailor Neo Moon turned to the last rider of Gotterdammerung. Sailor Nex Cruoris narrowed her eyes.

"You are prolonging the inevitable," Sailor Nex Cruoris said. "We will soon get your star seed."

"You want it?" Sailor Neo Moon asked, grinning as she licked her lips. "Come and get it!"

Sailor Neo Moon motioned for Sailor Nex Cruoris to attack first, still grinning. She didn't know where she got this new founded energy from. It was coursing through every part of her body. She had never fought this way before. She had so much power, so much drive. She was fighting beyond her limits of a sailor soldier. The red roses in her attacks were offensive, pink was defensive and white was used to heal. Now she was using the powers of black roses…something she had never used before. They were offensive, highly aggressive, dangerous and painful. Her old attacks killed quickly, but after witnessing how Sailor Victum Subigo died, these attacks can be slow and painful. There was more to try. Sailor Neo Moon only wished she had this sort of power in the beginning of the war. _She liked it. _

"CHAOTIC MOR MELODY!" Sailor Nex Cruoris attempted to weaken Sailor Neo Moon before taking the crystal, believing that would increase her chances. Sailor Neo Moon lost only a fraction of her power—her old power. Sailor Neo Moon held tightened her hand around her scepter and pointed it at Sailor Nex Cruoris.

"BLACK ROSE DEVOUR!"

A giant black rose popped up from underneath Sailor Nex Cruoris, its petals open like a mouth. Then the rose closed around her. Sailor Nex Cruoris shouted as she fought to get free. She screamed and screamed, blood oozing from between the petals. The rose opened once more and spat out all at remained of Sailor Nex Cruoris: her bracelets. The rose then went back under the ground just as Sailor Cobalt Wanako and Sailor Bismuth Hare arrived on the scene. Sailor Cobalt Wanako gained her super strong sense of smell back. She caught the scent of Sailor Bellum Cade's blood and hurried to the scene but when she and Sailor Bismuth Hare discovered what had happened, she wished she had returned to Sailor Death Star's lair. They were more afraid of what Sailor Neo Moon would do to them than what Sailor Death Star would do. The worst that Sailor Death Star could do was just take away their bracelets. But seeing the ripped up corpse of Sailor Victum Subigo on the thorns, the impaled Sailor Bellum Cades from her own sword, the broken bracelets of Sailor Nex Cruoris and Sailor Fames Vomica; Sailor Coblat Wanako and Sailor Bismuth Hare were afraid to even think what happened to them or what _could _happen to the two of them.

"You…you want to try and get my star seed too?" Sailor Neo Moon demanded. "Come on then! BLACK ROSE NIGHTMARE!"

Sailor Neo Moon did a turn and a step as she pointed her scepter at the two anima-mates. Sailor Bismuth Hare pushed Sailor Cobalt Wanako down and took the attack herself.

"Hare, no!" Sailor Cobalt Wanako cried.

A serpent-like black rose shot out at Sailor Bismuth Hare and coiled around her. The thorns dug into her body, causing her excruciating pain and causing her to hallucinate. She screamed in agony and in fear.

"Let her go!" shouted Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "Please! Let her go!"

Sailor Cobalt Wanako found herself begging her enemy for mercy.

"You're the one," Sailor Neo Moon hissed at Sailor Bismuth Hare. "Who took Sailor Ceres' star seed! I'll kill you!"

"STOP!" Wanako shouted. "She didn't want to take her star seed. But she is afraid of losing her bracelets. Please, Sailor Bismuth Hare is not like the other animates. If you want to kill one of us, take me…I made her come with me. Sailor Bismuth Hare didn't want to go after you or the priest or Sailor Ceres."

"She…didn't?" Sailor Neo Moon mumbled in surprise. It was her old, true voice. It wasn't hard and frightening and vengeful. It wasn't like…like a voice she had used a long time ago. It was so much like the voice of the Wicked Black Lady.

"No, when she saw the illusion the priest showed her," Sailor Cobalt Wanako said, "it changed her…she saw her dream. Her dream is to be beautiful and make other things beautiful."

"She did?" Sailor Neo Moon said.

"Yes," Sailor Cobalt Wanako said through her tears. "Please let her go. I promise I wont' take your star seed. We'll just leave. We'll take whatever punishment Sailor Death Star will give us."

Sailor Neo Moon's black crescent moon became gold and upturned again. "What…what am I doing?"

"_She's lying, Reenie! Destroy them all!"_

"This isn't right," Sailor Neo Moon said, "I've lost control. This isn't how a sailor soldier should fight. I'm sorry I…"

Sailor Neo Moon lost her grip on the black snake rose and it released the tortured Sailor Bismuth Hare. Sailor Cobalt Wanako bent down to check her. She was frightened out of her mind and she was bleeding but it looked like she was going to survive. Sailor Cobalt Wanako picked Sailor Bismuth Hare up onto her back.

Sailor Neo Moon stood stunned as she watched Sailor Cobalt Wanako carry Sailor Bismuth Hare away. She heard the angry voice of Wicked Lady in her mind again.

"_They're getting away, you fool! They took Sailor Ceres' and Sailor Juno's star seeds. You just going to let them get away with it?"_

The crescent moon became black and turned upside down again. Sailor Neo Moon growled and stepped forward.

"Come back, you cowards!" she shouted. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted my star seed…come and get it!"

Sailor Cobalt Wanako paid no heed but kept running. She had to find the other two anima-mates and return to Sailor Death Star. Would anyone believe what one sailor soldier did to the riders of Gotterdammerung, perhaps the four strongest Sailor Soldiers in the whole universe?

When Sailor Cobalt Wanako and Sailor Bismuth Hare were out of sight, Sailor Neo Moon's outfit and appearance changed back to normal. Sailor Neo Moon looked around her and found what was left of the Riders of Gotterdammerung. Did she really kill all four of them with her own bare hands? What caused her to fight with such vigor and violence? This wasn't what she was taught. Yes,, she was taught to fight but never before was she taught to fight so violent. She had _never _seen Sailor Moon lose control. Even when Sailor Moon was furious beyond comparison, she seemed to have control. She didn't go on a rampage and her enemy didn't fall down at her mercy…

"What is wrong with me?" Sailor Neo Moon wondered out loud, falling to her knees. "What made me…? How did I?"

"Sailor Neo Moon!" called a voice and Sailor Neo Moon turned to Sailor Pluto walking toward her. "Oh, Sailor Neo Moon, you're still alive. When Helios didn't return with you…."

"Helios is dead," Sailor Neo Moon muttered, nodding to his dead body.

"Yes, come along," Sailor Pluto said, reaching for her arm. "I need to take you to the time gates."

"No!' Sailor Neo Moon jumped to her feet. "Wait, there is still time…we can still fight. We can still win this war, Sailor Pluto. Let's go to Sailor Death Star and destroy her….I heard the anima-mates speak of her!"

"You are too weak to fight," said Sailor Pluto, putting her arm around her. "I must take you to the Time Gates immediately."

"No, Pluto, wait!" Sailor Neo Moon begged, noticing Helios' sword lying on the ground. "Let me at least get Helios' sword!"

Pluto disappeared with Sailor Neo Moon to the Time Gates where Assiah appeared to be waiting for them.

"Reenie!" Assiah rushed to Sailor Neo Moon and hugged her legs. "You're still alive. I knew you would be!"

"Where are we going?" Sailor Neo Moon demanded.

"To another time and place," Sailor Pluto answered, "you may recognize it once you get there."

"Wait…where's Darey," said Sailor Neo demanded. "I'm not leaving without my brother."

Assiah frowned and looked away. "I'm so sorry, Reenie. I tried to help him…but he kept getting sicker and sicker."

"What?" Sailor Neo Moon grabbed Assiah by the shoulders. "What happened to Darey? What happened to him?"

"He just got sick," Assiah said, tears brimming with tears. "It was a disease I've never seen before. I used whatever herbs I could, but I couldn't find them. Most of my healing herbs were gone."

It hit Sailor Neo Moon into her stomach. Of course. Sailor Fames Vomica used her scale to take away all the crops and vegetation. She sent famine and plagues all over Earth. Darey died and Sailor Neo Moon was not at his side.

"Vomica," Sailor Neo Moon said, turning back around. She wanted to kill the rider of Famine and Plague all over again.

"Assiah, grab hold of Sailor Neo Moon," Sailor Pluto ordered and Assiah obeyed. The doors opened and Sailor Neo Moon stepped toward the open gates. She looked back at Sailor Pluto.

"When can I come back?" she asked.

"Time can only tell," Sailor Pluto replied sadly.

Sailor Neo Moon hesitantly walked into the unknown beyond and she felt her body rush through many different places and times. She hugged Assiah to her and told her to stay still.

"I've time traveled many times, Assiah, Sailor Neo Moon told her. "Just relax…and focus on wherever it is that Sailor Pluto intends to send us."

Sailor Neo Moon and Assiah hit the ground hard. They were lying in a thick forest. The trees were very much alive. It was night and Sailor Neo Moon stared up to the starry moonless sky. Sailor Neo Moon realized the painful truth that her world was in chaos and she may never return to it. She felt the tears come.

"Oh, does it hurt, Reenie?" Assiah said, thinking that Sailor Neo Moon was suffering pain from a wound. "This forest is very healthy…let me look for some herbs."

Assiah got up and checked for plants at the trunks of trees and at the open spaces. She went out of eyeshot from Sailor Neo Moon. Then Sailor Neo Moon heard the _clip, clop _of hooves. Sailor Neo Moon closed her eyes and smiled. Perhaps it wasn't true after all. The war never happened. She was just lying here resting and Pegasus was walking nearby.

"Pegasus, is that you?" she asked. "Pegasus….come here."

She opened her eyes and the _clip, clop _got louder and closer. She turned her head, hoping to see Pegasus. There was the neighing of a horse and Sailor Neo Moon sat straight up.

"Pegasus?"

A brilliantly white horse, much like Pegasus walked through the trees. It had a horn on its forehead, like Pegasus, but it had no wings.

"A unicorn?" Sailor Neo Moon asked and her heart fell. It couldn't have been Pegasus then.

She heard another _clip, clop_ and a voice accompanied it. "What are you doing in the forest at this time?"

The voice was soft, much like Pegasus. Sailor Neo Moon gasped and looked at the direction of it. It had to be Helios…it had to be Pegasus. Her love had survived!

"Assiah, come here, Helios is still…"

The creature with the human voice and horse legs came closer to Sailor Neo Moon. His hair was silver, much like Helios' and he had a human face and torso but the rest of his body was that of a horse.

"Are you a student at the school? I'm sure Dumbledore has told you that the forest is not safe."

"School? Dumbledore?" said Sailor Neo Moon. She stared at the centaur for a moment and then it hit her. She remembered reading about the school Hogwarts. It was near a forest full of unicorns, centaurs, trolls and even giant hairy spiders. If Sailor Neo Moon's memory served her right, Dumbledore was the headmaster of the twentieth century.

"No," Sailor Neo Moon said, "I'm not a student…do I look like a student to you?"  
The centaur stepped closer to Sailor Neo Moon and looked her over. She certainly was not dressed like a Hogwart's student. When he noticed the blood on her fuku, he bent down.

"You're hurt," he said, "allow me to heal you."

"The blood's not mine," Sailor Neo Moon said, trying to get to her feet, then grimaced as she tried to put pressure on her ankle. She must have injured it when she landed.

"Reenie, I've got herbs," Assiah called, rushing to Sailor Neo Moon. She stopped at the sight of the centaur. "Ooh!"

"No need for herbs," said the centaur, who had just healed Sailor Neo Moon's ankle with his hand. "Please tell me where you are from."

"Crystal Tokyo," replied Assiah without hesitation.

"Assiah!" Sailor Neo Moon exclaimed.

"Crystal Tokyo?" the centaur murmured.

"Yes, the castle is made out of crystal and."

"_Enough_, Assiah!" scolded Sailor Neo Moon. She wished not to let anyone know who she really was or where she was from. It was going to be difficult with Assiah's mouth.

The centaur looked at Sailor Neo Moon's forehead. "A moon on a moonless night…"

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Neo Moon demanded, covering her crescent moon symbol. "It's nothing."

"Fabias," said a voice and another centaur stepped into the clearing. His hair and body was black. "What are you doing?"

"Bane, look," said Fabias, pointing at the symbol on Sailor Neo Moon's forehead. "We have talked about a moon on a moonless night…I think this may be the night."

Bane bent down, studying the girl's forehead. "Perhaps, but you know that we should not help the humans. It is the students' own fault for coming into our forest."

"They are not students," Fabias told Bane. "They are from a place called Crystal Tokyo."

Sailor Neo Moon grunted.

"How did you get here then?" asked Bane.

"We traveled through time," said Assiah, "and we fell from the sky."

"Assiah, quiet!" hissed Sailor Neo Moon.

"They are not ordinary humans," Fabias said, looking the girls over. "The one with the moon on her forehead was hurt and I healed her…"

"You healed a human?" Bane demanded. "You want to join your brother in banishment, Fabias? We do not help humans!"

"I was not about to begin teaching our magical healing talents to the school," Fabias said softly. "She was hurt so I healed her. We should guide her to the school safely."

Fabias and Bane continued to argue and Sailor Neo Moon got to her feet.

"Stop, that's enough!" she shouted. "I understand your ways. I know you don't give charity to humans and I wasn't about to ask you to. I've seen enough chaos and fighting for the past hundred years and I don't want to see anymore!"

Bane looked outraged to be spoken in such a manner from a mere human but he didn't strike Sailor Neo Moon.

"I can get to the school myself," said Sailor Neo Moon. "Assiah, let's go."

"Wait," said a voice but it was neither Bane nor Fabias who spoke. It was a female centaur. The hair on her head was white but her horse body was as black as night. Part of her hair fell over her left breast.

"Elune," whispered Fabias. "You remember speaking of a moon on a moonless night a year ago?"

"Yes," said Elune, stepping closer.

"Look at the girl's forehead," Fabias said, pointing at Sailor Neo Moon.

Elune walked to Sailor Neo Moon and lowered her back and neck so she was eye level with Sailor Neo Moon.

"Ah, a crescent moon," said Elune softly. "Yes, this child is very special. Both are." She glanced at Assiah. "You treated them well I hope?"

"This one was injured," Fabias said, nodding to Sailor Neo Moon. "I healed her just a short while ago."

"You think he should have done that?" Bane demanded. "Healing humans? We have never done so before…"

"We have never met humans from the moon before, Bane," Elune said to him. "I know you distrust humans and I do not ask you to help them. However, we should treat these two with kindness."

Bane folded his arms and his tail swished madly. Elune turned to Fabias.

"Fabias, take these girls to the school," she said.

Fabias nodded and picked both girls and put him on his back, angering Bane even more.

"You will carry them on your back?" he demanded. "You are more like your brother than I thought…dishonoring the whole herd!"

"Stop this, Bane!" Elune hissed. "We have told you, these girls are not ordinary humans. They have been through much sorrow and we will treat them kindly."

"Magorian will not have allowed this."

"Would not allow what?" Magorian walked over to them. "I saw Elune come this way…Elune, why did you leave the herd?"

Bane spoke before Elune had a chance and pointed at Fabias. "He's carrying humans on his back!" Magorian sighed and shook his head. "Fabias, I understand you and your brother have a liking to humans but…"

"They are not ordinary humans, Magorian," Elune said softly. "One has a moon symbol on her forehead. I spoke about a moon on a moonless night a year ago."

Magorian nodded. "I see…"

"I was just on my way to take them to the school where they will be safe," explained Fabias.

"Very well," Magorian said, waving his hand. "But do not enter the school. Do not let your brother see you."

"I understand," Fabias nodded and he began trotting in the direction of the school.

"You are allowing this?" Bane demanded, stepping to Magorian in disbelief.

"There has been enough dispute among the herd," Magorian said, putting his arm around Elune. "Come, let's go back and let the rest of the herd know."

Fabias came to the edge of the forest. Sailor Neo moon saw the lake and the school just a head.

"You can stop here," she said, "I can walk well enough on my own, thank you."

"Very well," said Fabias, picking the girls up from his back and setting them on the ground.

"Your brother is the one who teaches divination at the school, right?" Sailor Neo Moon asked.

Fabias stared at her, surprised how she could know this information if she wasn't a student. "Y-yes, my brother is called Firenze."

"If you'd like," Sailor Neo Moon said, "I can give him a message."

"Tell him I miss him," Fabias replied, "and that the prediction Elune gave was true. She gave the prediction shortly before we—before he left the herd."

Sailor Neo Moon nodded. "I'll tell him. Assiah, let's go."

Sailor Neo Moon clutched Assiah's hand and walked up to the school. Assiah was amazed by the grandness of the school, the lake, the green houses. Sailor Neo Moon didn't stop to awe over anything. She read all about Hogwarts and other magical schools. She knew what it was. She pulled on Assiah's hand and walked up the steps, pushing open the doors. She stopped by the armor and looked around. How was the layout for Hogwarts in the twentieth century?

"Where are we going?" Assiah wondered.

"We need to find the headmaster," Sailor Neo Moon whispered, "I know his office but…I'll need a password to get in…"

Sailor Assiah sniffed. "I smell food!"

Assiah slipped away from Sailor Neo Moon and passed through a doorway on the right.

"Assiah, come back here!" Sailor Neo Moon shouted.

Sailor Neo Moon caught up with her just as Assiah entered the Great Hall. There were four long tables where people in black robes sat eating all kinds of food. There were large pumpkins carved into jack o' lanterns and live bats were flying around.

"It's Halloween?" Sailor Neo Moon mumbled.

"Nice costume. What're you supposed to be?" sniggered a person on Sailor Neo Moon's left and she turned to see a boy with white blond hair. Everyone he sat with wore green and silver ties and had a Slytherin badge with a snake.

Sailor Neo Moon narrowed her eyes at the boy. She was not in the mood for jokes. Anger licked at her stomach and she said the first words that came out of her mouth. "Shut up or I'll kill you."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise and he looked down at his plate. Soon the rest of the school noticed Sailor Neo Moon and Assiah. Sailor Neo Moon tightened her hand on Assiah's. She walked between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables to the high table where all the teachers sat. The Great Hall grew quiet except for a few whispers.

"Is she going to put on some kind of show?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

"I don't think so," Harry answered.

"Look at all that blood."

"What happened to her?"

Sailor Neo Moon stopped at the High Table and looked at the person in the middle: an old man with long silver hair and beard to match with half-moon glasses.

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes?" Dumbledore said, quite taken aback that the girl knew his name.

"We need a place to stay."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Unsorted

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

Awakening of the Blood Moon 6

Unsorted

"We need a place to stay," said Sailor Neo Moon.

Dumbledore rose and nodded. "Yes, you can stay. Please come with me to my office. Or perhaps you should visit our hospital wing first."

"No," said Sailor Neo Moon, closing her hand over her side. "My injuries are nothing."

"Very well then," said Professor Dumbledore. "Right this way."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and came down. He led Sailor Neo Moon out of the Great Hall, Sailor Neo Moon keeping her eyes forward as Assiah looked all around and even waved at some of the students.

"Stop, Assiah," Sailor Neo Moon hissed through the corner of her mouth.

Assiah gasped and pulled her hands to her sides. They followed the headmaster to his office and sat down across from his desk.

"Where are you girls from? What brings you here?"

"Cr--," began Assiah and Sailor Neo Moon shot her a look that told her to be quiet.

"We are from the future," Sailor Neo Moon explained. "I know you must understand about time turners. Well, we have something like that."

"Are you girls witches?"

"Not exactly," said Sailor Neo Moon. "But we do possess supernatural abilities much stronger than that of witches and wizards. Our home is in chaos now. We cannot return there until it is safe."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"We just need a place to stay. That's all we need from you, Professor."

"How is it that you know who I am?" Professor Dumbledore questioned.

"I'll say it again," Sailor Neo Moon said impatiently. "We are from the future. I know a lot about Hogwarts. Can we stay here or not?

"Of course," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Of course. You look like you should recover in our hospital wing."

"I already told you," Sailor Neo Moon muttered. "My injuries are nothing."

"Yes, well, our school nurse must take a look at them," insisted Professor Dumbledore. "And if you had just come from a battle, then you must rest."

"Fine," moaned Sailor Neo Moon.

Sailor Neo Moon reluctantly followed Professor Dumbledore to the hospital wing, Assiah in tow.

"Madame Pomfrey," said Professor Dumbledore, "these two girls need care and rest. When they recover we have them sorted as new students."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," said Madame Pomfrey, eying the girls injuries and attire. She had never seen anyone dressed in such a manner. In all her days as a healer, she had never seen an individual with so much blood. She ushered the girls in and had them sit on beds. She tended to Sailor Neo Moons wounds first. When Sailor Neo Moon removed her fuku and allowed Madame Pomfrey to examine her, Madame Pomfrey was surprised to see that with all the blood that was on her person, she had few cuts.

"So much blood," said Madame Pomfrey, washing the blood off her arm. "But your wounds…"

"The blood isn't all mine," Sailor Neo Moon grunted, irritated that the healer hadn't figured it out herself. "I just came from a battle. Some of this blood you see is the blood of my enemies and my comrades."

After healing Sailor Neo Moons cuts, bruises and burns, Madame Pomfrey gave her a sleeping potion. Sailor Neo Moon drank it, cringing at the bitter taste and then laid back down. Madame Pomfrey went to look at Assiah.

"You were in the war too? But you're so young."

"Oh, I never fought," said Assiah, in a better attitude than Sailor Neo Moon. My powers weren't quite developed yet. I just remained in the castle really, besides I heal pretty fast. Is it all right if I have some dinner before I go to bed?"

"Oh, certainly," said Madame Pomfrey. "I'll have someone bring you a plate. Just sit tight."

Madame Pomfrey went to the kitchens and told a house elf to bring Assiah plate and then she met with Dumbledore and some of the staff in Dumbledore's office.

"How are our guests doing?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Should be fine after some rest," Madame Pomfrey answered. "The youngest isn't even hurt."

"You think it wise, to have these girls stay here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"They could be spies from the Dark Lord," added Snape. "They may be here to kill Potter or you, Headmaster."

"Oh, when they told me who they were," said Professor Dumbledore, "I knew they weren't lying. They need someplace safe to stay and Hogwarts is the safest place at this time."

"What if their enemies find us?" inquired Professor McGonagall inquired. "We don't know what kind of enemies they were fighting in their war."

"We will protect Hogwarts the best we can," Dumbledore replied. "But I hope that doesn't happen. Madame Pomfrey, when will the girls be ready to be sorted as students?"

"The youngest can be ready tomorrow," answered Madame Pomfrey. "But we should give the oldest a few more days."

"Fool!" Sailor Death Star hissed, sending Sailor Cobalt Wanako flying with a blast of energy. "You almost had her. The little wretch's star seed could've been mine! And you begged her to save your pathetic life?"

"Please, Sailor Death Star," Sailor Cobalt Wanako mumbled, bowing down respectfully with her knees on the ground. Sailor Copper Owl and Sailor Silver Serpent stood behind Sailor Cobalt Wanako. Sailor Silver Serpent was grinning, thoroughly enjoying the punishment Wanako was receiving. Sailor Copper Owl had her arms folded and was looking at the floor.

"Mistress, we were prepared to take her starseed," Sailor Cobalt Wanako insisted. "But Sailor Neo Moon had grown stronger. She had killed the four riders of Gotterdammerung in just a short matter of time and they were the strongest fighters in this army!"

"Silence!" Sailor Death Star shouted, hitting her subject with another energy blast. Sailor Cobalt Wanako shouted in pain once more.

"Please, please listen to me!" Sailor Cobalt Wanako begged. "Sailor Neo Moon went crazy. She acted like a cornered animal! The scent of her blood was even different. She killed the Riders of Gotterdammerung and she tortured Sailor Bismuth Hare. I doubt if she'll ever be the same again!"

"Mistress," said Sailor Copper Owl, stepping forward. "If I may speak. Sailor Bismuth Hare hasn't recovered from whatever it was that happened to her. The next time we cross paths with Sailor Neo Moon, we will have to be careful."

"Oh, but if Sailor Neo Moon has a dark side," Sailor Silver Serpent said, "then she can join us."

"Though she was in pain," Sailor Cobalt Wanako laughed. "You didn't see her. Shell kill us before she joins us."

Sailor Silver Serpent shook her head. "Ah, you know I have great powers of persuasion. I was able to persuade Carmen into join us, wasn't I?"

"Carmen was nothing but a simple mage," muttered Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "But Sailor Neo Moon is the princess of Tokyo. Don't underestimate her. The riders of Gotterdammerung have already made that mistake."

"I don't care what happened," Sailor Death Star said, "I want her star seed. Sailor Silver Serpent, I'll send you back down to find her."

"Yes, mistress," Sailor Silver Serpent put her arm across her chest, bowed slightly and she disappeared in a flash of silver light.

"The rest of you, Sailor Death Star muttered, glaring at Owl and Wanako out of my sight.

The four remaining survivors of Crystal Tokyo met in the throne room: King Endymion, Neo Queen Serenity, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.

"It's been done, your majesty," Sailor Pluto answered. "I sent your daughter and Assiah to the past where they would be safe."

"Thank goodness," breathed Neo Queen Serenity. "We need new reinforcements. Sailor Pluto, I need you to contact the star senshi of this solar system, and any other sailor soldiers that you can find. I hope not all of them have lost their star seeds to Chaos already."

"Of course, your majesty," Sailor Pluto said and disappeared.

"Sailor Saturn," Neo Queen Serenity said. "We will have to bury our dead and search for any survivors. Please be careful. Some of Chaos army may still be outside."

Sailor Saturn nodded and stepped out of the castle to do her duty. She checked a few bodies and seeing that they were dead, she placed them in graves. There were so many dead, she wondered if she would ever be done with the task.

"My, my, my, and I thought our tolls were bad," said a snide voice behind Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn whirled around to see Sailor Silver Serpent standing in the midst of the fallen people of Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Silver Serpent bent down and poked a young child. "Ah, this one is dead too."

"How _dare _you!" Sailor Saturn snarled. "You kill all our people and now you mock our dead." She held her glaive on Sailor Silver Serpent threateningly.

"Relax," said Sailor Silver Serpent, waving her hands. "I'm just looking for Sailor Neo Moon. Sailor Death Star is very interested in her and her star seed. Just tell me where she is and we might end the war."

"Sailor Neo Moon is not here," muttered Sailor Saturn. She is in a place where _you _can't find her. You're too late. Sailor Pluto's already taken her to the time gates. No one knows where she is except Sailor Pluto and maybe her parents."

Sailor Silver Serpent felt anger and fear take her body. She had come too late. Seeing the beating that Sailor Death Star inflicted on Sailor Cobalt Wanako, she was worried that Sailor Death Star may take her bracelets. She was already impatient.

"Tell me where she is!" Sailor Silver Serpent commanded.

"I already told you I don't know where she is," Sailor Saturn hissed, "and even if I _did _I wouldn't tell you!"

"CHAOTIC SNAKE POISON!"

A giant silver snake with large venom-dripping fangs launched itself at Sailor Saturn.

"SILENT WALL!" Sailor Saturn lifted up her glaive and a wall of black energy appeared between her and the giant snake. The snake bit on the wall, trying to get through to Sailor Saturn but it couldn't get through. It hissed and bit at the wall in frustration. Sailor Saturn lowered the wall and cut the snake in half. Sailor Saturn lunged at Sailor Silver Serpent with her glaive. Sailor Silver Serpent barely got out of the way in time, her left side getting cut in the process.

"I'll cut you one piece at a time if I have to," said Sailor Saturn.

"This war wont be over until we have all the starseeds of earth," said Sailor Silver Serpent. "We'll meet again."

"Oh no you don't! Sailor Saturn exclaimed, bringing her glaive to Sailor Silver Serpents chest, but she had already disappeared.

Sailor Copper Owl and Sailor Cobalt Wanako entered the infirmary where many of Sailor Death Stars minions were recuperating, Sailor Bismuth Hare being one of them. Sailor Copper Owls duty was to tend to them all. She was among the few that knew any medical expertise. They both came to a separate small room that held Sailor Bismuth Hare. She was the worst of the patients and needed to be away from the others, for her safety as well as everyone else's. She had a few fits when she was rooming with the other patients so Sailor Copper Owl decided to move her. Sailor Bismuth Hare laid on a steel bed with fasteners all over her body. She was talking to herself and shaking her head.

"It's coming, it's coming," Sailor Bismuth muttered, her voice no longer soft and silky but high and panicky. "Don't let it! Dont let it"

"Let's find out what kind of poison we're dealing with," Sailor Copper Owl muttered. "I already have tried taking blood but she fought against me. But now with those restraints, I will be able to get close to her. You may need to hold her down just in case."

As Sailor Copper Owl approached Sailor Bismuth Hare with the syringe, Sailor Bismuth Hare saw her comrade as a monster with fangs and claws.

"Get away, get away!" she shouted.

"Hold her down!" Sailor Copper Owl ordered Sailor Cobalt Wanako. Sailor Cobalt Wanako reluctantly pushed on Sailor Bismuths arms and tried to talk her down.

Sailor Copper Owl stuck the needle in Bismuth Hares inner elbow and Bismuth Hare screamed in pain, discomfort and fear. With her adrenalin rushing, she tried to push herself up and get out of the restraints. Sailor Cobalt Wanako had to push her back down.

"It's all right," Sailor Cobalt Wanako insisted. "Were trying to help you."

Sailor Bismuth Hare looked at Sailor Wanako and saw her as a savage, rabid dog. She screamed even more.

"No doubt the poison is a hallucinogen," said Sailor Copper Owl once she had finished drawing blood.

"Oh gee, ya think?" Sailor Cobalt Wanako demanded, gently patting Sailor Bismuths arm. "You didn't need a blood sample to tell you that!"

"There can be more to this poison," Sailor Copper Owl insisted, putting some of the blood onto a slide. She put the slide onto a microscope and looked at it. Interesting. It's attacking her blood cells. How long would you say she was in the hold?"

"I'm not sure," Sailor Cobalt Wanako answered. "I was talking to Sailor Neo Moon probably about a minute."

"Well, for a minute," Sailor Copper Owl muttered, "the attack sure dumped a large amount of venom into her body. She's lucky to even be alive."

"There's got to be something you can do!" Sailor Cobalt Wanako exclaimed.

"I will have to run more tests," Sailor Copper Owl said. "And see exactly what this poison is. I may need you to go back to Earth and collect one of these roses. It may be easier to extract the poison from that than Sailor Bismuth Hare and besides, once the poison has entered a victim, it changes."

"Maybe Sailor Neo Moon can heal her," Sailor Cobalt Wanako said. "Her wand did rose attacks. The white ones had healing powers and if we can get her wand or persuade Sailor Neo Moon somehow, we may be able to heal Sailor Bismuth Hare."

"Well, fat chance of that happening," said Sailor Silver Serpent, who had just came in, holding her bleeding side.

"What the hell happened to you?" demanded Sailor Cobalt Wanako.

Sailor Silver Serpent groaned and pressed onto her wound. "I fought with Sailor Saturn. She claims that Sailor Neo Moon has been sent through the time gates."

"What? Where?" said Sailor Copper Owl.

"She wouldn't tell me," said Sailor Silver Serpent.

"How will we explain this to Sailor Death Star?" wondered Sailor Copper Owl. "She is not in a good mood. Why didn't you take Sailor Saturn's Sailor Crystal? You shouldn't have returned empty handed!"

"She injured me!" muttered Sailor Silver Serpent.

"Well I guess it is time to report to Sailor Death Star then," grinned Sailor Cobalt Wanako. It was rare to witness Sailor Silver Serpent receive any kind of punishment. Sailor Death Star always favored Sailor Silver Serpent above the other three anima-mates. Now it was time for Sailor Silver Serpent to get thrashed around.

Sailor Silver Serpent sneered. She could tell what Sailor Cobalt Wanako was grinning about.

"Fine, let's get this over with," said Sailor Silver Serpent.

The two anima-mates started walking out of Sailor Bismuth Hares room and Sailor Cobalt Wanako looked over her shoulder at Sailor Copper Owl.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, "still grinning."

"No," Sailor Copper Owl answered. "I have nothing to report until I better understand Sailor Bismuth Hares condition. I need to run some tests."

"Hmph, Sailor Bismuth Hare's mind is gone," muttered Sailor Silver Serpent. "Well not like it was never there in the first place."

"What?" Sailor Cobalt Wanako's grin disappeared.

"Well, all she cared about was her beauty," said Sailor Silver Serpent. "And now she is even more useless to us. I'm surprised Sailor Death Star hadn't already taken her bracelets."

"You!" Sailor Cobalt Wanako grabbed Sailor Silver Serpent by the front of her trench coat and slammed her against the wall. Sailor Cobalt Owl stood up from her chair and Sailor Bismuth Hare started screaming.

"Sailor Bismuth Hare took that attack for me!" Sailor Cobalt Wanako growled. "If it weren't for her, _I _would be the one on that bed right now!"

"Like that would be a loss to Sailor Death Star."

"Shut up!" Sailor Cobalt Wanako snarled. "I know you never liked Sailor Bismuth Hare, or any of us. Maybe Sailor Bismuth Hare wasnt the best at getting star seeds, or recruits for the army, but did what she could! She tried to keep harmony among the anima-mates and even though she feared you, she may have taken that hit for you too! You slimy, ungrateful snake! It should have been you!"

Sailor Cobalt Wanako pushed her against the wall and grabbed her by the throat. She reached back her fist, ready to punch Sailor Silver Serpent in the face and Sailor Copper Owl grabbed Sailor Cobalt Wanako's arm.

"No, that's enough!" Sailor Copper Owl yelled.

"But she…"

"I said that is enough!" Sailor Copper Owl insisted. "Sailor Cobalt Wanako, I understand you are upset about Sailor Bismuth Hare but losing your temper in front of her is not good for her condition! If you really want her to get better, you have to remain calm."

Sailor Cobalt Wanako slowly removed her hands from Sailor Silver Serpents collar. Sailor Silver Serpent straightened her trench coat and stepped out of the room. Sailor Cobalt Wanako lingered by the door and then followed Sailor Silver Serpent, fearing that Sailor Silver Serpent may suggest to Sailor Death Star to have Sailor Bismuth Hares bracelets removed.

Sailor Cobalt Wanako stood in the back while Sailor Silver Serpent kneeled before their mistress to give her report.

"You have Sailor Neo Moons sailor crystal, servant?" Sailor Death Star demanded.

"No, but I will," Sailor Silver Serpent insisted. "Sailor Neo Moon is no longer at Crystal Tokyo. She's gone."

"You mean to tell me that Sailor Neo Moon has fled?" Sailor Death Star said, her voice rising.

"I am sorry, my lady," groveled Sailor Silver Serpent. "I did not know. But our target has just left. There is still time to track her down. Sailor Saturn tells me it was the keeper of time that sent her somewhere."

"So, she could be _anywhere _in space and time?" Sailor Death Star demanded with a cruel smile. "That really evens out the odds for me, Serpent!"

"We can still find her," said Sailor Silver Serpent, flinching even though Sailor Death Star hadn't even raised her hand yet. "If we could get Sailor Pluto, we may be able to get her to tell us where she sent Sailor Neo Moon."

"Ooh? But she guards the gates of time. How do you expect us to get there?"

"We will wait by the castle, my mistress, said Sailor Silver Serpent. She would have to leave the time gate sometime. I will kidnap her and make her tell us where Sailor Neo Moon is and if she does we can always take her Sailor Crystal. I can give it to our own Sailor Time."

Sailor Time was one of the phages the anima-mates found on Earth. Sailor Silver Serpent recruited her herself. Sailor Time had once been known as Ally Reynolds, an ambitious girl with a problem with punctuality. She became Sailor Time to become more punctual and she was the first to every meeting and battle.

"Ah, yes, so you intend on having her find Sailor Neo Moon for us?" said Sailor Death Star.

"Yes, if Sailor Pluto will not cooperate," said Sailor Silver Serpent.

"Very well. We will allow Crystal Tokyo to rest from the war, for now. But soon we will attack again, just to remind them that we are still here. We are not leaving until we have all their Sailor Crystals."

"Yes, yes Mistress," Sailor Silver Serpent said, bowing closer to the floor.

"Now leave me be."

Sailor Silver Serpent rose to her feet and left, grinning at Sailor Cobalt Wanako as she went.

Reenie used up her energy as Sailor Neo Moon. She knew it was going to be quite some time before shed be able to transform again. Reenie really didn't care either. She didn't plan on transforming ever again. Everything that she had fought for, everyone she protected was gone and destroyed. Her purpose as a Sailor Scout was through. She was just an ordinary girl now.

Reenie woke up a few days later in the hospital wing and she found that Assiah was not in the bed next to her. Reenie pushed up the covers and got out of bed.

"Assiah!" she exclaimed. "Assiah, where are you?"

Her shouts caught the attention of Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office. "What's this noise?"

"Assiah, the girl that was with me," Reenie said.

"Oh, I believe she would be in class now," said Madame Pomfrey.

"Class?" Reenie asked.

"Yes, she was sorted into Hufflepuff the day after you got here," Madame Pomfrey replied.

"How long have I been asleep?" Reenie demanded

"About four days now," answered Madame Pomfrey. "Now stay in bed. Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you. I'll go get him."

Reenie reluctantly got back into bed. How did Assiah already become a student? What did Assiah tell the staff and the students? She had better not have told the whole school about Crystal Tokyo. A while later, Madame Pomfrey returned with Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Poppy," said Dumbledore.

"I'll be in my office," said Madame Pomfrey and she left to give Dumbledore privacy.

"You didn't have to come all the way up here," Reenie said. "I feel well enough."

"I am sure you would be drowsy by the time you got up," said Dumbledore kindly.

"When can I be sorted?"

"That all depends on how you feel and when Madame Pomfrey is willing to discharge you," replied Professor Dumbledore.

"I'd like to be sorted today if possible," Reenie told him.

"All right, I will talk to Madame Pomfrey," Dumbledore said. "I will get you a wand for you to use."

"A wand," said Reenie with a small smile. The wizards and witches of her time stopped using wands. They performed wand less magic for centuries. She was going to feel so stupid, waving a useless stick and using her wand less magic. "I really don't need one."

"I'm sure you don't," said Dumbledore, "but in order to be a student here, you will need a wand."

"Fine, I would take a wand made out of rosewood," said Reenie, "It should be between eight to thirteen inches in length with a unicorn hair core."

"That could be arranged," said Dumbledore, impressed that she knew what kind of wand would suit her.

Professor Dumbledore spoke with Madame Pomfrey and though Madame Pomfrey believed Reenie needed more rest, she agreed to let Reenie to be introduced to the school for dinner. She wore a pair of simple black first year robes that were lengthened to fit her. She stood at the front of the Great Hall, looking at all the students and she spotted Assiah sitting with the Hufflepuffs. Assiah waved at her and mouthed, _I hope you're in Hufflepuff with me!_

Reenie felt her stomach turn. Hufflepuff with Assiah? Reenie wouldn't be able to stand being in the same house as her. The girl had always been a thorn in Reenie's side. Regardless of how annoying Assiah was, Reenie did not see any Hufflepuff qualities in her. Hufflepuffs were just and loyal but if Reenie was loyal and just, maybe, maybe her friends would still be alive.

"This is Serena Shields," Professor Dumbledore said. "And like Assiah Shields, she would be staying at Hogwarts."

Reenie clenched her fists. Assiah told Dumbledore her last name was Shields? That name did not belong to her. It was her fathers. Shields was Reenie's last name. Was Assiah posing as Reenie's sister? What other lies had she told Dumbledore?

"Have a seat," said Dumbledore.

Reenie took a seat on the stool and Professor Dumbledore put the hat on her head. For a moment, the hat didn't say anything. It was taking time going through everything it saw in her head.

_How interesting, I have never seen someone with so many qualities from each house. Yes, I see you are as brave as any Gryffindor and as smart as any Ravenclaw--smarter in fact. You have wisdom beyond your years._

_That's because I'm from the future, you stupid hat_, Reenie wanted to say the hat so badly.

_And you are honest, just and loyal. You are not quick to judge._

Reenie again felt like arguing. She was not happy with Assiah, but then she remembered how she met Hotaru. The outers were ready to destroy her because she was the sovereign of silence but Reenie still considered her to be a friend. Perhaps she was suitable for Hufflepuff as well.

_Such incredible bravery. You are not afraid to look danger in the eye. You don't even fear death. I don't believe even Godric Gryffindor himself had so much bravery._

_Godric Gryffindor hasn't seen things I've seen_, Reenie thought. She fought many battles and had to look danger in the eye on almost a daily basis. Reenies friend Melody nearly had her dream mirror swallowed up by GaraGara Musume, a lemur created by the Dead Moon circus. Fearless and furious, Sailor Mini Moon had leapt onto the lemur and tried to pull out the dream mirror herself.

"_It's no business of yours what's in there, just give it back"! _she had yelled fiercely.

And even at the tender age of nine-hundred years old, though she looked like an ordinary nine year old, she left her home to try and save her mother. She was much braver than the older scouts gave her credit for.

_Yet with all your wisdom, just nature and bravery, I see a dark side, said the hat. You hold a pure heart, but your hands are blood-stained. You can be a real wicked lady, I see._

Reenie gulped and looked at her hands. How true. She became Wicked Lady a long time ago. She allowed Wiseman to mess with her mind and make her fight against her friends. When she fought the Riders of Gotterdammerung, she lost control and killed them brutally.

_Much ambition. You are willing to do whatever it takes to get what you want. You will do fine in Slytherin as well. If only the Hogwarts four had a fifth member, someone who held all the qualities you did and you could become part of that house. You could do so well in any house, I cannot sort you._

"What?"

The hat continued talking about Reenie's qualifications for each of the four houses and it still could not decide where to place her. About an hour later, the hat gave up.

"THIS MIND IS TOO COMPLEX FOR ANY OF THE FOUR HOUSES!" it shouted for all the Great Hall to hear.

Great, Reenie muttered as the whole Great Hall stared back at her in shock. Was there any place in this world she belonged?

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. House Hopping

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

Awakening of the Blood Moon 7

House Hopping

Reenie stared out at the sea of faces, some were unreadable and blank and others were shocked to disbelief. Assiah looked crushed. Unable to continue looking at Assiah, Reenie looked down. Professor Dumbledore approached the other staff members at the table. A couple of seconds later, Dumbledore returned to Reenie and removed the hat. Reenie looked at him but remained on the stool. Professor Dumbledore was smilingthe only person in the Great Hall who was able to possess a smile at the time.

Since the Sorting Hat is unable to sort you, Professor Dumbledore said brightly, you are free to choose whichever house you want.

Reenie looked at the four tables. Let her decide? She didnt know where she wanted to go. She didnt think she belonged in any of them. She wasnt brave enough for Gryffindor, or honest enough for Hufflepuff. She was perhaps even too smart for Ravenclaw and she was ambitious, but she as ambitious as those roamed in Slytherin? If the Sorting Hat couldnt decide where she should go, how should Reenie do it?

Professor, Reenie said, Im not sure which house I want to be in.

I see, said Professor Dumbledore said, nodding. Then you can be a guest in each house for a week until you make up your mind.

There were whispers among the students. Never before in Hogwarts history has a student been in more than one house. A Slytherin has always been a Slytherin; a Gryffindor and Gryffindor and the same went to the other houses. Was it a good idea to let Professor Dumbledore give a student that privilege? What if Reenie gave the secrets of one house to another?

All right, said Reenie, looking at the tables from left to right. She could start with Gryffindor and work her way to Slytherin. As her eyes fell on the Slytherin table, she thought of their reputation. She knew how the students ere in that house and she knew she would eventually have to go spend her week there. She didnt want to think that was the place she belonged, but she really wont know unless she tried it.

Ill start this week with Slytherin and get it over with, she muttered, standing up and going to the Slytherin table. She made a first year on the end move so she could sit down.

Reenie will spend a week in each house until she decides which one she wants to stay with, Dumbledore told the Great Hall. I expect that you each treat her as one of your own as she stays with you. Now then

The bare tables now had dozens and dozens of plates and bowls and platters and cups of food and drink. Reenie scanned the table, trying to decide what she wanted to eat. The food she ate in Crystal Tokyo was different. Even after Neo Queen Serenity had used the crystal to unfreeze the Earth, it still hadnt returned exactly how it was before. Certain plants could not grow, causing new and foreign plants to spring up. The animals had adapted to the new Earth and some were no longer used as food. Reenie was back at a time to eat food she rememberedand loved.

Reenie put a slab of roast beef on her plate with roasted potatoes, boiled potatoes, carrots and other vegetables and gravy. She ate without speaking to those around her. She had nothing to say and there was nothing they could to say that would interest hershe already knew more about Hogwarts than they did. The Slytherins didnt speak a word to her. Not only were they too afraid of her, but they thought Slytherin was much too good for her. Something about her was scary and threatening. They had never seen a girl with bubblegum hair up with pigtails trialing from cone-shaped buns. Though she was dressed in black Hogwarts robes, she did not look like a Hogwarts student whatsoever. The image of the girl in ripped clothing covered in bruises and blood still stuck in their minds. They dared not ask where she was from. It was obvious she came right from a battle. They could tell by the way she avoided eye contact, that she didnt want to talk to anyone either.

Draco sat a few spaces away from Reenie and he was eyeing her from his spot. When she had come to Hogwarts for the first time, he joked about her appearance and she embarrassed him by telling him to shut up or Ill kill you. Draco was going to get her back for such tongue. No one spoke to him like that and got away with itespecially some girl in a bizarre costume. He was going to make her week in Slytherin hell.

Crabbe, Goyle, Draco said, motioning his two fat and stupid friends to move to him. Dumbledore wants us to make her feel welcome. So well make her feel welcome.

Should we make up her bed? said Crabbe.

Draco shook his head. Nowell make sure shell never want to be in Slytherin. She doesnt belong in this house. Well give her the royal treatment.

Even when desert plates appeared on the tables, no one dared to speak to her. The Hufflepuff first years Assiah sat with observed the Slytherins' behavior.

Your sisters scary, said Robert Brown, a first year with light brown hair and glasses. No ones talking to her.

Reenies not scary, Assiah told him. She can be really nice. People just think shes scary because the way she looked when we arrived here on Halloween. Hogwarts will love her as much people did back at home.

Even though Assiah spoke fondly of Reenie, her housemates still disagreed with her. They were worried how Reenie would be when it became Hufflepuffs week to house the scary girl with pink hair.

When dinner was over, Reenie followed her housemates to the dungeon in silence. So, what year are you supposed to be in? A first year? Pansy Parkinson asked Reenie nastily and a few girls whispered at Reenie, both egging her on and begging her to stop.

Wait, she looks angry, said one girl.

Reenie glared at Pansy. Im not a first year. Im a sixth year. And I bet I probably know more about magic than you ever willso be careful not to piss me off.

Why you--?

She walked away from Pansy and onto the Slytherin Common Room. Reenie was not going to the Slytherins or anyone get the best of her. If anyone was stupid enough to cross her, it was likely to be the last thing they ever would do. However, for a week, Reenie was going to stay with some seriously stupid people. They did not know that they were housing possibly the most powerful girl in the world.

Sleep didnt come quickly for Reenie. She had slept enough in the Hospital Wing the last couple of days. As her housemates slept, she laid in bed thinking about her past. She thought about the way things were when she still lived in Crystal Tokyo. When she felt her eyes tearing up, she shook her head and willed herself not to think of such things. Her friends and her lover was dead. Right now she had to think about Hogwarts and keeping herself out of trouble. She eventually drifted off to sleep, but it wasnt peaceful.

Reenie was standing in a dark, cold, and stony dungeon. At the far end of the dungeon was a giant cage. Curious, she walked toward it. From inside the cage were strange noises, grunts and growls. Was the creature inside the dungeon some poor beast someone caught and threw in the cage? Or was it a dangerous monster?

When Reenie got within five feet of the cage, there was a loud roar and the creature inside slammed against the bars. Reenie screamed and fell back. She gazed up at the cage, trying to see what was behind the bars but it was so dark she couldnt make the creature out. All she could tell was the creatures body had a humanoid shape with wings.

Whats in there? Reenie wondered aloud.

Its not time for you to find out yet, said a voice behind her. Reenie turned to see Wicked Lady coming out of the shadows. Reenie jumped to her feet.

What are you doing here? Reenie demanded.

I have no where else to go, Wicked Lady said simply. So I stay within your mind.

My mother used the crystal on you, said Reenie.

So? Wicked Lady said. That may have stopped me temporarily, Reenie, but when you got angry when you were fighting the Riders of Gotterdammerung, you woke me up again. And it feels good to be awake after so long!

What are you planning? Reenie asked.

Just some unfinished business, she said simply.

Killing my friends and family? Reenie demanded. Well, too late! Chaos killed everyone! Only my parents are left and who knows how long they will survive!

Yes, thats right, said Wicked Lady. They sent you here because you were too weak to save your friends! If you kept the power Wiseman gave you, you may have saved them!

Shut up! Im not weak! Reenie snarled, pointing at Wicked Lady. And if I have kept that power, I would have ended up killing my friends! You are a liar!

Foolish girl, said Wicked Lady. You have no friends. You do not need friends. Love is nothing but an illusion.

Enough, Reenie hissed. What do you know? Why are you here? Why cant you leave me alone?

Because Im part of you, Reenie, said Wicked Lady, walking calmly around her and Reenie stepped to keep her in her sights. Besides, with everyone you know and love dead, whos going to keep you company? she laughed. Dont worry, Reenie. You still have meIm not going anywhere. I will remain in your mind. When someone threatens you again, Ill come out and they will be sorry.

No, no, Reenie said. When I let you out the last time, you killed the Riders of Gotterdammerung and we hurt that anima-mate.

They had it coming, Wicked Lady said simply. They killed all your friends. It was your duty to avenge them.

Vengeance is not the sailor way! Reenie shouted. That was not what we were taught! We are to fight for love and justice. We fight for our friends and our loved ones. We fight with honorany other way would make usmurderers.

Everyone you loved is dead, Wicked Lady told Reenie, taking a step toward her. And everything you believed in is gone. What more is there to fight for besides vengeance? You really consider yourself a sailor scout, Reenie? You are not like the others. You have a dark side.

No, said Reenie, th-thats not true!

It is true, Wicked Lady said. Where do you think _I _came from? You think I was created by Wiseman? No, you stupid girl. _You _were the one who created me! Wicked Lady pointed at her other side. You created me long, long before you met Wiseman.

No, you lie! Reenie shouted.

You created me when you were still a child, because of your loneliness, your guilt, your pain and your jealousy. Remember how the other children teased you because you were so small? Remember how much you wanted to be a lady like your mother? Remember how you just wanted to show them, Reenie? Make them regret their words?

II never thought that, Reenie said. Never!

We all have a dark side, Reenie, Wicked Lady insisted. Only sometimes, people are too scared to show them. If you dont want me to wreak havoc again, Reenie, you had better be careful not to lose your temper. Theres no telling what Ior should I say_you _might do.

The creature in the cage roared and shook on the bars. It scared Reenie but it didnt scare Wicked Lady. On the contrary, Wicked Lady went over to the cage.

Patience, patienceyoull be let out soon enough.

What, what are you doing? Reenie questioned, stepping back. Are you crazy? That thing is dangerous!

Of course its dangerous, said Wicked Lady. Its been caged in here for so longwouldnt you be?

Whats in there anyway? What is that thing? Reenie demanded.

You cant know until you decide to let it out, Wicked Lady told Reenie. But youre too never let it out, will you?

Dont call me weak! Reenie exclaimed. Im a Sailor Scout and Im the princess of Crystal Tokyo. I have more power than you can imagine!

Hmm, maybe you do, said Wicked Lady. But youre far too scared to use it, so you never will. Do yourself a favor, and watch the Slytherins carefully as you spend this week with them.

Why should I? Reenie demanded.

Because you may find that you are more like them than you realize, said Wicked Lady. They are devious, ambitious and they are alone. They cannot count on the other houses, can they? Youre just the same, Reenie. You are alone.

Reenie took each day in Slytherin House as it came. She was glad she decided to get Slytherin out of the way first. It wasnt easy living with the Slytherins, eating with them and studying with them. They didnt lift a finger to help her and they didnt make an effort to speak kindly to her. They left cruel notes for her and if she had not put a securing spell on her belongings, they most likely would have ruined her books and replaced her ink with blood or cat urine. She knew they were untrustworthy so she was always on her guard.

However, the Slytherins couldnt compare to their head of House. Snape was worse. When Professor Snape looked at her, she could tell he was trying to invade her mind with legilimecy. Reenie taught herself Occulmency long ago to prevent her enemies from reading her thoughts and thus predicting her moves. It was difficult. It required much concentration. It was hard to clear her mind when she was trying to devise an attack plan at the same time.

He tried to put her on the spot by testing her skills at unspoken spells. Unknown to him and the rest of the class, she was perfect at performing spells without having to utter a word. He nearly awarded her points for her achievement, but he did not view her as a true Slytherin yet. She still seemed untrustworthy. He was convinced she was an evil creation in an innocent package from the Dark Lord, sent to kill Dumbledore or Harry Potter.

It was her last Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson as a Slytherin and he wanted to put her on the spot one more time. He asked her to perform something incredibly hard: a Patronus charm. When Reenie had arrived, she looked like the person who had not a day of happiness in her entire life. He was certain that she would only perform a pathetic Patronus of smoke, if any Patronus at all. She proved him wrong when she remembered her happiest moment. Her thought was so clear that the entire room of students disappeared and she went back to a grassy meadow in Crystal Tokyo. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, savoring the memory. She could remember exactly what she was wearing, a pink dress and she could remember how warm the air was. She could smell everything in the air. In front of her was a smiling handsome silver-haired man holding a silver ring with a diamond the shape of a heart.

_Reenie, youve always been the girl of my dreams. Will you marry me and make my dreams come true?_

_Oh Helios!_ _Your dreams will be my dreams!_

Reenie opened her eyes and though she could no longer see the meadow or smell the sweet flowery air, the feeling was still strong. She was ready to blow Professor Snape and the students away with her unbeatable Patronus.

EXPECTO PATRONUM!

The dark room became washed in silvery light as a huge winged horse came out of Reenies wand and flew about the room. Harry couldnt help but clap. It was better than the Patronus he had used to repel the dementors back in his third year. The Patronus was so bright it was as if she summoned the moon in the room. It took a moment until the light faded.

Is there anything else you would like me to demonstrate, Professor Snape? Reenie inquired looking at her temporary Head of House without one shred of fear.

No, Miss Shields, said Snape, that is all.

Reenie nodded and went to her seat. Harry grinned and leaned to Ron.

I cant wait until she comes to Gryffindor, he said.

Harry was the only person gutsy enough to stand up to Professor Snape until Reenie came along. It was amazing how she was so fearless. She ought to be able to teach Neville a few things.

Reenie was eating dinner quietly at the table and Draco took a moment to bother her. Well, your week with us is over. I cant say well miss you.

You wont be missed either, Malfoy, Reenie said, munching on her food.

Crabbe chuckled and Draco glared at him. Crabbe looked away.

Draco leaned toward her, his hands on the table. Reenie kept her eyes at her plate. He was beginning to get under her skin. He was always sniggering at her and making snide remarks. She did her best to ignore it but it was difficult that they shared the same common room. I trust that you wont be coming back to Slytherin. You dont belong here.

Its not up to you where I belong, is it? Reenie demanded. Now if you excuse me, Id like to finish my dinner and youre making it difficult.

Only Draco would not stop. You never told us where youre from, Shields. How come you came to Hogwarts looking like your house blew up? I would think that youd at least take a moment to clean up before coming to is that just how your mother dressed you?

Notanotherword! Reenie hissed, turning her face to him, her eyes beginning to glow.

_Get him, Reenie, _said a voice in her mind. _Make him pay. He has no right to talk to you that way. Get rid of him._

No, thought Reenie. Hes just being a bully. I will not waste my energy on him.

Draco laughed. Aw, so you were brought up in a dump, werent you? Your family couldnt take care of you and thats why youre in Hogwarts? Well, Hogwarts is not a place for orphans, little girl and you should

_Dont_ _let him humiliate you, Reenie! Make him pay!_

Reenies hand twitched and her mouth bore down a sneer. Then suddenly, Draco Malfoy was lifted in the air and thrown hard against the wall. His body smacked hard against it and he slid down. There was an imprint in the wall shaped like Dracos body. The Slytherins were on their feet, staring at Draco Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson screamed and the other students looked at Draco Malfoy in surprise.

Reenie stood up, breathing hard and clenching her hands into fists. The voice in her mind was laughing.

_That was wonderful! We showed him not to mess with us, Reenie! Look at how scared everyone is of you!_

Huh? said Reenie.

Once Reenie realized what she had done, she was out of the Great Hall in a flash. She had just performed wandless magic on another student. She knew that when witches and wizards could perform magic when they were angered or frightened, but Reenies abilities succeeded that of a witch. Reenie could do much more things and if anyone figured out what she could do, it was possible that she would be expelled from Hogwarts. Reenie went to the Slytherin girl dormitories, changed out of her Slytherin House robes and placed on Ravenclaw robes. She decided not to sleep with the Slytherins tonight after what she had done. Reenie left her Slytherin robes on her bed and then hurried out of the common room before anyone got back. She wasnt afraid of what they would do to her. She was more frightened of what she might do to them. After the dreams she had been having about Wicked Lady and the mysterious beast inside the cage, Reenie didnt trust herself anymore. Ever since the war, Reenie felt something change inside of her. She never felt quite the same and she wondered if she ever would.

Reenie went to the hallway where the Ravenclaw tower was. Because she not know the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitories, she could not go in or she would already be lying in a new bed. Eventually a group of Ravenclaws came up for the night. They gasped and backed away in shock when they spotted Reenie.

Im starting my week in Ravenclaw now, Reenie told them.

Oh, all right, then, said a nervous looking third year. He eyed Reenies blue robes and his eyes rested on the bronze eagle on the front of her robes. Right, right of course. Its this way

Reenie followed the third years to the end of the hall, where there was a tapestry of a scholarly boy seated at a table.

_Ceneso__, _said the third year and the tapestry parted, allowing them through the wall. Reenie stepped into the Ravenclaw common room. It was much cozier than the Slytherin common room. There was no low hanging ceiling and the floor had a blue and bronze-checkered carpet. There were comfortable chairs and a large table for studying.

Nice, said Reenie, walking to the chair near by the fire and patting it. She sat in the chair and pulled out a book from her bag. The other students went up to bed and left her alone. A while later, a group of Ravenclaw girls came into the common room. They were speaking about Reenie.

What kind of spell did that girl use?

I dont know. I didnt even see her pull out her wand.

Shes really scary.

When the girls spotted Reenie seated in their common room, they gasped and stopped short. Reenie looked at them over her book and without meaning to, her eyes became threatening. The girls stood frozen.

What? Reenie demanded. What are you staring at?

S-sorry, we didnt know you were here, mumbled a girl in the back.

Well, dont worry, said Reenie looking back to her book. Ill only be in Ravenclaw for a week.

The girls quietly walked up the stairs to the dormitory and as more people came into the common room and became deathly quiet when they spotted Reenie, Reenie decided to go to bed herself. She was sick of all the stares and the whispers. She had enough of them in Slytherin. She just hope that the Ravenclaws wouldnt be stupid enough to play practical jokes or she would do to them what she did to Draco Malfoy.

Though her bed was comfortable and warm, Reenie found sleep difficult. She thought moving to Ravenclaw would make a difference, but the dreams would not stop. She dreamed about the war and about Wicked Lady. She saw it great detail what Wicked Ladyknowwhat _she _did to her friends. She helped the enemy and she fought against her friends. No matter what Sailor Moon or the others said or did, it made no difference. Reenie still tried to destroy them. How could she let Wiseman do this to her? She felt like she was sinking into darkness and there was no one there to save her. She called out to her parents, to Helios and to the sailor scouts but no one came.

You cant defeat the darkness, Reenie, said Wicked Lady. So you might as well embrace it.

Stop, said Reenie, stop.

Reenie put her hands to her ears. Im not dark. Im not. Im a sailor scout. I have a pure heart.

Pure heart? said Wicked Lady, laughing as she flew to Reenies face. Would someone with a pure heart do this?

And before Reenies eyes, she saw what she had done to the Riders of Gotterdammerung all over again. It was nothing a Sailor Scout would do. She saw herself torturing Sailor Bismuth Hare and not letting up until Sailor Cobalt Wanako begged her to. Then she saw what she had done just hours ago. She saw the damage she had done to Draco Malfoy.

Wicked Lady howled with laughter. Ah, look how far he flewlook at his face. He mustve flipped three times in a see it again, shall we?

And as if Reenie were watching a movie, Wicked Lady continued to show Draco Malfoy flying. Reenie begged her to stop. She closed her eyes but she kept seeing her toss Malfoy into the air without even moving her a finger.

I lost my temper. I didnt mean to do that. I didnt even think it. I just wanted him to leave me alone.

He just need a little nudge, said Wicked Lady dismissively. If the fool is smart, hell think twice before annoying you again.

Youyou have to get out of my head, Reenie said. I dont want to hurt anymore people. I just want to live in peace. Pluto sent me here so I could be safe but if lose my temper and throw all the students around, the ministry of magic may find out and theyll know Im not a normal witch! Chaos is still out there and she may find me!

Let her find you, said Wicked Lady. Im not going anywhere, Reenie. Im staying right here in your pretty pink head. Wicked Lady tapped Reenies head and Reenie growled, slapping her hand away and backing up.

Ill find a way to get rid of you, said Reenie.

Youre welcome to try, said Wicked Lady. But youll give into me, Reenie. Im the only one who understands you.

The next morning Dumbledore sent for her during a Transfiguration lesson. Great, Reenie muttered to herself as she walked to Dumbledores office. Im busted.

She muttered the password (Acid Pops) to the gargoyle and once it moved, she stepped onto the front step of the spiraling staircase. It brought her up outside the door of Dumbledores office. She knocked on it gently.

Its me, Professor, said Reenie. Serena Shields.

Ah, do come in, Serena, the Headmaster voiced.

Reenie turned the knob and walked into the circular room. She approached his desk.

You sent for me, Professor? Reenie inquired.

Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your behavior regarding Draco Malfoy, said Dumbledore.

He provoked, me, Professor, Reenie said at once. I got angry and he justflew across the room. I swear I didnt pull my wand on him. I understand that wizards and witches perform magic involuntary when pushed to the limitthats all that happened, really.

I know, said Dumbledore, but the magic you performed was a bit more than what happens when one is angry. It was quite severe.

Yes, well, I have told you, Professor, Reenie said, I am not an ordinary witch. I can perform wandless magic, just as many people from my world can. Only, Ive never used it quite like this before.

Reenie gulped. She didnt use her wandless magic often when out of her sailor form. She never had a reason too. When she was in battles, she always fought as a sailor scout because her power was stronger now. She had used up much of her sailor power in the war, she wondered if she would be able to transform again. She hoped she wouldnt have to because she was sick of fighting.

Perhaps it would be best if I train you to control your wandless magic abilities, said Dumbledore said.

No offense sir, said Reenie, but the witches and wizards from my time are much moreprogressed and there really isnt anything you can teach me.

Oh, you may be surprised, said Dumbledore. A few accomplished wizards can do a little wandless magicand I happen to be one of them.

Thanks, but I just need to work on controlling my temper, said Reenie. And Im sure you have much more things to worry about than teaching me manners.

Very well, said Dumbledore, if there is another incident where you perform wandless magic then I must train you.

Wellall right, Reenie said hesitantly.

Before I let you go, there is one more thing I would like you to do for me, said Dumbledore.

Yes?

You must apologize to Draco Malfoy.

Reenie gasped. But hes the one who should apologize to _me! _He was telling me awful things about me and my familyand he doesnt know a damn thing about me!

Yes, but you were the one who threw him across the Great Hall in the middle of dinner last night, said Dumbledore.

Reenie groaned and looked down. When he put it that way, it was hard to argue with him. Oh, all right.

Dumbledore walked with Reenie to the hospital wing. When the bandaged Draco saw her coming, he gasped and pretended to be asleep.

Not to worry, Draco, said Dumbledore. Theres no need for you to pretend to be sleeping. Serena has not come here to manhandle you again.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Reenie. Reenie slowly raised her face to Dracos. Im sorry, she whispered.

What? Draco asked.

Im sorry for throwing you ten feet into the air and making you hit a wall, said Reenie, the words tasting like vomit in her mouth. I didnt mean to hurt you. I just lostcontrol.

Draco grinned smugly and Reenie almost wanted to fling him again.

Is there something you would like to tell her, Draco? the Headmaster asked.

Oh, apology accepted, Serena, said Draco Malfoy.

Reenie and Dumbledore remained standing. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Reenie folded her arms, looking down at Draco expectantly. Draco sighed.

Yes, er, sorry for the things I said about you, said Draco. It was hard for him to apologize. He didnt do it often.

Well then, said Dumbledore, that settles things. Get better Draco. Serena, you may return to class.

For the week Reenie spent Ravenclaw, she mentally corrected the mistakes her classmates made in class. She didnt voice their mistakes often, only when they seemed obvious that they were wrong. Professor Flitwick was impressed with her knowledge and her ability to perform the hardest spells in Charms.

Well done, dear, said Flitwick, after Reenie did a perfect Protean charm on a ball. Ten points.

Thank you, sir, smiled Reenie. She was happy that one of the professors didnt give her a hard time in class. Reenie felt as if she would get used to being a Ravenclaw and he treated her kindly. However, Reenie felt as if she did not belong in Ravenclaw. She was smart, but not in the same way as the Ravenclaws were. The reason why she knew so much and she was so talented was because she was hundreds of years older than them and she was from the future. Another reason why she didnt feel so comfortable in Ravenclaw was because it reminded her so much of Ami, Sienna, Helios and the wise people she knew at Crystal Tokyo. She didnt want to be reminded of anyone.

When her Ravenclaw week was over, she moved onto live with the Hufflepuffs. Assiah was excited to have Reenie in her house. It reminded her of the times in Crystal Tokyo. Though Assiah was in good spirits about it, Reenie wasnt. Reenie could hardly stand her and it just made it harder when Reenie tried to have a lie in and Assiah would jump on her bed and ask her to play. Assiah tried to get Reenie to talk to her friends and tell them stories. Reenie had to keep reminding her that they were not to tell them anything about Crystal Tokyo.

Quit telling everyone Im your sister, Reenie muttered to Assiah in the common room while everyone else was sleep.

Its too late, Reenie, said Assiah. Everyone knows. We cant lie about it.

You lied in the first place! Reenie said.

I had to tell them something, Assiah insisted.

Reenie groaned. Finewhateverjust dont tell them anything about Crystal Tokyo or where were from. You havent, had you?

Assiah shook her head. No, I just told everyone we came from a very nice place.

Well, that works, said Reenie with a shrug. Remember, they are not to know about Crystal Tokyo. Let me do the talking, understand?

Assiah nodded and Reenie went up to bed. Reenie couldnt wait until the week was over.

Like Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout was kind and patient with Reenie. Because Reenies sister Assiah was already in Hufflepuff and was such a delight in her House, Professor Sprout decided to give Reenie a chance. She was impressed with Reenies knowledge of magical plants and how to take care of them.

Youre just like your sister, Miss Shields, said Professor Sprout.

Excuse me? Reenie demanded, feeling sick in her stomach.

You and Assiah are excellent with plants, Professor Sprout added.

Oh, yes, Reenie said, we had a garden. Our mother loved plants. She forced a smile that seemed to hurt. She couldnt believe Professor Sprout compared her to Assiah. _Just like your sister. _The woman didnt know what she was talking about. Assiah and Reenie were nothing alike.

Hufflepuff reminded Reenie too much of Mina, Michelle, Ceres and the mage of Spring, Mei. Most of all, it reminded Reenie of Serena. Serena was always trusting and loyal and she gave everyone a chance. Reenie did not want to go down memory lane. She just wanted to be in a place where she could focus on getting stronger, so that when Pluto came to get her, Reenie would be ready to jump back into war. Even though Reenie was sick of fighting, she wanted to make up for her poor efforts in the war. She wanted to avenge the deaths of her friends and loved ones. She felt like she couldnt get stronger in Hufflepuff. She wasnt even able to concentrate on her homework in the Common Rom with Assiah there. Reenie wondered how she didnt get on the nerves of the other Hufflepuffs. However, the Hufflepuffs found it easier to talk to Reenie when Assiah was around. Unfortunately, Reenie did not feel like talking to them. She didnt want to make any friends. In her mind, she knew she wasnt going to be in Hogwarts very long so she didnt see the point in trying to make friends. They wouldnt remember her anyway. No one really wanted to be Reenies friends. They were only trying to make an effort because Dumbledore told them to and they wanted to look good in front of Assiah.

As Reenie sat in a corner of the common room, reading _Advanced Potion Making, _Justin Finch-Fletchy approached her.

Hi, Serena, he mumbled. You seemed to know a lot about the moon in astronomy today. Could youprobably help me with my homework?

Reenie raised an eyebrow. He as asking her help on something so simple as the moon? Wouldnt the Moon be something the astronomy teacher spoke about in the first lesson? Did Professor Sinstra know how to teach? Did she start talking about black holes before talking about the moon?

Sure, Justin, said Reenie, Im surprised thoughthe moon is a very simple topic. Its easier to learn about it than the other planetary bodies.

Yes, I know that it orbits the Earth and I know about the phases, said Justin, but you seem to know more about the Moon than Professor Sinstra.

Reenie grinned. Justin was right, but Reenie couldnt exactly tell him why. Yes, well, the moon is very, fascinating.

What do you know about the different moon names for each month? Justin Finch-Fletchy pointed to a section in his book. Why do you think November is called the month of the Beaver Moon? I havent seen any beavers this month, have you?

Beavers? Reenie asked, laughing. Some of the Hufflepuffs stopped their conversation and looked at Reenie. They have never seen Reenie laugh before. The atmosphere in the common room changed slightly and they began to warm up to the mysterious pink haired girl. Perhaps Assiah was right about Reenie being a good person.

IIm not sure, Reenie said. I think maybe because beavers hibernate and November is the month they eat a lot of bark and make dams.

Oh, I guess that makes sense, said Justin, rubbing his curly haired head.

But Beaver Moon is what the Native American Indians call November. Another term used is Hunter Moon because people start hunting for the winter.

Justin nodded and smiled. Yeah, that makes better sense. Justin looked back down at his chart of moon months.

Hey, last month was the month of the Blood Moon, Justin said, that seems appropriate, since October thirty-first is Halloween.

Er, yes, thats true, Reenie said softly. It was also the day I arrived to Hogwarts. _And_ _I was covered in blood too. _

Yeah, thats right, said Justin.

Well, does that help at all, Justin? Reenie inquired. I feel a bit tired.

Huh? said Justin. Oh yeah, sure. I dont think there will be anything on our NEWTs about the different months of the moon.

Reenie climbed the stairs to her bed, took off her black and yellow Hufflepuff robes and put on her pajamas. The moon months she and Justin spoke about were heavy on her mind. She never really paid attention to the phenomenon much. They didnt use it in Crystal Tokyo. However, something about the words Blood Moon stuck in her mind. Why was October called the month of the blood moon? Was Halloween part of it? And why did Reenie arrive at Hogwarts on the night of Halloween?

She pondered these until she fell asleep. She kept hearing the same phrase, spoken by a woman. The voice was dark and high and slightly familiar but she couldnt recall who it was. All she could tell was that it wasnt Wicked Lady. Reenie was dreaming about her lately that she memorized the sound of her voice. The womans voice that was speaking now was not like Wicked Lady at all.

_Someone from the Moon Kingdom would fall. It will be the Awaking of the Blood Moon. The other side of the moon would reveal itself and the moon shall no longer reflect light, but cast shadows._

The woman repeated the message until Reenie woke up. What did it all mean?

Following the Hufflepuff week, Reenie went into Gryffindor. Gryffindor reminded her so much of Lita and Raye and Sailor Juno that she thought she saw them every time she walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Professor McGonagall was a lot like Snape. Though Reenie did well in her class, McGonagall watched her closely and didnt award her points when she did something right. Clearly Professor McGonagall did not trust her anymore than Snape did. During one Transfiguration lesson, Professor McGonagall was teaching the class Conjuring Spells. It was very advanced and so far, no one could do it. It was simple for Reenie. Conjuring items was something she did all the time when she was younger. She had to rely on her kitty magic ball to create objects. The students began with conjuring small items, such as water glasses and quills.

Miss Shields, said Professor McGonagall. Kindly demonstrate a conjuring spell for us.

Ronald Weasley yawned loudly from the back. Ironically, Rons loud yawn gave Reenie an idea of what to conjure.

_Agvravo_Cogo! a large mattress with a red bedspread appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone, including Professor McGonagall was impressed. Reenie turned to Ron, putting her wand into her into her robes.

Youre welcome to use the bed Ron, she said, if youre still tired.

Ron was surprised with her skill that it woke him right up. Following transfiguration, Reenie went to potions. It was a long time since Reenie made a potion so she did not do well. When Reenie first arrived to the twentieth century, she brought some potions to use on Serenas family and friends and they worked just as she expected them to. However, when Reenie became a sailor scout, she did not need the use of potion making anymore. She followed the instructions in her book but she had to guess what ingredient was what. She was too proud to ask anyone for help. She used to be brilliant at this. She just needed to take the time to remember what everything was. Then Professor Slughorn did something Reenie was not expecting.

Harry, mboy, youre such a natural at Potions, he said, would you mind giving Reenie a hand with her potion?

Sure, Professor, said Harry with a shrug as he grabbed his book and potion making equipment, all the while as Reenie tried to protest.

Oh, no sir, thanks but I can do quite well on my on, Reenie said.

Its just until you get the hang of it, my dear, Slughorn insisted, waving his hand. Potion making can be quite difficult and frustrating.

But said Reenie but it was too late. Harry was already at her side and setting up the items they were going to use for their potion. She looked at Harry.

Really, you dont have to help, she said.

Actually, Im not the one going whos going to help you, whispered Harry with a grin. He opened his book that once belonged to the Half-Blood Prince. Im just going to introduce you to a friend of mineThe Half-Blood Prince. I didnt even know how to boil water until I got this book.

Wow, said Reenie, flipping through the pages. Incredible!

Just dont tell anyone, all right? Harry asked. I dont want anyone to think Im cheating or anything. He glanced at Hermione, who was determinedly trying to make a potion the right way.

Reenie grinned back at him. My lips are sealed.

Thanks.

And besides, I wouldnt call it cheating, Harry, said Reenie, Id say youve got your own private potion tutor.

Draco Malfoy glowered at Reenie as she got chummy with Harry Potter. He knew it was a matter of time until Harry tried to make friends with the new girl. It was just as well. He hoped she stayed in Gryffindor because Slytherin was no place for her.

Reenie walked with the Gryffindors to the Gryffindor table for dinner. She had two more days left in Gryffindor. She wasnt quite sure if this was the house for her. Did she really consider herself a Gryffindor? While Reenie was eating her dinner and conversing with the Gryffindors, she was interrupted by Pansy Parkinson.

Well, Shields, you look like youre enjoying yourself, Pansy hissed.

Reenie rolled her eyes and twisted in her seat. What do you want?

A midnight duel.

Reenie laughed derisively. A midnight duel? What the devil for?

What do you think? You hurt my Draco!

Reenie glanced over to the Slytherin table. Draco was eating and he looked to be well for someone who most likely had every bone broken.

Hes fine, said Reenie, and I already apologized.

You embarrassed him in front of the whole school! exclaimed Pansy.

Reenie laughed. Oooh, are you suggesting that I should have dueled Draco instead of just slamming him against the wall like I did? In a Slytherins mouth, wouldnt that be a Gryffindor-like thing to say?

The Gryffindors laughed and Pansy gasped. She attempted to hold her ground. Just meet me at the third floor corridor at midnight and dont be late.

Why wait for midnight? Reenie questioned, rising from her seat. No time like the present. Lets do it now. Besides, midnight duels are _so _overrated.

Now? Pansy asked. Here?

Here? Oh, no, said Reenie, shaking her head. Some people are still eating you seelets go take this outside.

Oh, er, I well, mumbled Pansy.

Pansy, no, whispered one of Pansys friends.

Whats the matter, Pansy? Reenie grinned. Not chicken, are you? I thought the duel was your idea.

Of course it was! Pansy said. Im not afraid of you. Youre going to regret hurting my Draco!

All right then, after you, said Reenie, motioning Pansy to go ahead before her. Reenie followed Reenie and some of the Gryffindors scrambled out of their seats to go watch Reenie duel Pansy. Judging what Reenie did to Draco, the duel was going to be quite exciting.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Animal I've Become

Awakening of the Blood Moon

Chapter 8

Animal I've become

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
_

Reenie and Pansy walked out onto into the chilly air. They stood facing each other with many students standing around. Pansy shivered in the cold but Reenie didn't. She had an inner furnace going, but she didn't know what it was. It was hot anger and burning hate. She hated everything and everyone and she wasn't sure why. She forgot what love was, after so many years of war. As she looked at Pansy, all she could think about was making her regret challenging her. However, Reenie did her best to keep her cool. She could not unleash the beast. She couldn't' become an animal in front of all these people…but how easy, how nice it would be for her to lose control right here, right now.

"Anyone care to be the ref?" Reenie inquired the crowd.

The crowd looked at each other, muttering.

"I will," said a voice among them and Harry Potter approached the girls.

"What are the rules?" Reenie asked. "Are we just going to attack to disarm, or is this a duel to the death? I'm game either way." She grinned in Pansy's direction, and Pansy cleared her throat and looked at Harry.

"Disarm! Disarm!" she said. "There has only been one dueling club. Lockhart said for us to only disarm!"

"Well, Lockhart's not here anymore, is he?" Reenie asked her.

"Pretty much anything goes," said Harry, "just no unforgivable curses or anything like that. To be safe, just attack to disarm, but try and make it exciting too. A few jinxes here and there."

"No problem," Reenie said, whipping out her wand and twirling it in her fingers. She couldn't keep from grinning.

"Okay, approach your opponent," Harry told them.

Reenie took long steps and Pansy shuffled. "Come on, Pansy, I want to get this done today."

Pansy picked up the pace, muttering to herself. Once the girls were face to face, they crossed wands.

"You're going down," threatened Pansy, though unconvincingly.

"Maybe, but I'll be coming back up anyway," Reenie told her, winking. Pansy raised an eyebrow and many of the Gryffindors nodded. The girls brought their wands down and paced back to their places.

"Now turn and attack your opponent," said Harry.

Both girls turned, their wands raised, but neither sent a spell. Pansy was too frightened, and Reenie just wanted Pansy to make the first move. Why show off so soon?

"Come on Pansy…I'm right here!" taunted Reenie. "Hit me with your best shot!"

Pansy thought for a spell to curse Reenie with, and could think of nothing but the curse Draco had used in a previous duel with Harry.

"_Densaugo!"_

The jet of light streaked toward Reenie. She stood still and then held her wand vertically in front of her. When the curse hit Reenie's wand, the light split in half and went around her. People screamed in ducked. A few gasped. They had never seen such an interesting defense. Reenie didn't even utter a shielding charm.

"How'd she do that?" asked a confused Hufflepuff.

"Not bad," said Reenie, "now, it's my turn!"

She thought, _Transfigurio_ _Canarius!, _flicked her wand and Pansy Parkinson became a pug. People laughed her and a few commented that she looked cuter as a dog. Reenie flicked her wand again and Pansy regained her human form. She was still on all fours and she was red in the face.

"Care for a dog biscuit?" said Reenie, conjuring one and levitating it inches from Pansy's face.

Pansy jumped to her feet, broke the dog biscuit, and began firing hexes. Reenie batted them away with ease. Then suddenly, she was bored with blocking the hexes and sending counter jinxes at Pansy. She wanted some close combat. Reenie never enjoyed it as a sailor scout, even though her martial art skills were above average. But now, as Reenie was dueling Pansy with wands, she wanted to know what it was like to feel the girl's bones break in her bare hands. Reenie blocked a curse then jumped high in the air then landed right in front of Pansy. Pansy gasped and Reenie licked her lips.

People were amazed at how well she flipped in the air. The exchanged glances and wondered how she were able to do that.

"Did she levitate herself?" asked a Hufflepuff.

Reenie leaned forward into Pansy's face, grinning. "Hey," she said casually.

Reenie balled her hand into a fist, punched Pansy in the stomach, forcing her to hunch forward, and drop her wand. Reenie then punched her across the cheek and then she pummeled her with an uppercut. Pansy's lip split and a drop of blood flew onto Reenie's face.

"You rely too much on your magic," she said, "You need to practice more on your basic techniques, like this!"

She grabbed Pansy's arm and wrenched it behind her back. Pansy yelped and it just made Reenie grin more. Reenie was enjoying the duel, far too much than she normally would. She could have been finished with the duel already with a simple disarming spell. She didn't know why, but she liked that she was fighting against such weaklings. She had fought for her life, her friends, her home for a hundred years and after losing it all, she could fight just for the heck of it. She could fight just to p[rove herself against Pansy, and anyone else who was foolish enough to challenge her. She didn't even need her wand. She didn't even need to use her powers, her wandless magic. She could defeat Pansy right now, with just her bare hands. Reenie pulled Pansy's hand higher up her back, making her shout in pain and fall to her knees. Reenie laughed a cruel, cold laugh.

"Let me go!" Pansy begged, tears streaming down her eyes. "Please! I give up!"

Reenie chuckled again. "Oh, you challenge me to a duel and now you don't want to play anymore. Well, I'm just now beginning to have fun. I come to your school, just wanting to be left alone and you decide to pick on the new kid. That's-not-cool!" She wrenched up her arm so hard that it was close to breaking. Pansy cried out again and Reenie would not let go.

What was this feeling? Why was Reenie enjoying this so much? Never before has she acted like this in any battle. She had never seen any of the sailor scouts act so cruel to any enemy.

"Hey, Serena," said Harry. "I think you've won."

Reenie ignored him and she laughed again. Something inside of her wanted her to keep going. It was fun, making Pansy writhe. How she wanted to do this to those that had killed so many of her friends. She wanted revenge. She wanted blood.

"_Do it Reenie!_" said a voice in her head. "_Make her pay for challenging you! Make everyone see just how powerful you are!"_

"Time to die," Reenie whispered.

Pansy looked at her gang of girls out of the corner of her eye and mouthed, "_get her!"_

Two girls fired stunning spells at Reenie. She released Pansy and did a backbend in a split second. The stunning spells right above her. Reenie flipped over to the two girls that had attempted to stun her and she picked them up by their throats.

"Trying to turn a duel into battle are you?" Reenie demanded. "Naughty, naughty!"

Again, Reenie heard the voice in her head. The black down turned crescent moon appeared on her forehead. "_Do it Reenie!"_

The girls grasped at Reenie's wrists, writhing and gasping for air. Through their tears, they could hardly see the symbol on Reenie's forehead.

"Let them go!" Pansy cried.

The students attempted to Stun her, separate her from the two girls but before anyone could act, a crying Assiah pushed herself through the crowd and toward Reenie.

"No, Reenie!" she shouted. "Stop!"

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

Assiah flung her arms around Reenie's waist, pressing her cheek against her back. "Let them down, please!"

"Reenie?" mumbled a few students in the crowd.

"That must be her nickname."

Reenie seemed to come back to reality. She closed her eyes and opened them, seeing the blue faces of the Slytherin girls in her hands. Reenie dropped them at once and backed away, staring at her hands, which where shaking. The girls remained on the grass, struggling to breathe and crying.

"It's all right, Reenie," sobbed Assiah, giving Reenie a squeeze. "You've won…please, just leave them alone. You're scaring me. You're scaring all of us."

Reenie looked down at the small arms around her waist. She pulled them off her and stepped away.

"Reenie?"

"Don't call me Reenie," Reenie muttered to her. She walked to her wand, picked it up and put it in her robes. "Get out of my way, all of you." She snapped to the students gawking at her. She was no longer in the mood for blood, but she wasn't in the mood for a hug either. She just wanted to get away as soon as possible. "Move it!"

Worried that she would curse them or strangle them to death, everyone was quick to get out of her way. Reenie put an unsettling feeling in the air. The once exciting duel had become a whipping. It wasn't fun anymore. Reenie went to the girl's bathroom. She stared at her hands all the way there. How could these hands, that were once used to protect, resort to such violence? Reenie went to the first sink, turned the water on full blast and squirted a fat glob of soap into her hands. She scrubbed her hands as if they were covered in stubborn dirt and grime.

"What was I doing…? Why did I…It's not like me at all!" Reenie said to herself. "What's going on with me?"

She scrubbed her hands harder and she looked up to see Pansy's blood on her face. She felt as if she was transforming into the new Sailor Bellum Cades, the Gotterdammerung Rider of Slaughter. Pretty soon, Reenie would be wearing her own blood-red armor. Why did she attack Pansy like that? What's more, why did she like it? When Reenie looked up from washing her face, it was free from blood, but the face was different. The eyes were slanted cruelly; a pleased smile on her lips and a black down turned moon was on her forehead. It was Wicked Lady's face.

"Hello, Reenie," said Wicked Lady. "Enjoy your little workout?"

"Leave me alone!" Reenie shouted, raising her fist and punching the mirror so hard it broke, cutting her hand. Wicked Lady's laughter rang in Reenie's head and she screamed, throwing her hands over head. "Shut up…shut up!"

There was a sound of a flushing toilet and a girl stepped out of a toilet stall, looking concerned yet scared. "Hey…you all right?"

Reenie whirled around. "Leave me alone!" she snarled, causing the girl to cower. Reenie stormed out of the bathroom, pushing the bathroom door with all her might that it nearly came off its hinges. Reenie breathed heavily, messing her fingers into her hair. She didn't know where to go. It was her last week in Gryffindor but she didn't know if she belonged there, not with the way she acted just a few moments ago. She acted so un-Gryffindor like. She may have acted like a vicious lion and even if a lion was the mascot of Gryffindor house, it did not make an excuse. No one would want to be her friend now. But then as she thought on it, she didn't want friends anyway. She had to remember why she was at Hogwarts. She was only here because it was too unsafe at home. This was a temporary sentence unless Pluto came for her. There was no point in making friends because she would soon be leaving, or they would just die. She realized that friendship did not last forever. She had to keep her distance, to protect herself from getting hurt. Reenie went Gryffindor, prepared to spend her last night there. Where she would go from this house, she wasn't sure. The common room got all quiet as she came in. She ignored them and walked the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Ron looked at Harry. "You think she'll stay in Gryffindor with us?"

"No idea," Harry answered. "It seemed like she was heading for that point until what happened with Pansy. She just snapped…like I did when I attacked Malfoy last year."

"Yeah, but you didn't pick Malfoy up by the throat like she did," said Hermione. "You didn't throw him across the Great Hall and you didn't do those weird moves she did during the duel. And how was she able to split Pansy's curse? That's never been done before!"

"Maybe she invented it," Harry said, shrugging. "Like the Half Blood Prince."

"Hey, you think maybe she's related to whoever the Prince is?" Ron asked.

"Oh please," Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes and going to bed before she heard anymore of the boys' silly assumptions. She saw Reenie sitting on her bed, wrapping bandages around her hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Hermione asked. "That wasn't from fighting Pansy, wasn't it?"

"Mind your own business, Hermione," Reenie grunted, tightening the bandages around her hand. Reenie got into her pajamas and then crawled into bed. Sleep was not easy with the way the girls were looking at her. She knew they were afraid of her. The whole school was. Reenie clutched her pillow, wondering how long she had to remain at Hogwarts. She closed her eyes and called out to the one person who never judged her.

_Pegasus._ _Pegasus, I need you._

Even though he was dead, Reenie was still able to reach Pegasus in her dreams. Helios was only able to see her as Pegasus and each night he was farther away from her. Now he was distancing himself from her, even in her dreams. Darkness surrounded Reenie, as it always did in her dreams these days. She walked along the ground, calling for Pegasus.

"Pegasus, can you hear me?" she said. "I need your help. Something is happening to me, Pegasus. I think I'm losing my mind."

She saw a vibrating light and she heard Pegasus' voice, but he didn't come. "You have just come from a war, Reenie. Give it time. Remember who you are and stay true to your dreams."

"How are they supposed to come true without you, Pegasus?" Reenie said, trying not to laugh. "I had a dream of being a lady. It was my dream ever since I was a little kid. I dreamed about being your lady…but that dream is nothing but a dream without you." How could he speak of dreams at a time like this? He had to be joking. She felt a change happening inside of her. She felt like she was becoming some kind of animal and she certainly acted like one during the duel with Pansy. She wanted to feel Helios' arms around her. She wanted him to take all these negative feelings from her. She couldn't do it alone.

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

"Pegasus," she said, "can't you come closer? I can't even see you."

"I'm trying," said Pegasus, and the Pegasus-shaped light moved slightly closer. "But your dream light is no longer the same."

"So, you can't see me," said Reenie, "if my dreams change? I don't want to change my dreams, Pegasus! But something's changing inside of me, something strange and it's scaring me. Being a lady isn't important to me anymore. I just want to see Chaos pay for what they did to Crystal Tokyo. I want….I want revenge!"

"You have changed, Reenie," said Pegasus sadly. He never expected to hear Reenie speak in such a way. "I'll try to stay as close as you as I can, in your dreams. But remember, I can only find you as long as your dream light does not change."

"But how do I keep it the same?" said Reenie.

"Just remain true to your dreams," Pegasus told her and he disappeared. Reenie was alone in the darkness again. She called out to him but he did not return. Reenie sank to her knees. She was not happy with his advice.

She had to stay true to her dreams? Her dreams were not going to help her now. They never seemed to help her in the first place. What she needed was to be stronger, and then she would've been able to save Crystal Tokyo.

She had hoped he would've been able to chain the beast inside of her and help her come to her senses. He did nothing. He didn't change into Helios and he did not hold her. How could she believe in her dreams when she was stuck in living nightmare? She had thought Pegasus would help her but he didn't and if he didn't, Reenie was certain that no one could. Was Wicked Lady going to take control of her completely? Would she go on a rampage and kill everyone in sight? She didn't want that…but part of her did, if it would help ease the pain of losing her friends.

Reenie stood staring at where Pegasus had recently disappeared. She was furious at him for leaving her like this. First he leaves her in reality and now in her dreams? Did he even care what she was going through? Not only was she upset about the loss of her friends and that she was worried about the welfare of her home, Wicked Lady was haunting her and threatening to take control. Reenie could not stop her. She needed her mother or her love to do it.

"He cannot help you, Reenie," said a voice behind her. Reenie spun around to be face to face with Wicked Lady. "Only I can."

"You!" Reenie lunged at Wicked Lady, grabbing at her dress. "You—you know what you've done? You tried to come out again and you almost made me kill three people!"

Wicked Lady laughed. "Oh, relax…it didn't' happen."

"But it could have!" Reenie shouted. "I was so close to tearing Pansy apart, and her friends….I actually tried to strangle them to death. I've never attempted, nor thought of such a thing!"

"Exciting, isn't it? Sensing the death of your enemy so close….seeing them writhe, watching the fear in their eyes."

"No," said Reenie, "I'm not like that!" she shoved Wicked Lady away from her.

"But you are!" laughed Wicked Lady. "Oh Reenie, you feel it, don't you? The consumable hatred…that lust for revenge…it's just like the last time I came into being. Wiseman showed you a few things in your childhood, told you that you could be stronger and" she laughed and spun around. "Oh, what a powerful young woman you became!"

"That wasn't me," said Reenie, "and those things Wiseman showed me was a lie! I know what really happened. My parents didn't stop loving me. They didn't pick me up because they knew I could get up on my own."

"But you were only nine then," frowned Wicked Lady. "That was still pretty young and you could've used a hug from your mommy."

"I was nine hundred years old," hissed Reenie, "and my _mommy _didn't have to hug me for every little stupid thing! They told me not to run in the rain, but I did and I slipped! So I learned not to run in the rain very quick."

Wicked Lady smirked. "Yes, so you have."

"And it's happening again," said Reenie.

"What is?"

"Rain," said Reenie and immediately, rain began falling. Reenie looked up at the thunder clouds and chuckled at the irony. Her dreams were becoming stranger and stranger. She pulled up a wet pink tress of hair and dropped it.

"It's raining in a different sense," Reenie went on. "You're trying to come out again. And I'm…enjoying it…"

"Ah-ha!" laughed Wicked Lady, pointing at her. "I told you! I told you would enjoy it!"

"Just a little bit," said Reenie. "I'm dancing in the rain, but sooner or later I'll slip and then that's when you'll come out, isn't it? When I'm flat on my face in a ten foot puddle! Well, let me tell you something!" she pointed at Wicked Lady. "I was able to pick myself up those centuries ago in a real rainstorm, and I can do it again now. I don't need my parents to lift me up. I can do it on my own. I may not be able to stop the storm, but I can keep myself from slipping."

"Yes," said Wicked Lady, stepping to Reenie so they were eye to eye. "But for how long? It'll be only a matter of time until you'll end up on your back!"

"Don't underestimate me!" Reenie said. "I am the princess of Crystal Tokyo and if I can lock you away once, I can do it again!"

"That wasn't you, Reenie," said Wicked Lady. "That was your dear old mommy! Mommy's not here to help you this time. You're all on your own!"

"Well, I'm a big girl now," said Reenie. "I can put you in your place. Just watch!"

Behind Wicked Lady the caged beast roared. It appeared wherever Wicked Lady was. Though it was shaped like human, it always made inhuman noises. Reenie didn't know what to make of it. It didn't' scare her so much. It only confused her. What _was _that thing in there?

Wicked Lady turned around. "Oh, be patient. You know only Reenie is the one with the power to take you out. If I had the power, I would've taken you out long ago."

"And how do I let it out?" said Reenie.

"When you decide to embrace your dark sides," answered Wicked Lady. "Me and the mysterious creature of revenge…we're the only ones that can help you."

She pointed at the creature inside the cage. The creature roared again, but it seemed to be disagreeing with what Wicked Lady was saying instead of agreeing.

"Are you planning on doing it soon?" said Wicked Lady, turning to Reenie and smiling expectantly. "That poor creature has been in that cage since you were born, you know."

"That long?" Reenie asked. "Can't be…"

"Well, it was here I was awakened," said Wicked Lady, shrugging. "It's kind of hard to understand, the way it speaks. But it told me that it was born inside of you since you were born….something like that." Wicked Lady rubbed her head, walked to the giant cage and leaned against the bars. "This thing looks like us, but it doesn't seem like either of us at all. It says we can only know what it is once we let it out."

"It speaks to you?"

"Yes, sometimes. Can't really understand it most of the time though. Guess it forgot how to speak properly, all caged in there."

Wicked Lady looked imploringly at Reenie. "Oh come on, Reenie…aren't you at the least bit curious to what this thing is? What it can do? It must be very powerful!"

Reenie looked at the creature then very slowly, she walked up beside Wicked Lady to get a closer look. Through the bars, she was able to tell that it looked much like Reenie. It was the same height, had the same hairstyle, though it was blood red and not pink, and the eyes were the same color. The eyes were different however. They were not full of worry, like Reenie's or full of hate like Wicked Lady. They were narrowed, emotionless. The rest of the being was covered in shadow.

"Are you going to let it out, Reenie?" asked Wicked Lady. "We cannot all bond until you decide."

Reenie looked at Wicked Lady. "Bond…with you? After all you did? I know nothing about this creature! There's a reason why it's locked up!" she pointed at the creature, who retreated to a corner and sat down.

"It's crazy and evil…just like you!" Reenie exclaimed. "I'm not going to let either of you take me over!"

"Oh Reenie," said Wicked Lady, shaking her head. "We're trying to help you, but you keep pushing us away….I guess I'll just have to try harder, then, won't I?"

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

Reenie turned around and ran, far away from the creature in the cage and from Wicked Lady. She heard again the voice of a woman chanting the familiar phrase.

"_Someone from the Moon Kingdom would fall. It will be the Awaking of the Blood Moon. The other side of the moon would reveal itself and the moon shall no longer reflect light, but cast shadows."_

The crescent moon above Reenie became red as blood.

"It won't me be," said Reenie, shaking her head as she ran. "It won't be me."

* * *

Once Reenie stepped into the Great Hall for Breakfast the next morning, she got stares all around. It only added to her anger. When would they stop staring at her like some animal in a cage? Before she was able to eat anything, Professor Dumbledore summoned her to his office. She knew immediately it was because of her duel with Pansy Parkinson. There were dozens of witnesses and the lot of them must've went to Dumbledore or their heads of houses right away. It was wonder why Dumbledore hadn't called for her earlier.

"I know what this is about," Reenie said once she got into his office. "My duel with Pansy Parkinson…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fought her. I lost control, I'm sorry. I knew it was going to happen."

"You knew you were going to punch her and choke her friends?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Well, no," said Reenie. "I just planned on….making her look stupid….I could've made the duel quick and painless but when we were fighting, I don't know…something took over me."

"That is why I asked you here, Serena," said Dumbledore. "Help you control your wandless magic."

"I didn't perform any wandless magic," Reenie muttered. "I didn't blast Pansy or her friends ten feet like I did to Draco Malfoy."

"Exactly," said Professor Dumbledore. "Your actions were not expected in a normal duel, and unexpected actions are the same as your powers getting out of control. It is best we start these lessons now before your powers get out of hand again."

"Professor, I mean no disrespect," said Reenie, but her face did not look respectful. "But I don't see how you can help me. My powers are much more different and much stronger than yours."

"I know," said Professor Dumbledore, "but I am quite sure there are some things I can do to help. Why don't you start by telling me why you believe your powers get out of control? You must not have been in control when you attacked Draco or Pansy."

"No…I wasn't," said Reenie, finally sitting down. "Ever since the war, I've been on edge. I feel like I have to keep looking over my shoulder. I've been fighting for so long, it feels like I'm supposed to keep fighting. Even though the…" she wanted to say a dirty word to describe her enemies, but decided against it. "The evil that attacked my home, aren't here. I know I am no longer in the war, but I feel like I'm supposed to be fighting. The war wasn't clearly over. I came here reluctantly. I wanted to remain in the battle and bring justice to my dead friends."

"So, you act so violent against the other students because you feel you are still at war."

"Yes," said Reenie. "And…I feel as if, I no longer know what is right or wrong. All I've known for a _very _long time is war."

"Understandable," said Professor Dumbledore. "But you must remind yourself you are not at war anymore. You need to learn to keep your powers under control, so as not to disclose yourself. We do not want anyone getting the wrong impression of you."

"You're wondering if I'm on the side of darkness, are you?" Reenie asked. "That I work with Voldemort? Well, I'm not."

"I never believed you were" said Dumbledore. "But I wouldn't doubt if Voldemort knew of your power, he would not hesitate to get you, especially if your powers are on the same alignment as his."

"As in dark power?" Reenie asked. 'Yes….I've noticed my power has been different. But I don't think I want to change. Maybe I can still use it, but keep it from controlling me."

"It's very hard to control power, Reenie," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah," said Reenie, "but, I feel as if I've got unfinished business. I want to make the ones who destroyed my home and friends suffer." She tightened her hands into fists. "I feel like I'm the only one that can do it. There's hardly anyone on my side left, but there are so many enemies still at large."

"Until you feel that you can control yourself," said Dumbledore, "you must control your anger. That is how many wizards and witches lose control over their magic. But one with as much power as yourself cannot afford to lose control."

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

"I know," said Reenie, "I _know! _This has never happened to me. Never! My powers never acted on their own accord before."

She became irritated with his _help. _He didn't know who she really was and what happened to her. How could he understand? How was he able to tame the animal that was raging inside of her?

"What I did was wrong," said Reenie, "I know…but for a minute there, when I was fighting Pansy, I was not myself. It was like, someone took over….but I was still aware about what was going on. I could've stopped torturing Pansy, but I didn't want to. For some reason, seeing her in all that pain, made I forgot all about mine It made me feel good and I liked it. It's wrong, but I kind of want to do it again." Reenie chuckled an "I'm going crazy" laugh as she put her hand to her forehead.

"Do you want to give in to this…new side of yours, Reenie?" asked the professor.

"It seems like it would be easier," Reenie said, still with the mad grin on her face. "I feel like I'm going crazy." She giggled again. "How troubling this must be for you that your new student is a war veteran on the verge of insanity!"

"Serena, do you want to keep from losing control?" asked Professor Dumbledore kindly.

"Of course I do," said Reenie. "But I don't think you can help me, Professor. It's going to take more than a little anger management to tame the animal inside of me."

"Well, perhaps our gamekeeper Hagrid may be able to help," said Dumbledore. "He knows how to work with dangerous beasts."

Reenie laughed again. How could the headmaster joke about this? However, he was the only person left to help her. Reenie's mother was in Crystal Tokyo, her lover was dead and she could feel Wicked Lady becoming stronger every day. Reenie tried to suppress her feelings of hate and anger and told Wicked Lady repeatedly to leave her be, but she was still trapped in her mind. If Dumbledore could help, at least a little, then she had to let him.

"So, how do you think you can to help me?" Reenie asked.

"I can learn more about your past," said Dumbledore. "I am an average Legilmens and…"

"I know what that means," said Reenie. "You can tell what a person is thinking, see their memories, and tell if they're lying to you."

"Yes, correct," said Dumbledore.

"And I should let you know, Dumbledore," said Reenie, "I know what Occulmency is too, and I'm pretty good at it. We were trained in Occulmency because some enemies can read our thoughts, so as they can see what we're going to do next. So please don't try to look at what I'm thinking. It won't work."

"Ah, well, only with your permission," said Dumbledore. "Or, if it will help, you can choose which memories you wish for me to see."

"And you'll go over them with a pensieve?" Reenie asked.

Dumbledore nodded. Reenie thought on the matter.

"All right, if you really think it will help," said Reenie, thinking about certain points of the war. "I guess I'll start by showing you the war I came out of, and just how bad it was."

She thought of her enemies, her comrades, all the death and turmoil. She thought of the sailor scouts, but withheld the memories of her as Princess Crystal Tokyo. That was not important for Dumbledore to know. She also decided to keep the information of Wicked Lady and her drastic transformation when she killed the Riders of Gotterdammerung. She'll save that memory for later. He had already heard of what an animal Reenie was being in his school. He didn't have to know about Wicked Lady just yet. Once she had the memories in mind, she pointed her wand to her head, ready to extract the memory.

"You want this in the pensieve now, Professor?" Reenie asked. "Or do have a vial to put this in?"

"A vial," said Dumbledore, conjuring one for her to place the memory in. "Easier to keep."

"I see," said Reenie, "thank you." She placed the memory in the vial. "There you are. It's best that you look at this memory alone, Professor. Thinking about the war is bad enough, than having to go relive it in a pensieve. You'll soon understand once you look at it."

Dumbledore nodded. "I don't mind doing it alone. I understand how painful memories can be. Well, have you decided which house you want to be in?"

"I was thinking Gryffindor," said Reenie, "but now, after the duel, I'm not so sure. My choice lays between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Of course, under the circumstances, I cannot return to Slytherin. I think I'll stay with Gryffindor one more week, but I don't see it being permanent. Gryffindor is what I want but I don't think it's where I'm supposed to be. I don't find any answers in that house."

"Answers to what?" Dumbledore asked.

"Who I am," said Reenie, "and what I'm becoming….and I feel that I cannot get close to anyone in that house. They remind me too much about the friends I've lost in the war. I don't think I want to be in a House that reminds me of home."

"It's all right," said Dumbledore. "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you, Professor," Reenie said, a little more relaxed than she was earlier. "I feel better now…"

Reenie stood up and left t the Headmaster's office. Could Dumbledore be the one to help her? Could he keep Wicked Lady from surfacing? Reenie did not know for sure, but she hoped that Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

(_This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Reenie's Decison

**Awakening of the Blood Moon**

**Chapter 7**

**Reenie's Choice**

Dumbledore let Reenie go early enough to get to her first class, which was Potions. She apologized to Slughorn as she went to her station.

"Not to worry," said Professor Slughorn. not to worry. I knew you were in Professor Dumbledore's office, so you're free to choose your own potion to work on."

"Our own potions?" Reenie questioned.

"Yes," explained Professor Slughorn. "Pick a potion you haven't tried yet or one you need to work on. We'll be doing that a lot this year. One of the beautiful things about potion making is choosing _which _potion to make. You'll never know when you'll need to use it. You may find your self in a situation when you need a Pepperup Potion, or a Draught of Peace, and if you happen to have one ready-made it makes a lot of things easier on you."

"I can choose _any _potion, Professor?" Reenie asked. "Or does it have to be a potion from this book?" she pulled out her copy of _Advanced Potion Making._

"_Any _potion," Slughorn said. "There are other books in that bookshelf over there if you need one." He pointed at a bookshelf at the back of the room and began walking around the room.

Reenie thought of what she stood in need of as she removed the rest of he potion making supplies from her bag. She skipped through the pages and none of the potions seemed to fit her needs. What she needed was to go home and be with her family and friends. There was no potion in this stupid book that could do any of those things. But she knew that this _primitive _potion making could not bring things back to the way they were. She came to the future. Reenie shut the book and went to the bookcase, her finger moving over the spines. As her potion making was rusty, she deiced to make a basic potion. She pulled out _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger. She thumbed through it and found a recipe for a Forgetfulness Potion. It was pretty simple and it seemed like something she could use. As Reenie returned to her seat, she noticed that Pansy was not in the class, nor her two friends. As Reenie thought about it, she didn't notice her in the Great Hall. She noticed that Draco Malfoy was watching her. Reenie ignored him and began to work on her potion. She added the Cannibus flowers and the Lethrooms, followed by the fly legs, giving the potion a counter-clockwise stir after each ingredient. She had a feeling the potion was going to taste disgusting. It did not matter. Just as long as it worked. Maybe if she forgot her past life, she'd forget about the war and perhaps Wicked Lady would leave her alone.

Harry decide to be courageous and try a difficult potion, the "Meaningful Memory Reveal Draught." It allows the drinker to see one important memory from the first person they touched. Harry planned to use the potion on himself and bump into Draco Malfoy to see his memory of getting the Dark Mark or some important memory that would prove that Draco Malfoy was up to something. The potion was not effective as Legilmency or Vetriserum, but it was the best option Harry had. He just hoped when he did bump into Draco, he wouldn't see the memory of him using Nimbus 2001s to buy himself on the Slytherin team.

He examined the recipe written by the author and looked at the Prince's notes. _Advanced Potion Making _instructed placing two forget-me-not blossoms, one fish brain, elephant hairs and rosemary roots—all promoting memory. Following the memory-related ingredients were the herbs regarding visions: Eyebright, Coltsfoot, straw, acicia, citron, Damania and honeysuckle. It would take him a month to brew it, but following the Prince's instructions, he could have the potion ready in one day. He looked at the Prince's note at the top:

_The memory needs to be prepared for a vision. Put vision ingredients in first and wait twelve hours to put in the memory ingredients._

There were other alterations to the recipe, two stirs to the potion after each ingredient and substituting coltsfoot blossoms with roots. By the end of the class, Slughorn went around to check everyone's potion. He gave Reenie's forgetfulness potion good marks. When Slughorn arrived to Harry's potion, he hooted in delight.

"Oh-ho!" he said. "Meaningful Memory Reveal Draught! I must give you points for even _attempting_ this potion, Harry! It's one of the most complicated potions to brew. Yes, it takes a few months to properly make, but you seem to be almost there. You seem to have the proper shade of yellow, but the potion has to turn silver and then purple before it's ready to be taken." He looked up to the class. "Take note on this, everyone. There are some ways to perfect potions, make them better. It's something potion makers should always work on. You don't have to follow the same recipe each time. You can add ingredients, remove one, add a flower of an herb instead of its leaves. There are so many different ways to make a potion, the question is...which is the best way?"

After Potions, Hermione again told Harry how it was dishonest for him to be using the Half-Blood Prince's book to get ahead in Potions. Harry began to tell her off when Reenie stepped in.

"I'm sick of you harping on Harry about this book just as much as he is," Reenie said. "So what if he's following the Prince's hints? If you got it, then you would've used it to get ahead and don't deny it!"

"No, I," mumbled Hermione.

"Didn't you hear Slughorn?" Reenie demanded. "Potions can be perfected. You're following the old way of making potions by just going by the book! If you believe that there is only _one _way to make a potion, t hen you don't know the first thing about potion making! Quit being jealous of Harry's performance and just worry about yourself!"

Reenie stomped way to Transfiguration, leaving the trio behind. Ron looked at Hermione.

"She does have a point," he said, following Reenie.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Listen, the reason I picked the--,"

"You don't need to explain, Harry," Hermione muttered. "Who am I to judge your work ethic?"

Hermione didn't bring it up anymore.

--

Throughout the day, Reenie ignored the looks and comments as she went to her classes. Before bed, she took a bath to try to relax herself. While she was sitting in the bathtub, she examined she reclined, closing her eyes.

"Pegasus?"

Pegasus did not appear in her mind, nor did he answer. She sighed and opened her eyes. She saw the Forgetfulness Potion poking out of her pocket that she brewed in Potions earlier that day. Professor Slughorn told her she did a good job and managed to get the gray color right. Would the effect be the same? How long would it work? There was only one way to find out. She uncorked the potion and took a small swig. It tasted bitter and then within a few seconds, she could not remember her name, her family or Crystal Tokyo. Even though she was sitting in a warm bath, her body felt cold.

Reenie smiled as she looked at the potion. It seemed like she found a way to deal with her sorrow and guilt.

She went back to Gryffindor tower and went to bed. She had a dream that she was late for class. She hurried out of her clothes and she saw a person out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't Hermione, Pavarti or Lavender. It was Reenie herself, but she was looking down. She was fully dressed in fine black clothes.

"What the?" said Reenie, standing in her underwear with her skirt in her hand.

The Reenie doppelganger made a half smile as she raised her face. Reenie gasped. Her double's eyes were not crimson like hers, but deep black. Then the black-eyed Reenie walked toward Reenie, grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall, grinning.

Reenie gasped and struggled as she fought against herself. It was scary and unreal. Reenie grunted and kicked at the black-eyed Reenie and she dropped her. As Reenie choked, feeling her neck, the girl's dormitory shifted to the dungeon with Wicked Lady.

"Was that...you?" Reenie demanded in a strained voice.

"Me?"

"The one who choked me." Reenie said.

Wicked Lady laughed. "Oh...her...no, that was _you _Reenie. Your dark self, just reminding you that it's here."

Reenie rose to her feet. "Just leave me alone."

"I can't. You know, you can drink that Forgetfulness Potion," Wicked Lady told Reenie, "and you can have these little 'meetings' with Dumbledore, but it's going to take more than that to get rid of me."

"I'll find away," said Reenie. "Just wait."

"Sooner or later you'll give in to me," Wicked Lady promised her. "It will be just a matter of time. You've got no choice, Reenie. I'm all you ever have."

--

Harry added the last ingredients to the Meaningful Memory Reveal Draught while his roommates slept. The yellow slowly turned silver, then purple at the last ingredient. Pleased, he inserted the potion into three vials and corked them. Now all he had to do, was bump into Draco. Harry was excited. He felt like he was going to see a free movie—in way—he was. He got up early and seeing that the common room was empty, he had a taste of the potion. It was surprisingly sweet. Not all potions were like that. Licking his lips, he heard the stairs squeak behind him. He quickly put the vial back into his pocket and turned around to see Reenie stepping down the stairs.

"Uh, hey, Serena," he said nervously. "You all right...?" His eyes were set in concern. She looked lost, sad and very tired. It was as if she didn't even notice him there. Reenie walked across the room and stepped out of the portrait hole without answering him. Harry left too, calling her.

"Serena, are you okay?" he said. He kept his hands in his pockets. He couldn't risk touching her or he'd see her memory. Harry might have been curious about her memories, but it was Malfoy he was after.

"Huh?" Reenie glanced at Harry. "Oh, hi, Harry. Did you say something?"

"You don't look well," he said. "Maybe you should see the nurse."

"I'm fine," she said shortly. "Just a little tired."

They walked in silence down to breakfast. On their way, they met Pansy, Draco and other Slytherins. Reenie noticed far before Harry did, because in her head she heard, "_oh look, Reenie. Here come your friends."_

Reenie felt her heart sink and her skin crawl. Some Slytherins entered the Great Hall, while Draco, Pansy and their friends hung back.

"Oh look, don't they make a cute couple?" Daphne Greengrass questioned.

"I wouldn't say _cute_," muttered Pansy. "But I'd say they're perfect...Hogwarts two greatest losers."

Reenie bit her lip, preventing her from saying something she'd regret.

"Careful, Pansy," said Harry. "You and your mates just got out of the hospital wing. If you don't want to land there again, watch what you say to her."

"Ooh, Potter, so you and Shields together now?" sneered Draco, stepping toward them. "Aren't you worried that she'll knock you senseless too, Potter? Or do you like your girls that way?"

Harry grinned, walking closer to Draco. Draco was actually making it easier for Harry to touch him. It was like a fly getting trapped into a web.

"Nah, because in case you haven't noticed," said Harry, "Serena doesn't think I'm a jerk."

"Saint Potter," muttered Draco. "You've just got to act like you're better than everyone else, don't you? Be the hero? You work way into getting on the Quidditch team your first year—you save all the mudbloods and you go and enter the Triwizard Tournament? Now you try to be friends with the new girl, when she's a total freak?"

"You watch your mouth, Malfoy!" Reenie snapped, pulling on Harry's shoulder and getting into Draco's face. All reality changed. Harry did not see Reenie glaring at the Slytherins, the walls or statues. Everything looked different.

He was standing outside of a large castle. Harry goggled up at it. It was larger and whiter than Hogwarts. It shined, like it was made out of Crystal. He spun around and saw a grand city, its buildings shining like it too was also made out of crystal. There were soft, translucent bands of light surrounding the the city. They ranged from dark red to purple.

Next to him stood a girl with pink pigtails wearing a white dress. She looked into the distance with a fierce determination on her face. She looked vaguely familiar. It couldn't be...?

"Serena?" Harry mumbled.

The Serena look-alike turned around, entering the the grand castle. Despite wearing a long gown, the girl moved quickly. Harry had to jog to keep up. The last time he had to run to keep up with a person, was when he was walking with Hagrid years ago. Harry couldn't stop to look at the decorations and the architecture of the castle. He had to follow the girl and find out what he was doing there.

"I'm sorry—I think I'm lost," said Harry but the girl did not answer her.

He followed the girl down to a room, which she opened by placing her palm on a secret door. She stepped in the room where a young boy with dark hair was playing with a young girl that looked incredibly like Assaiah.

"Is the war over?" the boy asked eagerly.

The young woman in the white dress shook her head. "No. I came here to tell you that I'll soon be joining it. It has become too intense."

"But it's been so long!" the boy cried.

"Don't worry, Darey," said the girl that looked like Assaiah. "The scouts will win this war. Right, Reenie?"

Harry gasped. This was _Reenie's _memory? So this place, was her home?

Reenie smiled and nodded. "That's right. This war will be over before you know it."

Darey put his arms around Reenie and Reenie hugged back. "I'm scared." The boy confessed. "I've got this bad feeling..."

"I can do this," said Reenie. "You've got to be brave."

She looked at the young boy sternly he sighed and forced a smile.

"All right," said Darey. "You have new powers and now you can use them against the bad guys. I know if anyone can beat them, you can."

"That's the spirit," said Reenie, pulling the young boy into her arms. She hugged him tightly, but Harry saw that though Reenie looked brave and determined, she also looked sad.

The door opened again, revealing a man in blue and white. Next to him was a woman in a white dress, having blond hair.

"It's time, Reenie," said the woman sadly.

Reenie nodded and kissed the young boy. She looked at the girl in the brown dress. "Watch over him."

"I'll guard him with my very life," Assaiah promised.

Reenie turned and walked to the door, stopping by the man and woman.

"Be careful," said the woman, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't be like that, Mom," said Reenie. "Don't you think I can do this?"

"This war carried on longer than we suspected," said the man.

"I know," said Reenie, "but we've fought them before and we know how to stop them. Don't worry, I will not let you down!"

Reenie rushed passed them and stopped in her tracks to see four girls dressed in fukus. Harry noticed that they were dressed the same as Reenie did when she arrived at Hogwarts, only the coloring was different. That was that uniform the girls wore in battles? What kind o f soldier _was _Reenie?

"Ready, Princess Selenity?" said the one with red hair.

"I've been ready," said Reenie, a look of fierceness on her face. "Let's go!"

The memory stopped and Harry found himself back at Hogwarts. Reenie had Malfoy backed up against a wall.

"If you don't like what you see," said Reenie, "then I suggest you just look away!"

She shoved him hard, turned to the other Slytherins. "The same goes for you..."

Harry stared at Reenie in awe, watching her walk into the Great Hall for breakfast. All his thoughts on Reenie, who she was, where she came from, had all changed.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Snape returned to basics by teaching his students the Riddikulus Charm. The majority of them moaned in distaste.

"Professor, we've covered this already," said Ron, "when Professor Lupin was here."

"I'm aware of that," snapped Professor Snape. "But as you all know, Professor Lupin had a sort of _condition _preventing him from teaching regularly. Now, The Dark Lord has returned, and your worst fears may have changed since the last time you've faced a boggart. You must question yourselves, what are you afraid of? Mummies, spiders, banshees?" He looked at various students in the room. "Foolish fears...there are more creatures that can do more harm to you than these. What will you do when faced by The Dark Lord's followers, or himself?

This is a continuation of unspoken spells. Let's see if you can do the Riddikulus Charm without having to say the incantation."

Reenie was ignoring Professor Snape. In the future, there were no boggarts. They were destroyed when Neo Queen Serenity cleansed the Earth from its frozen state. Also, Pansy and her friends were snickering and passing notes, keeping Reenie from paying attention to the lesson.

"Shields," said Snape. "It is your turn to face the boggart."

Reenie stood up from her desk and approached the trunk, where Snape was holding the boggart. Snape lifted the lid and the boggart came out of the trunk. It was a young boy around the age of two. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He was wearing white clothing. Though he was well dressed and handsome, the boy looked like he was on the verge of death. His skin was yellow-gray and he had spots on his body. He had deep circles under his eyes.

A few students were surprised, rather amused to see that Reenie's worst fear was a two-year old boy. Harry knew different. He recognized the boy from Reenie's memory, but he didn't look at that. He had looked healthier. Why did this boy look like he was dying.

When the boy spoke, his voice was raspy.

"Reenie...where were you?" he said. "Why didn't you save me?"

"Darey?" Reenie mumbled.

"Reenie! You left me! You let everyone die."

Reenie fought back a sob as she Reenie raised her wand and muttered, "_Riddikulus!"_

"Unspoken, Shields."

Reenie ignored him. The dementor changed, but to another one of her fears. In Darey's place stood a gorgeous young man with silver hair, a golden horn on his head with blood-soaked clothes. Some of the girls screamed at the sight of him. Reenie backed up, shaking.

"Helios!" she cried.

"Reenie..." Helios groaned. "Why did you let me die?"

"I didn't!" Reenie cried. "I tried to save you. I tried!"

"I can't reach you now," said Helios. "You've changed...what have you done, Reenie?"

Reenie shook her head, tears filling up her crimson eyes. She mustered all her courage and imagination to think of something funny. She raised her wand at the Helios-boggart and shouted "_Riddikulus!"_

_Crack._ Helios was gone, replaced by a cloaked figure sitting cross legged in mid air. Its hands were green and there was a ball in his lap.

"Dementor!" gasped Parvarti.

Then the "dementor" spoke in a deep, harsh voice. "Reenie, you have gotten stronger than we have last met. I knew you showed great promise to us before."

"No," Reenie muttered.

"Join us again," said the figure. "Embrace the darkness that is inside you."

Knowing that dementors couldn't speak, many of the students believed that it was Voldemort and started fainting out of fright. Harry however, stood still. He knew it wasn't Voldemort, because he was the only one in the room who knew what Voldemort _really _sounded like. Harry looked at Snape and Draco. Well, _almost _everybody.

"Shut up, Wiseman," Reenie hissed, anger filling her body. "I'm strong enough to resist you now. I won't give into my dark side, _never! _" Reenie tightened her hand around her wand, pointed it at him and shouted once again, "_Riddikulus!"_

Wiseman changed into clown and Reenie ran away before Snape could tell her how she did. Understanding things more clear, Harry left the room too.

"Potter, where are you going?" Snape demanded.

Harry ignored him and followed Reenie. She headed up the stairs to the astronomy tower. He called out to her to wait, but she didn't.

Sobbing, Reenie pushed open the door and stumbled atop the astronomy tower. She moved to the edge of the tower, slamming her hand onto the stone.

"Why can't I...Why can't I forget?" she cried. "When did I lose? Why? Damn war...Pluto! Why didn't you le tme stay? I could've won!"

She wanted it all to end. She couldn't take it anymore. Reenie put her hands in her pockets and felt a vial. She pulled it out and stared at it. Forgetfulness Potion. Yes, sweet nectar. She was about to uncork and drink the fluid to take away her memories and pain when the door opened again. She put the potion back into her pocket and turned around.

"Serena?" asked Harry. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Reenie muttered over her shoulder. "I just, needed some air."

"Who were those people?" Harry questioned, joining her by her side. "What the bogart changed to, I mean."

"The first one was my brother," Reenie answered quickly, "he got sick during the war and died. The second was my love. We were going to be married, but he got killed. The third..." Reenie lowered her voice a little, looking away. "Well, he was just some kind of wise guy who thought he could control me."

They stood there for a few seconds. Reenie was looking at the moon and Harry was watching her. Harry wondered whether he should confess about what he saw in her memory. He reached to touch her and tell her this when she quickly turned around and pulling her robes around her.

"Let's go," said Reenie, walking to the door.

"Yeah," said Harry. He went after her, deciding not to tell her about the memory. Maybe it was for the best, for the time being.

When Harry and Reenie got to the common room, a group of Gryffinors sat talking about Reenie's behavior.

"First Malfoy and then Pansy," said Pavarti. "Who's next?"

"Well they were both Slytherins," Seamus pointed out. "I think we're safe as Gryffindors."

"Not entirely," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Seamus asked Hermione.

"I—well—she just, got a little cross with me the other day," said Hermione.

"She didn't attack you though," said Ron.

"But you've seen how she is," said Hermione, "she's unpredictable and obviously emotionally unstable."

"What's with her boggarts?" asked Lavender. "The last one, telling her to join the dark side? I wonder if it was You-Know-Who?"

Parvarti nudged Lavender in the ribs, making her stop her sentence. They noticed Reenie and Harry. Harry stepped up. "Hey, cut it out!" he said. "Don't be so..."

"Harry, they're right," Reenie said softly and she went back out the portrait hole. With a tear stained face, she made her way to the bathroom and came face to face with Wicked Lady.

"You see Reenie?" said Wicked Lady. "They don't want you either. I am the only one you can count on."

"Leave me alone!" shouted Reenie. "What do I have to do to prove it to you that I don't need you?!?"

Wicked Lady's eyes flashed red as she answered "Prove it by confronting your fears Reenie... choose to stay in Slytherin."

Reenie stared at Wicked Lady a while before she answered. She sighed. "One more day. One more day...and I'll make my choice."

--

After lunch the next day, Reenie was walking with Harry to a class and they saw some Slytherins. One of the Slytherins slipped a piece of parchment into their pocket, that looked sort of like answers for a tests.

"Oi, Harper!" said Ron. "Are those test answers?"

"Mind your business, Weasley," said Harper.

Ron however, reached for his wand and exclaimed. "_Accio _Parchment!"

"Hey!" Harper exclaimed, grabbing unnecessarily for his parchment.

"You know cheating is not allowed ," said Ron, looking at the parchment. His face fell in surprise when he saw that it wasn't test answers after all, but a love note.

"Give that back!" Harper shouted, reaching for it and Ron put behind his back.

"Well, I'm surprised," said Ron. "I thought all Slytherins were a bunch of low-life cheaters. Unless, you changed this into a love not in the nick of time."

Reenie stood behind Ron, watching absentmindedly as Ron and a couple of to her of Gryffindors make derogatory remarks of the Slytherins. Reenie was reminded of Wicked Lady's words:

_They are devious, ambitious and they are alone. They cannot count on the other houses, can they? You're just the same, Reenie. You are alone."_

Reenie watched sadly and whispered, "Even though Slytherins are devious and ambitious, it is true, they are very much alone. They cannot truly count on the other houses..."

"Serena? Who're you talking to?" Harry questioned.

Reenie blinked, realizing she was voicing her thoughts out loud. Draco passed by and stopped to see what all the commotion was about.

"You're just the new girl, Reenie," said Ron abruptly. "If you really think that Slytherin are alone and can't rely on the other houses, it's because they brought it on themselves."

"Really?" said Reenie, "Are you sure it's not because some Gryffindors insist to much on keeping the prejudice?"

"Huh-what?" Ron inquired, surprised and angered. "Are you blaming the Gryffindors for how Slytherins behave?"

Reenie stayed silent, looking at Ron with sadness as she thought about her own issue with the four houses. Was her behavior that made all of Hogwarts fear her? It wasn't the other students. It was her, all along. But was there a way, that made her act out in anger?

Reenie's silence makes Ron believe that her answer is yes and Ron turns to Harry and Hermione. He pointed at Reenie. "Can you believe her?"

The Gryffindors and Slytherins whispered amongst themselves. One of the Gryffindors blurted: "She's nuts!"

While the crowd talked about Reenie's weirdness_, _Draco was looking at Reenie as if for the first time. He did not see her as the odd-dressed girl with blood and bruises. She looked like a girl looking for where she fit in the world. She looked like a Hogwarts student. Not much different than he was.

The whispers died down and Harry walked to Reenie. "Serena, do you pity the Slytherins?"

Draco scowled as he folded his arms. "Nobody said anything about pity, Potter. It's nice to see someone question Gryffindor's spotless image, for a change."

Harry said nothing, still looking at Reenie. Ron rounded on Draco.

"Oh, you think that Slytherin's own image is anywhere near spotless?"

"Shut your trap, Weasel," Draco said coolly. "I want to see where this is going." He nodded to Reenie and Harry.

Harry sighed after looking at Reenie's sad crimson eyes for a while, believing he finally understood her. "Serena, the Slytherins will just mock you if you pity the, just as they mock everyone else. You're wasting your time on them."

"They mock me anyway," muttered Reenie. She felt tears forming n her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She looked Harry sternly in the face.

"Then among you I won't find pity and understanding for me either, will I?" she asked him.

The questioned shocked Harry, and Draco as well. Harry opened his mouth then closed it again, realizing that there were people in Gryffindor that feared Reenie. In truth, Harry believed he was the only one in his house that wanted her to stay. At his silence, Reenie felt anger lick her sides.

"You know, Harry," she said narrowing her eyes, "If people don't stop making excuses and make a step in either side, then things will never change. You two are both responsible for this...millennium old grudge or whatever it is you call it!" She sighed, shaking her head. "After all, Gryffindor wasn't the right place for me either."

Having made up her mind, Reenie turned around. Harry stood rooted at t he spot, speechless. Reenie walked on, passing Draco.

"So, does this mean you're staying in Slytherin instead?" he asked her, a small smirk on his pale face.

"Does that bother you?" Reenie demanded.

Draco glanced at Harry then shrugged. He smiled and raised his voice, long enough for Harry to hear. "I don't see why it should," he said with indifference. "As long as it bothers Potty, I don't care what you do."

Reenie kept her eyes straight. "In Slytherin, at least there will be people others fear and don't understand as much as myself."

Draco chuckled. "Indeed. Welcome to Slytherin, Shields."

Reenie nodded as she continued her way up the hall toward Dumbledore's office. Draco watched her leave and looked back at Harry.

'It's better this way,' Reenie thought to herself. 'The Griffindors... I'm not like them; I am more like the Slytherins... because they fear or don't understand them. I'm just the same... I am alone.'

TO BE CONTINUED

"Well," he said. "It seems your eloquence has made you lose one of your sheep, Saint Potter."

Reenie thought about her decision as she got to Dumbledore's office.

'It's better this way. The Gryffindors, I'm not like them. I am more like the Slytherins...because they're feared and misunderstood. I am just the same. I am alone."

Reenie stood ono the spiraling staircase and knocked Dumbledore's office door. "Professor, it's Serena shields."

"Please come in," said Dumbledore.

Reenie opened the door and stepped in.

"Hello, Serena," said Dumbledore. "What can I do for you?"

"I just thought you'd like to know I've made my decision," Reenie replied. "I wish to stay in Slytherin House...permanently."

TO BE CONTINUED

--

authors notes: I want to make a note of information I used for these potions. Take out spaces and parathenses. Links do not show up in documents when they're uploaded. For some reason.

Http (:) // www (.) painting (.) about (.) com (/) cs (/) inspiration (/) a (/) symbolsflowers (.) htm

Http : // www (.) photovault . Com / link / food / PlantsHerbsSymbolism

http : // www (.) paghat (.) com (/) telepathic (.) html


	10. Transition

Awakening of the Blood Moon

Chapter 10

Transition

Professor Dumbledore looked back at Reenie. "Slytherin?"

"Yes, sir," said Reenie.

"What brought you to that decision?" Dumbledore questioned.

Reenie shrugged. "The Slytherins are like me and I feel more comfortable there than the other houses."

"I thought you were close to deciding with Gryffindor," said Dumbledore.

"So was I," Reenie said. "But, I've changed my mind."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "Well, I've spoken to each Head of House, and I think you should have an interview with the one you choose."

Reenie's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. An interview with Professor Snape? What a nightmare!

"An interview?" Reenie asked.

"Yes, after you speak with Professor Snape, he will help you with your needs," Professor Dumbledore explained.

Reenie extremely doubted it, but she did not voice it with Professor Dumbledore. "All right. Defense Against the Dark Arts has just started. Might as well meet with Professor Snape now."

"Very well," said Professor Dumbledore, taking a quill and scribbling a note on a piece of parchment. He leaned forward his desk, arm outstretched and Reenie stood up to take it. "Give this to Professor Snape."

"All right," said Reenie, "thank you Professor."

Reenie turned from his desk and Dumbledore spoke again. "Oh, I think your wardrobe is in need of a change."

Thinking that Dumbledore implied that her clothes smelled, Reenie clutched her collar and glared at the Headmaster. "Excuse me?"

Dumbledore smiled, her retort not bothering him in the slightest. "If you have decided to be in Slytherin, then you must look like you belong to it." He nodded at her clothes and Reenie blushed, feeling foolish.

"Oh, right," said Reenie, "I'll stop at the laundry and--,"

Dumbledore waved his wand, changing her tie, sweater collar and cuffs from gold and red to silver and green. The Gryffindor insignia was now the colors and mascot of Slytherin house.

"Thanks," Reenie murmured and she stepped out of Dumbledore's office.

Reenie made the long walk to Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She paused and sighed before putting her hand on the doorknob. She entered the classroom, interrupting Snape's lecture.

"You're late, Shields," said Professor Snape.

"I was talking to Professor Dumbledore," said Serena. She crossed the room and gave Snape Dumbledore's note. Snape unrolled it and read it.

_Severus,_

_Serena Shields has decided to remain in Slytherin. I have asked her to meet with you. She plans to have her interview with you after class._

_Albus_

"Understood," said Snape. "Take your seat then."

Reenie turned around and went to her seat. She ignored the comments while Snape continued his lecture. Immieately after class, Harry moved to talk to her.

"I can't talk right now, Harry," she said. "I have to speak to Professor Snape."

"What?" said Harry.

"Move along, Potter," said Snape. "Shields, my office."

"Yes, sir," said Reenie, following Snape to his office.

Though Snape's office was of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, it did not look like he taught that subject. There were dark objects everywhere, along with portraits of people being tortured and the remainder of their bodies after receiving the dementor's kiss. Was this really the office of the Defense Against Dark Arts professor, or the office of "In Favor of the Dark Arts" professor? It was hard to tell.

"What made you decide to join _my _house?" he inquired.

"I didn't like the others," she answered indifferently.

"I see," said Professor Snape. "Now, by witnessing your recent boggart, one can tell that you have experience with the dark arts."

Reenie snorted and grinned cheekily. "Experience? Yeah, I guess I can say the same about you, Professor." She waved her arm around his office. "Do _all _Defense Against the Dark Arts professors decorate their classrooms and offices like this, or just you?"

Snape's dark eyes narrowed.

"I don't know nor do I care how or why you are here, or if you were some kind of royalty where you came from, Miss Shields," he said.

Reenie's eyes widened at the use of the word royalty. For a split second, she thought he knew who she really was and then she relaxed somewhat when she realized he was only being sarcastic.

"But here you are nothing more than a poor excuse for a student," Snape went on. "Shielded by the mercy of our headmaster. Now you better start acknowledging that and respect your betters. now, I want to help you with whatever measly trouble it is you are in; since you are a student of my House now, the Headmaster has put you under my care and you have become officially my responsibility, but if I have to tolerate anymore of your insufferable attitude, I'll personally make sure your time at Hogwarts is made most unpleasant..."

Reenie was quiet for a moment. She didn't know whether to snap at Snape or cry. She remembered from history books that Severus Snape played an important role in the downfall of The Dark Lord. It was so important and risky, that it cost him his life in the end. Reenie began to feel ashamed.

"I understand," Reenie said softly. "Professor, could you please answer one question?"

"What is that?" said Snape.

"Is it worth it?" she asked.

"I am growing tired of your silly games, Miss Shields," Snape barked. "What exactly are you asking whether it is worth it, and worthy of what?"  
Reenie sighed. "Is it worth it, to give so much of yourself, to sacrifice so much of your daily life...just for other people's safety?  
Snape was silent for a while before he spoke again. "And what would an ignorant child like you know anything about that? What is it you're hiding, Miss Shields?"

Reenie smiled and shook her head. "Ignorant...yeah, I guess that's right. You're right about me hiding something too. I've got a lot of secrets."

Reenie sighed and leaned back in her chair, running her hands through her hair. She was at a loss to begin. She didn't really want to tell anyone the truth about herself but she had to tell someone. Professor Snape was now her head of house and the defense against the dark arts professor.

"Professor, I know I may appear sixteen but that is not my real age," Reenie said. "I am actually sixteen hundred years. I come from the future, where my people have longer life spans. Of course...we're not immortal. We can still die, and many, many of my people, friends, family—were killed in a war that lasted for a hundred years. Assaiah and myself are among the few remaining survivors. The the others that stayed behind, may die at any moment. I have no way of contacting them."

"How did you get here?" Snape questioned.

"One of my friends," Reenie said, her voice about to break, "controls time and space. Something like a living timeturner. She sent Assaiah and I here so we can be safe."

"Did you know she would send you to Hogwarts? In this year?"

Reenie shook her head. "We traveled through time and space and we landed in the forest. I'm not sure why she picked this particular time, but I do know about it. I've read about Hogwarts and wizards in history books."

Reenie felt like something poked her brain. Snape narrowed his eyes. "Would this have something to do with one of your boggarts? The black cloak?"

Reenie nodded. "Wiseman...he messed with my mind and turned me against my friends when I was a young child. My parents were able to bring me back and we defeated him. But, the monster he turned me into, well, escaped a little when I was fighting. Now, I hear her in my head sometimes. She tries to make me do things...bad things...and I kind of like it."

"Do you expect me to believe that outrageous idea you're concocting?" Snape demanded.

"I don't expect anything," Reenie said through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes. "It isn't your fight and in any case, it doesn't make any difference to you, does it?"

"It does if you are orchestrating this pathetic charade in order to deceive the headmaster and carry out a task for the Dark Lord. He keeps watch of you. Fooling a powerful and intelligent wizard like Albus Dumbledore isn't as easy as an inane child like you would have thought."

"Deceiving Professor Dumbledore?" Reenie exclaimed, shocked. "If I was trying to do that, then why on Earth would I have given my memories to put in his pensieve?"

Snape looked her dead in the eye. "Dumbledore is fully aware memories can be fabricated as you should know."

"I see nothing I can say can convince you. I don't even know why I told you. Maybe I'm losing my mind."

He stared at her for a while and she groaned. "Can I go now or are you going to keep me from Transfiguration?"

"Yes, Shields," he scowled. "As much as it pains me not to give you detention for that disrespectful way of addressing a teacher, I feel anymore time with you would be trying my patience. Therefore, you're allowed to go."

Reenie left Snape's office in a huff, slamming the door behind her. "Feeling's mutual," she muttered under her breath, crossing the classroom and out into the hall.

The curtain covering the window next to Snape's office moved, a pale face with silver blond hair emerging from it. "The future?"

"Was that informative to your liking, Malfoy?" drawled the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "How long have you been there?"

Draco Malfoy stepped out from his hiding place, looking at the doorway Reenie exited seconds earlier. "Long enough to figure out that Shields is more deranged than Aunt Bellatrix, and that's saying something. Do you think she's lying?"

Snape looked at his pupil with an annoyed expression. "More important than the truthfulness or the lack thereof in Miss Shields oh-so-fascinating tale, is your explanation of why you were lingering at my office without permission, Malfoy. If you're going to test my leniency with such a stunt, you should start telling me what that task is of yours is about."

Draco sneered at his head of house. "And you would do better to finally stay the hell out of it. I told you I would handle it."

Snape tilted his head. "Is that why you here? Has Miss Shields recently become apart of it?"

"No," said Draco haughtily as he made his way to leave. "Pansy and some others have written their parents and we have yet to hear anything. I just wanted to find out more of this girl and now that I have, I'll just be off."

Draco left, leaving Snape to fume on his own.

Luckily Transfiguration was on the same floor as Defense Against the Dark Arts, enabling Reenie to be to class in the nick of time. Draco however, was not. Professor McGonagall was not happy with either of them, and took ten points from Slytherin—each.

"Professor, I was here _on _time," Reenie said through gritted teeth.

"You made into the door," said Professor McGonagall not bothering to look at her, "but not your seat."

Reenie's hands curled into fists. 'That's stupid,' she screamed in her mind, wanting so bad to voice them directly with Professor McGonagall. 'You only deducted points from me because I'm in your opposing house, you pathetic woman! What's wrong, are you upset because I chose Slytherin over yours?'

Reenie almost laughed out loud, trying to envision what her interview with Professor McGonagall instead of Snape. She honestly couldn't tell if it would've been worse, or better. Reenie took out transfiguration notebook, pretending to record Professor McGonagall's words when she was actually drawing the happy times of Crystal Tokyo. She was afraid it would never be that way again.

Harry, who sat next to her, noticed her drawing. He recognized some of the pictures from the memory he saw on accident. He took his eyes away from Reenie's notebook and tried to pay attention to the lecture. Following the transfiguration, Reenie had half a mind to linger after the other students to have words with McGonagall. She enough people gawking at her already. She didn't need it from Professor McGonagall too.

She went dinner , though she did not quite feel like it. She did not have much of an appetite but she didn't want to leave to the common room just yet. When she The Slytherins were surprised by her decision, and did not quite like it. They refused to give her a seat.

"Hey you know that only purebloods belong in Slytherin, don't you?" questioned Daphne Greengrass.

"Oh please," Reenie said, rolling her eyes. "Not this again."

The Slytherins always ragged on Reenie about her blood status. They did not believe she was a pureblood because of her last name and suspected her to be a blood traitor from America. It was common knowledge (at least to prejudiced pureblood families) that American wizarding families were all blood traitors.

"So Professor Snape want to talk to you about?" Pansy questioned. "Did he tell you to leave?"

"No," said Reenie, trying her best not to lose her cool "And don't you know that our head of house isn't a pureblood? He's actually a half blood."

"That's a lie!" exclaimed Millicent Bulstrode.

"Actually it _is _true," said Draco. "And you're a halfblood too, Bulstrode."

Millicent Bulstrode glared at Draco for making her blood status public to the Slytherin table.

"Well, even if that is true," said Roger Yaxley, a seventh year boy who's pure blood lineage went back several generations, "Professor Snape is a great potion master and everything. He's earned his place in Slytherin, but not you, Shields. But it's not too late for you to change your mind to Hufflepuff. You can be with your mudblood sister—plenty of mudbloods there."

"She's not my sister!" Reenie hissed, her fists tightening. "And who do you think you are, telling me which house I can or can't be in?"

"Someone who's blood is purer than yours, of course," Roger snarled..

Reenie stepped forward, sneerring. She was about to lose it. She heard Wicked Lady's voice in her head. _It looks like we need to teach this boy a lesson, don't we, Reenie?_

Reenie's hand twitched, reaching for a knife but before Reenie could do anything, Draco stood up, preventing Reenie from attacking Pansy or anyone else stupid enough to get in her way.

"Her heritage is still not clear, but she clearly does have some abilities to make one wonder, doesn't she?" Draco said with a meaningful tone, "Keep angering her like that and she might delight us with another demonstration".

Reenie lowered her hands, unable to understand what Draco was saying. He had once been giving her a hard time about her blood status. She had handled it different then. Reenie remembered the demonstration that she had given Draco when he had pushed her too far. Wicked Lady's hold on her was very strong, and she made her to do something crazy. It was on her third day in Slytherin and Reenie was minding her own business in the Common Room when Draco came to give her a hard time.

_FLASHBACK_

"I've looked up your name, Shields," Draco drawled to her, a book of wizarding names in his hand. "And there is no wizarding family in this name. Now you're either a half-blood or a mudblood. Unless," he snickered, "if you are a pureblood, then your family is a bunch of blood traitors. Maybe you're from America...and that country's full of blood traitors.I wonder just how pure your blood is."

_This boy is really trying my patience, Reenie_, said Wicked Lady's voice inside Reenie's head. _If he wants to know about our blood, then let's show him! I want to see if his face can get any paler!_

Reenie looked at Draco with a mixture of a sneer and a mad smile. She couldn't really argue with Wicked Lady's words. An idea came to her. It was crazy, but Reenie didn't care. Reenie had to make Draco Malfoy shut up.

Reenie started to roll up her sleeve. "You wonder how pure my blood is, huh? Well, let's just find out, shall we?" Reenie grabbed her wand, pointed it at her arm and exclaimed "Diffindo!"

A long gash appeared on Reenie's arm. Anyone else would be yelling in pain, but Reenie just continued to grin. She looked down at her arm as if she was looking at a lost artifact. "Hmm, it's red. I don't know what that means, Draco. You're a pureblood, right? Maybe you can tell me how pure my blood is!" She shoved her bleeding arm at Draco.

Draco stepped back, horrified and sickened. "Shields, are you out of your mind?"

"But you're the expert on wizard lineage, aren't you?" Reenie demanded. "I want to know. Is it pure or not? You see any mud in there? Am a mudblood like half of the students here? Should we cut everyone and compare?"

"No," said Draco. "You're crazy!"

"I know...how about I cut you instead!" Reenie said, her eyes wild. "Then we'll know for sure!"

"No, forget it!" Draco exclaimed, pushing her arm away. "All right, I'm sorry! Now would you do something to your arm? You're bleeding all over the carpet!"

"What was that?" Reenie asked. "Did you just apologize?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry!" Draco yelled, much louder. "I'm sorry, Shields! I won't bother you again about how pure your blood is or isn't, just fix your arm, for Merlin's sake!"

Reenie smiled, but it wasn't the wild and crazy smile as before. It was actually a sad smile. "You see Draco, it doesn't matter if we're all halfbloods, mudbloods or purebloods. We all bleed red when we get cut."

Draco nodded, though he didn't quite understand what she said. He was still staring at her arm. "Shields...your arm!"

Reenie pointed at her arm and muttered, "Purgo."

The cut stopped bleeding. Reenie cleaned the excess blood off her arm and the carpet. She rolled down her sleeve, still looking at him with the sad expression on her face.

"I hope you have learned your lesson," she said. "Don't be so concerned about a person's wizarding heritage, but their skills and character."

_FLASHBACK_

Reenie blinked away the memory. What she had done was indeed crazy, but did it actually work? Did it teach him a lesson? It seemed like it. He didn't bother her about her heritage again, but it didn't stop him from being rude to her before she left. Now it seemed that Draco was defending her heritage.

The Slytherisn looked at Draco for a moment in silence surprised at what he had just said. They glanced at Reenie and remembered the "demonstrations" of her abilities: throwing Draco across the wall, picking two girls up by the throat and flipping gracefully in the air before twisting Pansy's arm.

Blaise smirked and leaned toward "Wow Draco, you almost had me fooled," he said. "Thought you were backing her up there for a second".

Draco, who was looking at Reenie with an infuriating smirk, didn't turn his gaze away while addressing Blaise. "Of course not, Zabini. I was just watching out for the wellbeing of a fellow housemate"

His statement appeased most of the other Slytherin students with the only exception of Pansy, who was left frowning, and Reenie, who wondered whether the 'housemate's wellbeing' Draco was speaking of was that of the boy who had taunted her, as almost everyone else seemed to think, or if it'd been her own, and if he hadn't actually meant to defend her in that underhanded manner..

"Well, Shields," said Draco, "are you going to eat or not?"

Reenie frowned and she sat down to eat. Draco and none of the other Slytherins talked to her. Reenie was glad for that. She didn't want to have any more of their pathetic attitude. It bothered her, slightly, why Draco 'stopped' the argument. Did he expect something in return? Her friendship? She doubted it. She ate slowly because she wanted to wait for Draco to finish. She had to talk to him, though she hated doing it. Reenie didn't want Draco to think she was staring, so she kept her eyes on her plate. When she heard the tinkling of a fork and knife being laid down on the plate next to her, she looked at Draco.

"Draco are you finished?" she asked him softly.

"Yes," he said, folding his napkin.

"I want to talk to you," she said.

"Do you?" asked Draco, twisting to look at her. He had a sort of sly smile on his face. "I've got some things I'd like to talk to you about too, Shields.

"You do?" Reenie whispered, surprised.

" Come with me." He stood up, followed by Reenie.

"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy Parkinson demanded, she glared at Reenie. "With her?"

"We're just going to have a chat," said Draco. "Nothing to worry about."

Reenie followed Draco to the first empty classroom. Draco shut the door and put a silencing charm on it, so that no one would hear them. Draco pocketed his wand and turned to Reenie, smiling.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I know you weren't really backing me up at dinner," said Reenie. "So what was all that about?"

"I just think that nobody wants to see blood all over the table while they're eating," said Draco with a shrug. "Now it's my turn—I heard the interesting tale you told our Head of House."

"How do you know about that?" she demanded. "Snape told you, didn't he?"

"I was curious," said Draco, avoiding the question. "But trust me, if I knew that your story would be so farfetched as being a sixteen hundred year old bird in a sixteen year old body, then I would've stayed out of it."

Reenie bit her lip and tightened her fists. She was so furious she couldn't come up with anything to say.

"So that was the best you could come up with?" Draco asked. "Though I would think some gryffindorks would buy it, why do you feel you have to tell Professor Snape the same convoluted lunacy?"

_You shouldn't have told Snape about our secret, Reenie, _hissed Wicked Lady in her mind. _Now he's bound to tell every body! We will have destroy Snape and everyone he's told...starting with Malfoy!_

Draco laughed, turning to leave. When he touched the doorknob, it burned him and he yelped in pain.

"Augh! What the hell?"

"You are not leaving," Reenie hissed in Wicked Lady's voice. "I can't allow you to spread my secret to everyone."

"Are you doing this, Shields?" Draco asked, turning back to her. "Stop it!"

Reenie's crimson eyes flashed. Her hair soared up and the walls and floors began cracking. Draco stared in shock, backing up against the wall. Words—magical or otherwise—failed him.

Things began to swirl around in the room. The large window behind Reenie broke into a million pieces. Draco stood frozen in bewilderment and fear. He realized that Reenie's story wasn't just a story after all. It was true.

He opened his mouth to tell her so when Reenie's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor. The items that were flying around also fell down. The smashed window, cracked floors and door was what remained of Reenie's "enchantment." Draco stared at her for a second and then bent down to her.

"Sheilds, wake up," he said. He pushed her with his hand. When that didn't work, he pulled out his wand and said, "Ennervate."

The charm didn't work and Draco remained sitting there feeling helpless. Then he thought of one other way to get Reenie to wake up . Draco shoved his wand back into his pocket, and bent down to scoop up Reenie. --

Reenie woke up on a soft couch with a strong smell entering her nose. She saw the blurred face of Draco Malfoy.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," he said.

"What happened?" Reenie said.

"You made a mess out of classroom thirteen," he answered. "Then you passed out."

"Oh, what is that smell?" she said, her nose crinkling.

"Candles," said Draco. "I needed something to get you to wake up."

Reenie moaned and sat up, grabbing her head. "Where am I?"

"The Room of Requirement," Draco answered. "It's a secret room on the seventh floor.

"You carried me up to the seventh floor?" Reenie asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he said. "Well, when you weren't waking up downstairs, I decided to take you to the Room of Requirement. You see, it can change into any room you need. Just walk by the wall outside three times, thinking of what you need and the door appears. I thought of a place where you could wake up. Listen, about the whole time-traveling thing, as bizarre as it seems, I believe it now."

"T-thanks," said Reenie, "but I guess now you're going to run off and tell Snape about this, huh?"

Draco shook his head. He didnt' want anyone to know about this, because he most likely would get in trouble for angering Reenie.

"No, I won't say anything if you don't say anything, Shields," Draco replied. "It'll be our little secret...well, yours, mind and Professor Snape."

"Deal," said Reenie, holding out her hand.

Draco gave her hand a quick shake and stood up. "Well, maybe you should go to the dormitory and sleep whatever happened downstairs off."

"Can I just, stay here for a little while longer?" Reenie asked. "Alone?"

Draco paused. Now that he was here, he had hoped to use the Room of Requirement to work on his task for Voldemort. He had to get the vanishing cabinet fixed as soon as possible. Draco groaned, looking in the corner where he worked on it at each spare moment he had. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"All right, I should go try to fix the damage to classroom thirteen anyway," said Draco. "I'll see you later."

Draco stepped out of the room of the requirement. Reenie rubbed her head and blew the strong aroma candles out with an exasperated puff of air. She had come so close to blowing her cover, again. She could've taken out the whole floor, let alone the classroom she and Draco had been standing in.

"I've got get this under control," she said. "Can't let it over take me." Reenie sat back, memories of Crystal Tokyo flooding in. She thought of Helios, and what he might say to her in this situation. Her eyes fell on her engagement ring and she pulled it off.

"No, I don't want to remember," she said, trying to will the memories away by shaking her head.

She reached into her pocket, leaving the ring inside. She withdrew the small vial of forgetfulness potion.

"I want to forget the war," she said, "Crystal Tokyo, even Helios."

Reenie took a long swig of the potion, corked it and set it back into her pocket. Within seconds, she felt the same blissful feeling of nothing. No memory of Crystal Tokyo, Helios, the war—she was just Serena Shields, the new girl at Hogwarts.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Pluto's Distress Call

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

Note: To fit the story, I've decided to push the Hogsmeade Weekend of Katie Bell's attack December, rather than in October as it is in cannon. Let's say Hogwarts agreed to a 'Last-Minute Shopping-Day" Hogsmeade Weekend in December.

Also, some have been wondering what was happening in Crystal Tokyo, so I included Pluto's endeavor to gather reinforcements.

Awakening of the Blood Moon

Chapter 11

Pluto's Distress Call

The moment Sailor Pluto got the chance, she went to the time gates to send a distress call for reinforcements. The time gates did not just open doors through time, but also through space. Centuries ago, when Cyrstal Tokyo was first established, Queen Serenity held an academy for Sailor Soldiers that hailed all over the galaxy. The soldiers in training would use the time gates in order to reach earth, rather than coming in a spaceship. Sailor Pluto kept a list of past students, incase they were needed to come back to Earth again. Even soldiers with already honed powers came to visit the institution, like the Starlights, who served as teachers in the school.

Sailor Pluto decided to start with the scouts that were closer: the lunar scouts of the solar system. Not all of the moons had sailor scouts. There roughly a hundred moons, but only twenty three and they all lived in the outer region of the solar system. They were very promising sailor soldiers and Sailor Pluto was impressed and grateful that they in a sensed lived in Earth's back yard.

Sailor Pluto placed her key-staff in a similar shaped hole next to the time gates.

"Amalthea."

The gates opened to reveal a red moon, the reddest object in the solar system. Amalthea.

"Sailor Amalthea."

The gates zoomed in on a sailor soldier wearing something similar to the solar system fuku, only it was completely red without bows, a skirt, or a collar. Her hair was long and dark red, as were her eyes. On her forehead was the symbol of her moon, an A with a cross on the lower right of the letter.

"Sailor Pluto?" she whispered.

"Earth has been attacked," Sailor Pluto said.

"What?" gasped Sailor Amalthea. "By whom?"

"Chaos," answered Pluto. "We've suffered many casualties, and the war is still going. We need reinforcements."

"Count me in," said Sailor Amalthea.

A light appeared in front of Amlathea and Pluto beckoned her to enter it. The moment she did, Sailor Amalthea was taken from her moon and to Pluto's side.

Amalthea looked around. "It has been a while since I've been here...am I the first person you asked to help?"

Pluto nodded. "I'm using our list of past students and I've started with the lunar senshi."

Amalthea raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you just call Sailor Janus? She can open up all the doors you need so you can broadcast your SOS."

"I didn't know she could do that," Sailor Pluto said.

Amalthea smiled. "Well, we have been very busy since we've seen you last."

Sailor Pluto closed the doors on Amalthea's moon and opened to the moon Janus, one of Saturn's moons. Saturn's rings could be seen close to the moon.

"Sailor Janus."

"Hello, Sailor Pluto," said Sailor Janus, soldier of gates and doorways; beginnings and endings.

Sailor Janus had two hooks of Saturn's symbol on her forehead, facing opposite directions like two faces. Her fuku was similar to Sailor Saturn. She had the same sleeves, purple instead of white and her choker and brooch had two faces: a young woman looking left and an old woman looking right. Her black hair was pulled back in a bun.

"I knew one day you would be calling for help," Sailor Janus said, "so I prepared myself by visiting other sailor scouts. I'll open the doors and you can give your message. It will be difficult for me to hold them all at once for long, so after your message is over, I will have to close them.

"How will they get to Earth?" Sailor Amalthea inquired.

"I'll open the doors when they call," answered Sailor Janus. "All they have to do is ring the doorbell."

"Doorbells?"

"Yes," Sailor Janus explained. "I gave all the scouts 'doorbells' to ring when they are ready to come."

"I didn't get one," said Sailor Amalthea.

"Because I knew Sailor Pluto would call you first. Just give me a moment as I open the doors."

Sailor Janus raised her arms and twisted her hands, as if turning doorknobs. Gates and doors of different shapes and styles appeared all over Sailor Janus' moon. The doors opened, allowing passage to different places of the galaxy.

"Now," said Sailor Janus, clenching her teeth.

"Calling all Sailor Soldiers," Sailor Pluto loudly. "This is Sailor Pluto calling on behalf of Neo Queen Serenity. Earth is at war with Chaos and we are in need of reinforcements. If you need a moment to prepare yourselves, you can use the talismans Sailor Janus gave you to call her and she can send you to Earth. Please come help us as quickly as you can."

Sailor Pluto finished her call and nodded to Sailor Janus so she could close all the doors. Once Sailor Janus closed the doors, she let out a gasp and fell to her knees.

"They got it," she said, "they will all come."

"Are you all right?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"I'll be fine," Sailor Janus answered. "I just never opened so many doors at one time before. It takes a lot of my strength."

Sailor Janus heard some bells, an indication that scouts were ready. Sailor Janus took a deep breath and stood up. She opened seven doors and the remaining scouts of Saturn's moons walked out: Sailor Atlas, a short-haired scout with chakrams--hand-held ring blades--on her shoulders; Sailor Prometheus, with a unlit torch attached to her hip; Sailor Pandora, a very tall and beautiful sailor scout; Sailor Hyperion, wearing a fuku with many circles; Sailor Dione, a soldier with wispy short hair; Sailor Rhea, who had brooch shaped as a lion's face; and Sailor Iapetus whose fuku was both dark brown and silver, trademark of her two-toned moon.

The seven doors closed and Sailor Atlas looked at Sailor Pluto, taking the chakrams from her shoulders. "We're ready. Just tell us what to do."

The upcoming Hogsmeade Weekend gave Reenie something to look forward to, unlike anything at Hogwarts. She needed to get out of the school, breathe some fresh air and have a moment to herself. The Slytherin common room was getting cold, one of the things Reenie did not like about her decision. It did not matter. It was better to be cold and be with people like herself, than be warm and be a complete nobody around the great Gryffindors. She would get used to the cold.

Reenie decided that getting her feelings on paper helped with her issues from home and the war. She wrote often, not simple journal entries, but essays and poems about her experiences. She didn't want to be a typical girl who wrote in her diary about her crush. That was not Reenie. She wished she could be...but she couldn't. Reenie was not a normal teenager, and like her mother, never would be.

Because she wrote often, she was running low on paper and writing supplies. Surely, she could just conjure them but she had to act as much as an ordinary student as possible.

Reenie felt her skin crawl and blood boil slightly as Filch walked to her with the Secrecy Sensor. He looked at her worse than he looked at the other students, and Filch looked at them in a very bad way. He looked at students like they were petty little troublemakers, but he looked at Reenie like she was the spawn of Satan. She bit her lip to prevent herself from yelling at Filch as she walked down the steps and onto Hogsmeade.

Reenie watched enviously as chatting students entered The Three Broomsticks. She wished she could be like them, just an ordinary witch attending a school of magic. Being real normal teenager, a mortal, a high school student seemed to farfetched with Reenie's past. But she belived that being student of magic school was easier to dream about...almost possible.

Reenie tore her eyes from the students and walked onto Scrivenshafts, trying not ot make eye contact with anyone. Zonkos was closed due to the dark times of Voldemort's new reign, but the students walked on by it like it wasn't even there. The way Filch was, no one could use Zonkos joke items anyway. Couples sat in Madam Malkins and several people hung outside Honeydukes, eating candy. Reenie ignored them. Chocolate and tea was not going to calm her. Her pain was deeper than a broken heart. The wizarding world may have been facing a crises with Voldemort, but it was nothing compared to the tragedy of Crystal Tokyo.

Reenie found her destination and entered Scrivenshafts. It smelled of fresh parchment and ink, just as she expected. A few Ravenclaws lingered around, comparing ink quills as Reenie walked down the aisles, slightly dazed. She picked several parchment books, the thicker ones for her personal writing projects and she selected a bottle red ink. As all her homework was in black ink, she made red her color of choice for her essays and poems.

She paid for the items without much small talk from the clerk. She looked down the lane, noticing The Hogs Head. It was a pub students didn't regularly go into. It was for the 'shady' sort of folk, and Reenie was considered one of the shadiest at Hogwarts. Feeling thirsty and cold, she walked to the Hogs Head, pushed the door open and walked inside.

People didn't stop and gawk at her. No one asked her any questions. They went on their business, just as she hoped. Reenie walked to the bar. Behind it, was an old man that looked a lot like Professor Dumbledore. He was wiping down the counter with a rag that needed to be cleaned itself.

"What?" the bartender said.

"Firewisky," she answered.

The bartender bent under the counter for a shot glass. When he turned his back to grab the bottle of firewhisky, Reenie waved her hand to clean the excess fingerprints off the shot glass. The bartender poured an ounce of the red liquid into the glass, which Reenie promptly gulped down. It warmed her insides slightly.

"Not bad," she said, her voice untouched by the heat. "Go ahead and leave the bottle."

"That's five galleons," he said.

"Not a problem," she said, slamming down the money. She took the glass and bottle and retreated to a table to try out her new "journal."

Reenie wrote about adjusting to Slytherin and how few of them reminded her of anyone back home. She wrote how much she wanted to fight, how she wasn't afraid. She wasn't sure why she was writing this now, and she suspected it was the firewhisky...she had swigged down five glasses of the liquid that was supposedly made to endow someone with courageous feelings. Reenie wrote more about her feelings. After about half an hour, she decided to leave the pub. She was passing The Three Broomsticks when she felt a really powerful evil feeling. She sensed something dangerous in the vicinity and her insides felt as if someone had grabbed them. Reenie dropped her bag of purchases and fell to her knees, starring out in the crowd with blurred eyes. The pain made her eyes water slightly, and the falling snow was making it hard to see.

Two girls had come out of The Three Broomsticks and they were fighting over something. One of them, Katie Bell, had a box in her hands. Her friend tried to get the box from her. Reenie grimaced, feeling her heart sting. Whatever was inside the box was highly dangerous--cursed. She could sense it. She had only taken a few steps when she heard Wicked Lady's laughter. Reenie groaned.

"Please, not now," Reenie whispered.

_Yes, now, _Wicked Lady's voice rang in her head. _I do have to warn you before you try to be a hero. If you get a hold of that box, I'll be completely freed and I'll take over of your body. Are you sure you're ready for that, Reenie?_

"No," Reenie mumbled, realizing there was some truth to what Wicked Lady was saying. Reenie knew that the box was cursed, but she had no idea what it would do. Unable to touch the object herself, Reenie decided to give her warning vocally. "Get rid of that box! Throw it away! It's dangerous!"

A few people paused from their shopping to watch the spectacle. Leanne and Katie continued their tug of war until the package ripped.

"No...._No!" _Reenie dug her hand into her pocket for her wand just Katie pulled the package back. The package fell to the ground and Katie rose into the air. Her arms stretched out and a loud scream came from her mouth. Wand in hand, Reenie stepped forward and pointed her wand at Katie.

Leanne saw Reenie with her wand and ran to her. "No! Get away from her!"

"I'm only trying to help!" Reenie said urgently. "Let me see her!"

"You did this to her," said Leanne.

"No I didn't!" Reenie insisted.

While Reenie argued with Leanne, Harry and his friends pulled on Katie's legs. They managed to get her down but Katie continued to scream and thrash around. Leanne stopped yelling at Reenie and went to Katie.

"Just go away!" Leanne shouted at Reenie.

Reenie realized she wasn't wanted or needed and so she started to walk back to the school. Filch paused from checking other students when he saw her approaching and he hurried to her with the secrecy sensor. She glared at him and clenched her teeth.

"Get away from me!" she hissed, walking passed him and into the school. She made it all the way to the Slytherin Common Room when she noticed she did not have her shopping bag with her.

"Damn!" she muttered. She turned around just in time to see Blaise Zabini walk in with her shopping bag.

"You dropped this," he said, holding it out to her.

"Thanks," she answered, taking it and looking inside to see everything was still there. She sighed when she saw that her purchases were still in the bag. At least that covered one thing. She didn't have to worry about a thief.

"I saw what happened," he said.

"I had nothing to do with it," Reenie said sharply.

"I believe you," said Blaise.

"Oh," Reenie murmured, turning around for the stairs. "Thank you, Blaise.

Leanne, Harry, Ron and Hermione explained the incident regarding Katie Bell to Professor McGonagall. McGonagall's face changed from demanding and shocked to angry when Katie mentioned Reenie's name.

"You say that Serena Shields saw you with it?" McGonagall said quickly.

"Yes," Leanne said weakly. "She told us to get rid of it...but when it tore..."

Leanne was overcome with tears. McGonagall ignored her and looked at the other three. "Did Shields know what the package was?"

"I don't know," answered Harry. "I just remember her telling them to get rid of the package. And she tried helping Katie, but Leanne told her to leave her alone. Katie touched the necklace and it made her her rise off the ground. We got her down and she was thrashing around. That's when I went to get Hagrid."

"Then what?" she looked at Ron and Hermione.

"We just tried to keep her still," Ron said helplessly.

"No, no," McGonagall barked impatiently. "With Shields...what did Shields do?"

"S-she kept saying she was trying to help," wailed Leanne. "But I didn't believe her. I thought she had something to with this."

"But I saw her face," said Hermione. "She looked sincere to me."

"She could have been the person who gave it to Katie!" Leanne yelled.

"I don't even remember seeing her in Three Broomsticks," Hermione pointed out.

"If Leanne is right," said McGonagal, "then she may have tried to come clean when she saw you two leaving. No idea who the package was for?"

The Gryffindor students shook their heads. McGonagall sighed. "I will speak with Professor Dumbledore when he returns and suggest to make an investigation until we find out who is responsible."

"Investigation?" mumbled Hermione.

"Dumbledore is gone?" Harry asked. "Where is he? I wanted to talk to him."

"He will be gone until Monday," said McGongall. "But anything you can say to Professor Dumbledore you can say to me."

Harry paused, realizing McGonagall's authority. He glanced at Leanne and frowned. McGonagall saw his line of vision and looked at her.

"Go to the Hospital Wing and get something for shock," McGongall told her.

Leanne left the room and McGonagall looked back at Harry. "Yes?"

"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor."

Harry's two best friends made physical movements of not believing him, while McGonagall stood in silence for a moment, weighing the matter.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter," she said. "Do you have any proof?"

"No," said Harry and he explained about Draco's visit to Borgin and Burkes.

"Malfoy took something to Borgin and Burkes for repair?" she said, slightly confused.

"No, Professor, he just wanted Borgin to tell him how to mend something, he didn't have it with him. But that's not the point, the thing is that he bought something at the same time, and I think it was that necklace--"

"You saw Malfoy leaving the show with a similar package?" she asked him.

"No Professor," said Harry. "He told Borgin to keep in the shope for him--"

"But Harry," Hermione interrupted, "Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said no--"

"Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously."

"What he said was, 'How would I look carrying that down the street,'" said Hermione.

"Enough!" McGonagall hissed. "There is no way this necklace could have entered the school without our knowledge. Another thing—Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today."

"How do you know, Professor?" Harry inquired.

"Because he was doing detention with me," said McGonagall. "He has failed too many times to do his Transfiguration homework. Thank you for your suspicions but I need to go check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all."

The three friends discussed the matter on the journey upstairs.

"That package could've been for anyone," said Hermione. "Dumbledore or maybe even you, Harry."

"No, we were behind Katie," said Harry. "She could have just turned around in the lane and given it to me. It would've much more sense to deliver the parcel outside Hogwarts, what with Filch searching everyone who goes in and out. I wonder why Malfoy told her to take it into the castle?"

"Harry, Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade!" Hermione shouted, stamping her foot.

"I know, he had to use an accomplice," said Harry, "Grabbe or Goyle, a Death Eater...maybe even Serena."

"You think Serena had something to do with it?" asked Ron.

"I don't want too," said Harry, "but ever since she's been in Slytherin, she hasn't been the same. I think the Slytherins have corrupted her. Malfoy especially. He could've told her to go give the package to someone in Hogsmeade."

"That doesn't make sense," said Hermione. "No way Malfoy could come to school holding with that thing, and he wouldn't ask someone to bring it into Hogsmeade, only to bring it _back _to Hogwarts. She wasn't holding anything when we went to Hogsmeade today."

"But how do you explain she knew what the package was?" Harry asked. "Malfoy had to tell her his plan."

"Oh Harry," Hermione groaned. "Serena Shields is not a normal witch. We have no idea where—or _when_—she comes from. She has a lot of power. She's done things we've never seen before...I've read people that were so strong that they could sense things. She must've sensed it."

"Sensed it?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Yes," Hermione said, irritated. "It is very rare. I think in some cases it can't even be learned; people are born with the ability, like metamorphism. Actually Harry, it makes more sense for Malfoy to behind this instead of Serena. At least Malfoy would have a reason."

Harry stopped walking, allowing Hermione and Ron to continue without him. He pondered what Hermione said with what he saw. It wasn't likely, but what if Serena _did _have something to do with the attack today?

"Harry, come on," Hermione said.

"Coming," Harry muttered, joining his friends again. They entered the common room and parted ways.

Early Monday morning, Professor McGonagall waited for Professor Dumbledore in his office. She sat in a seat across from his desk and almost fell asleep when he finally arrived shortly after eight o'clock.

"Good morning, Minerva," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the office door behind him. "What can I do for you?"

"Albus," Professor McGonagall rubbed her eyes and stood up, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to sit down at his desk. She approached the desk. "I have bad news. Katie Bell was cursed on the Hogmeade Weekend."

"What happened?"

"She got hold of this," Professor McGonagall pulled out the opal necklace, covered in her handkerchief. "It cursed her with she touched it."

"How did she get it?" Dumbledore asked.

McGonagall retold the story as she heard it from Harry and the others. Professor Dumbledore sat in silence, brooding over the information. "Anyone could've gotten hold of this. I believe someone was hiding in the Three Broomsticks bathrooms, waiting to Imperious anyone who entered."

"Leanne suspects it could have been Serena Shields," McGonagall said, "and Harry suspects Draco Malfoy, only because Harry saw him at Burgin and Burkes last summer, which is where this necklace comes from."

"Ah, I see," said Dumbledore, "it is possible."

"No, it can't," said Professor McGonagall. "Draco was serving detention with me Saturday. I think Leanne is right about Serena Shields. We don't know who she is or how she got here."

"She is from the future, Minerva," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, that is what she told us," said Professor McGonagall. "But how do we know she is not working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? One of the Death Eaters could've been in Hogsmeade that day and they could've been working with Serena. Serena saw Katie with the package, and she knew that it was dangerous. I think she was to pretend to be a hero."

"Ah, but that would prevent Katie from delivering it to whom Lord Voldemort was intending to kill," said Dumbledore.

"Even so," said McGonagall. "I think we have to have an investigation, starting with Slytherin House."

"So close to the holidays?" asked Dumbledore. "All right, Minerva. I'll have Professor Snape take care of that. He is a much more accomplished legilmens than I am."

Professor McGonagall nodded. She wasn't sure if Professor Snape was the right man for the job. He did favor his house too much. Was it possible he'd let one of his own get away with murder? But it was true; Severus Snape was the strongest legilmens at school. He was sure to get into anyone's head.

"Thank you for going a head with this, Albus," she said.

"Go onto breakfast. You look like you need some," said Dumbledore, "and send Professor Snape over. I do have other things to discuss with him, anyway."

McGonagall thanked Professor Dumbledore and left the office. About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Snape had arrived.

"Come in, Severus," said Professor Dumbledore and the door opened, revealing the potions master. He entered the office and approached Dumbledore's desk.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" he said.

"Yes," answered Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall told me what happened to Katie Bell and she has suggested we investigate the school, starting with your house. I think she believes someone in Slytherin is responsible. Draco's name came up, and so did Serena's. I would like you to do the investigation."

"I'll meet with them first then," said Snape.

"I do not believe either of them are responsible," said Dumbledore. "Draco had detention and Reenie has no reason to attack Hogwarts."

"Many don't," said Snape, "but they do if the Dark Lord makes them. I will start the investigation immediately, unless there was something else you wanted?"

"Yes," said Professor Dumbledore, "I still have not found what it is I am looking for. And my hand has become weaker..." he raised his withered hand.

"I will send a potion to you," said Snape. "Get some rest, Headmaster."

Professor Snape turned and left the office, ready to start the investigation.

To Be Continued


	12. The Meeting

**Awakening of the Blood Moon**

**Chapter 12**

**The Meeting**

After interrogating Reenie, Snape could tell for certain that she had no part in it. Of course, he knew the real truth: it was Draco that was responsible. Only Snape could not reveal that to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was under the impression that Malfoy had something to do with it. He knew of the Unbreakable Vow Snape made with Narcissa Malfoy in order to protect her son. Dumbledore agreed that if Snape was in to be in a situation where Dumbledore had to be killed, Dumbledore wanted him to do it. Dumbledore was close to death, with his old age and damaged hand, it was only a matter of time.

However, it seemed like the whole school knew that Reenie was in on it. They gave her more fearful looks than they did before. Some were brave enough to even ask if it were true and Leanne would continuously remind her of it.

There were a small number of people on her side, one of them being the former Head of Slytherin House, Professor Slughorn. He treated her no different that he did when she first came to Hogwarts. If anything, he was more kind to her and at the end of class he called her to his desk.

"Yes Professor Slughorn?" she inquired, once all the students had left.

"I know I have already welcomed you to Slytherin," said Professor Slughorn, pulling a desk drawer open. "But I wanted to do something more, especially with all this--well--I wanted to do what I could to make you feel more welcome."

Reenie's eyebrow lifted in confusion and curiosity as Professor Slughorn removed a roll of parchment from his desk and handed it to her. Reenie unrolled to read she was now a member of the Slug Club and was invited to the Christmas Party the next evening.

"I trust I can count on you to show up?" Professor Slughorn asked. "I will have some important guests coming; some of which I think you'd be interested to meet and there will be plenty of food--er--what's wrong?"

Slughorn stopped in midsentence, noticing the watery look in Reenie's eyes. She was staring at the invite feeling sad, happy, confused and grateful. She lowered the parchment, her eyes brimming with tears and her lower lip quivering. Besides Dumbledore, Slughorn was the only one in Hogwarts to hand her an olive branch.

"Is there something wrong?" Professor Slughorn inquired, rising from his desk.

"No, I'm all right," she mumbled, her voice cracking. "I-I just, thank you, Professor. I'll be there."

Reenie gave the plump man a brisk hug around the waist, like a young niece hugging her favorite fat and wealthy uncle. She forced her quivering mouth into a smile as she stepped back. Reenie walked out of the classroom feeling lighter than she had before she entered. She made it just in time for Charms and found that Draco had saved her seat.

"Unbelievable," Draco said, noticing the invitation in her hand. "You're part of the Slug Club?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Professor Slughorn is a very nice man. I wish more teachers would try to be involved with their students. Become their friends."

"I know," said Draco, "my grandfather was in the Slug Club but I haven't made the list. It's sure sad...my grandfather told me stories about him."

Reenie groaned. Draco had been moping about the Slug Club and how it was so _unfair _that Draco hadn't been invited to the Slug Club for weeks. Reenie glanced down at her invitation and shrugged.

"Well, Draco, it says that I can bring a guest," Reenie said. "I suppose I could let you come with me."

Draco almost became too enthused. He twisted his seat and he felt his heart jump. "Really?" he said and he cleared his throat. "Oh, no, that's all right, Shields. You don't want me there. I suppose Professor Slughorn will invite me one of the days."

"Cut the crap, Malfoy," Reenie hissed, covering the other side of her mouth with her Charms book so no one else could hear her. "Honestly, you act like a child sometimes. You want to go so bad, then come with me."

Draco leaned toward her so their heads were nearly touching. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious," Reenie muttered. "Come with me to Slughorn's party tomorrow. Just don't make me regret it."

Draco grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it, Shields. I'll be on my best behavior--a perfect gentleman."

I expect nothing less, said Reenie, tapping her quill on her book. She rubbed her head and said, "I wonder what I'm going to wear."

Harry was watching Reenie eat at dinner. He had to talk to her and find out if she really had something to do with what happened to Katie. It was a problem because she was in Slytherin now. How was he going to get her alone? When Reenie got up, he suddenly got an idea. He got up from the Gryffindor table and caught up with her right at the door.

"Hey, Ree--," he began.

"Serena," Reenie said roughly.

"Oh, right, Serena," Harry said apologetically, "Sorry. Listen, you want to go to Professor Slughorn's party with me?"

"Oh, Harry," Reenie answered, shaking her head and frowning. "I cant."

"I don't care if you're in Slytherin," Harry said quickly.

"That's not it," Reenie said severely. "I can't go with you because I'm going--,"

"With _me,_" said Draco, suddenly appearing at Reenie's side.

Harry looked at Draco, his face contorting in confusion and anger. "You're not in the Slug Club, Malfoy."

"That's true," said Malfoy. "But Serena is."

"Professor Slughron invited me this morning," Reenie explained. "Draco wanted to come so I said he could tag along with me."

"You invited _him?_"Harry questioned, his eyes flickering to Draco. "Malfoy? Why would you invite Malfoy?"

"Draco's been complaining about not being invited to any of his parties, "Reenie said, her eyes narrowing. "And what's it to you who I go with anyway? You're already invited to the party, so I'll just see you there."

Harry stared in disbelief. Maybe really Draco really did have Reenie played. Draco's hand crept around Reenie and fell on her shoulder. He looked at Harry smugly.

"What a shame, Potter," he said. "You're too late. Well, I'm sure with how _famous _you are, you'll find someone that will have you. By the way, one of your eyebrows are yellow. He pointed at Harry's face with his free finger and pushed on Reenies shoulder. "Lets go, Serena."

They left a flabbergasted Harry in the doorway and they walked down the stairs to the dungeons. Reenie immediately pushed Draco's arm off her. "Knock it off Draco," she said. "I don't want everyone to think were an item."

"Not everyone, certainly," said Draco. "Just Potter."

"Why?" demanded Reenie.

Draco looked at her, a smile creeping across his lips. "Don't tell me, you haven't," Draco laughed. "Shields, Potter fancies you. He thinks that just because he's got a scar on his forehead he's somebody and if he shows up with you hell get more famous."

"So you want to make him jealous?" Reenie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More than that. I want him to suffer, to be humiliated."

"What's with this Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry anyway? It's even worse between you and Harry. What has he ever done to you? Have you always hated him? Have you ever tried to make friends with him?"

"Hey, keep your mouth shut"! Draco hissed, grabbing her arm to make her stop walking so he could look her in the face. "You need to know the history between all the houses before you make any judgments. For the record, Potter has been my worst enemy since our first year and I _did_ try to befriend him."

"Yeah?" Reenie asked. "What happened?"

"He thought he was better than me," said Draco. "I first saw him getting fitted for school robes. _I _was the first student to notice him, to say hello to him! _I _introduced myself and told him I would make a good friend. But he refused to even shake my hand. It wasn't me who had a problem with Potter; Potter was the one who had a problem with me."

Draco started walking again and she followed in silence, frowning. She wanted to hear the other side of the story from Harry. Perhaps Draco just got on Harry's nerves, she knew he got on hers. But did they have to become enemies, just because they couldn't be friends? When she and Draco arrived to the common room, Draco turned to her.

"Well, I suppose I'll meet you here tomorrow," he said. "How about seven thirty?"

"Fine," Reenie answered and she went to the girls dormitory.

While Sailor Pluto and Sailor Janus was collecting the new sailor scouts, the Saturian lunar soldiers waited in the throne room of the palace as New Queen Serenity told them.

Neo Queen Serenity was surprised and grateful to see great number of sailor scouts to come to her aid. She hasn't seen so many sailor scouts since young girls were going to the academy_. They _were all talking about the excitement of being back in Crystal Tokyo, and the sadness that the ones that had trained them were gone. She allowed the scouts to mingle and reminisce while she waited for everyone to arrive, though there were some that wanted to get onto business.

Saturn's lunar scouts all had healing abilities that they developed after training with Sailor Saturn. Shorthaired and broad shouldered Sailor Atlas' expression stated that she was ready for whatever task was at hand She wore purple shoulder pads but no vest like the other sailor scouts. Her white fuku had a purple skirt and flat purple boots. She sighed in boredom.

"Can't Queen Serenity put us to work while we wait for everyone to get here?" she said.

"Don't be like that," said the beautiful Sailor Pandora. Her pink hair was shoulder length, with a bun in back and four curling ringlets framing her face. Her fuku was in purple and in pink. "We have to wait for Janus to get everybody. We can find something to amuse ourselves here…hmm…I wonder if I can still remember where their ballroom is…"

Before Sailor Pandora could wander off, Prometheus grabbed her by the shoulder. "Stay here," she muttered. She and Sailor Pandora always seemed to have a hot and cold relationship. Sailor Pandora was too curious and always got in trouble and when she got in trouble it seemed to get _everyone _in trouble. Her fuku yellow and deep purple. The stone on her choker and on her bow was a lit torch. Her violet hair was short and sleek.

Sailor Pandora frowned but stayed put. She looked at Sailor Hyperion. She kept glancing at the entrance and shifting weight foot to foot. Her blue hair was looped at the side of her face and behind her head. Her gray and purple fuku was thick and textured, having many circles.

"What's wrong, Sailor Hyperion?" Sailor Pandora inquired. "Do you need to use the bathroom?"

A short girl with blond and wispy hair giggled. Her name was Sailor Dione. Her fuku was light purple and black.

"I told you you're supposed to go to the bathroom before a trip," Sailor Dione said.

"I do not need to use the bathroom!" Sailor Hyperion muttered. "I'm just not feeling up to the battle as all." Sailor Hyperion's personality was always changing. Most of her teammates grew tired of her behavior, while some liked to tease her about it—Mainly Dione and Sailor Pandora.

"You were a minute ago," Sailor Iapetus pointed out, the last of the Saturn lunar soldiers. Her hair was short and white. Her collar, skirt and shoes were silver. Both of her bows were dark brown.

"You should all be used to Sailor Hyperion's fickleness by now," groaned Sailor Prometheus.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Sailor Hyperion and she ran off, bumping into the next group of Sailor Scouts: Jupiter's Moon Scouts.

"Sailor Prometheus!" Sailor Io of the Jupiter Lunar Scouts shouted.

Sailor left her group to run to Prometheus and hug her. Sailor Io and Prometheus were best friends. Sailor Io was not always on best terms with Sailor Juno, and when Io went to sulk, Prometheus was the one to cheer her up.

"Io, it is so good to see you again!" said Prometheus. "How are you? Are you all right?"

Sailor Io nodded. She was tall and beautiful, with green eyes and red hair. Her fuku was in brown and red. Behind here were the rest of the Galilean sailor scouts stood with Sailor Amalthea. Because they had trained under Sailor Jupiter, they were all strong and had exceptional hand-to-hand fighting skills. Their forehead symbols were the first Greek letter of their name combined with Jupiter's cross.

Sailor Amalthea was weaker than the Galileans but she sometimes acted like their mother. She was always nurturing toward them. She made sure that they were always prepared before stepping out into battle.

Sailor Io stood next Amalthea, a sailor scout in a similar fuku to Jupiter's with the exception of red bows. Io was tall with green eyes and red hair. Io had a temper and was prone to anger. Back when she was being trained, she and Sailor Juno were not on the best of terms. The two sailor scouts never seemed to meet eye to eye. However, given her short fuse, she was always vigilant and usually patient.

In the middle was Sailor Callisto, leader of the Galilean scouts. She did not have bows or a leotard with her fuku, but rather a leather skirt and midriff top that gave her the look of a legendary Amazon warrior. Her gray leather boots were lined in green. Her golden hair fell to her waist in two braids and she wore a winged helmet. She always knew where the soldiers where, whether she was in battle or not. She knew if they were still alive, or if they had fallen in battle.

The smooth-skinned Sailor Europa stood next to Sailor Callisto, her black hair streaked with silver. Sailor Europa's green fuku had a number of dark and light markings, just like the albedo features of her moon. She had dark brown eyes and a naïve nature.

Following Sailor Europa was Sailor Ganymede. She had short brown boyish hair and her brooch was in the shape of an eagle. Sailor Ganyemede could use a lightning attack like the other Gallien soldiers, but she had the power of magnetism because of the magnetosphere from her moon.

"Sailor Io," said Sailor Prometheus as she came over. Callisto was behind her. "How are you?"

"Good," she said.

"There are very few numbers here," said Callisto, looking around.

"Sailor Janus is still gathering others," Sailor Pandora said cheerfully. "See look, it's the Uranian scouts."

The first was Sailor Puck, a short mischievous sailor scout with a pixie cut. She had powers of transmutation and her sailor outfit was in blue and pink. She looked excited to be there and she was already playing pranks on the melancholy Sailor Umbriel and others in an attempt to lighten the mood. Sailor Umbriel had black hair had long bangs covering her face. Her sailor fuku was black and dark blue.

"Stop," groaned Sailor Umbriel but Sailor Puck continued to play.

"Be still, Puck," muttered Oberon, forcing Sailor Puck to be silent. Oberon wore dark blue and silver armor, a sword on his belt. His love, Sailor Titania stood next to him. She had long dark red hair and a grimace. She rarely smiled.

Behind Titania was Sailor Miranda, a scout with long dark brown hair. Sailor Miranda stood next to her. Her Sailor fuku was much different from the rest of the sailor scouts of the solar system. Because of the layering of her moon, Sailor Miranda dressed in layers: a long-sleeved shirt under short-sleeved shirt and a tank top over her short-sleeved shirt. She also wore tights under her three layered skirt. The layers continued in Sailor Miranda's light brown hair.

Sailor Neptune and Pluto's lunar soldiers entered the large room. Sailor Thalassas fuku was gold and teal. Next to her were Sailor Proteus and Sailor Triton. Sailor Proteus had Sailor Charon, a mysterious sailor scout with a reddish-brown cowl, stood next to Sailor Triton.

Following the lunar scouts were the Zodiac scouts. The Zodiac scouts had once all been from earth, but after their training they left to their constellations seeing that Earth already had enough protection. The scouts' fukus consisted of a skirt with a slit on the side and varying tops. Ribbons spiraled around their forearms and legs.1

Leading them was a scout with large spiky red hair stood with a smug smile, Sailor Aries. Her body was slim bugt strong, her lower body firm and her bosom heavy. Her face was triangular with sharp features, her eyes brown. She wore an iron helmet with diamonds to protect her head and face. She glanced all around the room.

Dressed in pink clothing with a copper neck brace was Sailor Taurus. She had dark green hair with dark blue eyes, square face, and body with broad legs and feet.

Twitchy and restless Sailor Gemini stood next to Sailor Taurus. She was tall and slender with long limbs. She had hazel eyes, a high forehead, and reddish brown hair. Over her green uniform, had armor made out of quicksilver to protect her lungs, shoulders and upper arms.

"Calm down, Sailor Gemini!" hissed Sailor Aries.

"I can't help it," said Sailor Gemini. "I'm just so excited to be here."

"As are we, Gemini," said Sailor Cancer.

Round-faced and large bosomed Sailor Cancer wore a bra out of pearls and silver, the rest of her fuku in white silk. Her large blue eyes gave her a dreamy expression. She was short with long limbs and large hands. .

Sailor Leo, the leader, wore red with the exception of gold armor up her spine, upper back and covering her heart. She had broad shoulders and trim hips. Her face was catlike, her top lip overlapping her bottom and her eyes almond shaped and dark hazel. She had a mane of dark brown hair.

Blond, spiky-haired and youthful Virgo stood next to Leo. Her fuku was dark green with quicksilver gloves and quicksilver to cover her abdomen. Her clear eyes were blue and bright. She had a delicate nose and a curvy mouth.

Following Sailor Virgo was Sailor Libra with a heart-shaped face and dimpled cheeks with delicately flared nostrils. She wore a copper cummerbund to protect her sensitive lumbar region. The rest of her fuku was blue.

Intense-eyed Sailor Scorpio stood with her head slightly inclined, watching Neo Queen Serenity give her instructions. She looked like a deadly bird of prey with sharp facial features, a prominent nose and high cheekbones. With her maroon uniform was a steel chastity belt to protect her reproductive organs.

Wearing tin armor over her thighs was Sailor Sagittarius. She had a broad forehead and an athletic build. Her golden brown hair was in a ponytail to keep her from tugging on it. The rest of her uniform was rich purple.

Sailor Capricorn stood looking bored and uptight with lead armor on her knees and other joints. Her fuku was dark brown, as was her hair. She had a straight nose and dark brown eyes.

Sailor Aquarius wore aluminum on her long, lower legs. Her eyes were light and clear, her forehead high and her straight hair the color of straw. Her face had finely chiseled features. The rest of her fuku was turquoise.

Wearing platinum shoes was short and petite Sailor Pisces. Her violet hair was soft and fine. Sailor Pisces had large light green eyes. Her fuku was in a soft sea-green and she wore a pleasant smile.

Behind the zodiac scouts where the sailor scouts of the brightest stars in the galaxy: Sailor Sirius, Canopus, Alpha Centari, Arcturus, Vega, Capella, Rigel, Procyon, Achenar and Betelgeuse. Their fukus were of a harem style.

In the very back stood familiar soldiers Sailor Kakyuu and the Starlights. The reinforcements stood around and reminisced the good old days of becoming sailor scouts. While they were talking, six sailor unknown soldiers entered the room.

"Who are they?" asked Sailor Pandora.

"No idea," muttered Sailor Promehteus. She looked at Sailor Io, who shrugged.

"I've never seen them before," said Sailor Virgo.

"Me neither," said Sailor Scorpio.

"The Oriens Natura," murmured Sailor Callisto. It was her gift to know the scouts names before meeting them.

Ever friendly Sailor Sagittarius approached the six new soldiers. "Hello, I'm Sailor…"

"Out of the way!" hissed the nearest of the unknown scouts. She had black hair that was cropped short save for section in the middle coming to the small of her back. Her eyes were red and she had dark grey rat ears on the top her head. She wore a black halter top with a red open jacket. Red shorts with black piping clad her upper legs and hip area. There was a rat tail on her buttocks. Her feet had black slippers with red wrappings around her ankles.

"Hey, she was just being polite!" exclaimed Sailor Aries, coming to Sailor Sagittarius' side.

"You'll have to excuse Sailor Nezumi," said a thickset sailor scout with light brown hair. Her fuku was similar to Sailor Nezumi's except that her top covered her whole torso and it was in yellow and forest green. He hair was grey and her eyes were green. "She is a little edgy." Her energy was calm and she had a smile on her face. "I am Sailor Ushi, and we are the Oriens Natura."

"What's left of it," muttered dark blue-haired Sailor Ryuu.

Sailor Ushi frowned and the rest of the Oriens Natura tightened their hands into fists.

"There were twelve of you," said Sailor Callisto, approaching the Oriens Natura. "Half of you fell to Chaos."

"Correct," answered Sailor Ushi, guestering to the rest of the Oriens Natura.

Behind her was petite yet muscular Sailor Tora with bluish-white hair, with spaced out black lines on her bangs. She had amber eyes and her fuku was purple and orange.

The tallest of the Sailor Soldiers was Sailor Ryuu with her long dark blue hair and yellow eyes. She wore a gold tiara that was larger than the Solar System senshi and it sat higher on forehead. Her fuku was in gold and green. Following Sailor Ryuu was Sailor Uma, the shortest of the group. The blood red hair on her head was long and looked like it was wet, as if she had been swimming. Her ebony eyes were dark and misty and she wore red and orange.

"Many people from our solar system," explained Sailor Uma, "became phages and animamates to Chaos. We were traveling planet to planet, trying to warn others about Chaos and when we came into contact with Sailor Janus. When she explained that Chaos was here, we decided to come and help."

"That is terrible," emphasized Sailor Pisces.

Sailor Nezumi folded her arms and scowled. "Must you tell them everything?"

"We have to give them some explanation," said Sailor Seiyuki, "might as well be the truth." Her eyes were brown; her orange hair was short in the back with hair on the sides of her head that came down to her chin. Sailor Seiyuki's fuku was yellow and white. "We came to help them after all."

"Wasn't my idea," Sailor Nezumi snapped.

"Well, most of us," corrected Uma. "We just dragged Nezumi with us."

Neo Queen Serenity approached the sailor scouts. Sailor Pandora eagerly hugged her. "Majesty! It is so good to see you again!"

"Likewise, Pandora dear," said Neo Queen Serenity. She shook hands and hugged each one, thanking them for coming.

"When can we start this battle?" Sailor Atlas questioned.

"As soon as Sailor Janus and Sailor Pluto come back," said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Sailor Pluto wanted to speak with Janus privately," said Sailor Uma.

"Oh?"

Sailor Uma nodded. "Not sure what about, though."

"Hmm," murmured Neo Queen Serentiy. "Sure it's nothing…now, I can't say I've met you before."

"We are the last of the Oriens Natura," Sailor Nezumi said. "Most unfortuanly, we lost half our team to Sailor Death Star's army."

"I sympathsize and I thank you for coming to help us," said the Queen.

While the reinforcements were speaking with each other and Neo Queen Serenity, Sailor Pluto took a moment to speak to Sailor Janus in private.

"Did I forget someone?" Sailor Janus asked.

"No, not really," said Sailor Pluto. "Do you remember Princess Selenity? Daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion?"

"Yes," answered Sailor Janus. "We trained together at the academy. Is she in danger?"

"I hope not," said Sailor Pluto. "When all the scouts except for Sailor Saturn and me were killed, I sent Sailor Neo Moon to the past where she would be safe. I am the only one who know where she is. If Chaos wins, I need you to take Sailor Neo Moons parents and whoever is left to the past where they can safe."

"But I can't take them to her if I don't know where it is," said Sailor Janus." I can't open a door to which I don't have the key."

"I know," said Sailor Pluto. "You can only travel to a place you have seen or been to. So I will show you where I sent Sailor Neo Moon."

Sailor Pluto opened the Time Gates to the twenty-first century of Scotland, coming down to the forbidden forest outside Hogwarts. The image stopped at the castle of Hogwarts, the lake and Quidditch pitch and all of Hogwarts surroundings.

"This is Hogwarts," explained Sailor Pluto, "a school of magic."

"Why did you send her here and not the past that she is familiar with?" questioned Sailor Janus, taking her eyes off of Hogwarts and looking at Sailor Pluto.

"Chaos would've been able to trace her," Sailor Pluto answered. "Like Nemesis. Chaos would've have suspected me to send her to a place she never been before, but Reenie has heard of Hogwarts. She will be all right there. Hogwarts is a safe place; especially with Professor Dumbledore as Headmaster."

"I understand," murmured Sailor Janus. "Do you really think your star seed will be taken? Do you want me to look into your future?"

"No," said Sailor Pluto, shaking her head. "There is no need. Time will tell. Now, let us get to the palace where the royal family is waiting for us. Neo Queen Serenity is having a meeting."

Neo Queen Serenity was still visiting with the scouts, laughing and sharing good times when Sailor Pluto and Sailor Janus entered the room. The way she laughed made things appear like they weren't even at war. She spotted Sailor Janus and Sailor Pluto.

"Sailor Janus, I understand you collected everyone for us," Neo Queen Serenity said. "I thank you."

"Of course, your majesty," said Sailor Janus.

"We should get started," said Sailor Pluto.

"Yes," said Neo Queen Serenity.

Sailor Janus joined her team of scouts. Sailor Pandora smiled and took her hand. "Isn't this exciting, Sailor Janus?"

"Yes it is," said Sailor Janus.

Sailor Neo Queen Serenity approached the front of the room. Everyone went quiet and Neo Queen Serenity began.

"Thank you so much for coming to help us in this fight," said Neo Queen Serenity. "The animates are strong, but their weak points are the bracers on the arms. Destroying these will defeat them. The phages are weaker. Try to find a way to heal them without defeating them."

As she explained this, King Endymion had a slideshow going to give the sailors visual aids. The sailor scouts watched intently, while some looked bored and afraid.

"I will assemble three teams," said Neo Queen Sereniy. "One will be led by Saior Saturn in search of survivors. She will need the assistance of Sailor Callisto, Sailor Ganyemede and other healers. We will also need those that can carry the deceased." Neo Queen Serenity's arms shook slightly. She cleared her throat to contain herself.

"The second team will scout the area for animamates and phages. Sailor Pluto will be leading that team. She knows the locations of the last battles. In this team we will need Sailor Europa, Sailor Atlas and other fighters.

"The third team will travel to Sagittarius Zero star--,"

"That's where the Galaxy Cauldron is!" exclaimed Sailor Sagittarius.

"Yes," replied Neo Queen Serenity. "Sailor Kakyuu and the Starlights will lead the Star senshi here. We believe this is where Sailor Death Star may be hiding. Anyone else may come, but do not engage in battle unless it is absolutely necessary. WE are trying to find where Sailor Death Star is taking residence."

"May I ask why we are going there?" inquired Sailor Alpha Centari. "It is hard to get too."

"It is where I battled Sailor Galaxia, many, many years ago," Neo Queen Serenity answered. "So naturally we are checking here first. Return with any clues that you may find."

"Do not worry," said Sailor Kakyuu, "we may get there without trouble."

"Now, are there any questions?" inquired Neo Queen Serenity.

Sailor Pandora raised her hand. "Where is Sailor Neo Moon?"

"Shh!" hissed Sailor Prometheus.

"It's all right," said Neo Queen Serenity. "Sailor Pluto has sent her to a place where she is safe. I felt it was best."

Sailor Pandora frowned, hoping to catch up with the princess. She and Sailor Neo Moon were close.

"Healers," said Sailor Saturn, "please follow me. I do not know if we have many survivors, but let us hope."

Sailor Callisto, Sailor Ganymede, Sailor Aquarius, Sailor Capricorn, Sailor Janus and a few others followed Sailor Saturn outside. Sailor Pluto led the fighters out to attack mages and animamates. By use of a special artifact, Sailor Kakyu led her Starlights, the Star senshi and several others to the Galaxy Cauldron. Though they had been in battles before, nothing could prepare them for a war like this.

Once the scouts were gone, Neo Queen Serenity collapsed into her throne. "I pray I have not just sent everyone to their deaths."

TO BE CONTINUED

There is a website for lunar symbols here: http://www (dot)suberic (dot) net/~ . I also created customary ones for Thalassa, Amalthea and Puck. If you want to see what those look like, I can email them to you.

1 There are links for the Zodiac's fukus on my profile under "Awakening of the Blood Moon." Check out both links. The third link is similar to Sailor Scorpio's fuku.

The fuku for the Oriens Natura is based on the outfits Xiangua (Soul Calibur) wears.


	13. Party Off

Awakening of the Blood Moon

Chapter 13

Party Off

Instead of the pink and silver dress she had laid out for herself, Reenie found a red dress made out of velvet. Next to the dress was a pair of fancy shoes—also not the ones she had laid out to wear. There was a note on top of the dress that read: _I heard you say to yourself that you wondered what to wear for the party. Now you don't have to wonder anymore. –Draco_

Reenie raised an eyebrow. Did Draco actually go through the trouble of getting her something to wear, or was this a trick? She waved her hand over the objects and she did not sense any dark magic coming from them. Though she had already known what to wear, she decided to humor Draco and wear the velvet dress. She dried her wet pink hair and tied her hair back in an elegant French braid. While observing herself in the mirror, she could not deny that Draco had impeccable taste in clothing. The dress looked much better than she had thought, and it was warmer than the pink and silver chiffon dress she had planned to wear. Hair and makeup all in place, she went to the common room to meet Draco. He was also in velvet, but it was black.

"I see you got my Christmas Present," he said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you," Reenie told him. "You really shouldn't have."

He offered her his arm and she took it. They made their way to Slughorn's office. It was only seven-thirty. Though they were a little early, there were already a few students there. Some of the other members of the Slug Club looked at the pair, not surprised to see them together. Some however, looked slightly angry to see that either of them was invited.

Snape noticed them walk in and he walked to Draco. "Draco, I must speak to with you."

"I came with Serena," said Draco, thinking that Snape believed that Draco was gatecrashing the party. "I was invited."

"I can see that, Draco," muttered Snape.

"Professor, Draco is with me, "Reenie said coolly. "You can have my date after the party, but right now, we are going to enjoy ourselves."

Snape narrowed her eyes at her and he was about to tell her off when Slughorn interrupted him.

"Serena my dear," said Slughorn, walking up to Reenie. "Come with me. Let me introduce you to some of my guests!"

"I'd be delighted," Reenie said, smiling smugly at Snape and he followed Slughorn to a short stout man named Eldred Worple.

"I would like to you to meet Eldred Worple, the novelist of author of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires—_and, of course, his friend Sanguini. Eldred, this is Serena Shields. She is a new student; just arrived this Halloween."

"It is nice to meet you, Serena," said Worple, shaking her hand. "What brought you to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, a family conflict," Reenie answered. It was the best story she could come up on spur of the moment. She pulled left hand from Draco's arm and looked at him. "This is my date, Draco Malfoy."

"A pleasure, Mr. Worple," said Draco, stretching out his hand to shake Worple's. "I've read your book--enthralling."

"Oh, why thank you, Draco," said Worple.

"I enjoyed Sanguini's story," Draco continued, glancing at the vampire and catching his attention for a moment. "How you became a vampire what was it—a hundred years ago?"

"Yes," said Sanguini. "It was 1895, I was fishing in my home country, Transylvania. I got lost…and I met the vampire who changed me. She was killed—by an anti-vampire party. It was very saddening for me. I thought we would be together forever." Sanguni looked at Reenie and Reenie looked at Worple. With the way the vampire was looking at her, Reenie was eager to move away.

"Well, good luck with your writing career, Mr. Worple," she shook his hand and looked at Slughorn. "Professor, I am very fond of unicorns and magical horses, do you happen to have a unicorn expert here?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" said Slughorn and he led the couple off to a witch in her early thirties. She had light brown hair that hung around her shoulders and she was wearing midnight blue dress robes. "Sally, I have a unicorn lover that would like to meet you! Serena, this is Sally Cole, unicorn expert and flying-horse breeder—you get both what you were looking in one person!"

Sally looked up from her glass of mead, smiled and shook Reenie's hand. "It's always nice to meet another unicorn lover. What would you like to know?"

"Have you ever been able to ride a unicorn?" Reenie asked.

Sally laughed. "Unicorns are very timid creatures, Serena. It's very hard to even get close enough to touch it, let alone ride them."

"How about flying horses then?"

"Depending on the breed of horse," said Sally. "Abraxans can be tamed, but they are very large. They can be dangerous and a bit too lively. Threstrals eat meat—but they don't necessarily eat humans. They would bite you if they are angered, just like any animal would. If you wanted to ride a flying horse, I'd start with the Atheon before the Granian—too fast."

"Have you ever tried breeding a flying horse with a unicorn before?" Reenie asked.

"No, it's impossible," said Sally. "Unicorns--,"

"No it isn't," Reenie interrupted. "I used to have a flying unicorn. His name was Pegasus. He was pure white, like a unicorn, but his horn was gold. He was…beautiful." Reenie swallowed hard and attempted to compose herself. "Anyway, you really should try to crossbreed them. It might protect the unicorns more. There are bad people out there, hunting the unicorns for their blood. If unicorns could fly, it would keep them safe."

"Yeah, and maybe they might get cool powers," said Draco, "I wonder what a unicorn crossbred with a Threstral would like. Then again, I'd never seen anyone die so I probably wouldn't be able to see it."

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Cole," said Reenie. "Draco, how about we get something to drink?"

Draco and Reenie got glasses of mead. Reenie saw Professor Trelawney and introduced herself. While Trelawney had Reenie's free hand, she looked her palm over. "Oh, your future looks very dark in deed, my dear. It is a shame you are not in my class. I can find out what else is in store for you."

Reenie smiled and pulled her hand back. "No thanks, Professor," said Reenie. "I've got a pretty good idea what my future holds."

"Ah, you a seer too?" said Professor Trelawney.

"Yes, something like that," Reenie took a sip of her mead.

"I foresaw you coming," said Professor Trelawney, "and when my students told me of your arrival, I hoped that I would meet you. I'm glad I got to meet you before anything bad happened."

"Me too," said Reenie and Draco pulled on her hand.

"Serena, look it's Potter! He managed to get a date…He brought Loony Lovegood?" He laughed. "There's a girl for him."

Harry entered wearing green robes with Luna beside him, wearing spangled silver robes. Reenie smiled, said goodbye to Professor Trelawney and left. Professor Slughorn bounced to Harry and drug him along ot meet guests. Reenie and Draco ended up by the mistletoe, where they found McLaggen kissing, or trying to kiss Hermione Granger. Hermione pulled back quickly.

"I'm going to go and get something to drink," Hermione and she backed away.

"Get me a mead, will you?" Cormac barked after her.

"Not that I would want to kiss Granger," said Draco, "but you really need to learn how to kiss a girl before Granger hexes your lips together."

"Shut up, Malfoy," hissed McLaggen, straightening up. "What do you know about kissing girls?"

"I know not to snog her in front of people," said Draco especially when she is trying to get away from me."

He looked up at the mistletoe that was hanging over McLaggen's head. "If Serena agrees, I can show you how to properly kiss a girl."  
"Sure," said Reenie. She wasn't sure what made her say it. McLaggen was sometimes just as annoying as Draco. However, she knew that Draco was smart enough not to make him look like a fool and he wouldn't dare kiss her in the same manner McLaggen was kissing Hermione. Reenie wanted, on some level, to see the look on McLaggen's face when Draco would finish kissing her.

Draco looked at her, surprised that she said yes so quickly. He led her under the mistletoe, nudging McLaggen out of the way. He placed one hand on her shoulder and another under her chin. Draco leaned forward, closing his eyes. Reenie found herself stepping on tiptoe, her hand on Draco's chest. Her eyes closed and her lips puckered, ready to receive Draco's kiss. To her surprise, and delight, it was enjoyable. His lips were soft and gentle. It wasn't the kiss a boy would give his mother or the kind of a kiss he would give a girl he thought would be easy. It was the type a kiss a boy would give a girl he respected and cared about. In someway, it reminded her of the way Helios would kiss her. As brief the kiss was, there was a tad of passion in there that neither of them expected. Reenie was somewhat disappointed when Draco pulled back, left her longing for more. She was reminded of the emptiness in her heart.

"Yeah, very interesting," muttered McLaggen. "Thanks for kissing lesson, Malfoy. I'm going to find Hermione."

McLaggen walked off. Draco and Reenie looked at each other and laughed. They continued to enjoy themselves, speaking to more guests and eating lavish food. Draco and Reenie were speaking to Myron Wagtail and Orsino Thruston, lead singer and drummer of The Weird Sisters. Orsino, the drummer, was wearing a green outfit with a hood that almost made him look like a king's jester. Myron was wearing blue and gold and his black hair came to his shoulders. Myron was telling the couple about their next song when Cormac saw Hermione walk right past them.

"Hermione!" he said. "I've been looking for you!"

Hermione walked on, pretending not to hear him. Cormac rushed to them and in his haste, he pushed into Reenie and she landed not into Draco, The Weird Sisters but right into Sanguini the vampire. Sanguini's hands went to Reenie's shoulders.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his Romanin accent rather alluring. His mouth was close to her ear, her hair, her neck. He was going to bite her neck and suck her blood in front of everyone.

Reenie stiffened, realizing a vampire was touching her. Her experience fighting as a sailor scout most of her life made her react by spinning around and slapping his arm. "No, get away!"

The pent up energy in her body exploded like a bomb, forcing Sanguini, Worple and others flying back. A houseelf fell down and food went everywhere. Reenie jumped back, her heart thumping.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," she sputtered, "I didn't mean…I didn't know you were...I'm sorry!" Reenie turned around and ran out of the room. Draco glanced from the door to the people on the ground. He helped up Worple; Sanguini was already on his feet.

"I apologize for Serena," he said, "she gets nervous sometimes. I'll go and bring her back."

Draco turned before but before he got to the door, Snape called for him. "Not yet, Draco, I would like a word with you."

"Professor---," Draco began.

"You are free now," said Snape, "this a good time. Now come."

Snape pulled out of the office and to the last classroom on the floor. Little did they know, Harry was outside the door, listening in on their conversation while wearing his invisibility cloak. They were arguing about Katie's attack and a plan the Dark Lord gave Draco.

"Already you are suspected in having a hand in it," said Snape, "and Serena Shields as well. By arriving to the party together, you make things worse for both of you."

"I had nothing to do with it!" said Draco. "I was in detention and Serena had nothing to do with it either. If she wanted to kill someone, she wouldn't use that necklace. We've seen what she could do; she could use whatever that magic she has."

"Yes, exactly," said Snape. "Something like she just expressed in the party. She is dangerous and I would advise you keep your distance from her."

"I don't have to listen to you!" Draco shouted. "I have to go find Serena--,"

"I know the Dark Lord has given you a task," said Snape, "I made a promise to your mother. I made the Unbreakable Vow. If you tell me your plan, I can help you."

"I don'' need your help," said Draco. "You want to steal my glory!"

Snape paused and said, "You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but—"

Draco heard enough. He turned on his heal, flung open the door and stormed out. He went to the common room and found a sobbing Reenie on the couch with a vial with what Draco believed to be poison.

"_Depulso!" _the vial flew out of Serena's hand and smashed against a wall.

"Hey!" Reenie looked at the smashed potion and at Draco. She jumped to her feet and strode to him, furious. "What did you do that for?"

"I was trying to save your life," Draco answered. "I know you're embarrassed, Serena, but that's no reason to try to poison yourself."

"You thought I was—ha!" Reenie laughed. "That wasn't poison, stupid! It was a Forgetfulness Potion."

"A Forgetfulness Potion?" Draco murmured.

"Yes," said Reenie, turning back around to plop back down on the couch. She wiped the tears out of her eyes with the heel of her palm. "There are many things in my past that I do not wish to remember. Yet things happen that remind me of them…like tonight."

"I see," said Draco, "you wanted to put what happened at the party out of your mind."

"Yeah," said Reenie, "among other things."

Draco sat down next to her. "I know how you feel. There are some things I also want to forget."

"I have more vials," said Reenie, "I could go get one and we can have a nightcap. We can forget our troubles together."

Draco thought for a second. He would really like to forget the task he had to go for the dark lord. He'd like to forget his father was in prison. When he left the party, he wondered if he could coax her to come back, but now after the conversation he had with Snape, he didn't feel like returning to the party either. He's never had a forgetfulness potion. It was probably just what he needed right now.

"Sure," said Draco with a shrug.

Reenie snapped her fingers and her extra vial of forgetfulness potion appeared in front of her. Draco smiled.

"How'd you do that?" he asked. "A summoning charm without saying the words or without using a wand?"

"Where I come from," she said, "we've learned how to use wandless magic. Would you like this in anything? It doesn't have a taste."

It was Draco's turn to perform a summoning charm, only he had to use the words and his wand. _"Accio Elf-made wine!" _

A bottle of wine soared into the room, followed by two wine glasses. Draco levitated the wine their glasses and lowered the bottle. Reenie poured halved the potion between them. Draco and Reenie took their glasses and paused before drinking.

"I think we should make a toast," said Draco.

"To forgetting the worst," said Reenie, "and pretending that everything is okay."

Draco smirked. It was a silly toast, but he decided to agree. "Cheers."

They touched their glasses, focused on what they wanted to forget, and drained their glasses. For one second, Draco thought about his father going crazy in Azkaban and then thought of him sitting at home, as if nothing had happened. Reenie thought about the incident at the party and after she swallowed her drink, it was gone. McLaggen had not pushed her into the vampire and Reenie did not make a spectacle of herself.

Draco looked at his empty glass. He felt free and content. He stood up and smiled. "Well, thanks for inviting me to the party."

"You're welcome," Reenie said.

"I think I should go to bed," said Draco. "I can't wait to go home and see my Dad. I bet he'd be happy to see me."

Reenie knew that Mr. Malfoy was not at the mansion. She knew he was in prison, but she knew that Draco decide to forget that when he took the potion. She smiled.

"I'm sure he is," said Reenie and she watched Draco go downstairs to bed. Reenie looked down at her empty glass and refilled with wine and another dose of forgetfulness potion. This time, she forgot about meeting Sally Cole, the unicorn expert. Sally had reminded her of Pegasus, something that was painful. After drinking herself to a near drunken and forgetful stupor, Reenie staggered to the girl's dormitory to sleep.

Reenie slept in while most of the students left early to take the train back for the Christmas Holidays. Reenie's growling stomach woke her at noon and Reenie got out of bed. Reenie was still in the dress she wore at the party and her hair was still braided. Reenie laughed at herself when she saw herself in the mirror. She dressed out of the elegant dress and placed it in her trunk with her shoes. She dressed into a pair of jeans and a dark pink sweatshirt. She pulled on her socks, wiggling her feet. She took her hair out of its tight braid, brushed it, shook it, and laughed at the funny sensation in her scalp. Her hair crimped from the recent braid, Reenie put on her shoes and left the dormitory.

While Reenie was eating her "breakfast," Professor Slughorn came to her.

"Serena, dear, I hope you're not still upset about what happened at the party," said Slughorn. "Eldred truly understands and anyone would have acted the same as you had."

"Sorry, what?" said Reenie, her mouth full with toast.

"Oh, when Cormac pushed you into Sanguini and how you got scared," Slughorn said.

Reenie grinned. "What are you talking about? Cormac didn't push me…I don't even remember seeing him at the party, except when Draco kissed me in front of him. He wasn't happy about that." Reenie laughed.

Slughorn stood there, looking slightly confused. "You don't remember…well, that's just as well. So you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yeah!" Reenie said. "It was lots of fun, I don't remember too much, but what I do remember was pretty good! Thanks for the invitation, Professor. I cant' wait for the next party!"

When Draco arrived at the Malfoy mansion, he searched each room for his father. He looked at his mother, confused. "Mum, where's Dad? Shouldn't he be here?"

Mrs. Malfoy looked at Draco, frowning. "Draco, don't you remember what happened? At the Ministry?"

"What about the ministry?" Draco asked.

"Your father had to get something for the Dark Lord and he was got. He's in Azkaban."

"No he isn't," said Draco. "He's not in prison."

"Yes, Draco, he is," Narcissa told him.

"But that's impossible! I'd remember if Dad was in the Azkaban, that isn't something I just forget!"

Then Draco realized the toast he had with Reenie the night before. Draco wanted to forget something. They had a drink of wine with Forgetfulness Potion in it. Draco rubbed his head. It started pounding.

"Let's go to Azkaban," Draco said quickly. "I want to see for myself."

"Oh, sweetheart, are you sure you want to?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes!" Draco shouted. "I want to go. I have to see Dad. You never let me see Dad in Azkaban since he was taken, did you?"  
Narcissa shook her head. "I thought that would be too hard for you."

"I have to see him," said Draco. "I can't think straight."

Narcissa sighed. "Very well."

They left immediately for Azkaban. The dementors have since left Azkaban and Aurors became the new guards. The Ministry of Magic could no longer control the dementors.

Narcissa went with Draco to Lucius' cell. Lucius was surprised to see both his wife and son at the door. When Draco saw his father, the wasted expression on his face, he suddenly remembered what he forgot. He had to relearn the truth, the pain his father's poor choices caused the Malfoy household.

"Draco, why are you here?" Lucius inquired.

"Because I didn't believe you were really here," Draco answered. "I guess I just forgot what happened, but forgetting does not change anything. You are still here and you'll never get out." Draco stepped away and made a personal promise with himself. He would never have a forgetfulness potion again. Learning sad truths more than once hurt twice as much than the first time.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Elune's Warning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter_

Awakening of the Blood Moon

Chapter 14

Elune's Warning

Tokyo's new army got to work right away. Sailor Saturn led Sailor Callisto, Sailor Virgo, Sailor Capricorn, Sailor Gemini, Sailor Janus, Sailor Ganymede, Sailor Aquarius, and several other sailor soldiers through the battlefield to search for survivors and collect any dead.

Sailor Janus joined the group because she was not a skilled fighter and felt that her abilities would be best served here. She was used to being in a group with Sailor Saturn. Sailor Janus picked up several items and used her psychometric ability, something she learned from King Endymion.

Besides Sailor Saturn, there were other sailor scouts in the group having a sort of healing ability and they split up to cover more ground. Sailor Aquarius held an ornate ceramic water pitcher. It was dark blue with turquoise stars. It had many powers, one of them being water purification. Though the river was stagnant and polluted, the moment Aquarius dipped her magical pitcher into the river; the pitcher transformed the infected water into pure water to clean a soldier's wounds and heal them.

Sailor Virgo was another sailor scout with healing powers. Her powers were like the goddess Persephone from the Greek myth of Demeter and Persephone. As Persephone left the underworld, Spring came but when she returned to the Underworld, seeds returned to the ground and plants died, symbolizing Fall and Winter. Sailor Virgo was like Persephone incarnate, able to control flowers, making them bloom. Sailor Virgo used these flowers to awaken others from a deep sleep. Her offensive powers in combat caused things to wither, like the seasons of Spring and Fall. When she became especially angry, she could transform her enemies into plants, just as Persephone had done to the nymphs Hades attempted to seduce.

Sailor Ganymede from Jupiter's moon family owned a golden goblet which she had the ability to fill with a healing nectar. Water, herbs, and other ingredients were not needed for she could make the nectar appear by citing a magical phrase. Her cup was special and she was the only one able to control it.

Attempting to make the trying task easier on the group was Sailor Capricorn. She had a pan flute that eased one's spirits when she played it. It helped the scouts keep their minds on the task and not become too upset over the body-strewn battleground. Her enchanted pan flute had a different effect on her enemies. It would put them in trances in which they would hallucinate, allowing other sailor soldiers to attack or to run away.

Sailor Gemini held no healing abilities, but she was able to create copies of herself. If they were unfortunate to find any soldiers dead, Sailor Gemini multiplied herself enough times to carry the soldiers to the catacombs.

The healers arrived on the edge of the battlefield and Sailor Saturn looked at Sailor Callisto.

"See if you can find any still alive," she said. "We'll bury the dead later."

Sailor Callisto nodded, closed her eyes and clasped her hands. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing blue. She stretched out her hands.

"Callisto Soldier Search! Find any alive!"

Ravens flew from her hands, heading toward the trees. Several flew off in separate directions.

"My ravens have found them," said Sailor Callisto, "there are still some alive, but barely. They're scattered all over the place. A few mages, I think…and I'm sensing some of Chaos' army still out there too. Be careful."

"We'll need to split up," said Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn went with Sailor Callisto and Sailor Gemini. Sailor Janus with Sailor Aquarius and Sailor Capricorn and Cancer.

Sailor Janus and Sailor Aquarius and found a Crystal Tokyo knight still clinging to life. His body was badly burned. Sailor Aquarius immediately bent down and poured water over him. The burns healed within seconds.

"Thank you," said the knight. "Who are you?"

"Sailor Aquarius," answered Sailor Aquarius. "Do you still feel any pain?"

"I am Sir Mathew," the knight said.

"Sailor Pluto called me to get reinforcements," explained Sailor Janus. "We're looking for survivors."

"Before you keep looking," said Mathew, "you need to get Helios." Mathew pointed to a place in the woods that looked dark. "I saw him fly away from the Riders of Gotterdamerung, but they got him. They shot him down and he fell down there."

"Riders of Gotterdamerung?" gasped Sailor Aquarius, almost dropping her pitcher.

"You've heard of them?" asked Sailor Janus.

"Yeah," Sailor Aquarius answered. "The Zodiacs were fortunate never to come across them, but we've heard rumors of them. Do you know if they are still here?"

"I don't think so," said Sir Mathew. "Sailor Neo Moon was with them, and from what I heard, she killed all of them. I could feel her anger and rage. Nothing I have felt from her before."

Sir Mathew had the power empathy, allowing him to feel the feelings of those around him. He used this power to know how to calm down his friends, or enemies to make them less dangerous. His skill became very useful.

"I wanted to help them," said Sir Mathew, "but my legs were broken. I couldn't move."

"Can you lead us there?" asked Sailor Janus. "Or do you need a moment?"

"Yes," Sir Mathew answered. "I can lead you there just fine."

He took them to the spot where the Riders of Gotterdamerung killed Helios. Sailor Aquarius gasped and hurried to Helios body. Sailor Capricorn stopped her.

"No, it's too late," Sailor Capricorn said. "He's been dead too long."

Sailor Aquarius sighed. "Pluto called for us too late. We could have helped more."

"She couldn't," said Sailor Janus. "Princess Ragnarok was using a barrier to prevent anyone from leaving."

"How was Sailor Neo Moon able to take four animamates all by herself?" Sailor Aquarius asked, bewildered as she looked around.

Sailor Janus saw Helios' sword still lying on the ground. She picked it up and looked the others. "I can find out how she did it. It might give us a clue how to fight the rest of the animamates."

The other sailor scouts nodded and Sailor Janus prepared herself to demonstrate one of her powers: seeing into the past. Sailor Janus held onto Helios' sword tightly and said to herself: "Eyes of the Past—OPEN!"

The right half of Sailor Janus' brooch started glowing. This half of her brooch was the face of an old woman. Then the old woman's face appeared between Sailor Janus and Helios' sword. When the old woman opened her eyes, Sailor Janus saw what had happened in the point of view of Helios' sword.

_The sword was pulled from Helios' sheath and it reflected Sailor Neo Moon's mournful face. Sailor Bellum Cades' giant sword came down hard onto Helios' short sword.. If the two swords had voices of their own, Sailor Janus could hear them yelling. It reflected the change of Sailor Neo Moon in darker clothing with a black downturned crescent moon. The dark-energy possessed Sailor Neo Moon used her black rose scepter on Sailor Victum Subigo. A black rosebush came out of the ground, ripping the powerful Rider of Conquest apart. The sword was flung into Sailor Fames Vomica's chest. Like a hidden camera, the scene continued recording through the hilt of Helios' sword. Sailor Neo Moon shoved Bellum Cades' sword into the Soldier of Slaughter's chest. Lastly, Sailor Neo Moon finished the last and most deadly Rider of Gotterdamerung with a giant black rose that devoured her until only her bracelets remained._

Sailor Janus' arms shook and she dropped the sword. The old woman closed her eyes and returned to her Sailor Janus' locket. Sailor Janus tottered as if she were to pass out. She was staring at the black rose bush. Something was so odd about it. She had seen black roses before, but what did they have to do with Sailor Neo Moon?

"Sailor Janus?" Sir Mathew asked, leaping to catch her. "What is it? What did you see?"

"Anything that could help us fight the Animamates?" added Sailor Capricorn.

Sailor Janus shook her head, trying to compose herself. "No, nothing that we didn't already know. Sailor Neo Moon attacked their bracelets. We already knew that defeated them."

Sailor Janus thanked Sir Mathew for catching her and Sailor Janus pulled a loose hair from her face. She picked up Helios' sword and returned it to its sheath. "I—I am going to teleport Helios' body back to the castle. Can you continue searching without me? I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

Sailor Janus could recall another time she saw black roses used in battle. It was in King Endymion's memories. When Sailor Janus was still at the Sailor Scout School, King Endymion was one of her trainers. King Endymion also had psychometric abilities and he taught her how to learn past, present, and future events by touching items. Though the king could not see someone's memories through touch as Sailor Janus could, his psychometric abilities helped her train her own.

Sailor Janus ability to see someone's past was easier than trying to see one's future, for the future could always change. As King Endymion did not want to know what his future, he allowed her to see his past.

**~~Flashback~~**

"Are you ready, Sailor Janus?" King Endymion inquired.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she asked nervously.

They were standing in a classroom. A desk had a pen, jewelry, weapons and other knickknacks on it. Sailor Janus had practiced Psychometry on them.

He laughed. "I am ready. Just concentrate. You can do this."

Sailor Janus took a deep breath and raised her quivering hands to Endymion's head. "Eyes of the Past—Open!"

The old woman on her brooch appeared between Janus and King Endymion. When she opened her eyes, Sailor Janus could see King Endymion's memories: Reenie's birth, the founding of Crystal Tokyo and even a memory she did not expect, Tuxedo Mask's betrayal. She saw him throw black roses at the sailor scouts and fight against them. Sailor Janus pulled down her hands and backed away.

"I'm sorry—I—didn't mean," Sailor Janus bowed her head down in apology. "I didn't mean to see something that was painful and private."

"Don't be sorry, Sailor Janus," said King Endymion. "You've done well."

Sailor Janus raised her head. "You are not upset?"

King Endymion shook his head. "You saw how the Negaverse brainwashed me and turned me against the Sailor Scouts. I am not upset. I am actually impressed you could see that far into my past on your first try. That was a very long time ago."

"I didn't know you turned against the Sailor Scouts," said Sailor Janus. "I didn't think someone of your stature could be brainwashed."

"I may have been the Prince of Earth," said King Endymion, "but I was still human. People on Earth are not like the people of the Moon. The people of the moon, like Queen Serenity and Neo Queen Serenity are more pure. They are not as easily manipulated as Earth People.

"I did put up a good fight, however. It took Queen Beryl some time for her to erase my memories of the Moon Princess. I had forgotten her in my mind but not my heart. When the brainwashing was finished, Queen Beryl had told me to get the crystal from Sailor Moon. I attacked Sailor Moon and tried to get the crystal from her but I never intended in hurting Sailor Moon. My heart would not let me."

"The black roses?" asked Sailor Janus. "What did those mean?"

"The Negaverse endowed me with some of their dark powers," explained King Endymion, "and the red roses I used to throw were black ones."

"I see," said Sailor Janus. "It must have been a lot of power."

"It was," said King Endymion. "More than I could handle. There are times I wish I had power like that again, so I could help Sailor Moon and the others fight. But at what cost? My sanity? My beliefs? My friends? No, it's best for me to stay away from power like that. I can help the sailor scouts in other ways."

Sailor Janus nodded. "I'm glad that you turned out all right after all that."

"Me too," sand Tuxedo Mask. "Now, let's practice seeing the future."

Sailor Janus sighed and nodded. "Very well."

**~~End Flashback~~**

Sailor Janus appeared in the castle in front of King Endymion with the dead Helios' in her arms. When Endymion saw Helios' corpse, Endymion almost fell to his knees. He staggered to him and put his hand on the wound on Helios' chest.

"No, Helios," Endymion mumbled. "I am so sorry; I shouldn't have sent you."

Sailor Janus looked at Endymion, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm the one who sent Helios to find Sailor Neo Moon," Endymion answered. "I regretted it immediately. Helios was a pacifist and his powers of illusion would not last long in battle. I realized when he left that I had sent him to his grave. Reenie would never forgive me…"

Sailor Janus sighed and she knew she had to tell someone what she had seen. She needed answers, though she might not like them.

"King Endymion," said Janus, "I used Psychometry on Helios' sword. It was found in the same area where the Riders of Gotterdammerung were killed."

"Killed?" King Endymion said. "By whom?"

Sailor Janus frowned. "Your daughter."

King Endymion shook his head. "No, I saw them take down the inners and outers. There is no way Reenie could take them all at once, not by herself."

"I don't think she did," Sailor Janus said. "I think she had help…from dark energy."

"Explain," ordered Endymion.

"She fought like a scout possessed," Sailor Janus said. "Her sailor suit was different, black and red. She was using black roses against the Riders of Gotterdammerung."

"Black roses?" said Endymion. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, she did two black rose attacks on the Riders of Gotterdammerung," Sailor Janus nodded. One attack was called 'Path of Thorns' and she used it on the Rider of Conquest---it tore her apart. The other, 'Black Rose Devour' was a giant black rose that ate the Soldier of Death whole."

King Endymion stepped back, holding his mouth. He turned around. "No, Reenie."

"King Endymion," asked Sailor Janus, "do you think it is possible Reenie has inherited some of the dark energy the Negaverse gave you?"

King Endymion sighed. "It's possible. When she gained her new transformation as Sailor Neo Moon, there was black on her fuku. I have always wondered why. During the war I haven't seen her use them. I think she had to be pushed beyond her limit in order to use the black roses."

"Will Reenie be all right?" Sailor Janus asked.

"I think so," answered King Endymion. "Perhaps it is best for Reenie that Pluto took her when she did. Reenie's new power would be too much for her here. I trust Pluto has set her some place peaceful where she'll be safe from the Animates…and her dark side."

Sailor Janus nodded in agreement.

As cold as it was outside, Reenie had to get out of the castle for some air. She had to get away from Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall's prying eyes. With classes out of session during the holidays, Snape and McGonagall have too much time on their hands. They ware watching her closely at mealtimes and they would follow her to the library when they found her in the halls. Reenie discovered that neither of them were nearby and she hid in an unused classroom. She went to the window and looked down. She was on the third floor and a jump from this high would hurt an ordinary person—but Reenie was not an ordinary person. Reenie jumped out of the window, tucking her knees and flipping as she did. She landed on her feet gracefully and was surprised to hear applause.

"Bravo, Reenie!" exclaimed Assiah. She was dressed in warm clothes: snow boots and mittens and a hat.

Reenie breathed a sigh of relief, happy that it wasn't McGonagall or Snape. However, she believed that neither of them would clap.

"Assiah, what are you doing out here?" Reenie asked, walking to her.

"I'm making snow men!" answered Reenie happily. "See, his is Serenity-mama and Endymion-papa." She pointed at each snowman. Reenie felt a pang of guilt. "Want to help me?"

"No," answered Reenie. "I am going to the forest for a while."

Assiah gasped. "Reenie, students aren't allowed to go in there!"

"I know," said Reenie, "but we're not real students. Besides, we were both in there and nothing happened to us."

"That's right," said Assiah thoughtfully, now working on a Sailor Neo Moon. "I like that forest. I'd like to visit it again sometime. Hey, can I come with you?"  
"No, not today, Assiah," answered Reenie. "Finish your snowmen."

"Well, all right," said Assiah. "Say hello to the nice centaurs for me if you see them."

"Okay," said Reenie, "but you've got to something for me."

Assiah looked at Reenie excitedly. "Oh, of course Reenie!"

"Don't tell Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall where I am," she told her firmly. "They've been getting on my nerves lately"

"Oooh, I know what you mean," said Assiah. "That Professor Snape is _scary! _And Professor McGonagall can be _mean!"_

"If you see either of them," ordered Reenie, "clear your mind and tell them you haven't seen me all day."

"Clear my mind?" asked Assiah. "Why?"

"Professor Snape can read minds," answered Reenie. "I'm not sure about Professor McGonagall, but you can't be too careful."

"Ooh, scary!" gasped Assiah.

"Remember, Assiah," reminded Reenie, "you haven't seen me all day."

"I'll remember!" said Assiah cheerily and Reenie took off for the woods. Assiah made a mental note to go to the woods on Christmas Day and give the centaurs some presents.

Reenie walked deep into the forest. There was little vegetation because of all the snow. She saw some unicorns in the distance. With the scarcity of food, all the animals were hungry and scared. It was broad daylight and Reenie knew that she would be safe. Most predators were nocturnal. She came to a hollow and since Reenie did not find anything exciting, she decided to go inside and investigate. She knew it was dangerous and stupid, but she really didn't care. If she wouldn't be able to return to the castle, then she wouldn't have to be concerned with Professor Snape watching her every move.

Reenie continued through the hollow and found a giant gray spider nestled between two trees. It clicked its pincers and spoke in a raspy voice. It sounded weak.

"Who's there?" it said. "Hagrid?"  
The spider was blind and dying. Reenie thought it looked pathetic. She knew this spider could devour her if it wanted to.

"She is in an intruder," said a spider from a domed web. "Let's eat her. I need the meat for my eggs."

"Acromantulas," said Reenie. "I've heard of you talking spiders. So is all you do out here is spin webs and eat humans. I thought spiders ate flies. No giant flies around, eh?"

"She mocks us!' growled an accromantula. "She is mine!"

Reenie stood still, not attempting to fight back. Maybe now was a good day to die so she could be reunited with her friends. As the acromantulas closed around her, a giant thick fence of black roses surrounded Reenie, preventing the acromantulas from getting to Reenie.

"_Reenie, you fool!" _hissed Wicked Lady. _"You can't let yourself be eaten by a bunch of insects."_

"Arachnids," muttered Reenie. "Insects have six legs; Arachnids have eight."

"_They are still bugs," _said Wicked Lady. _"And bugs deserve to be squashed. What is wrong with you? You are the Princess of Crystal Tokyo—Daughter of the last descendant of the Royal Moon family and the last prince on Earth! You are the most powerful girl on the planet. You have fought many battles and ended up victorious. Are you going to let these pests destroy you? You are a disgrace!"_

Reenie heard clicking outside the safety of the black roses. "I'm too tired, Wicked Lady." She said softly, closing her eyes.. "I'm too tired to fight. Just let them kill me."

"_No!"_ shouted Wicked Lady. _"I won't have it! If you die, then _I _die with you! It is not our time, Reenie."_

"Even if I wanted to fight back," said Reenie, "I couldn't. I used up so much energy during the war with Chaos."

"_Then I will give you __mine!__" _exclaimed Wicked Lady. _"You cannot die now, Reenie. You still have to avenge your friends!"_

Reenie was reminded of the other anima mates: Sailor Cobalt Wanako, Sailor Silver Serpent, Sailor Copper Owl and Sailor Bismuth Hare. They had taken the sailor crystals of the Asteroid Sailor Scouts. Their deaths still needed to be avenged. Wicked Lady was right. Reenie couldn't die here. How could she avenge her friends as accromantula chow—or worse—accromantula waste?

Reenie shook her head, trying not to visualize it.

"Sailor Juno," mumbled Reenie, "Pallas, Vesta, Ceres….I will avenge you." Reenie tightened her hand and swallowed. "You've convinced me, for now, Wicked Lady. I will take a bit of your power but I won't let you take me over completely. My mind is still my own."

"_Very well_," said Wicked Lady. "_You shall be called Sailor Black Moon!"_

Reenie was enveloped by darkness for a second time. She stood again in the dark sailor suit, a fuku combined with Wicked Lady's dress. The black rose shield began entrapping the accromantula. Sailor Black Lady jumped out of the enclosure and landed in front of Aragog. Seeing that he was blind and already near death, she left him alone. She fought against the acromantulas that tried to make her lunch. She entrapped them, tore them apart, and tortured them. She began to enjoy it almost too much. Fighting giant spiders was much easier than anima-mates.

Sailor Black Moon jumped onto a sticky domed web to destroy a pregnant accromantula. _"Black Rose Nightmare!"_

A rose shaped like a giant snake coiled around the pregnant accromantula, squeezing the life out of her. Sailor Black Moon laughed and then ripped up her web. Sailor Black Moon's body was coursing with so much energy that she did not have to use her scepter's attacks. She tore out the acromantulas pincers with their bare hands, pulled off their legs or tied their legs together so they couldn't move. The remaining acromantulas scurried behind Aragog, frightened.

"Go," they said. "Just go."

"But I thought you guys were hungry," said Sailor Black Moon. "Lost your appetite for humans, huh? I told you to stick with flies." Sailor Black Moon laughed and turned for the exit.

When she made it outside, she was unaware of an acromantula about to pounce on her from another web. A flying arrow hit the acromantula in the abdomen, followed by several others. Sailor Black Moon turned to the acromantula and shook her head.

"Thought you could follow me, eh?" she said. "Bad move! BLACK RROSE DEVOUR!"

A giant rose popped out of the ground and finished the acromantula off. Sailor Black Moon looked in the direction the arrow went. Something was probably trying to attack her too.

"Black Rose Nightmare!" she cried, sending her attack. Several arrows went through the snake-like rose and Reenie heard the clopping of hooves.

"Who's there?" she demanded. "Show yourself!"

"You look different, Moon Child," said a familiar voice.

Elune, the female centaur that Reenie had met on her arrival to Hogwarts, stepped into view. She was carrying a bow and had a quiver of arrows on her back. Sailor Black Moon was fighting the urge to attack her.

"No," Sailor Black Moon mumbled, "the battle's over, Wicked Lady…I don't want to attack her."

Sailor Black Moon's fuku disappeared and Reenie stood standing in her jeans, shoes, and coat. Reenie shook her head while placing one hand against it and another one against a tree. Reenie took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"I—I remember you," said Reenie. "When I came to Hogwarts for the first time."

"Yes, my name is Elune," answered Elune. "You've intrigued me, Moon Child. I studied the moon very closely after your arrival and I've come to a terrifying discovery."

"Discovery?" Reenie asked.

Elune nodded. "Yes, walk with me."

"Aren't you worried that the others would be upset if they find you with me?" Reenie inquired.

"They won't," said Elune. "I will take you someplace that they do not know of. It is my secret place where I study the stars. We will be safe there."

"Lead the way," Reenie said with a shrug.

Elune led her up the mountain, to a place surrounded by rock formations. Reenie sat down on a rock and Elune lit the campfire. "This is my own secret place. The other centaurs do not know of it."

"They never tried to follow you?" asked Reenie.

"I am too quick for them," Elune smiled. She pointed at the sky. As it was a new moon in the moon cycle, the moon was visible during the daytime. "These are dark times for you, Moon Child."

"Serena," said Reenie. "Call me Serena." Reenie found 'Moon Child' too cryptic.

Elune nodded. "Yes, Serena, the moon has been acting strangely since you've come here. It is not normal behavior. There will be a lunar eclipse in three months time. The eclipse shouldn't arrive for another ten years. The moon is out of orbit."

"A lunar eclipse?" asked Reenie. "I don't understand why you beleive that is a bad thing."

"Because when the lunar eclipse starts," explained Elune, "you will undergo another transformation. It will be unlike the one I've seen today. It will be much different. The power will consume you. I will advise you that when the eclipse starts, you should be inside and away from others."

Reenie laughed. "You're not serious, are you? The moon doesn't effect my transformations that way."

"Perhaps not in the past," said Elune, "but it will now. The way you looked confirmed it. The moon will look like blood…I've called this new transformation 'the Awakening of the Blood Moon.'"

"Blood Moon," murmured Reenie and she remembered a time when she over heard her parents arguing centuries ago.

**~~Flashback~~**

Reenie returned to the future for a second time. It as after the sailor scouts defeated Nemesis and the doom phantom. Neo Queen Serenity was telling her husband thoughts she had shared with Sailor Moon. They were in their bedroom, getting ready for bed.

"I still had a conscious mind while I was asleep," Neo Queen Serenity was saying. "Sailor Moon transformed into me to bring Reenie out of some sort of dark transformation. Do you remember the legend from the Silver Millennium?"

"What legend?" King Endymion asked. "There are many."

"The one about someone from the moon kingdom falling," explained Neo Queen Serenity explained. "They called it the Awakening of the Blood Moon."

Reenie was about to knock on her parent's door to tell them goodnight when she heard them talking. 'Blood Moon?' she thought 'What is that supposed to mean?'

"Ah, yes, I remember," said King Endymion. "It's just a legend."

"What if it isn't?" inquired Neo Queen Serenity. "What if Reenie is in danger? Wiseman brainwashed her and she changed into one of the Black Moon family. Sailor Moon had to transform herself into me in order to bring her back. I fear that this is the beginning of Reenie's troubles."

"If this legend is real," said King Endymion, "then the Awakening of the Blood Moon must be when Wiseman transformed our little Reenie into Wicked Lady. It is already over. Reenie knows we love her. Reenie will be all right."

Reenie remembered for a split moment becoming Wicked Lady and attacking all her friends. She tiptoed away from her parents' bedroom and went to her own. She eventually forgot what she heard, and the transformation that Wiseman did to her.

**End Flashback**

"There was a legend like this in the Moon Kingdom," said Reenie, holding her chin in thought. "Someone from the Moon family falling."

Elune was looking at her closely. Reenie took down her hand and scowled at Elune.

"Look, this has been very interesting and everything," said Reenie, "but this 'Awakening of the Blood Moon' thing has nothing to with me."

"The moon has been moving in perfect orbit until you have arrived, Serena," Elune said urgently. "This unexpected eclipse has me worried. You must beware the eclipse and prepare for it, or the new transformation will destroy you! You need to find a way to overcome this transformation in order to get ready for the next."

"No!" Reenie got to her feet. "I don't believe you. I appreciate your…moon gazing and stuff, but you're wrong. I just want to be left alone."

Elune sighed and shook her head. "You have sealed your fate, Moon Child."

"It's Serena," Reenie muttered and she walked away.

She came out of the woods and found that Assiah was nearly finished with the court of Crystal Tokyo.

"How was your walk, Reenie?" Assiah asked.

"Fine," Reenie answered dryly and she went into the castle. She took the stairs to the Slytherin dormitories and laid down on her bed. She looked at her trunk, where she kept her Forgetfulness Potion stash. Reenie groaned and opened it. She took out a vial of Forgetfulness Potion.

"Awakening of the Blood Moon," she muttered. "What rubbish!" she swigged down the vial and laid back down, the memory of the legend and Elune's warning all forgotten.

Dinner came and Reenie missed it. As Assiah entered the Great Hall, she nearly collided with Professor Snape.

"Miss Shields," he said.

Assiah gasped and attempted to do as Reenie told her, clear her mind. It was very difficult, however, with the way Snape was looking at her.

"I—I," Assiah stammered, "I haven't seen Reenie all day!"

Assiah strode past him to get to the Hufflepuff table, leaving Professor Snape confused and intrigued. Perhaps he had to keep an even closer eye on Reenie, and perhaps Assiah for that matter.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Beast Whisperer

Awakening of the Blood Moon 15

Beast Whisperer

Draco spent Christmas with his mother and to his dislike, his aunt Bellatrix. Bellatrix was insane. Bellatrix came, without Narcissa's knowledge or consent. She just arrived, stating that Christmas was a time for family. However, she wasn't acting much like a caring aunt and she didn't even bring a gift. She went to Draco's room to ask him how his task for the Dark Lord. He had left to her room to keep her from getting on his case. He had to know it wouldn't work. He glanced up from his potion book and looked at his aunt.

"It's taking me a little bit of time," Draco told her wearily. "More than I thought."

"Draco, the Dark Lord will not be patience for long," Bellatrix told him.

"I know," said Draco. "I'm trying. I spoke to Mr. Borgin and I'm doing like he said…he told me it wasn't easy."

"I wonder if he lied to you," said Bellatrix. "I can talk to him for you."

"No, that won't be necessary," said Draco. He knew of Bellatrix's methods of getting information from people. He thought it was sick.

"Draco, if he did lie about it, then you are not to blame," Bellatrix insisted. "Maybe he would know of an easier way to fix the vanishing closet."

He sighed. He knew even if he told her not to go to Mr. Borgin, she would do it anyway. "Fine…just don't torture him to oblivion."

Bellatrix smiled. "Oh don't be silly. I wouldn't go too far."

To Draco's relief, Bellatrix changed the subject and attempted to be a caring Aunt. "So, your mother told me what happened."

"What are you talking about?" Draco inquired, pulling himself up on his bed into a sitting position.

"About your father," said Bellatrix. "You forgot that he was in prison and you were asking about him when you came home for the holidays."

Draco frowned. "Yeah…I had a forgetfulness potion."

"That's what your mother told me," said Bellatrix. "You were drinking with a girl…so, you must be popular with the girls, aren't you? I hope you are being safe."  
She laughed and Draco rolled his eyes. "It was nothing…she invited me to Slughorn's party."

"Oh, are you part of the Slug club?" Bellatrix asked eagerly.

"No."

Bellatrix frowned. "Fool…doesn't he know about your lineage? Your grandfather and my mother were really privileged…what is his problem?"

"I guess it's because father was imprisoned," said Draco. "I don't think he likes Death Eaters."

Bellatrix's eyes glistened with murderous intent. "He dares keep out accomplished wizards that serve the greatest wizard of all time?"

"It doesn't' matter," said Draco. "Serena invited me to the Christmas Party and I got to see what his parties are like. Maybe he'll make me a permanent member after a while."

"Serena?" said Bellatrix.

"The girl who brought me to the party."

"Serena who? What is her surname?"  
"Shields."

Bellatrix tapped her chin. "I do not know of any wizards by that name." She gasped and looked at her nephew. "Is she a mudblood?"

"No," said Draco. "I don't think so."

"Or a half-blood?" Bellatrix added, grabbing Draco by the shoulders. "The motto of Black is Toujours Pur—Forever Pure! Generations of pure wizard blood runs into your veins! Do not be like my blood traitor sister and fall for a mudblood or a half-blood! Show some pride for your family, boy!"

"Aunt Bellatrix, calm down!" shouted Draco. "Serena is a new student! She just arrived on Halloween and that was the name she gave us! For all we know she just made it up!"

"Why should she lie who she was?" shouted Bellatrix, now shaking him. "What is she hiding?"

"I don't know!" cried Draco.

"You're lying!"

The door burst open and Narcissa stood in the doorway, her wand pointing at Bellatrix. "Get your hands off my son," she warned. "Or I will do it for you."

"Cissy," said Bellatrix. "He is infatuated with a mudblood! Do you remember how cross mother was with Andromeda was when she married that Ted Tonks?"

"I told you to get your hands off my son!" she shouted. _"Relashio!"_

Bellatrix was flung back from Draco. She looked at Narcissa in shock. "Cissy, I'm your sister."

"Thank you for coming," said Narcissa, "but I think it is time for you to leave now."

"Cissy…but Draco is…"

"I will talk to him how I see fit," said Narcissa. "He is my son; not yours."

Bellatrix straightened up and sighed. "Very well…I will go home to my husband. Maybe we'll do some Caroling in a muggle town and kill them."

"What?" Draco gasped.

"Only a joke," said Bellatrix, smirking and she disappeared.

Narcissa turned to her son. "I apologize for her behavior. Did she hurt you?"

"No," said Draco. "Mother, has she _always_ been like that?"  
Narcissa shook her head. "Bellatrix had once been a sweet and caring person, but that all changed when she became a Death Eater. It only got worse when she went to Azkaban. Azkaban made her insane."

Draco pulled himself off his bed. "Mother, about the girl…I don't know if she's muggleborn or not. But there isn't anything between us. She just invited me to a party. That's it, I swear."

"I don't care about that!" Narcissa said, throwing her arms around him. "I don't care if she's muggleborn, pureblood or half-blood. I'm just happy that you are trying to be a normal teenager."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.  
"Going to parties, dating girls," said Narcissa. "You're still just a boy, Draco. Being a Death Eater is no job for a boy. You're not even seventeen yet!"

"I know," said Draco.  
"So, did you enjoy yourself at the party?" Narcissa sat on the bed with him. "Tell me about this girl—is she pretty?"

Draco smiled. He wished that Bellatrix asked him if Serena was pretty before asking about her lineage. "Yeah, she's really pretty and we had a fantastic time. The food was delicious and we met with Eldred Worple. I told him I read his book."

"Ah, very good getting your name out there," Narcissa praised.

"Yeah…it looked like Slughorn tried to introduce her to all his guests, but Serena made sure they knew who I was."

"Oh, I like her already," said Narcissa with a smile. "I'm glad she wasn't ignoring you the whole time."

"And we met Sally Cole," Draco continued. "She's a unicorn expert and a flying-horse breeder." Draco laughed. "But the way Serena was talking about unicorns and flying horses, it seemed like _she _was the expert and Sally Cole was some amateur! Serena told her that she had to try to make a unicorn-flying horse hybrid."

"That sounds difficult," said Narcissa.

"I know, but I bet it would be pretty cool to see a flying unicorn," said Draco.

"So…did you kiss her?"

"Sally Cole?"

"No, silly," said Narcissa, "your date, Serena."

"Oh," said Draco nervously. "Yeah, under the mistletoe. But we were basically just showing off to McLaggen. He was kissing Granger and we showed him how to 'properly' kiss a girl."

"Did you do more than kiss?" asked Narcissa.

"Mother!" gasped Draco, patches of pink appearing on his pale cheeks. "I barely know her! She just invited me to a party and we kissed—that's it!"

Narcissa smiled. "Good, you need to learn to respect the ladies first, dear. You're still young. You can show a woman how much you can love her when you are a little older."

"But I'm not in love with her!" said Draco.

"So, she gave you a forgetfulness potion?" asked Narcissa. "That's an odd nightcap after a party. You could've had wine. I don't care if you do a little drinking."

"We had the potion with wine," Draco said.

"You did nothing to embarrass her at the party, did you?" Narcissa asked.

"I didn't," said Draco, "I was a complete gentleman. It was Cormac that wasn't being a gentleman. He knocked her into Sanguini and Serena just panicked. "

"Sanguini?"

"Worple's vampire guest," Draco said.

"Serves him right for bringing a vampire to a party," said Narcissa. "So she wanted to forget that from the party? Nothing else?"

"Probably," said Draco. "I didn't ask."

"Was this the first time you drank Forgetfulness Potions with her?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," said Draco.

"But you don't know if this was the first time she had one?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know."

"You should tell her to cut back on it," said Narcissa, "if she plans on making a habit of it."

"Whatever she does is her business," said Draco.

"Draco, I am serious," said Narcissa. "Forgetfulness potions can be addictive and too much of it can cause someone to go insane."

"Going crazy, from Forgetfulness Potions?" Draco laughed. "Mother, come on!"

"It has happened, Draco," said Narcissa. "Just give her a friendly warning. She is your friend, isn't she?"

"Oh, I guess," said Draco. "She doesn't have many friends at school."

"And you're probably the only one that knows she drinks Forgetfulness Potions," said Narcissa. "You have to let her know what they can do to her."

"I don't think she's addicted to them," said Draco.

"Well, if she gives any signs of being addicted—like she is forgetting things that you just told her," Narcissa said. "Then will you please tell her to stop?"

"All right," said Draco.

"And please write to me about her," said Narcissa.

"I will," said Draco.

"Good," said Narcissa. "Well, let's have dinner, shall we?"

"Thanks, Mother," said Draco and he followed his mother to the dining room.

At breakfast Christmas morning, Assiah hurried to Reenie to give her some gifts. Reenie muttered a dull and bored word of thanks as she opened the presents: happy drawings of Crystal Tokyo in picture frames, a pair of mittens a wool hat and scarf and chocolate.

"Do you like your presents, Reenie?" asked Assiah.

"Yes, they're….cute," answered Reenie. "Sorry, didn't get around to getting you anything."

"Oh, it's all right!" said Assiah cheerfully. "You're awfully busy being a sixth year and all."

"Well, um, Merry Christmas then," said Reenie, returning to her bowl of porridge.

"Thanks," said Assiah. "I'm going to go the forest and give some presents to the centaurs. I bet they get cold during the winter…and the girl centaurs…you can see their…"

"I know!" said Reenie loudly, getting red in the face. "Well, run along and give them their presents. But if they don't take them, don't get angry. Some of the centaurs might be offended."

"Oh, I've always been able to talk to animals," said Assiah. "Wolves, bears, spiders, lions, horses…."

"That's true," said Reenie, "but centaurs are half human. They're not like the animals you made friends with back home."

"Well, I can try to make friends with the centaurs," said Assiah. "That Elune was friendly. Well, bye Reenie."

Assiah pulled on her backpack and ran out of the great hall. She managed to get to the Forbidden Forest without anyone noticing. While looking for hoof tracks, she saw Hagrid entering a hollow in the trees. She heard Hagrid shout, "Aragog! What happened?"

Hagrid sounded distressed. Knowing something was wrong, she followed him. She saw acromantula corpses scattered around. Hagrid was sitting next to an old, blind and dying acromantula—Aragog.

"She just killed them," said Aragog. "I heard them screaming. They didn't want to stay. She scared them so much that they ran away. They won't come back."

"Do you want help finding them?" asked Assiah, stepping closer.

"Assiah?" said Hagrid. "Yeh shouldn't be here. Yer only a firs' year, after all."

"I'm not afraid of the forest," said Assiah and she raised her voice. "Aragog, isn't it?"

"Yes," Aragog said.

Assiah rubbed her hand on his head. He felt slightly calmer. Assiah took out several scarves she was saving for the centaurs. Using the material, she created eight boots and a larger scarf. She pulled a boot onto each of Aragog's feet and then wrapped the large scarf between his head and abdomen.

"I never knew anyone to do something like that for an acromantula," said Hagrid. "Most folks are afraid of them."

"I am not afraid," said Assiah, patting Aragog's head. "They are like normal-sized spiders, but more magnificent. All creatures have their purpose."

"I agree," said Hagrid. "Only acromantulas are products of experimental breeding."

"Yes, they are not natural," said Aragog. "But they can talk…serves a purpose. I am sorry your descendants left. I will help you find them."

"It would be easier for you to find them after dark," Aragog said. "You will have no luck finding them during the daylight hours."

"Then I will come back today at sunset," Assiah told him. She looked at Hagrid. "Shall I meet you at your cabin then?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Assiah and she left the hollow.

While Assiah was playing Santa's little helper, Reenie walked about the halls looking for something to do. Even with the fire roaring, the Slytherin Common Room was still cold. Reenie found herself on the seventh floor, where a certain moth-chewed tapestry of a wizard attempting to train trolls for the ballet. She saw a stretch of wall that looked familiar.

"Walk by three times," she said, "and think about what you need."

Reenie chuckled. She wasn't entirely sure what she needed. Her friends alive, her love by her side—but what was the chance of them being there? But if she saw them again, she would be reminded of how she failed them. She wanted something simpler. She didn't know what she needed, except a way to find out what it was she needed.

Reenie walked by the wall three times, thinking hard, '_I'm confused. Show me what I want, what I need and desire. _

The door opened and she walked in. The room was nearly empty, except for a large mirror in the middle of the room. Reenie closed the door and approached the mirror. Her reflection shrunk bit by bit as she got closer to the mirror until finally, she saw herself as just a child.

"This…is it?" said Reenie.

Young nine year old, or rather, nine-hundred year old Reenie nodded at her. She was holding her Luna-P Ball and was dressed in a blue and white dress. Reenie sat down on the ground, folding her arms. She realized how much easier things were for her as a child. She may have had very few friends. People had teased her for being small, but Reenie had two parents that loved her. She was full of dreams of becoming a real lady, like her mother. She was happy and innocent and carefree and Reenie was afraid that she would never be that way again.

Assiah befriended different beasts on her way to find the centaurs. She met a family of jarveys, giant talking ferrets. Jarveys sometimes spoke to short and crude sentences, but the jarveys she met were friendly. She found kneazles, cats with lion-like tails and unicorns that allowed her to walk up and touch them. She saw a short plump flightless bird called a diracawl or the "extinct" dodo bird that that was referred to by Muggles.

She found light hoof tracks in the snow and followed them to a meadow rich in plants, bushes and shrubs. There were a few campfires scattered around the clearing with a larger one in the middle. Dozens of centaurs were standing about, some sitting on the ground by their campfires and putting herbs on the flames.

"Hello!" shouted Assiah, waving her hand. "Merry Christmas—I've brought you all presents."

The centaurs stopped their tasks and looked at Assiah. They had expressions of surprise, confusion, anger and shock.

"Human," said Bane, who was near the end of the clearing. He began galloping toward Assiah fiercely. "You are not welcome here!"

Assiah stood rooted at the spot, without fear. "Please calm down. I mean you no harm."

Before Bane reached a streak of silver shot between Assiah and Bane. Fabias reared back on his hind legs and kicked out at Bane. While Fabias confronted Bane, Elune pulled Assiah away from the male centaurs.

"Out of the way, Fabias!" shouted Bane. "How dare you protect a human!"

"She is only a child," said Fabias. "The very same we saw in October. She is special."

"How would you like to be kicked out of the herd?" Bane demanded. "You can join your brother!"

The other centaurs came over, taking sides. Some of the larger centaurs were taking Bane, while the smaller, younger and female centaurs were siding with Fabias.

"At least hear the young one out," said a chestnut female.

"No, you know the law!" growled an older male.

"She is a foal," said Ronan. "We do not attack foals."

"Stop!" cried Assiah, wriggling herself out of Elune's arms and putting her hands on Fabias' and Bane's front legs. "Stop this at once!"

A calming energy poured out of Assiah's person and into the two male centaurs. Fabias calmed down, followed by, Bane, but slowly.

"Why have you come here?" demanded Bane. "You endanger yourself and our home."

"I only came to give you some presents," said Assiah. "It is Christmas."

"A human holiday that we do not celebrate," said Bane.

"I know," said Assiah. "But it is a time of giving and gratitude. Kindness. I think you deserve some kindness."

"I also have the ability to speak to animals," said Assiah, "I understand all about them. The horse is a symbol of power and freedom. You possess the speed and nobleness of horses, and you possess human hearts and minds. You are not completely human and you are not completely horse either. I want to help you all keep the balance of what makes you centaurs who you are. I brought you all gifts and you can decide what to do with them."

"Extrodinary," said a snowy white female.

"Most extraordinary, Anise," said the male next to her, most likely her mate.

Bane looked at Magorian and Magorian nodded. "Very well, young one," said Magorian

Assiah knelt down and unzipped her bag, taking out floral headdresses, herb bundles, vests, scarves and other things.

"These are all natural," said Assiah. "I know how you like the natural world. I didn't use magic and I didn't' get these from a shop."

"The herbs?" said Magorian.

"From the greenhouses," said Assiah. "Herbology is my favorite subject. I know how you like to use herbs in divination. I made necklaces and headdresses for the ladies."

Some of the young centaurs were pleased with them. There were wraps, shawls, floral bras and other cover-ups for the female centaurs. The females did not seem offended by Assiah's gift and believed that it would be good to embrace the woman in them and cover their breasts. Some of the men, however, disagreed. They liked their women to be more _natural._

Assiah held out a box of chocolate, insisting the centaurs to try one. To her surprise, Bane humbled himself to eat a piece of chocolate. The moment he swallowed it, he felt more content. He smiled at her for the first time and offered her to sit in on their herb burning rituals.

When her time visiting the centaurs came to a close, Bane and Fabias volunteered to walk her to the edge of the forest. Assiah belived she did not need an escort, but consented to their help.

"You are a very special foal," said Bane. "A special human—I didn't know humans to be so one with the Earth."

"I came from the Earth," Assiah explained. "Many, many years ago, the earth cracked and gave birth to me. I do not have human parents. The Earth is both mother and father to me."

"But who took care of you?" inquired Fabias.

"The animals did," said Assiah. "I was raised by many animals."

"Is that why you have these gifts?" said Fabias.

"Yes," Assiah answered, "I've learned to feel all energies, from the earth, beasts and humans. Only humans are more difficult."

"You must've been very useful for your people," said Bane.

"Not for the war," said Assiah. "I wasn't trained in battle and I didn't believe in fighting. I stayed in the castle where it was safe. But one day, when I am able to come back home, I will ask to be trained to fight so that I can protect myself and those I love."

They reached the edge of the forest and Assiah looked at them. "I will come back tonight to help Hagrid find Aragog's lost children. Someone frightened them out of the hollow."

"Yes, we had some come through our meadow," said Bane. "WE had to kill them to protect the herd."

"They feed on us sometimes," said Fabias.

"After I find them," said Assiah, "I will be able to coax them back into the hollow to stay. I will tell them to leave your herd alone."

"Are you sure they will listen to you?" asked Bane. "They are monsters."

"They only act like monsters because a person got greedy and made an experiment," Assiah insisted. "This person wanted the acromantula to guard treasure. I will teach them to guard the forest as its treasure—as well as the other creatures living in it. I know they like to feed on large prey and I will provide them with the food they like without them attacking you."

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Bane.

"By feeding them what their smaller cousins feed one," answered Assiah. "Bugs." She smiled and waved at Bane and Fabias. "I'll see you again soon!"

She ran out of the forest and into the castle to eat dinner, saving pieces of meat in a napkin. After eating she went to her room in the Hufflepuff dormitories and dressed in warmer clothes. Then she went to the greenhouses to collect bugs that were eating the plants used in Herbology classes. She went to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door.

"Ready, Hagrid?" said Assiah.

"Yep," said Hagrid, "are yeh sure yeh want to come and do this? It will be very dangerous."

"I'm sure," said Assiah.

With Fang at their heels, Hagrid and Assiah went to the Forbidden Forest to search for the missing acromantulas. Aragog was right. It was much easier to find them in the dark in different places in the forest. The acromantulas almost attacked Hagrid and Assiah. Now that they separated themselves from Aragog, they didn't feel that they had to follow his orders. As one ran to Assiah, she ran back at it without fear. She jumped onto the head, pressing her hands into its thick black hair and looking into its eyes.

"Assiah, no!" Hagrid warned.

"Be still," she whispered. "I am not your enemy or food. I am your friend. I have brought you food. Your master, leader and father Aragog is waiting for you to return."

"We will not return," said the acromantula.

"You must return," Assiah insisted. "The danger is no longer there."

"It might come back," argued the acromantula.

"I will do what I can to keep it from coming back," said Assiah. "Please return to your dying patriarch."

Assiah took out some turkey and fed it to the acromantula. She fed some other scraps to the acromantulas around her.

"Come with us to your home," said Assiah, "and I will give you more. I will provide you with more prey. Leave the centaurs in peace. They are no longer food to you."

"What food will you provide us with?" said a female acromantula.

"Similar to what your smaller cousins eat," Assiah answered, "but in a larger portion."

Assiah removed the jar from her bag, unscrewed the lid and pulled out an insect. She pointed her wand at the insect and said, _"Engorgio."_

The insect swelled twice its size and Assiah tossed it to her. "What does Aragog call you?

"He went blind before he named me," answered the female. "I have no name."

"Well that is no good," said Assiah. "You need a name. I will call you Atarah."

The female clicked her pincers excitedly. "It is good to have a name. I like that."

"I have no name, either," said a male.

"I will be happy to name you all once we return to your home," insisted Assiah. "Aragog would like to know your names before he passes on."

"Very well then," said Atarah. "You may ride on me. Hagrid—you may ride on Melech, Aragog's first son."

Hagrid crawled onto a large male, appropriate for Hagrid's size. Melech allowed Fang to ride along too. They arrived at the hollow and Aragog was overjoyed that his children had returned. Assiah and Hagrid gathered the leftover acromantula corpses and buried them. Assiah and Hagrid took turns naming all the acromantulas that still needed names. Assiah fed them bits of meat and enlarged the bugs she collected from the greenhouses.

"By eating these insects," said Assiah, "we are both served—you get to eat and I get extra credit in Herbology!"

The acromantulas clicked their pincers as if laughing.

"Thank you for returning my children to me, Assiah," said Aragog, "and giving us new food. You are always welcome into our hollow."

Hagrid invited Assiah to his hut for tea. Now that Harry, Ron and Hermione were sixth years, they were too busy to come visit him—and they were the only students willing to visit him outside of classes.

"It is a shame you are a firs' year," said Hagrid, pouring her a cup of tea. "I could really use someone of your talent in Care of Magical Creatures. Not many students are as good with animals."

"I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about switching my schedule around," said Assiah. "I'd like to stop taking History of Magic. I don't really like that class."

"Not many do," said Hagrid. "How did you learn to become so well with animals? You must've had quite a teacher."

"I did," answered Assiah. "They were animals. Animals are the best teachers. If you watch them close enough, you can learn a lot from them."

"That is very true," said Hagrid.

They talked more about different creatures and then Assiah went back to castle. She was smiling ear to ear, pleased with herself. It had been a long time since she exercised her Beast Whispering gift and she was happy to know that she still had it. Whispering to beasts was one of her favorite pastimes. Though it was mainly just fun and games for her, her skills with animals was about to serve a far greater purpose.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Sane and Insane

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.**_

**Awakening of the Blood Moon**

**Chapter 16**

**Sane and Insane**

The next day, Hagrid was surprised to see a centaur standing in his garden. Centaurs never left the forest, unless there was an emergency.

"Elune?" said Hagrid, walking up to her. "Is everything all right?"

"I heard the acromantulas talking early this morning," she said in a hushed, nervous voice. She was wearing a starry shawl to cover her breasts.

"Is it Aragog?" asked Hagrid. "I saw 'im just last night. Is he…?"

Elune shook her head and glanced at the forest. "No, he's all right. But the acromantulas are angry. They recognized their attacker as a student. The only two students I know that have been in the forest are Assiah and Serena."

"It couldn't have been Assiah," said Hagrid, shaking his head. "She helped me find the others."

"I know," said Elune, "it was Serena. I saw her leaving the hollow."

"What was she doing there?" Hagrid inquired.

"I don't know," said Elune, "but listen, the acromantulas want revenge. You have to tell Dumbledore to take Serena somewhere while you and Assiah try to calm the acromantulas down."

"They're not going to try and attack the school, are they?" Hagrid asked.

"I don't think so," answered Elune. "They may just come to the where forest and the school grounds meet. They probably will demand someone to deliver her to them or just wait for her to come into the forest again."

"They may not try leaving the hollow until dark," said Hagrid thoughtfully. "I'll tell Dumbledore about this right away. I'll wait to see what they do at sunset. It's best that they don't know that you warned me about this. They may try attacking you and the other centaurs too."

Elune nodded. "Thank you. Just don't mention to Assiah that it was Serena who attacked them. It will upset her and she will have difficulty trying to keep the acromantulas at bay."

"I understand," agreed Hagrid.

"I have to hurry to the herd before they see me," said Elune. "Or the acromantulas." She turned and galloped away, disappearing in the trees.

Hagrid went immediately to Dumbledore's office and explained what happened. Dumbledore weighed this information a moment before answering.

"You're certain that it was Serena who did this?" Dumbledore queried.

"That is what Elune believes," said Hagrid. "She saw her leaving the acromantulas' hollow once."

"Yo'veu known the acromantulas for a long time, Hagrid," said Dumbledore, "do you think they would really go so far as to attack the other students?"

"Elune and I don't think they'll attack the school," answered Hagrid, "but they would hide in the trees and take her if they saw her on the grounds. We may have to ban the students from exiting the castle…and postpone my class for a while."

"I wouldn't say that, Hagrid," said Dumbledore softly. "You said something about Assiah having unique abilities with animals."

"Yes, she can talk to all sorts of animals," answered Hagrid, "they understand her. She can calm them down, effect the way they feel. She helped me find the rest of Aragog's children when they went missin'. She would like to replace History of Magic with Care of Magical Creatures. I could use her talent in my class, especially now with the acromantulas plotting revenge."

"That will be fine," said Dumbledore. "She will start Care of Magical Creatures next term."

"Elune also said it would be best that Assiah doesn't know about Serena," added Hagrid.

"She won't hear it from me," answered Dumbledore. "Thank you, Hagrid. Do what you can to keep the acromantulas from entering the school grounds."

After Hagrid left, Dumbledore contacted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, asking if they would accept Reenie to stay with them for the remainder of the holidays. Though there was limited space at the burrow, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley agreed. Dumbledore sent for Reenie, asking her to bring her belongings.

Reenie packed a bag of clothes and other things and went to the Headmaster's office. She believed that her parents or someone from her home world came to retrieve her. She was disappointed to see that Dumbledore was alone in the office.

"What did you need me for, Professor Dumbledore?" Reenie inquired.

"I understand that you met Hagrid's acromantulas in the forest," said Dumbledore. "They are angry and what revenge."

"I was only trying to defend myself," Reenie told him, folding her arms.

"Perhaps," said Dumbledore, "but in the meantime, it would be best for you to leave Hogwarts momentarily."

"To where?" Reenie asked.

"With Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," answered Dumbledore. "Ron and Ginny Weasley parents—I'm sure you met them."

"Yeah, I met them," said Reenie. "So, how am I going to get there? Are they coming for me or…?"

"You can use my fireplace," said Dumbledore, nodding to his fireplace where a box of floo powder sat on the mantle.

"Oh, floo powder," said Reenie, turning to the fireplace. "They no longer use this in my time. What is the address of their house?"

"No address," said Dumbledore. "The name of their house is 'The Burrow'."

"Burrow," Reenie murmured to herself, smirking. She was going to live in a 'weasel's burrow' for the next week. Reenie took a handful of floo powder, tossed it in the fire and shouted, "The Burrow!"

The Weasley's were having lunch when Reenie came through the fireplace. Harry, Ginny, and Ron, who did not know that Reenie was coming, stared in shock. Ron dropped his turkey sandwich.

"Serena?" mumbled Harry.

"Hello, Serena," said Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen counter. "Professor Dumbledore told me you were coming by."

"Mum, you didn't tell us that Serena was coming!" cried Ron.

Mrs. Weasley ignored him. "Would you like a sandwich?"

"Sure," said Reenie, "is there a place where I can put my things?"

"You room with Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny, can you lead Serena to your room?"

"Okay," said Ginny, leaving the table. "Come on." Ginny led Reenie up the stairs. "I'm afraid space will be a little tight…there's another person rooming with us."

"Who?" said Reenie.

"My soon-to-be-sister-in-law," Ginny drawled, not at all happy with the idea. "Phlegm."

"Phlegm?"

"Actually, it's Fleur, but I call her Phlegm because she's like that junk that gets caught in your throat," Ginny said.

Ginny opened the door to her room and shrieked when she found Fleur kissing Bill. "Bill…this is _my _room!"

"Sorry, Ginny," said Bill. "I was just kissing Fleur goodbye before leaving for work."

Bill kissed Fleur again and he disaparated from the room.

Ginny sighed, exasperated. "Phlegm—er—I mean Fleur, this is Serena Shields, from school."

"Hello," said Fleur, fluffing her hair. "It iz nice to meet you"

"Pleasure," said Reenie.

Fleur got up, yawning. "I had a late night with Bill…I need to take a bath."

"I hope she drowns in the bathwater," Ginny muttered when Fleur was out of the room. "I'm sorry, she's going to be a terrible roommate."

"I've had worse," said Reenie, looking around the room. "Hmm, a little cramped."

'I know," Ginny said, "sorry…you may have to bunk on the floor…or you can have my bed."

"Not a problem," Reenie said, pointing her wand at Ginny's bed. She duplicated Ginny's bed and placed the duplicate on top of her own, creating a set of bunk beds.

"How'd you do that?" asked Ginny.

"Duplication Charm," Reenie answered.

"I've never heard of that before!" exclaimed Ginny.

"That's because I've invented it," Reenie said, conjuring a ladder propped up against the beds. Reenie tossed her bag on the top bunk and turned around. "I guess I'll have a turkey sandwich."

"Before everyone else eats them," Ginny added as she followed her downstairs.

The night Reenie came to stay at the Burrow, Harry found it hard to sleep. He was laying in bed, trying to put together why Dumbledore would send Reenie to live with the Weasley family. When he asked her, Reenie just told him that Dumbledore thought it was best that she stayed with them until the holidays were over.

Harry believed that Reenie could still be confounded, and Dumbledore somehow knew. To keep her from injuring herself or someone else, Dumbledore had her stay with the Weasleys.

Harry sat up in bed and hissed at Ron. "Ron—Ron, are you awake?"

Ron groaned. "What—is it the ghoul again?"

"Ron, I think Malfoy's confounded Serena," said Harry.

"You're still on about that, Harry?" Ron muttered, turning back around. "Even if he _has _confounded her, the spell wouldn't last this long."

"Well, maybe she's been imperioused," added Harry. "Malfoy's using her to help him with some task for Voldemort."

"If she was being impersioed," said Ron, "don't you think Dumbledore or _someone _would know it?"

"Yeah, maybe he just found out!" Harry said. "And that is why he sent her to stay with us! He has to try and find out what it is that Malfoy wants her to do."

"What do you think that is?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Harry. "But something happened to make her join Slytherin, to be at that same place where Katie was cursed and again when they went to Slughorn's party? She was in Gryffindor with us for two weeks, Ron…what made her leave? Malfoy did something to her; I know it!"

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I agree, it it's weird. She left us, to go to Slytherin? It doesn't make any sense. But we've all seen what she's capable of—you think Malfoy could imperios her, after the things she did?"

"Maybe," said Harry. "I can't believe that she joined Slytherin on her own. Someone had to put her up to it."

Ron put his hand to his mouth and yawned. "Well, she's a bit scary. I don't know if Malfoy would be brave enough to try imperiosing someone like her."

"He was with her at the party," said Harry, "and I saw him kiss her. Maybe he's not so afraid of her now, like the rest of is."

Ron turned back around. "Well, if she _was _imperiosed, then Dumbledore put her right."

Ron fell right asleep but Harry's mind kept racing. What was the _real _reason why Reenie came to the Burrow?

The next day Harry decided to go speak with Reenie. Maybe she really wasn't imperiosed or confounded—maybe she was just bullied—bullied by Malfoy and the others to join Slytherin and keep away from the Gryffindors. Harry had to know the truth and this was probably the only time he would be able to talk to her. In five days they would be returning to Hogwarts and they would be in separate houses.

He went to the room she shared with Ginny and Fleur to find it empty.

"Reenie?" he said as he entered the room. He glanced around the room and saw on the top bunk, Reenie's bed, was a small notebook. Curious, he picked it up and looked at the first page.

_Dumbledore wants me to write my thoughts down to control my dark thoughts. I don't want to remember the pain the war brought me, but maybe he's right. Helios told me how writing poetry sometimes helped the soul._

"Dark thoughts?" murmured Harry.

Harry skimmed through the notebook, finding pictures of Wicked Lady, Darey, Helios and other people from Reenie's past—both her friends and enemies. There were poems, essays, haiku and haibun entries within the pages.

_I fight for good._

_I fight for love._

_I fight for justice._

Harry found some names scribbled randomly on the sides of a page: _Helios_, _Ceres_, _Darey_, _Mercury, Juno, Pallas, Vesta, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Mars, Venus. _

And in the middle of the names were three lines.

_The worst part is_

_that I remember them_

_And how I hurt them and let them die._

He turned another page and gasped. There was a sketch of a woman caught on rose bushes and another woman with a large sword lodged into her. A delicate woman's arm was hanging outside a giant black rose. A cute young woman with curly hair with bunny ears tangled in thorns.

Again, Harry found another page with names etched randomly across it: _Bismuth Hare, Nex Cruoris, Victum Subigo, Sailor Fames Vomica._

And he found a set of four lines:

_The horrible things I've done_

_bring sadness to my mind._

_the looks upon the faces_

_gets worse every time._

Harry set the notebook back on Reenie's bunk and left the room before he was discovered. He'd hate for a disturbed girl to find him while reading her journal. Harry remembered the time he had touched Reenie by accident after taking the meaningful memory draft. He had taken it hoping to see Draco getting the dark mark when he touched him. But Reenie had gotten in the way and Harry ended up touching her and seeing one of her memories instead. He wasn't sure what he saw. For all he knew, Reenie was acting out a play with her friends and she was the princess. But after seeing the pictures in the notebook and seeing the entries, perhaps it was more than that. Maybe it was real. Maybe Reenie was in fact a soldier, even though she wasn't dressed like one. He had no idea who Reenie was now.

The bedroom window opened and Reenie swung herself inside. She had been sitting on the roof watching the sunrise, something she used to do with Helios. She wiped tears of regret and guilt away from her face and sat down on the bed to write another journal entry. She picked up her notebook and looked at it, eyebrow raised.

"Hmm," she murmured.

She had a feeling that someone found her journal and read it. She bit her lip, wondering if she should seek out who had invaded her privacy. Then her nervousness and anger subsided slightly and shifted into haughtiness. Whoever was nosy and ignorant enough to read her journal had already received their lesson. She knew that her journal did not hold daily entries of her crush at school or how she aced a test. The entries were deeper and darker, and the culprit may have already learned their lesson: curiosity killed the cat.

She opened up her notebook and grabbed a quill, only writing down one line:

_I'm trying to find my place in a world that tells me I don't have one_

After breakfast, Harry pushed the image of Reenie's notebook out of his mind and tried again to talk to her.

"Serena," he said, helping her wash the dishes. "Want to come outside with me for a---a broom ride or something?"

"Sure," she replied. "I could use some fresh air." She dried her plate and put it away. Harry and Reenie bundled up and went to the broom shed outside.

"A cleansweep seven okay?" asked Harry.

"I don't have a preference," said Reenie.

Harry handed her a cleensweep seven and he grabbed a cleansweep six. He had left his firebolt at Hogwarts. They straddled the brooms and took off into the air. They were quiet for a moment.

"So, it's been a while since we've talked," said Harry. "How are you?"

"Fine," muttered Reenie.

"You know," said Harry, "I don't think you meant to hurt Katie. I'm pretty sure Draco was responsible for it. I think he must've bewitched you or something."

"I beg your pardon?" Reenie demanded. "That's what you wanted to talk to me about, the fiasco during the Hogsmeade Weekend? Well I had nothing to do with it. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"I told you I didn't think you _would_ hurt someone," said Harry gently. "Just that, maybe Draco was using you. If you knew he did it then…"

"If Draco was responsible," said Reenie, "why would he tell me? You think that he's really capable of bewitching me? I know how to throw off the imperios curse. No one can make me do anything." Reenie stopped her broom and looked at him. "Just look at my eyes, Harry! Do I look like someone who's been imperiosed?"

Reenie's crimson eyes were clear. Harry shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure what to think. I mean, when you left Gryffindor, I thought Draco got to you."

"He didn't make me do anything," said Reenie. "Joining Slytherin was my decision and mine alone." She made the broom zoom upward and Harry followed her.

"Serena, wait!" he shouted. He caught up her, looking at her with confusion and surprise written over his face. "You…wanted to be in Slytherin?"

"Of course I did," said Reenie. "They were more like me. I could identify with them more than anyone else. No one could accept them, just like no one accepted me."

"I accepted you," said Harry.

"You liar!" she hissed. "Just ten seconds ago, you accused me of attacking Katie Bell! Why would I imperious her and then tell her to get rid of that box?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "I just thought…that maybe the spell that you were under wore off and you were trying to stop her."

"I wasn't cursed!" said Reenie. "I am sick of explaining myself to everyone! I had nothing to do with what happened to Katie Bell."

"All right, all right, I believe you!" Harry insisted. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure some things out. It just didn't make sense why you would join Slytherin and go to Slughorn's party with Draco Malfoy. You're innocent, but I don't think he is."

"So?" Reenie said. "I invited Draco because he felt left out. Slughorn was giving invites to people who didn't deserve them. So I let Draco come with me and you know what? Despite what everyone thinks about him, I really enjoyed myself. He was a perfect gentleman."

Harry stared at her. He couldn't believe it.

"I know Draco's a bully sometimes," said Reenie, "but he can quite be decent once you get to know him…but you were too arrogant to even give him that chance, weren't you?"

Reenie made her broom turn sharply to get away from Harry.

"What?" Harry asked and he flew back at her, cutting her off. "What are you talking about?"

"Draco told me how he met you in Diagon Alley," said Reenie, "when you were getting fitted for your first robes. He was trying to make a conversation with you. But you didn't say anything back? Did you? He tried to become your friend but you just threw it back at him. Maybe you're the real jerk!"

"Hey, you weren't there!" Harry shouted. "Yes, Draco did try to be nice to me. He talked to me, but he had a bad attitude. He was acting like he was better than everyone else. He didn't like the rules about first years not being able to bring in their broomsticks. He badmouthed Hufflepuff and muggleborns. I couldn't wait to be done; he reminded me of my cousin the way he was talking. And when he finally introduced himself on the train, he ridiculed Ron—the first _real _friend I made leaving home! I wasn't going to make friends with the likes of Draco Malfoy after all that."

"So, you didn't want to be Draco's friend all because he just rubbed you the wrong way?" Reenie demanded, close to laughter. "Because he reminded you of your cousin?"

"No," said Harry. "Because he's the _wrong _sort to make friends with. He's a bully, just like Dudley—no—he's worse that Dudley! Dudley would beat people and tease them, but I don't think he'd go so far as to try to kill someone. If you knew him the way I do, you'd keep your distance from him."

They hung in the sky looking at each other, neither of them trying to fly away. It was like a game of chicken.

"So, you can't be friends," said Reenie. "But do you guys have to be enemies? Can't you just…leave each other alone?"

"No, I don't think we can," said Harry, lowering himself down. He had said what he needed to say and he didn't get quite get the answers he needed. He didn't expect Reenie to act so defensive toward Draco Malfoy. Could it be possible that they were an item, or maybe even headed that direction?

It was New Years Eve and the burrow was transformed into a night club. Decorations were all over the place. Harry and Reenie did not speak much to each other after their argument during the broom ride. Harry told Ron that Reenie was not imperiosed but he did not tell him about Reenie's journal.

Reenie was in the middle of a conversation with Fred Weasley about his store when she suddenly excused herself and went outside. Confused, Fred followed her. Reenie was staring at the cornfields, peering through them.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Fred asked.

"Go back inside," she told him. "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" said Fred.

"Just do it!" Reenie exclaimed.

A ball of fire came hurtling down to the ground. It went around the whole burrow and Reenie started pushing Fred into the house. "Stay inside, don't let anyone out!"

"Hey, incase you don't know," said Fred, "I'm of age!"

A plume of smoke came down at a break of the fiery ring. The smoke materialized into Bellatrix LeStrange. She stood there, grinning mischievously and she ran into the cornfield.

Harry bolted out of the house before anyone could grab him and went after Bellatrix. "Harry, you fool! Come back here!" Reenie exclaimed, using her wand less magic to bring down the fire.

Reenie heard Ginny's mother cry her name and Reenie turned around to see Ginny running in the direction Bellatrix and Harry went.

"Where do you think you're going?" Reenie demanded, grabbing her by the arms.

"Harry needs--," Ginny began.

"There's more than one of them out there!" Reenie hissed. "You listen to your mother and get inside. I'll go get Harry myself!"

Reenie pushed Ginny backward and ran into the cornfield. Ginny was about to try again when Fred grabbed her and pulled her to the house.

Remarkably, Reenie caught up with Bellatrix first. "Hey, you with the bad hair job! I don't remember the Weasleys sending _you _an invitation. Who are you?"  
"You don't know me?" Bellatrix asked, turning around with a smile on her face. She pointed into her chest. "I'm Bellatrix LeStrange, only the most faithful and loyal servant of The Dark Lord!"

"Well, isn't that nice," Reenie muttered. "But you crashed our New Years Party and for that, I'm hauling your insane butt back to Azkaban."

"You can try," said Bellatrix, "but The Dark Lord will come for me again."

"Then I'll send you somewhere he can't find you," Reenie said.

"Oh, you really think you can fight me?" Bellatrix asked. "You're just a little girl!"

"Little?" said Reenie. "I'm older and more experienced than you think!"

"Who are you?" Bellatrix inquired. "You've asked me my name; you might as well give me yours."

"I'm Serena Shields," Reenie answered.

Bellatrix's smile faltered and her eyes glimmered. "Shields—Shields? You would know my nephew Draco Malfoy, then?"

"Yeah," said Reenie. "What's your point?"

"Is it true that you went with him to a Christmas party?" Bellatrix demanded.

"Yes," said Reenie. "How'd you know about that?"

"Draco told me about you!" Bellatrix shouted. "He said you gave him a forgetfulness potion! Because you, he forgot about his father being imprisoned! Were you going to poison my nephew next?"

"I didn't make Draco drink anything," Reenie said. "And what's it to you who Draco drinks with? He's old enough to choose his company."

"You have no business with him," said Bellatrix. "You mudblood—half-blood, whatever you are!"

"Oh, is this is how it's going to be?" Reenie said, her hands clenching into fists. "You're giving me a hard time because I don't have a seven-generation wizarding name? You're not Draco's mother, and even if you were, I won't let you talk to me that way!"

A wind swirled around Bellatrix and Reenie, lifting up their hair and clothes. Reenie was about to transform into Sailor Black Moon when she heard Wicked Lady's voice in her head.

"Not very friendly, is she?" said Wicked Lady. "I will have to take care of her personally!"

"No, don't!" muttered Reenie but it was too late. Wicked Lady took over Reenie's body in a second. Reenie's clothes were replaced with a black sheer dress.

"Now then, what were you saying?" said Wicked Lady, taking a step forward. "Think I'm not good enough for your nephew, hmm? Well, how do you like me now?"

Wicked Lady ripped a corn stalk from the ground, transfiguring it into a spear. Bellatrix raised her wand to fire a curse and wicked Lady promptly cut her wand in half.

"Uh oh," said Wicked Lady. "Now what are you going to do?

"Greyback, get over here!" cried Bellatrix and she threw her arm at Wicked Lady, attempting to scratch her face.

"Is that the best you can do?" Wicked Lady demanded, jamming the dull end into Bellatrix' abdomen.

Bellatrix gasped and stumbled backward. A tall, muscular and hairy man appeared behind Wicked Lady. He grabbed her and lifted her off the ground the ground, squeezing her ribs.

"Mmm," said Greyback, "you smell _nice._"

"Bad dog," muttered Wicked Lady. She kicked him in the groin and wriggled out of his grasp. She pulled an ear of corn off a corn stalk and tossed it at him. "Go fetch, boy."

The ear of corn transformed into bomb of sleeping gas. It exploded, making the tall and heavy Greyback fall down with a loud thud. Wicked Lady turned to Bellatrix.

"Now, where were we?" asked Wicked Lady.

"You're crazy," said Bellatrix.

"Crazy, me?" Wicked Lady laughed. "Not as half as crazy you are. You're the one that's infatuated with the most evil wizard of all time. Why are you even married if it's Lord Voldemort you after. Heh, and I thought I was insane."

"Serena!" shouted Harry. Footsteps came from the other side of the cornfield. Wicked Lady glanced behind her. "Where are you?"

"I'm all right," said Wicked Lady in Reenie's voice. When she looked at Bellatrix, she found that Bellatrix had already disaparated.

Wicked Lady returned to the back of Reenie's mind just as Harry and Mr. Weasley appeared in the corn. Mr. Weasley looked down at the person on the ground.

"Fenrir Greyback!" shouted Mr. Weasley. "How did you--?"

"Yeah," said Reenie. "Call the authorities and let them know we've got a mad dog that needs to be taken to the pound."

Reenie shoved her hands in her pockets and walked passed Mr. Weasley and Harry, as if nothing had happened.

The party continued, though Mr. Weasley had to call for more aurors to collect Greyback. They could not believe that a sixteen year old was able to take on one of the most dangerous Death Eaters in Voldemort's circle.

"I just knocked him out," Reenie repeated for the tenth time. "He'll be out for a couple of hours. It doesn't matter how. Just get him out of here so these people can celebrate the new coming year without anymore interruptions."  
Reenie turned around and retreated into the house. The other aurors shrugged and disaparated with Greyback.

"Well, already it seems like this going to be a good year," said Fred, picking up a glass of butterbeer and hooking his arm around Reenie. "If your new year's resolution was to catch one of the bad guys, you've already taken care of it!"

"It would've been two bad guys," said Reenie, "if Bellatrix hadn't disappeared."

"But you disarmed her," said Ron. "And her wand's gone. She can't torture anyone now."

Reenie smiled, realizing this was an easier battle to fight than the ones she was fighting previously. None of her new friends got hurt. She was able to defend them. A much different outcome than the war with chaos. All her friends at home had fallen. In this war, in this time, she was going to make a difference. Reenie felt a surge of excitement over take her. She was powerless to stop Chaos at home. This time she may be more successful in bringing down Lord Voldemort and she didn't care how it would affect the future. She was here now and she was going to make the best of it. She was not going to lose anymore battles.

TO BE CONTINUED

_Author's notes: I hope no one minded the burrow scene from the movie. We all know it didn't happen in the book. But I switched it around and made it a victory for the good guys here._

_Special thanks to: I borrowed a few lines from some Reenie/Chibi-Usa based poems. I would like to thank those authors for letting me use them:_

_I Am—Sailor Latias_

_I Am, WickedSexyFaerie_

_Untitled poems from my boyfriend, spiceboy. He has an account on if you would like to read his stuff._


	17. Arachnology

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

Awakening of the Blood Moon

Chapter 17

Arachnology

It was difficult, but Assiah managed to calm the acromantulas down before the students returned to school. She made a deal with the acromantulas. When she found out who attacked them, she would make that person apologize to the acromantulas and help feed the next set of acromantula babies (or any other service the acromantulas demanded). The spiders gave as much as a detailed prescription of their attacker as possible. Despite having eight eyes, spiders have poor vision and cannot distinguish colors and even if they did, they did not know the names of them.

Assiah decided to make the acromantulas a subject in Care of Magical creatures, something none of the Care of Magical Creature professors (Hagrid included) even attempted to try. Acromantulas were vicious compared to their smaller cousins. However, Assiah was able to talk the Acromantulas into being part of the lessons so they can point out the student who had entered their hollow and attacked them. So Assiah would not frighten any students _too _much, she only chose the smallest Acromantula, Malachi, who was only was four feet high went a leg span of six feet.

When Draco got back to Hogwarts and went to the Slytherin common room, he did not find Reenie. He scanned the common room, confused and he went to the boys dormitory. After setting down his belongings on his bed he came back to the common room.

"She's not here, Malfoy," said Blaise, sitting stretched out on a chair with his legs propped up.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Serena," said Blaise. "She's not here."

"I wasn't looking for her," said Draco.

"You sure about that?" said Blaise.

"Of course I am!" exclaimed Draco and he left the common room. It was still early. He had to get to the Room of Requirement and continue repairing the Vanishing Closet.

Reenie traveled back to Hogwarts via floo powder, like Harry, Ron and Ginny. She went first, rather eager to leave. She gave a quick goodbye as she called out Hogwarts and came spiraling out of Professor McGonagall's fireplace.

"Evening, Shields," said McGonagall. "Please don't get too much ash on the carpet."

"Yeah," muttered Reenie as she jumped over the crate.

"I do hope your time at the Weasleys gave you some insight on how some of our wizarding families live."

"What?" Reenie demanded. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean that you should be careful not to let anything bad happen to any of them," said McGonagall, glancing up from her work. "You were with three of my students and their safety is my concern, whether they are here or at home. If I find out that you brought them to any danger…"

"Well I _didn't_," snapped Reenie. "Harry, Ron and Ginny will be right behind me."

Just as Reenie stepped out of Professor McGonagall's office, Harry came through McGonagall's fireplace. He saw her pink tresses vanish from the door.

"Serena, hey!" he exclaimed.

"Evening Potter," said McGonagall. "I trust you had a good Christmas?"

"Yes, Professor," said Harry as he stepped over the fireplace gate.

"Miss Shields did not oppose a hazard to any of you?" McGonagall inquired.

"Er, no," answered Harry.

"Good," said McGonagall and Ron and Ginny arrived.

When Reenie got to the dungeons, she stood in front of the slab of wall that led ot the common room. She could not remember the password and not from any forgetfulness potion. She didn't have a drop while at the Weasleys. She was running low and she did not have time to make more when Professor Dumbledore sent her to the Weasley household. Reenie was still on edge from the rift Harry caused between them. He thought that she had a hand in Katie's accident; that she was actually confounded by Draco Malfoy. Draco had no hold on her. No one did.

"Dammit, what's the password?" muttered Reenie.

"It's been changed," said a voice next to her. It was Theodore Nott. Besides Reenie, Theo was the only other Slytherin that stayed home for the holidays. His mother was dead and his father was in Azkaban. Theo stayed in Hogwarts so he wouldn't have to cook Christmas dinner himself.

Theodore and Reenie hardly spoke during the Christmas break while she was here. She was grateful for that. He was one of the few people that didn't' give her any trouble in Slytherin house. On the other hand, he didn't try to be her friend either. He looked at the wall and said, _"Frozen."_

"Frozen?" said Reenie as the wall slid away.

"That's how you feel half time," said Theodore, "being down here during winter."

"Yeah, frozen," said Reenie and she stepped inside. Blaise was still sitting in the common room.

"Hi Serena," he said and he raised an eyebrow at the bags in her hands. "I thought you were staying here for the holidays."

"I did," Serena said, "well, was. I just had a…an emergency."

"Oh, I see," said Blaise. "Well, Draco was just looking for you."

"Why?" asked Reenie.

Blaise shrugged. "He didn't say."

Serena frowned, twirling her hair around her finger. It was a habit she did when she was stressed and thinking. Did Draco find out that she met his aunt? Was that why he wanted to talk to her?

"Where is he?" she asked.

Blaise shrugged again.

"I saw him on my way to the library," said Theodore. "I'm not sure where he went, though."

"I'll just talk to him later then," said Reenie. "Thanks."

Reenie went the girls' dormitory to unpack. She was unwelcomed by the other Slytherin girls there. Serena pretended not to care. At least the boys of Slytherin were starting to warm up to her and that was more than she expected.

"Well, look who it is," said Pansy. "So where were you, Shields?"

"On the island of Nunya," said Reenie, dropping her stuff onto her bed. "Nunya business."

Tracey Davis, a half-blood Slytherin laughed. Pansy glared at her and Tracey looked back at her, smirking.

"I thought it was funny," Tracey said simply.

Tracey went back to painting her fingernails. She had slight curly red hair and she was a little shorter than Daphne or Pansy.

"Yeah, very funny," muttered Pansy, playing along—though Tracey had actually found Reenie's quip humorous. "Ha-ha—did you think that one up all by yourself, Shields?"

"I did actually," said Reenie as opened her trunk and began putting her clothes and other stuff inside. [AN: I didn't though—that quip came from an episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender.]

Daphne spotted Reenie's journal that spilled out of Reenie's bag and swiped it. "Hey, what's this? Is this your diary, shields?"

"Hey, give that back!" Reenie shouted.

Daphne was taller than Reenie and she held the journal over her head. Millicent Bulstrode jumped to restrain Reenie. Reenie grimaced. The big girl was stronger than she looked, and she looked like she was half ox.

"Let me go!" Reenie snarled.

"Oh relax, Shields," said Daphne. "We're just trying to get to know you better."

"Yeah, exactly!" Pansy said, suddenly excited. She came to Daphne's side, peeking at Reenie's diary over her shoulder. "Let's see if you have a crush on my Draco!"

"I don't!" said Reenie, struggling through Millicent's grasp.

"Then why did you ask him to the ball?" Tracey asked. "I mean, why spend a whole evening with the guy if you don't even like him?"

"I only took him because he wanted to go so badly," grumbled Reenie.

Tracey rolled her eyes and began blowing on her fingernails. "If you say so…"

Instead of seeing entries of Draco Malfoy, Daphne and Pansy found pages of drawings and poems, some of the Asteroid Senshi. "Damn, Shields, there are more people that dress just as ridiculous as you?" muttered Pansy.

"Give me my diary back, _now!" _Reenie shouted and kicked her diary out of Daphne's hands. Reenie's loud shout made Daphne and Pansy step back and Reenie's diary flew onto Tracey's bed, knocking over her nail polish.

"Hey!" Tracey exclaimed, picking up Reenie's diary and tossing it at her. "Watch where you put your rubbish, Shields!"

"It won't be a problem if Daphne and Pansy learn to leave it alone!" Reenie hissed.

Tracey grumbled and cleaned up the mess on her bedspread with a scouring charm. Reenie put her diary in her trunk and locked it away. "Don't touch my things again, or I will not be responsible to what I might do to you."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Demanded Pansy.

"I imagine 'kill you' would be high on the list,'" said Tracey, now checking her nail job for any mistakes.

"Oh, let's just go to bed," said Daphne, suddenly bored.

"Leave my boyfriend alone," said Pansy.

"You mean Crabbe?" said Reenie. "Yeah…not a problem."

"I mean Draco!"

"He's your boyfriend?" asked Reenie. "He doesn't act like it. You might want to ask him about your 'so called' relationship."

"Oh be quiet!" said Pansy.

"Actually, she's right," Tracey pointed out. "I haven't seen you hanging out with him in weeks…did he even get you a present?"

"Er, Draco's just busy right now," said Pansy. "With something really big. He still loves me. I'll ask him first thing tomorrow; I'll prove it to you."

Tomorrow morning, Pansy waited in the common room with the other Slytherin girls in her year. "He'll be down any minute," said Pansy.

Reenie stood at the bulletin board, looking at the notice of Apparition lessons. She found herself standing next to Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. They were talking about the dangers of apparition.

"This is going to be complicated," said Blaise Zabini. "My mother's third husband died in an apparating accident."

Theodore snorted. "Apparition is not that complicated. You just think of where you want to go, and you will yourself there."

"Maybe," sneered Blaise, "but how do you know if where you're apparating to is safe? Or if you don't concentrate enough, you can split yourself in half."

"What do you say, Serena?" said Theodore. "Surely people apparate where you come from?"

"We call it teleporting," Reenie said softly.

"Teleporting? Seems like a muggle-definition."

"Most muggles can teleport," said Reenie. "Where I come from, that is."

"Where _do _you come from?" inquired Blaise.

She did not reply, for Draco had emerged from the boys' dormitory and Pansy bounded toward him and hooked her arms around his. "Draco…I wanted to ask you something. Do you love me?"

"I beg your pardon?" said Draco, more than shock evident in his voice. He almost sounded disgusted.

"Well, we have been together for a while," she said. "We rode together on the train, and we have been talking--,"

"Together?" said Draco. "I am sorry, Pansy. But I'm afraid you believe we are dating."

"We are, aren't we?" Pansy said. "With the way that…"

"I just allow you to flirt and fawn over me," said Draco. "I never asked you to be my girlfriend and you know that."

"But you like me, right?" Pansy begged.

"Yes, I suppose," said Draco, "a little bit."

"But not in the way I like you," said Pansy.

"Of course not," Draco gave a small chortle. He walked passed her and out of the common room. Pansy looked at her friends, expecting some sort of support. They gave her none, not sincere support anyway.

"Sorry, Pansy," said Daphne. "But you know…I never noticed him giving you any public displays of affection. It was mostly one sided."

Reenie left the common room, ignoring the boys' questions about where she came from. The post came at breakfast, some of it being the newspaper. After reading the coverstory, some people choked on their breakfast, others spat out their pumpkin juice.

Daphne nudged Reenie and set down her copy of _The Daily Prophet. _

"Hey, Shields," she said, "I know where you went for Christmas…"

"I was _here _Christmas," said Reenie

"Maybe, but you were with those blood traitor Weasleys, weren't you?" said Daphne. She pointed at the page with a picture of Weasleys' home. There was a side shot of Reenie, avoiding the camera.

The article was entitled NEW YEAR STARTS WITH A BANG. It explained the attack on the Weasley home, with no explanation from Reenie to how she was able to stop a tough werewolf like Greyback. Ministry wizards said that Greyback looked like something exploded on him and he smelt like gun powder—though of course, some wizards did not know what gunpowder was used for. Only the wizards with muggle experience knew what it was, and believed that a bomb of some kind was used on Greyback. But what kind of bomb, if any, was used on Greyback? Why did it make him fall asleep rather than explode? It wasn't a stunner—stunners don't create a smell. The officials were puzzled and Reenie did not give much inside on her capture.

"Oh," said Reenie. "Yes, so I was. What of it?"

"Why were you over there?" Pansy inquired. "Are _you _dating Ron Weasley now? I thought he was still seeing Lavender Brown."

"I was there under Dumbledore's orders," Reenie said coolly. "Not that it is any of your business anyway."

Reenie stood up and left the table. Draco swiftly followed her.

"Serena, wait!" he said as he caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the hall. "Did you really have a run in with my Aunt Bellatrix?"

"Run in, yeah, I guess you could call it that," Reenie muttered. "She told me that she knew who I was. Apparently—she's not happy that we went to Slughorn's party together."

"My aunt is crazy," said Draco. "That's true, just be careful. I think she's more dangerous than she ever used to be. You humiliated her—she probably deserved it—but who knows what she'll do now."

"I'm not afraid of her," said Reenie.

"You should be," Draco insisted. "You don't know what she's capable of. I don't…and she's family."

"Why are you telling me all this, Draco?" Reenie demanded. "What do you care anyway?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess it just seemed like the right thing to do."

Reenie looked at him doubtfully. "The right thing? Don't let anyone find out, Draco. It could be bad for your image."

Reenie had a meeting with Dumbledore after lunch that day. She started of explaining that she did not mean to make a scene at the Weasleys. She was trying to keep Ginny from getting herself killed. Dumbledore understood her of course and thanked her for her bravery and her quick thinking. But he was also concerned how she was able to take on two dangerous Death Eaters on her own.

"Professor," said Reenie irritably. I'm sure there is another reason why you wanted to see me. You've looked at the memories from my time, right?"

She was not in the mood to explain how she could take down Greyback and disarm Bellatrix. Sometime after Reenie's arrival, she gave Dumbledore short memories of Crystal Tokyo, the sailor scouts, Assiah, the mages, Helios and several deaths as a result from the ongoing war. She also included how she was able to travel back in time. She left out the memories of Reenie being a princess; just giving Dumbledore the idea that Reenie was only a soldier. To prevent him from thinking she was possessed by a mad killer (or having the split personality of one) she didn't include how she disposed of the Gotterdamerung Riders.

For reasons Reenie could not explain, she was quite looking forward to what Dumbledore had to say about her memories. From what she could remember about him, he was very kind and wise, despite his strangeness. He was one of the few people that could help her now.

"I have observed the memories you gave me," said Dumbledore with a slight nod and a smile. "From what I've seen, I cannot understand _everything _about your world."

"I didn't expect you to, sir," said Reenie, "how could you?"

"But I do understand guilt, loss and fear," Dumbledore added. "Having experienced my share of such things myself, I do understand how you must feel. I am sure I do not have to tell you that this is a test and you must confront your fears. In doing so, you can master your power, instead of focusing on what you can't change, but I am sure you already know that."

Reenie tightened her hands over her skirt and swallowed. She bit her lip and looked down. She did know that, on some level. The problem was, she couldn't get the faces of her deceased friends out of her head.

"If you are here at Hogwarts against your will," Dumbledore went on, "it's up to you if this experience turns out to be a wasted time, or if it has a chance of becoming something more."

There was a moment of silence before Reenie could respond. "Professor, Pluto could hav sent me anywhere. She chose this place, this time; and I don't know why. I don't want this to be a waste and I want it to mean something…but I know what happens in the future. Me just being here changes everything. I want my being here to mean something, but I don't know how I can do that without disrupting the time space continuum."

"Ah, very true," said Dumbledore, nodding in understanding. "But if you are faced with a choice to do something good for us here, and the only way to do that is changing time, then do it."

Reenie looked at him in surprise. "I don't understand."

"I've allowed Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to travel back in time in order to save his godfather," Dumbledore explained. "In doing so, not only did they save Sirus Black but also Buckbeak, Hagrid's hippogriff."

"But if I understand correctly—didn't Sirius Black die in the Department of Mysteries?" asked Reenie. "His death was only postponed two years."

"Indeed, but Sirius Black done much good in those two years. He gave us his home as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix and he was a good comfort to Harry. Despite what happened to Sirius Black, Buckbeak still lives."

Reenie stared at him, wondering what the Headmaster was aiming at. She still wasn't sure what it was she had to do, if she could even do anything. She felt her head tingling and she realized that Headmaster was doing a subtle act of Legilmency on her.

"From what I saw in your memories," he said with a smile, "you were an impressive soldier."

Reenie smiled back. "Thank you Professor; I've trained hard. But it wasn't enough to save my friends."

"Oh, you did save them on a number of accounts," he countered. "Unfortunately, they all perished on the battlefield, but you kept them from dying earlier in the war. You kept them alive for a long time…just how long?"

"Two hundred years," she said.

"That is a very long time," said Dumbledore. "There were cases I noticed that they could have met their demise earlier. You should be proud of yourself, to not only keep them alive but that you survived."

"Well, I…I'm not exactly proud," said Reenie. "I was just doing what I was trained to do. I mean—I'm not that--"

"Serena, as you know, we are at a time of war right now," Dumbledore interrupted sadly. "Voldemort and his Death Eaters are growing stronger. I will be in and out of Hogwarts, looking for a way to stop Voldemort. While I am gone, Hogwarts is left unprotected. If Hogwarts is any danger, can I rely on you to protect my students?"

Reenie stared back at Dumbledore. She could not believe what he was asking of her. "Protect…your…students?"

"You have abilities that my students don't," said Dumbledore, "or even my teachers. You can protect them when I can't."

Reenie thought on the matter for a moment. She didn't like half the students at the school and she didn't want to have anything to do with them. She couldn't care less what happened to them; however she was still a sailor scout. Fighting was in her blood, whether she wanted to fight or not. Heaven forbid Chaos followed her here and endangered the students at Hogwarts. There was no way the students could stand a chance against Chaos' army. Reenie was the only one who could come even close to stopping her.

Reenie sighed. "I suppose…I can do that…Sure, of course, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you, in addition, please try to _really _see the other students around you—see their grief and fear also—instead of seeing your own. There are many here that have shared their own share of hardship."

"Like Harry Potter?" said Reenie. "Everyone already knows about him."

"Yes, but I was going to use the example of Draco Malfoy," said Dumbledore.

"Draco?" Reenie asked in surprise.

"I think it is important that you try to reach out to the people in Slytherin," Dumbledore explained. "The Slytherins may not be an easy lot to get close to, but it is possible. Draco is troubled and he is trying to make the right choices. If you help him make the right choice, then you can make the right choices. You are becoming friends with Draco, I presume?"

"Well, I guess," Reenie said with a shrug. "I'm better friends with the boys in my house than the girls."

Dumbledore nodded. "That's good. Now, your sister Assiah—"

"She's not my sister," Reenie interrupted irritably.

"She says she is," said Dumbledore.

"But she isn't," Reenie insisted. "She calls my parents hers, only because she doesn't have any of her own. I guess my family sort of adopted her. Sailor Pluto just made her tag along with me."

"I see, well, even though she is not your _blood_ sister," said Dumbledore, "she is the closest thing you have to one. She is the only person besides yourself that is from your time and she has seen the things you have seen. Try to keep the bond you have and make it stronger. She is just as scared and lost as you are, but she puts in more effort to hide it. But unlike Draco and the others, she's the only one who's feeling those emotions for the very same reasons that you are. Don't cut yourself off from the one source from which you can receive real understanding and comfort."

"Okay," Reenie groaned. "I'll try."

The door opened and a confused Harry Potter stood in the doorway. "Professor…? Didn't we have a lesson?"

"Oh, yes, of course, Harry" said Dumbledore. "We'll resume this another time, Serena."

"Yes, Professor," Reenie said and she passed by Harry without a word.

Assiah followed the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins to Care of Magical Creatures lesson. It was the same timeslot she had with History of Magic and was not able to come to a class with her housemates. The Gryffindors were surprised to see the first year Hufflepuff there while the Slytherins looked put out and upset. One Slytherin decided to make a joke of it.

"So…are you our subject for the day, Shields?" asked Graham Pritchard. He had golden blond hair and dark green eyes. A few of his friends snickered.

Assiah chortled heartily. "Oh, no. I'm actually going to start taking this class with all you lovely people!"

"What?" he gasped.

"But aren't you just a first year?" inquired Dennis Creevy, Colin's younger brother.

"Yes I am," answered Assiah. "I got special permission from Professor Dumbledore to stop staking History of Magic and replace it with Care of Magical Creatures."

"That's so cool!" Dennis exclaimed.

"Yes, I know," Assiah smiled widely. "I'm looking forward to this lesson. It's on acromantulas."

"You've got to be kidding," said Elizabeth Monroe, a Slytherin. "There are no Acromantulas here."

"Yes there are," insisted Dennis. "They were used in the Triwizard Tournament for the last task!"

"But that's crazy," said Natalie MacDonald, a Gryffindor. "It's dangerous."

"Not these ones," insisted Assiah.

"I don't believe you," grumbled Graham.

"We all here then?" said Hagrid once he had got out of his hut. "All right, this way."

Hagrid led the group away from the school grounds a little ways into the woods. There was Malachi, an eight-eyed, eight legged four foot spider.

"Hi Malachi!" said Assiah cheerfully, waving at Malachite.

"Hello," said Malachi, his pincers clicking.

Assiah hurried up to the hairy beast and rubbed his many-eyed head. She flashed a grin at the group. "See, I told you we were studying acromantulas today!"

"This is insane," said Graham, shaking his head. "Who would want to take care of that ugly thing?"

"You're lucky Malachi is easy going," Assiah warned him. "The others would have attacked you."

"Malachi is a descendant of Aragog," explained Hagrid. "I got Aragog when he was still an egg while I was a third year—like you lot."

Some of the Gryffindors "whoaed," in amazement.

"Aragog is some fifty years now," said Hagrid. "Blind and…well…dying."

Hagrid paused and sniffed. Some of the Slytherins rolled their eyes as Hagrid got emotional over an eight-legged monster. While he wiped his eyes with a handkerchief that looked like it could be used for a bed sheet, Assiah took over.

"Yes, Acromantulas have a lifespan of fifty to seventy years," Assiah said. "Aragog, the great-great grandfather of Malachi here, went blind at the age of thirty-five because of cataracts. Hagrid brought Aragog here, found him a mate by the name of Masog and they produced a colony…which is now roughly one hundred, Hagrid?"

"Yes, give or take," Hagrid said.

"Surprisingly with having eight eyes, spiders do not have agood eyesight so we are going to observe Malachi's eyes for any cataracts. It is possible that many of Aragog's children may have inherited his blindness."

One by one, the students neared Malachi to look at his eyes. The Slytherins however did not move from their spots, stating clearly they could see Malachi's eyes from where they stood. Though he had a slight case of arachnophobia, Dennis Creevy stood next to Assiah to observe Malachi's eyes. Had not Assiah been there to be an example Dennis and several of the Gryffindors even would not be able to do the activity. Assiah seemed not at all frightened or uncomfortable to be conversing with and studying the eight-eyed beast. It helped seeing young and innocent Assiah treat Malachi as she would a docile lamb. The students have always seen Hagrid like this with animals, but it was different. Hagrid was half giant and given his size, he really did not need a reason to fear such dangerous beasts. The students of Hogwarts did. They did not have experience with dragons, giant three-headed dogs and Aracumantulas. They could not copy his actions but after seeing Assiah, it made it easier on them. If a first year Hufflepuff could walk up to a giant spider without fear, surely a Gryffindor third year could too, right?

"Now I know why spiders have eight eyes," said Dennis Creevy with a smile. "When one goes bad, then they have seven backups!"

The Slytherins rolled their eyes at the analogy. Assiah chuckled and so did Hagrid, bringing him out of his sad moment.

"Yes, that is probably true," said Assiah. "However, the other seven could still become infected with cataracts."

Assiah took out a tool to exam the arachnid's eyes that emitted a puff of air. Malachi blinked and grunted.

"Yes, I know it's not very comfortable' she said, now shining a thin ray of light in each eye. She stepped back and smiled.

"Well, it appears that all eight eyes are clear of cataracts and any eye ailment," she told the spider as she patted his head. She reached in her backpack and pulled out a small plastic bag of worms, insects and grubs she collected from the greenhouses and school garden. She picked out a grub, cast an engorgement spell on it and hand-fed the enlarged grub to the spider.

"That should be the closest thing to a lollypop," said Assiah with a laugh.

"So where did this thing come from anyway?" demanded Natalie McDonald. "Did someone accidently drop Skelegro on a spider?"

"I don't think Skelegro would because spiders don't have skeletons like we do," explained Assiah. "They have skeletons on the _outside _of their bodies and they have to shed this exoskeleton as they grow."

"That's disgusting!" griped Elizabeth Monroe, folding her arms.

"Actually, the acromantula originated in Borneo," explained Assiah. "It's near southeast Asia where the habitat is mainly rainforest. This is actually quite cold compared to where the acromantula is from."

"Shouldn't be a problem with all that hair, actually," added Graham.

"True, true," said Assiah with a nod as she stroked Malachi's hairy front leg. Elizabeth and two other Slytherin girls cringed.

"Why's she touching that thing?" Elizabeth hissed to her friends. "She's mental!"

"The hair does keep them warm in this cold climate," said Assiah, "though some of Aragog's colony have died due to exposure to the elements."

"That's correct," said Hagrid. "But acromantulas are like real spiders. They like the cold and the dark."

The bell rang, indicating the lesson was over. "Oh thank Merlin!" moaned Elizabeth as she and the other Slytherins started leaving.

"Oh, just so you know," Assiah said, "we're going to continue studying acromantulas for the next two weeks!"

"I'm actually quite excited," said Dennis. "What is the next lesson going to be about?"

"How they make their webs," Assiah said. "We'll watch Malachi make one."

"Cool!" Dennis exclaimed. "Wait until I tell Colin…"

Dennis dashed off and then Assiah was alone with Malachi and Hagrid.

"That went better than expected," said Assiah. "I thought everyone would leave at the sight of Malachi."

"Yes, me too," said Hagrid. "I think you helped the students stay throughout the class."

"Ahh, I didn't do anything," said Assiah. She cleared her throat and looked at Malachi. "Was the student that attacked you in this class?"

"No," replied Malachi. "These were all too young. The student was taller, older and by the sound of the voice…it was a female. I was the first to leave so I can't really remember."

"We'll have to continue this class with the older students then," said Hagrid. "If you recognize who the student is during a class, just point them out…no attacking."

"I won't," promised Malachi. "Assiah and I have decided another way for our attacker to make up for killing half our colony."

"Well, good," said Hagrid. "Assiah, I know yeh'd like to stay here, but I know you have another class to get to."

"Oh, right," muttered Assiah. "Defense Against the Dark Arts…with Snape."

Reenie overheard the third year Slytherins talk about Assiah in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Since when did Assiah start taking this class?" she questioned. "She's supposed to be a first year."

"That's what we told her," said Elizabeth. "But apparently Dumbledore allowed her to take the class…with us. Your sister's out of her mind. She was talking about acromantulas like they were puppies."

"She's not my sister!" Serena snapped, making the others flinch.

"Fine, but she is still out of her mind," said Graham. "So does she have giant pet spiders where you two come from?"

"No," Reenie admitted, folding her arms. "She's always had a strange relationship with animals. It's like she can talk to them."

"Well, acromantulas can already talk," said Graham.

"Even to animals that don't talk back," Reenie said irritably. "I don't know where she gets it."

Reenie turned around and went to the girls' dormitory, unaware that she was the reason why Assiah was able to even take the higher course. Had not Reenie wandered off into the acromantulas territory and provoked them, Assiah wouldn't have the opportunity to find the missing acromantulas and bring them back to the colony. Assiah had Reenie to thank, yet to also blame. Assiah might have been able to take a class she would enjoy more than History of Magic but, Reenie—the one Assiah always looked up to—was responsible for attacking the acromantulas and allowing Assiah to enjoy her new class.

When Assiah would find out it was Reenie who was responsible, Assiah may lose her admiration for her.

TO BE CONTINUED

AN: I was trying to find out what colors spiders can see and one of the websites I found said that spiders have poor eyesight. Well, I didn't actually see much on the site, but it was in the summary "What colors do Animals See?" website. I'm super arachnophobic and I didn't want to do too much research on what spiders see and how they live. The fact they have too many legs and are poisonous is too much information as it is! So for those of you who know a lot about spiders please don't point out "hey spiders can too see in color…" To make it flow with the story, I decided to make them color blind. And besides, Aragog is blind, so maybe they do have really bad eyesight.


	18. Reactivating The Crystal Points

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

_Note: I've redone the end of Chapter 10. I've included six new sailor scouts (the Oriens Natura/Chinese Zodiac Senshi). So you may need to re-read that really quick. Not the whole thing but just the part where the reinforcements come in._

Awakening of the Blood Moon

Chapter 178

Reactivating the Crystal Points, Part One

As Sailor Kakyuu took her group of sailor scouts to the galaxy cauldron and Sailor Saturn was searching for survivors, Sailor Pluto showed a map of Crystal Tokyo to the others. The map was large and intricate. The heart Crystal Tokyo was in the shape of a five star, with the Crystal Palace located in the very center.

"First we will need to reactivate our crystal points, located here," said Sailor Pluto, pointing at each of the points with her finger, "here, here, here, and here." She looked at her group. "During the battle, Chaos' legions damaged these points. If we reactivate them with sailor energy, our barriers will be strengthened. Be warned, however, we fear that Chaos' army may still be guarding them. We'll need a few of you to go to these points, and some in between while the rest of you stay close to the castle."

The scouts nodded in understanding.

"Sailor Nezumi ,Sailor Saggitarius, Sailor Charon, Sailor Pandora," said Sailor Pluto, "you take the north Crystal Point—the mage school."

"Mage school?" Sailor Nezumi inquired.

"We trained gifted humans there," Sailor Sagittarius explained. "They weren't sailor scouts, but they had abilities."

"I see," said Sailor Nezumi.

Sailor Pluto touched the north point with her key staff and the image zoomed onto the area. The mage school had once been _Beauty for you_, a cosmetic shop. Now it was a larger building, like a fortress.

"The second point will taken bySailor Tora, Sailor Taurus, Sailor Iapetus, and Sailor Umbriel. This was the Cherry Hill Temple, where Sailor Mars used to live."

Sailor Umbriel frowned. "I always found that place depressing."

"I'm afraid everyplace you are is," Sailor Titania told her and Sailor Pisces giggled.

Sailor Tora snarled. "Why are we just standing around---let's get going!"

"Please wait, Sailor Tora," said Sailor Taurus.

Sailor Tora folded her arms. People of her planet had always been impatient, selfish and aggressive. They lived for battle, and were good at it. They faced all their problems head on, and with their hands in fists. Though there were times when Sailor Tora was also kind and playful.

"This used to be a place our people came to offer prayers," said Sailor Pluto. "When we were attacked, all our crystal points were taken. We don't know what the shrine would be like. Any people that had been charged to take care of the temple may be trapped in their own nightmares. Full of despair."

"Yeah, like Sailor Umbriel here!" laughed Sailor Puck, nudging her. "Maybe she would have some advice for them."

"Sailor Ryuu, Sailor Miranda, Sailor Puck, and Sailor Pisces" said Pluto, pointing at the south-east point. "These are the barracks for our soldiers. Our knights, mages and sailor scouts lived here while training at the schools."

"I remember staying there," Sailor Miranda reminisced. "Sailor Puck scared half the knights with her light show."

Sailor Puck chuckled and rubbed her nose. "Ah, good times."

"Sailor **Seiyuuki**, Sailor Leo, Sailor Libra, Sailor Scorpio , please take the next point," said Sailor Pluto, "the sailor scout school."

"Incredible!" exclaimed Sailor Seiyuuki, who almost dropped her fingernail tool. "You used to train Sailor Scouts here too?"

"That's right," answered Sailor Libra. "Many of us received our training here a long time ago."

"I wish I've received the notice," said Sailor Seiyuuki, "I would've liked to be a trainer or something."

"Well once we've got our school back," said Sailor Leo, "you can do that."

"Our knight school Crystal point group shall be Prince Oberon, Sailor Ushi, Sailor Io, Sailor Prometheus," Sailor Pluto said, indicating the last remaining crystal point to the west.

"This will bring back memories," Prince Oberon said softly.

"Sailor Uma, Sailor Atlas, Sailor Aries, Hyperion," said Sailor Pluto, "if you could patrol the outer gate of Crystal Tokyo starting at the south."

"Not a problem," answered Sailor Atlas.

The rest of us shall remain in the perimeter of the Crystal Palace," Sailor Pluto stated. "Cleanse the area of enemies best you can and when you are ready, call on me with your communicators. We will all have to use as much energy as possible to reactivate the Crystal Points and create our barriers. Any enemies anywhere between the palace and the crystal points, will be thrust outside once the barrier is put up. If any scout stops pouring in energy at any given time, there will be a breach in our barrier."

King Endymion made communicators for the sailor soldiers to use. After he gave one to each of the sailor scouts, they went to the Crystal Points. Sailor Pluto, Sailor Dione, Sailor Amalthea, Sailor Thalassa, Sailor Ariel, Sailor Triton, Sailor Proteus and Sailor Titania remained outside the castle wall, ready to activate the palace when they were called.

"You'd think this would work?" Sailor Thalassa inquired Sailor Triton.

"It _has _to," Sailor Triton answered for her.

Sailor Copper Owl managed to treat Sailor Bismuth Hare's wounds but her mind was still impaired. Sailor Bmismuth Hare no longer remembered how to make hserself beautiful and her entire appearance changed. Sailor Death Star was no longer upset over Sailor Bismuth Hare's getting hurt. She was pleased, because it made Sailor Bismuth Hare a better soldier.

Sailor Bismuth Hare's pink hair was no longer bouncy but frizzy, lifeless and messy. When Sailor Copper Owl attempted to fix her hair, Bismuth Hare had lost it and tried to kill her. She did not want anyone to touch her after her torture treatment from Sailor Black Moon. The only one who could get close enough to her was Sailor Wanako.

Sailor Bismuth Hare's silver eyes looked lifeless, but they filled with rage whenever she became even the least upset. A black dress with short key-hole sleeves had replaced her pretty silvery-pink baby-doll dress. Her makeup changed from super-model to goth child and her once high-heeled boots were black1.

The other three animamates were in the room with Sailor Bismuth Hare. Sailor Copper Owl looked slightly nervous. Sailor Copper Owl knew that Sailor Bismuth Hare would never be the same. She was now unpredictable and putting her back on the battlefield was dangerous.

Sailor Cobalt Wanako felt the same way as Sailor Copper Owl. She wished she had found a way to return Sailor Bismuth Hare to the way she was. She feared that she would never get her friend back. Sailor Silver Serpent however liked this new Sailor Bismuth Hare. She was no longer weak. She was becoming like Serpent in a way.

"We are searching for the one who had done this to you, Sailor Bismuth Hare," said Sailor Death Star. "But in the meantime, you can take your revenge on whoever you wish in Crystal Tokyo. Take as many starseeds as you want. It will make you stronger."

Sailor Bismuth Hare nodded. She was no longer the chatterbox she used to be. She had once been Sailor Death Star's least favorite. She did not gather as many starseeds or recruits as the other animamates despite her abilities of alluring victims. Now Sailor Death Star was anxious to see her on the battlefield. She could be a very useful to the army.

"You will go with a group of phages and Sailor--," Sailor Death Star began.

"I can go alone," Sailor Bismuth Hare muttered.

"Sailor Bismuth Hare," Sailor Copper Owl said softly. "I really should go with you. You are not well enough. You may need my help."

"Help?" Sailor Bismuth Hare demanded. "You would be better help working on more 'experiments,' now go and find yourself another lab rat."

Sailor Copper Owl stared back, stung by the usual kind animamate's hurtful words. "But Sailor Bismuth…"

"No, Sailor Copper Owl," said Sailor Death Star. "Sailor Bismuth Hare can take care of herself. Besides, I wish for you to remain here. I have a job for you."

"Yes, milady," Sailor Copper Owl said, nodding.

"Sailor Silver Serpent, Sailor Cobalt Wanako, you are to go down too," Sailor Death Star said. "You know your duties."

"But I will be fine on my own," Sailor Bismuth Hare insisted.

"I know you will," stated Sailor Death Star, "but they have their own tasks to see too."

"Just stay out of my way," Sailor Bismuth Hare muttered at the two other animamates.

Sailor Bismuth Hare, Sailor Silver Serpent and Sailor Cobalt Wanako left the room. Before Sailor Death Star told Sailor Copper Owl what she wanted her to do, she asked if she could be excused for a moment.

"Oh that is fine," said Sailor Death Star answered. "When you return, bring whatever reserves of the poison you found in Sailor Bismuth Hare's body."

"The poison?" she asked.

"You _did _keep some, did you not?" the Animamates queen of chaos demanded.

"I have," said Sailor Copper Owl. "I will go retrieve it."

Sailor Copper Owl left the room. She was relieved to find Sailor Cobalt Wanako before she had left. She was sitting in the room where they had their discussions.

"I had a feeling you wanted to talk to me," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "What is it?"

"When you go back o Crystal Tokyo," said Sailor Copper Owl, "stay with Sailor Bismuth Hare and if anything goes wrong, give her this shot."

Sailor Copper Owl handed her a syringe filled with clear liquid. Sailor Cobalt Wanako eyed it angrily and stood up from her chair. "Don't tell me Sailor Death Star wants you to make her even sicker!"

"No, this is the antidote," Sailor Copper Owl said. "With a tranquilizer. The poison has still damaged her mind and if her adrenaline runs too high, she may become worse than she is. This will calm her down."

Sailor Cobalt Wanako placed the syringe on her belt and nodded. "Leave it to me." Sailor Cobalt Wanako disappeared, traveling back to Crystal Tokyo. Silver Serpent and Sailor Bismuth Hare had already left moments before. Though Sailor Cobalt Wanako promised to be with Sailor Bismuth Hare, there was something that Sailor Cobalt Wanako had to check first and she had to do it quickly before the Crystal Tokyo scouts found her. Using her sense of smell to guide her, she went straight for the Sailor Scout School. She hoped her answers would be there.

After leaving the tranquilizer with Sailor Cobalt Wanako, Sailor Copper Owl went to her laboratory to get her reserves of poison. She saved it so that she could continue to make more antidotes for Sailor Bismuth Hare. She returned to Sailor Death Star with the poison within a briefcase.

"Open it," said Sailor Death Star.

Sailor Copper Owl obeyed, revealing several viral of the poison. Sailor Death Star frowned. "Hmm, I don't think that will be enough."

"Enough for what, ma'am?" Sailor Copper Owl inquired.

"For the phages," answered Sailor Death Star. "I wish for you to inject the remaining poison into our phages so that they will become stronger."

Sailor Copper Owl gasped. "I must object. That is dangerous. We don't know what it will do with them. They may all die, or lose their minds!"

"A risk I am willing to take," said Sailor Death Star plainly. "Start at once."

"But ma'am, shouldn't we wait until Sailor Bismuth Hare returns?" continued Sailor Copper Owl. "This will be her first time returning since what happened to her and if we give this to your army then--,"

"You will obey me!" growled Sailor Death Star, blowing Sailor Copper Owl with a fierce blast of energy. "It appears that Neo Queen Serenity has brought new recruits, and we need to make our army stronger anyway we can. You will use the poison on the phages, do you hear me?"

Sailor Copper Owl panted and grunted in shock and pain. She lowered her head. "Yes, madam, I'll start right away."

When Sailor Mezumi, Sailor Sagittarius , Sailor Charon and Sailor Pandora, made it to the mage school, they found it barely standing. Sailor Sagittarius gasped. "NO!" she lunged and Sailor Mezumi grabbed her arm.

"Wait you fool!" she hissed. "How long have you been a sailor scout? You just don't go running into a domain that has been destroyed! The enemy can still be hiding!"

"But I might have friends in there!" exclaimed Sailor Sagittarius.

"She's right, Sagittarius," said Sailor Charon. "It could be a trap…and besides…I'm sure any friends we had in there are probably already dead."

Sagittarius flinched at her lack of sympathy and summoned her bow. She lit the arrow and fired it into the darkness and it remained hanging inside like a light. So far, the building looked empty.

"After you," muttered Sailor Sagittarius to Mezumi.

Sailor Mezumi flexed her claw like fingers and walked into the building cautiously, sniffing. Sailor Sagittarius, Sailor Pandora, and Sailor Charon followed.

"Just how did she get on our team anyway?" Sailor Sagittarius inquired. "She was very rude to me back there."

"Just because I trained under Sailor Pluto doesn't mean I know how she thinks," muttered Sailor Charon. "She should've had me back with her."

"Ah, don't let her get to you," Sailor Pandora said with a smile.

"I need more light," muttered Sailor Mezumi and Sailor Sagittarius fired another fire-tipped arrow. They walked a little more and found a dead end.

"We'd need to find the center," said Sailor Charon. "Let me lead."

"Fine," snapped Sailor Mezumi.

Sailor Charon turned back around and went through several doors. They entered the sparing room, being the center of the mage school. There they found surviving mages in the form of phages, wearing makeshift sailor fukus.

"Well this is going to be interesting," said Sailor Mezumi.

Sailor Tora, Sailor Taurus, Sailor Iapetus and Sailor Umbriel came to the Cherry Hill Temple to find Sailor Silver Serpent lounging on the steps. Sailor Silver Serpent was laying down with her foot rested on her knee, swiveling her foot slightly. She smiled when they came up.

"Ah, I was waiting for you," she said.

Sailor Tora snarled. She, like the other people of her planet never saw eye-to-eye with the people of Hebi, snake-like humanoids. Sailor Tora only tolerated Sailor Hebi because they were and they had too.

"It's a animamates," muttered Sailor Taurus.

"Isn't this delightful, Sailor Tora," said Sailor Silver Serpent.

"You know each other?" inquired Sailor Iapetus.

"Hebians are nothing but conniving, slithering _snakes!_" said Sailor Tora.

"And Torians are nothing but pompous fools," Sailor Silver Serpent shot back. "Thinking that just because you turn into tigers at will makes you royalty."

"Let me tell you something…you…snake," snarled Sailor Tora. "You've got no business here. Stealing the sailor crystal of the only sailor scout form your very own planet, attacking Earth and now you've corrupted a sacred building!"

"Oh you're right, perhaps I need to offer up a sacrifice," Sailor Silver Serpent said, getting up. She glanced at Sailor Umbriel, who stood out as the weak and aloof one. She raised up her arms and shot two yellow disks at her but before they went through her body Sailor Umbriel moved away and was right in Sailor Silver Serpent's face. Sailor Silver Serpent stepped back in shock.

"How did you…?" she didn't finish her sentence and she didn't get an explanation.

"Umbriel Great Melancholy!" Sailor Umbriel cried, knocking an attack of gray-blue energy at Sailor Silver Serpent. Sailor Silver Serpent suddenly felt so sad that she put her hands to her face and started sobbing.

"Why do I…feel so sad for some reason?" cried Sailor Silver Serpent.

"If it's any consolation," said Sailor Umbriel, "I know how you feel."

"Just leave me alone," Sailor Silver Serpent pouted, dropping down.

"Sailor Umbriel, we'll keep her busy," said Sailor Taurus, "you're the fastest in our group so you go inside and prepare the crystal point."

"Sure, give me the depressing job," moaned Sailor Umbriel." She sped into the shrine before Sailor Silver Serpent could do anything.

"Wait, I need to get your starseed first!" wailed Sailor Silver Serpent.

"Not going to happen," said Sailor Iapetus, "as one who trained under Sailor Uranus, she has incredible speed. ANNUKI SUMMON!" a giant live statue with a lion-like head and woman body appeared and walked to Sailor Silver Serpent and kicked her.

Sailor Silver Serpent flew into the fountain. She sat up soaking wet but now she was over the "pity party spell" Sailor Umbriel had placed on her.

"You'll pay for that one," she hissed. "Chaotic Snake Constriction!"

A giant silver snake coiled around Sailor Iapetus' statue and crushed it to pieces. Following this, Sailor Silver Serpent stole Sailor Iapetus' star seed.

"No, Sailor Iapetus!" exclaimed Sailor Taurus.

"That's one down," muttered Sailor Silver Serpent.

"Taurus Raging Stampede!" shouted Sailor Taurus and nearly a dozen of bulls came out of the earth, heading toward Sailor Silver Serpent and she countered with her constricting snakes, taking out a few of the bulls.

"If you think getting hit with that stone statue is hard enough, wait until I'm through with you!" Sailor Tora exclaimed. "Tiger Amber Strike!"

She stretched out her two inch-clawed fingers and slashed Silver Sailor Serpent. "I can handle her!" Sailor Tora shouted at Sailor Taurus. "Go inside and help Sailor Umbriel."

"No way," refused Sailor Taurus. "This animamate has taken too many starseeds already. I can't leave you alone."

"This is between me and her!" shouted Sailor Tora. "We have a score to settle.

The barracks were in the same shape of the Mage School, falling apart and full of phages and knights gone insane. The infirmy inside the barracks was especially bad with all the nurse-changed phages. Sailor Puck was thoroughly enjoying herself. She was happy that Sailor Titania and Prince Oberon were not with her to reign on her parade. They were the only people that could get her to mind, except for the case of Neo Queen Serenity and Sailor Uranus. Sailor Miranda allowed Sailor Puck to be her mischievous self, for which Sailor Puck was grateful. Sailor Miranda at times was also mischievous and airy.

"Puck Mystifying Echo!" cried Sailor Puck, cupping her hands around her mouth. Many strange and confusing noises echoed around the place, perplexing their enemies.

"What was that?" exclaimed a phage.

"You look feverish," said a phage dressed like a nurse that looked like she was on drugs. "Time to take your temperature!" she pulled out a giant thermometer. Whether she was planning to use it orally or in the other end, Sailor Miranda did not want to find out.

"Miranda Cold Chevron!" Sailor Miranda held her arms out to the side and brought them in so her hands were touching. A V-shaped blue energy blast streaked to the phage. The cold made her stop in her tracks and began forming ice on her body in layers.

"You can check your own temperature, thank you very much," muttered Sailor Miranda, sticking the thermometer in the nurse phage's armpit.

"Oh come on, Sailor Miranda," said Sailor Puck, "you should put it up where the sun doesn't shine!"

"She's frozen," said Sailor Miranda, "maybe later when she thaws out."

"Where would be the best place to start the reactivation?" inquired Sailor Ryuu.

"I'm not sure," said Sailor Miranda with a shrug.

Sailor Ryuu groaned and shook her head.

"My best guess would be the wing where the sailor scouts slept," suggested Sailor Pisces.

Sailor Seiyuuki was asking question after question about the sailor scout school on the way there. She wanted to know when it was built, how many scouts trained it and who they were.

"It wasn't always a sailor scout school," said Sailor Libra. "it used to be a supermarket."

"What is a supermarket?" inquired Sailor Seiyuuki.

"You don't know what a supermarket its?" demanded Sailor Leo. "You don't have those from your planet?"

"No," answered Sailor Seiyuuki.

"Then where do your people by their food?" asked Sailor Scorpio.

"The market place of course," said Sailor Seiyuuki.

"Where you buy things outside you mean? They haven't done that on Earth since before the eighteenth century."

"The Juuban supermarket place is huge," said Sailor Libra. "It had any food you would want. They kept part of the supermarket as a snack shop so you could grab something to eat between classes. The Knight School and Mage School didn't have those. Sailor scouts use more energy, you know."

"How extraordinary," smiled Sailor Seiyuuki. "Can you tell me more? How long were you there? When did you go?"

"The zodiac senshi were the first to attend the school," said Sailor Leo. "Starting with Sailor Aries. It took a while for us to be discovered. We didn't all grow up here in Crystal Tokyo. Most of us were in the western part of the world."

"If we're lucky," said Sailor Libra, "we might find the collection of old school videos at the school. WE can show them to you once all this is over."

They made it to the doors of the sailor scout school, to find that the doors have peen pulled off their hinges. All the lights had gone out. Sailor Seiyuuki pulled a strand of hair from her head and muttered, "Hair Transform Fire!"

The orange lengthened to a burning torch, which she handed to Sailor Leo. Sailor Seiyuuki created three more torches for the rest of the group. They looked at the walls and then to each other.

"Should we split up?" inquired Sailor Seiyuuki.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Sailor Scorpio. "I'll take the west wing where the combat room is."

"Why am I not surprised?" snorted Sailor Leo and Sailor Scorpio ignored her.

"Library," said Sailor Libra.

"I'll take assembly hall," groaned Sailor Leo. "Sailor Seiyuuki, you can take the east wing. That was the teacher's lounge."

"Okay," said Sailor Seiyuuki and the four sailor scouts split up.

Sailor Seiyuuki took a small copper toothpick that was tucked inside her shirt. She used it to pick at her teeth and clean her fingernails as she made her way down the hall, looking at the pictures of former sailor scouts. She desired to have trained here when she had the chance. Or better yet, to be one of the teachers. She thought it would be highly entertaining to be a teacher, and Sailor Seiyuuki loved to entertain others. She made it to teacher's lounge and walked inside to find the animamate that stole her best friend's starseed.

AN: I know, a long time since an update! This chapter was planned to be longer but since I wanted an update this month I decided to just split this chapter in half.

1 There is a link for Sailor Bismuth Hare's new outfit on my profile.


	19. Reactivating the Crystal Points, Part 2

_**I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. **_

**Awakening of the Blood Moon 19**

**Activating the Star Points, Part 2**

The south was covered by Sailor Hyperion, Europa, Atlas, Uma and Aries. Before facing any enemies, Sailor Hyperion flinched and looked around.

"I think I've chosen the wrong team," she said. "I should have joined Sailor Saturn and the others. She had taught us how to use healing abilities, after all."

Sailor Atlas groaned. "Sailor Hyperion, you are impossible. You couldn't make up your mind whether to join Kakyuu and the others either."

"No wonder Sailor Pluto picked for you," said Sailor Europa, "She knew you couldn't decide on your own anyway."

"Is she always like this?" Sailor Uma inquired, looking at Sailor Atlas. Her long blood-red hair swung around her as she turned her head. Her face was long. Her fuku consisted of a red midriff top and a white jacket. On the sleeves of her jacket were red flames, the back of her jacket had a kanji symbol of horse. She wore orange shorts on her legs and orange slippers.

"Worse," muttered Atlas.

They stopped walking and Sailor Aries touched her head. "Someone else is here…I can read their thoughts. It's an animamate."

"Anyone else with them?" inquired Sailor Atlas.

"Yes, two phages," said Sailor Aries after a pause.

"Well, look who it is," said a voice. "Sailor Uma…"

Sailor Uma gasped and jumped back. "No!"

An animamate with sheep horns stepped toward the group. She was wearing black wool.

"You're…" said Sailor Uma, "the one who, took Sailor Mee's starseed, aren't you?"

"I am," said the animamate. "I got tired of being the 'black sheep' of my planet, so I took her starseed. I'm Sailor Lithium Sheep now."

"Taking her starseed doesn't make you a real sailor scout!" exclaimed Uma wildly.

"I will be after we finish Sailor Death Star's plan," answered Sailor Lithium Sheep. "Meanwhile, I'm bringing Sailor Death Star as many starseeds as I can find." She lifted up her arms, preparing to take Sailor Uma's starseed when Sailor Europa shouted:

"Hey, ewe!" cried Sailor Europa.

Sailor Aries smirked at the pun and Sailor Lithium Sheep turned around. Sailor Europa had a javelin in her right hand, posed to throw.

"Lightning Javelin!" she tossed the javelin, Sailor Lithium Sheep moved and the javelin followed her, turning into electricity upon contact. Sailor Lithium Sheep cried out and Sailor Uma told the others to hold back.

"You get the others," said Sailor Uma, "I'll handle her." Sailor Uma was treating this as a mission of vengeance. She and Sailor Mee had been very close.

"Right," said Sailor Atlas and she attacked the nearest phage. "Chakram Energy Steel!"

She tossed her golden chakrams at the phage and weakened it. The phage lost consciousness.

The other phage got scared and started running away. "Hyperion Imbalanced Rotation!"

A chaotic circling ball of light moved to the retreating phage and knocked it out.

"Well done, Sailor Hyperion," said Sailor Atlas.

"I won't forgive you for what you've done to Sailor Mee," said Sailor Uma.

"Don't be so upset," said Sailor Lithium Sheep. "It did not hurt…much…she went as—shall I say—a lamb to the slaughter?"

"Bloody Bhergana Spurs!" shouted Sailor Uma, sending Burning spur-shaped projectiles at Sailor Lithium Sheep.

"Bleating Ricochet!" said Sailor Lithium Sheep, and the spurs moved away from her and struck Sailor Europa instead.

"Ouch!" grimaced, Sailor Europa, grabbing her ribs and falling to her knees.

"I'm sorry, Sailor Euorpa," said Sailor Uma, "I didn't know she could do that!"

"You think that only because it was something Sailor Mee couldn't do," said Sailor Lithium Sheep said. "Her techniques were futile, pathetic. She couldn't even put up that good of a fight. Why was she chosen to be a sailor scout when clearly I am the better fighter?"

"Let's put that to the test!" growled Sailor Aries. "Golden Newborn Fleece Intuition!"

A golden flash of light soared to Sailor Lithium Sheep, making her fly backward.

"Chakram Energy Steal!" Atlas' chakrams soared to Sailor Lithium Sheep's wrists, keeping her from taking any more star seeds.

"Attack all at once!" ordered Sailor Uma.

"Hyperion Imbalanced Rotation!"

"Golden Newborn Fleece Intuition!"

"Tianma Horse About!" a horse of fire ran at Sailor Lithium Sheep, reared up on its hind legs and struck her bracelets, shattering them.

"No!" shouted Sailor Lithium Sheep and she disappeared.

Sailor Uma walked over to where Sailor Lithium Sheep met her demise and sighed sadly. "The people of both of our planets had always been so close," said Sailor Uma. "I wish I didn't have to destroy her, but I had no choice…especially knowing what she had taken from Sailor Mee."

"After this war is over," said Sailor Aries, "Neo Queen Serenity can return everything to normal, and Sailor Mee can get her starseed back."

"Where to now?" asked Sailor Uma.

Let's patrol the outside," suggested Sailor Aries. "Prevent any phages or animamates getting to the crystal points."

As Prince Oberon led his group to the knight school, he explained about its history. During the twenty-first century, the knight school used to be the chess tower. Chess lovers from all over the country (and sometimes the globe) came to compete.

Shortly after Neo Queen Serenity used the silver imperium Crystal to unfreeze the earth, the chess tower became the school for knights. The knights in training found it fitting for that a knight was one of the chess pieces and the knights still played chess to develop strategy making.

When they arrived at the knight school, they found the front door torn away. "I don't believe it!" Oberon shouted.

"Be on your guard!" warned Sailor Ushi as they hurried into the school. Oberon started shouting some knights' names and they did not answer him. The only answer he received were the groans and grunts of undead knights.

"No," moaned Oberon. "There has to be a way to free them!"

"You will find that quite impossible," said the woman standing behind the undead knights.

"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Io.

"Sailor Brass Rooster," she answered. Her red hair was in a Mohawk shaped like a rooster's comb. Her fuku was made out of black feathers and her tail was full of them. She was holding a brass weathervane.  
"Murga Punishment!" she exclaimed, swirling her weathervane. There was a strong wind that forced Prince Oberon and the three sailor scouts into a crouching position with their arms wrapped around their legs grasping their ears.

"Hey, this hurts!" exclaimed Sailor Io.

"Then you will find this unbearable," said Sailor Brass Rooster, walking behind them and spanking them with her weathervane.

"Hey, ouch!" cried Sailor Prometheus. "Stop that!"

The spell wore off and the scouts were able to move freely.

"Io Thunder Bowvine!" exclaimed Sailor Io and a heifer of lightning charged Sailor Brass Rooster. The lightning nearly fried the hand she held her weathervane in, causing her to drop her weapon. Brass Rooster cradled her hand, blowing off the smoke.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay," she said to herself. "It didn't break my bracelets…"

"I'll stay and handle her," said Sailor Io. "Oberon, Prometheus, you take the zombies."

"Are you sure?" Sailor Prometheus inquired.

"Oh, I'm sure," said Sailor Io. "This is going to be more fun that smacking zombies around."

"I know the weaknesses of Ondorians," said Sailor Ushi. "I'll help you."

"Right," said Sailor Io.

As Sailor Ushi and Sailor Io remained to fight Sailor Brass Rooster, Oberon and Prometheus fought through the throng of undead knights.

Sailor Io and Ushi turned to Sailor Brass Rooster. "So how do we take her down?" inquired Sailor Io.

"People of Ondori have large egos," said Sailor Ushi. "Attacking that will make her easy to defeat."

"Go ahead and try," said Sailor Brass Rooster. "You have nothing on me!"

"All right," said Sailor Io with a big grin. "Hey, you stuffed turkey, yeah, I'm talking to you!"

"What!" shouted Brass Rooster, outraged. "Stuffed turkey? I'm a rooster!"

"Rooster?" gasped Sailor Io with mock surprise. "But aren't roosters supposed to boys. Oh my gosh…you're a cross dresser!" She pointed at Brass Rooster.  
"No I'm not!" Rooster exclaimed.

"Very good, Io," Ushi said with a laugh.

"So wear did you get your ensemble huh?" Io continued. "Did you steal it from the male prince of your planet?"

"There is no prince from my planet!" shouted Rooster. "For your information, I made my outfit myself!"

"Well, IT SUCKS!" Io shouted.

"It does not!" said Sailor Brass Rooster, picking up her staff and dropping it again. "Damn it, it's still hot!"

"Needle Horn Jet!"

The pine cone bracelets on Sailor Ushi's wrists began to shine. She opened her palms up and a jet of pine needles shot forth like the goring horns of an ox. The pine needles pierced Sailor Rooster all over her body..

"I can't believe Sailor Ondori lost to you," Sailor Ushi snapped. "You're pathetic!"

"Pathetic?" coughed Rooster. "I know I can defeat you. Just watch me!" she lifted her arms and aimed her bracelets at the two scouts.

Seeing that Sailor Brass Rooster was preparing to steal their starseeds, Sailor Io rushed forward to use her strongest attack.

"Thunderous Eruption!"

Lightning struck the ground in front of Sailor Brass Rooster, making a deep hole in the ground. Brass Rooster jumped back, nearly blind.

"No, your starseed's mine!" yelled Sailor Brass Rooster, activating her bracelets. Two disks of light spun away from her bracelets just as volcano formed at her feet, spewing up ash, lightning and lava. When the spheres of light made contact with Sailor Io's body and knocked out her starseed, Sailor Brass Rooster's left bracelet cracked.

"Hah, not so _COCK-y_ without your bracelet, now are ya?" grimaced Sailor Io, falling down.

"Sailor Io!" exclaimed Sailor Ushi, rushing to her side.

"I've managed to deactivate one bracelet," Io said, pleased with herself. "I saved the other for you…so you can avenge Ondori. You told us how she was your best friend…my best friend…can you tell Sailor Prometheus that she was my best friend?" Sailor Io started to fade away.

"I can," said Ushi.

"Pluck that turkey's feathers for me, will ya?" said Sailor Io, and she disappeared with that request.

"I'm not a turkey!" yelled Sailor Brass Rooster.

Sailor Ushi stood up and glared at Sailor Brass Rooster. "Sailor Ondori was my best friend and she was true to the title of Sailor Scout. She may have had a big ego, but she knew better than to let it get the best of her."

"Oh give it up," muttered Sailor Brass Rooster. "Even if you defeat me, you can never win against Sailor Death Star. I'm not the only animamate at her disposal. Her army will over power Crystal Tokyo until nothing is left."

"No!" shouted Sailor Ushi. "You should know better than to underestimate me. I am Sailor Ushi and I never, ever give up! I will continue to fight Chaos and its minions until my bones break and I run out of breath!"

Sailor Ushi's muscles tightened. "It's time for you to meet your end, animamate! Water Buffalo Accession!"

A buffalo of raging water the size of an elephant appeared between Sailor Ushi and Sailor Brass Rooster. It snorted steam from its nose and charged Sailor Brass Rooster, leaving a trail of water behind. Sailor Brass Rooster's eyes widened in fear and the buffalo pushed Sailor Brass Rooster through the wall and out of the school. Sailor Ushi went to the giant hole in the wall to watch the attack. Now the giant water buffalo was turning into water vapor and evaporating to the sky, taking what remained of Sailor Brass Rooster with her.

"Good riddance," muttered Sailor Ushi. "_Turkey_."

The healing group managed to find a few survivors scattered around the city. After Sailor Janus' team found the area where the Riders of Gotterdammerung were found, they met back up with Sailor Saturn and the others. While scouting the area between the Cherry Hill Temple and the palace, a raven flew to Sailor Callisto. It looked much shaken.

"What did you see?" she asked the raven.

The raven clicked its beak. Sailor Callisto stiffened and turned to Sailor Saturn.

"An animamate is coming," she said.

"It won't be a problem," said Sailor Saturn.

"But there is something very _wrong _this animamate," Sailor Callisto said sternly.

Sailor Gemini multiplied herself two dozen times and made an enclosure of her copies to serve as shields for Sailor Saturn and the others. Coming from the East, was the animamate Sailor Bismuth Hare.

"Wait," said Sailor Saturn. "I remember her. But she looks different somehow."

"She doesn't look so tough," said Sailor Ganymede.

"Be careful. She's not the same as she was before," Sailor Callisto whispered to Sailor Saturn, pointing at the disturbed animamate. Sailor Bismuth Hare's ear twitched and her eyes narrowed.

"You pointing to me…talking about me?" she demanded. "You mock me and I will rip out your starseed!"

"Stop her!" exclaimed Sailor Saturn.

Four of Sailor Gemini's copies attacked Sailor Bismuth Hare. Because Sailor Gemini could only copy herself and was unable to unleash an attack converged of energy like other sailor soldiers, Sailor Gemini was an extreme martial artist. She started punching, kicking and striking Sailor Bismuth Hare. But it was difficult; Sailor Bismuth Hare was a formidable opponent. She elbowed Sailor Gemini number three in the ribs and bit another one.

"I hate…mind games!" Sailor Bismuth Hare growled. "Get off me…all of you!"

The dark energy exploded like a bomb and the Sailor Gemini copies disappeared—they could only take so much damage. She looked at the real Sailor Gemini, who was in the middle of two copies. She crossed her arms in front of her and her a ball of light soared to Sailor Gemini. The ball of light shot through her chest and her green starseed came out of her chest.

"Sailor Gemini!" shouted Sailor Aquarius in shock.

Sailor Gemini's copies began to fade away and lastly, so did Sailor Gemini. Sailor Ganymede and Sailor Aquarius hurried to take her place. Sailor Ganymede crossed her arms and thrust them out. "Ganymede Thunder Eagle!"

When Sailor Aquarius poured the water from her pitcher, she manipulated the air around it to turn into poison. "Aquarius Poison Strike!"

A giant eagle of lightning and swirls of poison went to Sailor Bismuth Hare, who was standing still. Then she whipped out a handbag that looked like it was made out of leather and bones. She opened her bag, catching the two attacks. The combined attack pushed her back, but did not harm her. A maniacal laugh escaped her throat.

"Is that the best you can do?" she demanded. "Here, let me give these back to you…"

An electric and poisonous eagle flew at them, screeching loudly.

"Oh crap!" gasped Sailor Ganymede. She spun around and thrust her hands up in the air. "Magnetic Field Repel!"

Sailor Ganymede used her ability over magnetism to repel the rebounded attack.

"Good thinking, Sailor Ganymede," said Sailor Callisto.

Ganymede nodded. Her defensive spells came very in handy. She could manipulate magnetic fields, just as her moon could. With her power over magnetism, she could make her and her comrades' attacks move faster, or she could repel enemies attacks, much like two magnets with a similar charge.

"This is not going to be easy," said Sailor Capricorn in shock. Her hand shook so hard that she dropped her pan flute.

"I've never seen her do that before," said Sailor Saturn, confused. _"What_ happened to her? How did she'd get like this?"

"You really want to know?" Sailor Bismuth Hare demanded. "That spoiled princess of yours did this to me!"

"What?" gasped Sailor Saturn. "You mean Sailor Neo Moon?"

"Yes," growled Sailor Bismuth Hare. "And I've come to make her pay!"

"Sailor Neo Moon has gone," said Sailor Janus.

"So I have been told," Sailor Bismuth Hare sneered. "So until I get her starseed, I'll start by taking every one of yours!"

Seeing how quickly Sailor Bismuth Hare took Sailor Gemini's starseed, Sailor Saturn and the others knew that they had their hands full.

The group at the Mage School found themselves surrounded by phages.

"I suppose some did survive after all," said Sailor Charon. "Styx Swallow Taciturn!"

Black water streamed to the phages mouths. They coughed and grabbed their throats. The water was bitter.

"What good was that?" asked Sailor Mezumi. "Giving them a drink?"

"Watch," muttered Sailor Charon.

An angered phage stepped toward them, raised her hands and opened her mouth. Her eyes went wide, to discover that she had no voice.

"They can't harm us if they can't call any attacks," said Sailor Charon.

Unable to speak, another phage attempted to punch Sailor Mezumi. She countered with her own attack. "Vermin Rabid Bite!"

Water puddles formed from nowhere and the puddles shifted into rats. They scurried to the phages and bit them. The phages would have been screaming in pain had they still kept their voice.

"Hey, what're you doing!" shouted Sailor Sagittarius. She shot the rats away, scaring them off. "Arrow of Healing!" she shot the now convulsing phages and shot them with an arrow of binding. Ropes went around their bodies, preventing them from moving.

"These were friends of ours!" exclaimed Sailor Sagittarius.

"And they were attacking you!" Sailor Mezumi shouted back. "I just did you a favor and this is the thanks you give me?"

"They couldn't help themselves," said Sailor Sagittarius. "They were under Chaos' control."

Sailor Mezumi pretended to feel sorrowful. "Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me, I didn't know. Perhaps the same was for my servant who tried to steal my star seed. It wasn't her fault, she was just being manipulated!"

"Would you two just shut up?" demanded Sailor Charon. "WE have a job to do!"

"Yeah!" added Sailor Pandora.

"And what would that be?" said a croaky voice. A woman with green hair in odangos stepped forward. Her fuku was in green and black, with circles on her breasts that resembled eyes.

"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Pandora.

"I am Sailor Titanium Kerroko," said the animamate. "And I'm taking your starseeds."

"Not today," said Sailor Pandora. "Myriad Misery!"

She took the cork off of her pithos jar and a thousand swirls of dark mist floated out, screaming and wailing. It went straight to Sailor Titanium Kerroko, making her break out into painful boils, feeling as though she had lost all her money and her uniform changed to red.

"Red? I hate red!" she shouted. "What did you do to me?"

Sailor Charon stepped forward. "Gold Coin Catabasis!"

A gondola appeared beneath Sailor Titanium Kerroko's feet and ropes entangled her and restrained her into the small, rickety boat.

"What's going on?" she wondered out loud.

"I am sure there are some people in the underworld that would like a word with you," Sailor Charon said sternly.

The boat holding the confused Sailor Titanium Kerroko disappeared and Sailor Charon looked at her comrades.

"We have nine minutes to activate the school before she comes back," she said. "Given that she survives, of course."

"_This is Sailor Callisto! We need help!_"

"What's the trouble, Sailor Callisto?" inquired Sailor Pandora.

"_We've been ambushed by a rabbit animamate! She's crazy and we can't hold her off!"_

Sailor Mezumi tensed up. She recognized the description. This rabbit like animamate had to be the one who had taken Sailor Toki's starseed—Sailor Mezumi's closest friend.

"Where are you?" Sailor Sagittarius asked.

"_Between the shrine and the palace!"_ cried Sailor Callisto. _"No, Sailor Aquarius, look out!"_

Sailor Callisto lost the connection. Sailor Mezumi turned for the exit. "I'm going to help them. You all stay here!"

"Hey!" Sailor Sagittarius called after her.

"Let her go," said Sailor Charon. "We don't necessarily need her anyway. She hasn't been to Earth before so she wouldn't know how to activate the crystal points."

Sailor Seiyuuki was facing off with the animamate Sailor Cobalt Wanako in the teacher's lounge of the Sailor Scout School.

"Compliant Rod!" What sailor Seiyuuki had been using as a fingernail tool was now a heavy five foot long bo staff. She shoved it into the Sailor Cobalt Wanako's face.

"You stole Sailor Inu's starseed!" she shouted. "You will have to pay!"

"Wait!" urged Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "I can explain!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Sailor Seiyuuki demanded. "You are a murderer!"

"Just listen to me!" exclaimed Sailor Cobalt Wanako, dodging Sailor Seiyuuki's bo staff. "Please! I was only trying to protect my planet!"

"By stealing the sailor scout's starseed?" said Sailor Seiyuuki. "Funny idea of protecting it!"

"You don't understand!" said Sailor Cobalt Wanako, pushing a table in between them. "Listen, you know just as well as I do that Sailor Inu was very lazy, sometimes too lazy to fight! She didn't even _want _to be a Sailor Scout in the first place! I on the other hand have always been a guard, a soldier for my planet. It's what I have been trained for. I believed I would be better suited to protect Inu if I was its Sailor Scout. So I borrowed Sailor Inu's starseed. I promise to return it after this is over!"

"Borrow?" Sailor Seiyuuki laughed in surprise. "Do you really think Chaos will allow you to return it? You're crazy!"

"Yes, I realize that now," cried Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "Chaos…Sailor Death Star can't make us Sailor Scouts. I don't think she has the power..."

"Of course she doesn't," said Sailor Seiyuuki, pulling back her bo. "Only the Galaxy Cauldron can do that. So why don't you leave her?"

"I can't," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "I am still looking for answers, why certain people become sailor scouts when there are others that can fit the job." Sailor Cobalt Wanako held out a document. "That is why I'm here. I'm trying to find information about sailor scouts. You know, that the queen here didn't want to be a sailor scout either? How did she get so strong if she doesn't even want to be a sailor scout?"

"I don't know," said Sailor Seiyuuki. "I believe it must be destiny."

"Destiny!" growled Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "If it's not my destiny to be a sailor scout, then what is?"

"I think it was to protect the true sailor scout of your home planet," Sailor Seiyuuki told her sourly. "But you didn't do too well with that, did you?"

Sailor Cobalt Wanako snarled. "It wasn't easy for me to do! I thought I was doing the right thing! But I can't leave now, not yet. I owe Sailor Bismuth Hare."

"Bismuth Hare….from the planet Toki?" inquired Sailor Seiyuuki.

"Yes," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "She took an attack that was meant for me and as a result…she's not exactly herself. I think want to leave Sailor Death Star but I can't without Sailor Bismuth Hare. She needs me. I have to go and find her before…."

"Hey, wait just a minute!" exclaimed Sailor Seiyuuki, bringing down her bo staff quickly, preventing Sailor Cobalt Wanako from leaving the room. "I can't let you leave! You've stolen star seeds!"

"I'm not aver sailor crystals, anymore," Sailor Cobalt Wanako insisted.

"Then what are you after?" Sailor Seiyuuki inquired doubtfully.

"Just answers. Something here just doesn't smell right." Sailor Cobalt Wanako sniffed. "Something hasn't smelled right for a long time."

"Well, it is somewhat comforting to know that you still remember Sailor Inu's favorite saying," Sailor Seiyuuki said. _"If you can't trust your eyes…"_

"_Trust your nose," _finished Sailor Cobalt Wanako, rubbing her nose. "Perhaps I should have trusted it then…"

Sailor Seiyuuki stared at the animamate for a while. She used her bo staff as a back scratcher and then as a fingernail tool. Sailor Cobalt Wanako looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"W-what the heck are you doing?" she demanded.

"Eh? Oh…sorry," Sailor Seiyuuki muttered, "I like to pick at myself when I'm thinking…" She cleared her throat. "Can you find the answers you are looking for _without _stealing star seeds?"

"Yes," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako.

"All right, I'll let you go this one time because it would be what Sailor Inu would want….however…If you dare take another Sailor Scout's starseed I will be forced to destroy you." She glared at the animamate and Sailor Cobalt Wanako nodded.

"I understand," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "By the way, there is another animamate here, Sailor Manganese Pig. You should find her overindulging in the snack shop. With any luck you should be able to take her out."

"Thanks for the tip," said Sailor Seiyuuki, now using her bo as a cotton swab.

"You really shouldn't be using your weapon that way, you know," Sailor Cobalt Wanako told her. "It's very…distracting." Sailor Cobalt Wanako walked around the strange Sailor Scout and out of the school.

As Sailor Seiyuuki followed Sailor Cobalt Wanako's tip, she called the others on her communicator and asked them to meet her there. By the time Sailor Seiyuuki made it to the snack shop, the other three scouts were fighting Sailor Manganese Pig and the phages that were standing guard. As Sailor Manganese Pig came from the planet Buta, she did not like being alone and insisted that the phages stay with her as she ate everything she could get her hands on.

"Looks like I made it in just in time!" shouted Sailor Seiyuuki, knocking two phages back with her heavy bo staff.

"Libra Gravity Push!" Sailor Libra increased the gravity in the room, making the other phages unable to move.

"I can't believe I have to rumble in the mud with swine," Sailor Scorpio was grumbling.

Sailor Manganese Pig was wearing a pink and white fuku and her hair was pink.

"Hey!" muttered Sailor Manganese Pig. "I'm going to get you for that!"

Sailor Manganese Pig struggled to get up, but because of her full belly and the increase in gravity, she found it difficult. "Oh, why did I eat too much?"

"Let's attack her together," said Sailor Seiyuuki.

"Right!" said Sailor Libra. "One…two..."

"_This is Sailor Callisto!" _Sailor Callisto's voice echoed loudly in the scouts' communication earpieces. _"We need help!"_

"Augh, not so loud!" growled Sailor Leo.

"_We've been ambushed by a rabbit animamate! She's crazy and we can't hold her off!"_

Sailor Seiyuuki gasped and she realized that Sailor Cobalt Wanako had been telling the truth. Something truly had happened to Sailor Bismuth Hare.

"We're busy fighting our own, animamate right now!" said Sailor Leo. "We can't spare anyone!" she switched off her communicator. "All right, time to barbeque this pig!"

"I don't…think so!" grunted Sailor Manganese Pig.

"Together!" said Sailor Seiyuuki. "Primal Stone!" Sailor Seiyuuki spun her staff in front of her at great speed. The ends of her staff hit the ground, creating divots and kicking up debris. The dirt and stone formed to create an ape made out of stone. The stone ape charged Sailor Manganese Pig and punched her.

"Leo Prideful Roar!" a lion made out of fire roared, frightening Sailor Manganese Pig and searing her bracelets.

"Scorpio Venomous Sting!" Sailor Scorpio cracked her whip on Sailor Manganese Pig and the four combined attacks shattered her bracelets and destroyed her. The true sailor scouts shielded their eyes.

"Well done," said Sailor Seiyuuki. "While you prepare the area, I will go and do a final sweep of the school. Make sure there are no more enemies hiding."

"Good idea," said Sailor Leo. "We'll take it from here."

Sailor Seiyuuki smiled and turned around. When she left the room, so did her smile. She was concerned if she had done the right thing, letting Sailor Cobalt Wanako go free.

"You'd better keep your word, animamate," said Sailor Seiyuuki.

To Be Continued


	20. End of Time

Awakening of the Blood Moon 20

End of Time

Through Sailor Tora's persistence, Sailor Taurus left her alone to fight Sailor Silver Serpent and she ran in to help Sailor Umbriel with the activation. The phages behind her were sitting down sobbing, curtsies of Sailor Umbriel's attack of depression. Sailor Umbriel was currently fighting a phage that was holding a broom, trying to sweep her away.

"What do I look like, a dust bunny?" Umbriel grumbled.

"Taurus Raging Stampede!" Sailor Taurus shouted, sending her bulls to the phage. One of the bulls sat down on it, while the other bulls went to do the same to the renaming phages. For the first time in ages, Sailor Umbriel smiled.

"Have fun polishing that thing," she said.

"Sailor Umbriel, are you all right?" asked Sailor Taurus.

"Peachy," said Umbriel. "So how is that serpentine chick? Is she looking for a hole to sit and hiss in?"

"She's fighting Sailor Tora," said Taurus.

"Well she's dead," said Umbriel, walking onward. "What about Iapetus? She coming?"

"Her starseed was taken."

"Well that sucks," muttered Umbriel. She stopped at the door to the room where Sailor Mars performed her fire readings. "Come on, let's get started before that snake slithers in and gets our starseeds too."

"All right," said Sailor Taurus. "I'll contact the others and let them know to stand by." Sailor Taurus touched the button on her communicator and sent the message.

"_Rodger that," _came Sailor Sagittarius' voice. _"We're ready when you are."_

"_We're ready too," said Sailor Scorpio. _

"We're on our way to the scouts' quarters," came Sailor Miranda's voice. "It might be a while…Sailor Puck is having too much fun."

"That Puck!" grunted Umbriel. "We don't have time to wait on you!"

"_Oberon and I are fighting our way through zombies," _Sailor Prometheus stated. _"It won't be long until we get to the top."_

"Ooh, zombies," grinned Sailor Umbriel. "Cool." She pushed the door open and found one phage that was trying to stoke a fire that wasn't even burning. She gasped and jumped up.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "The shrine is closed! We're not done cleaning it!"

"Oh trust me, cupcake," said Umbriel, stepping forward. "You're done."

"I'm Sailor Shrine keeper and I can't let you ruin my job!" exclaimed Sailor Shrine Keeper. "We have to keep it clean until the head priestess returns!"

"Head Priestess?" mumbled Sailor Umbriel. "She's lost her mind."

"I think she's talking about Sailor Mars," said Sailor Taurus.

"Newsflash, the Head Priestess is dead," said Sailor Umbriel. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a war here and we've got to activate the temple. So do us a favor and move!"

"You are not welcome here!" shouted Sailor Shrine Keeper and she started tossing linen rags at Sailor Umbriel and Sailor Taurus.

"Stop that!" Taurus shouting, flicking a rag away. "You've been brainwashed or something." She touched her communicator button again. "_Guys, we ran into a little trouble at the activation site…just give us a moment!"_

As for Oberon and Prometheus, they were making it close to the training room, where Oberon felt would best serve as the place to start activating the crystal point. It used to be the very room where Sailor Mercury and Bertie played chess.

Oberon bashed a zombie into a wall with his shield. His shield was the same as the other knights, a kite shield with the knight's chest piece. Then Oberon finished the zombie off with his sword.

"Torch of fire!" exclaimed Sailor Prometheus, making her torch send a blast of fire at the zombies like a flame thrower.

"Oberon, I'm concerned about Io and Ushi," said Sailor Prometheus once they cleared the way. "If that shaking we felt was Sailor Io's ultimate attack then they must need our help."

"Don't worry, Io's probably enjoying herself," insisted Prince Oberon. "She did train under Sailor Jupiter, after all."

Oberon and Prometheus made it to the training room. Oberon barricaded the room and Sailor Prometheus placed her torch in the middle to give them light. A wall opened and Sailor Prometheus jumped.

"Oberon!" she cried.

Oberon spun around to see Sailor Prometheus pointing at the opening wall. They prepared themselves for an attack. Instead of undead knights as they were expecting, they were the last surviving knights in the school.

"Prince Oberon!" exclaimed the nearest knight, a tall young man with red hair in a ponytail.

"Vincent!" Oberon said, his eyes brightening in excitement. "You're alive!"

"Yes," said Vincent, gesturing to the three other knights behind him. "We're all that's left. When the battle got too much, we had to seal ourselves in here."

"We have Sailor Mercury to thank for that," said the knight behind him. He was the tallest of the four. "_I _told you guys we'd need it. We all got injuries.

"We are here to activate the crystal point," said Oberon. "Once we do, the enemy in the school will be thrust out."

"Then let's get on it!" said a knight that was being assisted by another. He looked like he was on death's door, but the thought of reclaiming their school put some fire in his spirit.

"Not with those injuries," said Sailor Prometheus, walking forward. "You will all have a better chance activating the crystal point if you are all healed."

Sailor Prometheus held her hand over the weak knight's chest. After she had healed him, the knight gazed at Sailor Prometheus as if he had just fallen in love.

"T-thanks," the knight stammered. "I'm Calvin."

"Sailor Prometheus," she said casually, bending down to heal the injuries of the other knights.

The door pounded with the coming of zombies. Sailor Prometheus had to cut the healing session short.

"We're running out of time," she said, ceasing from healing Vincent's injured shoulder. "The school needs to be activated by you. I will guard the door." She radioed the other scouts. "Oberon and I found some surviving knights we're going to start the activation."

Other than Sailor Gemini, Sailor Uranus, Ganymede had fallen to Sailor Bismuth Hare. Sailor Saturn had to use her silent wall technique to protect the sailor scouts that remained.

"Cancer Claw Pinch!" a giant crab made of water formed behind Sailor Bismuth Hare and grabbed her around the ankle, keeping her still for Sailor Callisto to deliver a blow.

"Callisto Thunder Bear!" cried Sailor Callisto and just like Sailor Jupiter and the rest of the Jupiter lunar scouts, an antenna grew from behind her tiara gem. Lightning formed into a snarling bear. It ran to Sailor Bismuth Hare and swiped at her with its electric claws.

Sailor Bismuth Hare cried out in pain and nearly fell down.

"She's weakening," said Sailor Virgo. "I'll take it from here!"

"Virgo Seed Spread!" exclaimed Sailor Virgo and six pomegranate seeds flew to Sailor Bismuth Hare. Sailor Bismuth Hare prepared herself to rebound the attack, but instead of the seeds hitting her as she had thought, they buried themselves into the soil.

"What?" gasped Sailor Bismuth Hare in surprise and amusement. She laughed. "Is that…it?"

"Just watch," muttered Sailor Virgo.

While Sailor Bismuth Hare was laughing, the seeds began to sprout around Sailor Bismuth Hare. She did not notice them until the roots entangled her legs, making her unable to step away.

"No!" she shouted. "How dare you!"

"Soon you will be nothing but a mere pomegranate tree," said Sailor Virgo smugly.

Though the barrack was reaching up to Sailor Hare's hips now, Sailor Hare's arms were still functional and so were her bracelets.

"Not if I kill you first!" Sailor Bismuth Hare muttered.

Sailor Mezumi arrived to aid the group of healers just in time to prevent Sailor Bismuth Hare from taking Sailor Virgo's starseed.

"Vermin Rabid Bite!" yelled Sailor Mezumi and her water rats ran to the animamate, biting onto her bracelets. Sailor Bismuth Hare screamed and shook her arms and kicked her legs, breaking the trunk of the tree that was beginning to form around her body.

"Get off of me!"

"She's losing it," said Sailor Virgo. "What's with her?"

"I don't know," replied Sailor Saturn. "She wasn't like this before."

"Why did you take Sailor Toki's starseed?" Mezumi demanded.

"Who?" Sailor Bismuth Hare said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The scout from your planet," continued Mezumi. "Why did you take her starseed? Or are you too consumed by Chaos you can't even remember?"

"I—I---I," said Sailor Bismuth Hare. "I don't have to tell _you _anything! I don't know who you are. How _dare _you come out an attack me? I am going to make all of you pay. I'll take your starseeds and then…then you will see…THEN YOU WILL SEE HOW POWERFUL CHAOS CAN BE!"

The tree forming around Sailor Bismuth Hare burst into thousands of pieces. The Sailor Scouts were flown back by the explosion. Sailor Bismuth Hare was glowing with negative energy when the cloud of dust cleared. She marched to Sailor Mezumi.

"You'll pay for nearly ruining my bracelets, you rat," Sailor Bismuth Hare muttered. She brought up her arms, ready to take her starseed. Her bracelets glowed and then she grabbed her head, screaming in pain. Sailor Mezumi and the others could only look on in shock.

"What is _wrong _with her?" Sailor Virgo questioned.

"It has to be more than Chaos," said Sailor Saturn. "WE will have to destroy her, now."

"No!" yelled Sailor Cobalt Wanako, running onto the scene. "Don't hurt her!"

"It's an Inuarian," muttered Sailor Mezumi.

Sailor Cobalt Wanako knelt next to Sailor Bismuth Hare. "What happened?" she asked.

"They attacked me…my head hurts!" wailed Sailor Bismuth Hare. "I want their starseeds but it hurts to use my bracelets! That rat over there broke them!"

She shook her tearstained face at Sailor Mezumi. "Wanako, make the pain stop! Please!"

"I have something, don't worry," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. She took the syringe gun that Sailor Copper Owl had given to her and administered the shot. With the pain in her head, Sailor Bismuth Hare did not notice the pinch of the needle.

"It will be just a moment," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "I must take you back."

"But I have to take their starseeds first!" cried Sailor Bismuth Hare. "Sailor Death Star said I can take as many as I want until I can get the one who did this to me!"

"What is she talking about?" questioned Sailor Saturn. "I don't remember here looking this way. How did she get like this?

"You really want to know?" muttered Sailor Cobalt Wanako. She slowly turned her head to Sailor Saturn and the others. "Your _precious _princess was the one who did this to her!"

"Princess?" mumbled Sailor Saturn. "Do you mean…Reenie? Sailor Neo Moon."

"Yes," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "Something changed her too…she became a monster and she was going to attack me. This would be me," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako, gesturing to the panting and moaning Sailor Bismuth Hare, "had not Sailor Bismuth Hare jumped in to take the attack herself!"

"You mean to tell us," said Sailor Callisto, "that Sailor Neo Moon did _that_? That's impossible, I was with her in the academy…she'd never!"

"She did!" yelled Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "Her heart is not as pure as you may think she is, and you believe _we _are the monsters!"

"You're the ones who hop planet to planet taking starseeds," said Sailor Mezumi.

"And we all had our own reasons for doing so," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "Sailor Bismuth Hare had always admired Sailor Toki. She wanted to be just like her."

"She was jealous of her power!" cried Sailor Mezumi.

"That's not true!" shouted Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "I've never seen any jealousy in Sailor Bismuth Hare…she was just naïve. Sailor Death Star said that Sailor Bismuth Hare could be like her if she took her starseed. And after that, Sailor Bismuth Hare became one of us."

Sailor Pisces, Sailor Miranda, Sailor Puck and Sailor Ryuu continued their way to the

sailor scout wing of the Barracks.

"_We'll call on you when we get to the site," _Sailor Miranda radioed to Sailor Taurus.

"Dragon Eye Syzygy!" exclaimed Sailor Ryuu, and a large dragon appeared, swallowing all the light in the place and causing the phages to go blind

"Derceto's Tangled Net!" a strong large net surrounded the blinded phages and trapped them in place.

"I can heal them," said Sailor Ryuu, "you should all save your energy for activating the barracks."

"Oh, but you'll miss all the fun," said Sailor Puck, frowning. "Maybe I can re-enact it for you later!"

As Sailor Ryuu held the phages off, the rest hurried up to the scouts' resting area. Sailor Ryuu turned to the phages and conjured a large pearl beneath her chin . "Dragon Pearl Axiom!"

The pearl started spinning rapidly in the air and soared to the phages, showing them in sparkles of light. The phages were stunned for a moment and then returned to normal. One of them stared at Sailor Ryuu.

"I've never seen _you _here before," she said.

"I am Sailor Ryuu," Sailor Ryuu explained. "I have come to help your planet."

"That's nice of you," the newly healed phage said before passing out along with the others.

When the other three of the barracks group made it to their destination, there was a very foul smell that hung in the air.

"Oh my…it really smells in here," Sailor Pisces murmured.

"I know," said Sailor Miranda. "Oh, disgusting…Sailor Puck!"

"Hey, it wasn't me!" Sailor Puck shouted.

"Smells like something crawled in here and died!" groaned Sailor Miranda, covering her mouth and nose.

"I think something did," said Sailor Pisces, pointing at a figure on the ground ten feet away. It was wearing a white and gray fuku with a tail. She was lying in a curled position, her lips drawn back with saliva foaming at her mouth. She was wearing animamate bracelets.

"An animamate," murmured Pisces.

"Well, I think someone managed to kill her off before we got here," said Sailor Miranda.

Sailor Puck walked to it and pushed it with her foot.

"You really shouldn't do that," said Sailor Pisces

"Relax, I was just checking to see if it was dead," said Sailor Puck. "Hey check it out…I'm an animate!" Sailor Puck picked up the dead animamate's arms and pretended to perform a starseed extraction.

"Sailor Puck!" gasped Sailor Miranda. "Quit messing around!"

"Oh, come on, Umbriel would have found it funny," groaned Sailor Puck and she got up. She sniffed her hands. "Ew…"

"I'll radio the others," said Sailor Pisces. _"This is Sailor Pisces we're ready to start."_

"_This is Sailor Taurus, Sailor Umbriel managed to subdue the phage long enough to give us time."_

"Yeah, go Sailor Umbriel!" Sailor Puck exclaimed. "Way to…."

Sailor Puck stopped in mid sentence. Her eyes went wide her body went stiff as a shiny blue gem came out of her chest.

"Sailor Puck!" shouted Sailor Miranda. "Nooooo!"

The supposedly dead animamate was on her feet with her arms in a square. "I was waiting for you to show up."

"I don't believe it," said Sailor Miranda. "You were dead!"

"She was only playing possum," mumbled Sailor Pisces.

"That's right!" exclaimed the animamate. "Sailor Zinc Opossum of the planet Didelph!"

Sailor Zinc Opossum bowed straightened dup. "I'm going to take your starseeds now."

"I don't think so," said Sailor Miranda. "We'll make sure you're dead this time! Miranda Icy Chevron!"

Miranda's icy blast covered Sailor Opossum in ice. Sailor Zinc Opossum writhed in the icy imprisonment.

"This will keep her busy for a while," said Sailor Miranda. "Let's hurry and activate the barracks already!"

The scouts surrounding the palace received the message from the others. It was time for them to begin the activation.

"All right," said Sailor Pluto. "All of you focus on your energy. Are you ready?"

Sailor Pluto got an affirmative from the others. "Sailor Titania, start us off!"

"Not a problem," said Sailor Titania, who stood at the north side of the palace. "Titania Lunar Power!" A royal blue beam of light shot upward from Titania's body.

Seeing Sailor Titania's energy light, the group at the mage school called on their power.

"Sagittarius Zodiac Power!" Sailor Sagittarius glowed a rich purple.

"Pandora Lunar Power!" Sailor Pandora glowed light pink.

"Charon Lunar Power!" Sailor Charon glowed reddish brown and the scouts sent a beam of light through the ceiling, surrounding the Mage School in a purple, pink and reddish brown sphere of light.

"Dione Lunar Power!" A lavender beam of light from the north east corner of the palace.

"Amalthea Lunar Power!" A red beam of light from the east.

Sailor Silver Serpent was still fighting Sailor Tora at the east Crystal Point, the Cherry Hill Temple. She paused before taking Sailor Tora's starseed.

"What is that?" she demanded.

Sailor Tora laughed, noticing the light. "I think it is time for you to go."

From inside the temple, Sailor Silver Serpent and Sailor Tora heard Sailor Taurus and Sailor Umbriel call on their power.

"Umbriel Lunar Power!" There was a beam of gray-blue light coming from inside.

"Taurus Zodiac Power!" a beam of pink followed the blue gray, soaring toward Sailor Silver Serpent and knocking into her. It forced her away from the Cherry Hill Temple and to the outskirts of the city and unable to get back in.

The group of healers and Sailor Mezumi were about defeat both Sailor Cobalt Wanako and Sailor Bismuth Hare when the combined energies from Sailor Amalthea and the group at the Cherry Hill Temple from the east washed onto the meadow, forcing the two animamates out of the Crystal Tokyo crystal point region.

"No, come back!" yelled Sailor Mezumi. "This isn't over!"

"They did it!" exclaimed Sailor Cancer in surprise. "It worked!"

"Don't get too excited," said Sailor Callisto. "There are still more crystal points. We are not done yet."

Standing at the southeast corner of the wall surrounding the palace, Sailor Thalassa continued the process. "Thalassa Lunar Power!"

A teal beam of energy shot up in the air, connecting with the other scouts' energy beams.

While Sailor Zinc Opossum was still frozen from Sailor Miranda's attack, Sailor Miranda and Sailor Pisces used the moment to activate the barracks.

"Miranda Lunar Power!" yelled Sailor Miranda, glowing sky blue.

"Pisces Zodiac Power!" Sailor Pieces glowed sea green and the two colors combined, washing through the hallway, forcing the frozen Sailor Zinc Opossum out of the barracks.

A floor below, Sailor Ryuu finished healing the phages and she was surrounded by the two scouts light.

"Wait…there are only two," she said softly. "That must mean, one of them got--,"

Sailor Ryuu spun around and ran up the stairs to find that only Sailor Miranda and Sailor Pisces had survived.

"Ariel Lunar Power!" a bright blue beam of light from the south wall palace.

"Proteus Lunar Power!" from the south west, a light blue beam.

In the southwest crystal point, the Sailor Scout School, Sailor Scorpio, Libra and Leo began the activation while Sailor Seiyuuki made a final sweep of the school.

"Scorpio Zodiac Power!" Sailor Scorpio glowed dark red, her violet braid swinging back and forth.

"Leo Zodiac Power!" Sailor Leo glowed gold.

"Libra Zodiac Power!" Sailor Libra glowed blue and the three colors began to fly through the school

Sailor Seiyuuki found some phages hiding in a restroom.

"Hey, it's time to get back in class!" she yelled at them.

She advanced on the phages and was about to attack when dark red, gold and blue energies fell upon the phages and made them disappear. Sailor Seiyuuki stared in surprise then blinked.

"What? Oh come on, I had them!" She started whacking herself in the forehead with her bo staff.

"Triton Lunar Power!" a green-blue beam of light from the west.

There was one last crystal point to activate, and Sailor Prometheus and Prince Oberon where on it. Sailor Prometheus picked up her enchanted torch and stood by the door, ready to unleash its fury should the zombies break through the door. Oberon, Vincent and the rest of the knights stood in a circle with their swords in the air. They concentrated on their energy and the swords shined, creating bright glowing sphere. The door broke open and the barricade fell apart. Sailor Prometheus brought up her torch.

"Torch of Fire!" the fire from her torch kept the undead from entering the room. The brightness of the knights' combined energy spread and forced the undead out of the room and the knight school where they were destroyed.

Sailor Prometheus lowered her torch and turned to the knights. "We…we did it!' she exclaimed.

"If that's all the school needed then we would've done it ages ago," said Vincent.

"Now we just got to clean it up," said Calvin, looking around. "The zombies might be gone but they didn't take their mess with them."

Now I was up to Sailor Pluto to finish activating crystal Tokyo.

"Pluto Planet…" before Sailor Pluto was able to use her energy, she froze. The wind stopped blowing around her. Everything had stopped. Even she did not know what was going on.

"Oh good, I'm not too late!" exclaimed Sailor Time. She hurried to Sailor Pluto's still body. "I can't believe that even worked. You are after all Sailor Pluto."

Sailor Time was wearing a belt that looked like a watch.

"I don't have a lot of time," said Sailor Time. "I have to take your starseed now. I wish we could talk, but like I said, I don't have a lot of time."

Sailor Time took her dark red starseed and a second later, time returned to progress to normal. Sailor Pluto looked at her in shock.

"I don't…understand," Sailor Pluto murmured.

"It was very nice meeting you," said Sailor Time and she disappeared.

The scouts surrounding the palace wall went to the northwest corner where Sailor Pluto had been standing.

"Sailor Pluto, it worked," said Sailor Titania.

"Where is she?" asked Sailor Amalthea.

"I thought I heard another voice," said Sailor Thalassa.

"As did I," answered Sailor Triton.

The Neptune lunar scouts had a very keen sense of hearing.

"Could it be possible that," said Sailor Dione softly. "That she has lost her starseed? Before she was able to activate her region?"

"Quick!" said Sailor Titania to the others. "We have to let Neo Queen Serenity know. I'll alert Sailor Atlas' team and tell them to check for any breaches in the northwest region of Crystal Tokyo."

All other scouts rushed to the castle to report to Neo Queen Serenity while Titania gave the message to Sailor Atlas. After wounded were taken to the barracks for more healing, Sailor Callisto came to the castle to activate the position that Sailor Pluto did not get the chance too.

"I felt it," said Sailor Callisto. "I felt her leave. Not just her, but we lost others."

"What about Oberon?" Sailor Titania demanded.

"He's all right," said Sailor Callisto. "I believe he is in the barracks with other remaining knights."

Sailor Titania ran off toward the barracks, her long red hair swishing. She found Oberon still alive. He was with Sailor Umbriel and Sailor Miranda. Sailor Miranda was crying and Sailor Umbriel was sitting down, looking more depressed than usual.

"Oberon!" Sailor Titania exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered, pausing from patting from Sailor Miranda's back to hug Sailor Titania. "It's Sailor Puck…she lost her starseed."

"We lost Sailor Pluto too," said Sailor Titania.

"Did you see who did it?" he inquired.

Sailor Titania shook her head. "We didn't even know what happened. When we went to talk to her, she was gone. The only explanation we could come up is that she was attacked."

"This just blows," said Sailor Umbriel. "We get here, and already we lose numbers."

"What are we to do?" inquired Miranda.

"You were able to activate the crystal points," said Sailor Ryuu, who was comforting Sailor Pisces. "It counts for something."

Miranda nodded tearfully. All the people in the barracks talked about how they lost their friends, and how hard their battles were. With their numbers already falling, the reinforcements knew just how difficult this battle was going to be.

Back at Hogwarts, in the middle of a Transfiguration test, Reenie sensed Sailor Pluto's death. She felt as if time had just stopped. She looked up at the clock and noticed that the second hand was not moving. Reenie dropped her quill and stood up abruptly.

"Miss Shields, remain in your seat until the test is over," said Professor McGonagall.

"I—I'm sorry, Professor," she said, "but I'm afraid…I don't' feel very well."

The other students in the class paused from their test to look at Reenie. Indeed, she looked quite pale, as if she were to pass out.

"Serena?" murmured Draco. "You want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy, you stay in your seat as well," McGonagall said sternly. "You had failed two many times to do your homework."

"I can manage," Reenie said back to Draco and she left the room without listening to a word from Professor McGonagall.

Reenie went to the bathroom, splashed cool water on her face and then sat against a wall. She felt unbelievably dizzy and nauseated. All she could remember was how kind Sailor Pluto had been to her. She had trusted her, letting her travel back in time on several occasions. Now Sailor Pluto, master of time and space, was gone? Just like that?

"No, not Pluto," Reenie said. "Not Sailor P!"

Reenie remained in the bathroom, crying. When her tears and queasiness subsided she felt angry and vengeful. She went outside to the forest to let out some steam. She stopped at the area where she and Assiah landed last Halloween.

"She takes me out of a battle and sends me here with Assiah? Now she gets herself killed and I can't even get back home?" Reenie growled. "Thanks a lot Sailor Pluto. Now I'm stuck here!"

She looked up at the sky. "Nice going, Sailor Pluto! Couldn't you have at least left me with a key so I could get back home, just in case you bite the dust? HUH?"

Reenie heard a scream about a mile away. She felt her heart sink when she recognized the voice.

"Assiah?" Reenie mumbled. "No, Assiah!"

Reenie ran into the direction where she heard Assiah screaming. She made it to a giant domed web. Assiah was on top of it, struggling. An Acromantula was just above her, pincers clicking and its legs were moving along her body, perhaps getting ready to roll the child up in spider silk like a mummy.

"Assiah, don't' worry!" Reenie exclaimed. "I'l save you!"

"Reenie?" Assiah looked down to see Reenie. "Reenie, what are you doing?"

"Get away from her, you eight legged freak! Before I play drums on your back with your own legs!" Reenie yelled. "Black Moon Power!"

Reenie was surrounded by blood and shadow, attaching to her body to form her red and black fuku. Sailor Black Moon jumped up onto the web.

"You!" the spider said. "I remember you!"

"Black Rose Pummel!" dozens and dozens of black roses zoomed at the eight eyed monster, piercing it with sharp thorns.

"Wait! No!" cried Assiah.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you," said Sailor Black Moon. She cut Assiah free and jumped off the web.

"Why did you do that?" Assiah demanded. "I think you killed him!"

"I had to," said Sailor Black Moon. "To save you. That thing was going to eat you!"

"No, he wasn't," said Assiah. "And that _thing _was Malachi!"

"Malachi? You…named that monster?"

"Malachi's not a monster!" shouted Assiah. "He was my friend."

"Well, it looked like your friend was about to have you for dinner!"

"He was just tickling me!" Assiah cried.

"Tickling you?" Sailor Black Moon laughed.

"Yes, I'm not afraid of acromantulas," said Assiah. "We're studying them in care of magical creatures."

"What for?"

"So people like you wouldn't get the wrong impression of them," said Assiah. "And a student attacked the colony. We've been trying to find out who it was."

Assiah gasped and looked at Sailor Black Moon. "Wait…Reenie? Are you the on who attacked them last winter?"

"So what if I am?" Sailor Black Moon. "They were the one who attacked me. I was only defending myself."

"You invaded their home and just started attacking them!" Assiah cried. "You have to apologize to them and follow whatever orders they give you."

"I'm not apologizing to a bunch of monsters," said Sailor Black Moon.

"They are not monsters!" yelled Assiah. "They had been just normal spiders once. If they are monsters, then it is no fault of their own. Someone in Borneo just got greedy and deiced to make spiders bigger and make them talk so they can protect treasure. Monsters aren't born, they're created! And as far as I'm concerned, the only monster here is you, Reenie!"

"How dare you say that to me when I just saved your ungrateful butt?" Sailor Black Moon growled.

"I didn't need to be saved," said Assiah. "The acromantulas may be monsters to you, but to me, they're my friends!"

Assiah turned around and ran into the direction where the spider colony was, possibly to give the news what had just happened.

"Okay, fine," said Sailor Black Moon. "Maybe if something worse comes along, your giant spider friends will be there save you because it won't be me!"

Sailor Black Moon turned around. "Ungrateful little brat," she muttered to herself as she went back to the castle.

To Be Continued


	21. Forgetting Myself

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

**Awakening of the Blood Moon**

**Chapter 21**

**Forgetting Myself**

After the death of Malachi, Assiah asked Hagrid to stop teaching, acromantulas and begin new lessons on centaurs. Assiah offered no explanation to the sudden end of the lessons. When students came to class the next day and saw Fabias, Firenze's brother by Hagrid's hut, some were confused.

A Gryffindor girl taking divination gasped. "Firenze, I didn't know you would be in care of Magical Creatures today!"

"I'm not Firenze," said Fabias. "I am his brother, Fabias."

The Gryffindor girl went pink as some others laughed at her. Once everyone had made it to class, Hagrid welcomed them.

"All right, everyone," he said. "We're now going to start lessons on centaurs."

"I didn't know that the acromantula lessons would be over today," said Dennis.

"The colony told me they need to remain in the hollow," said Assiah. "They don't want to leave."

"Why?" asked Dennis.

"They have their reasons," Assiah said curtly. She couldn't tell all the students that her 'sister' killed half the colony, including Malachi. When the students left, Hagrid turned to Fabias.

"Do you know why Assiah wanted to discontinue acromantulas?" he asked.

"I do," said Fabias sadly. "Assiah discovered the one who attacked the colony."

"Who?"

"Serena," answered Fabias. "She found out yesterday. Serena attacked Malachi and killed him."

"What?" exclaimed Hagrid. "Impossible!"

"It's true," said Fabias. "The girl has a darkness about her. I would ask that you keep an eye on her and do what you can to keep her away from the forest."

"I'll try," said Hagrid. "I'll let Dumbledore know about this."

He had chased a few students out of the forest, Fred and George being among them. Reenie on the other hand, might be more of a challenge. How would he know she wouldn't attack _him_? He remember Tom Riddle and how he seemed perfectly harmless. Then Hagrid later learned his agenda. Reenie was the same, only worse. From the start, there was something just not right about her. Everyone was scared of her and he knew about her out bursts, but he never would have guessed she would be so dangerous as to kill anything.

Hagrid always trusted Dumbledore. He knew what a great man he was, always giving people chances and second chances. He believed in many people: Hagrid, Lupin, and even Snape. But now this girl, who just appeared from no where? It was the first time Hagrid doubted Dumbledore's judgment. It was not right for a girl like Serena Shields to be at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place in the world, and Serena's mere presence thwarted that.

That night at dinner, a third Ravenclaw boy gave Reenie a rolled up piece of parchment. "Looks like you've got an admirer, Shields," Pansy teased.

Reenie rolled her yes at Pansy and unrolled the parchment. She sighed and got up from the table. She had a feeling what this was about and felt that she may as well get this over with. After saying the password to the griffin statue, and going up the spiral staircase, Reenie walked right through Professor Dumbledore's office without knocking on the door first.

"This is about me cutting Transfiguration, isn't it?" Reenie demanded.

"Although Professor McGonagall did inform me of your sudden departure from her class," Professor Dumbledore said. "There is something else I wanted to speak with you."  
"There is?" Reenie asked.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I understand that you have killed another acromantula last night."

"Oh," said Reenie. "I…thought Assiah was in danger."

"Why did you go into the forest when you knew that the acromantulas were planning to kill you?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I forgot," Reenie admitted.

"Forgot? Forgot why you were in the forest?"

"I…I forgot that they were going to kill me," said Reenie softly.

Reenie wished she had taken a hit of forgetfulness potion last night. When she had returned back to the castle after her argument with Assiah, she discovered that her forgetfulness potion was all used up. She planned to start a new cauldron full today, whenever she got the chance.

"I see," said Dumbledore. "Did something happen back home?"

Reenie realized that he was exercising his Legilimency on her. She tried not to look at his eyes. "Sailor Pluto died in the war."

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I sensed it," Reenie said. "Now, I am stuck here and I can't return home."

"We'll work for a way for you to return back home," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure a simple time turner would work," Reenie said. "I am a hundred years away from home. Time turners are only good for a couple of hours."

"Maybe we can make one," said Dumbledore. "But I would not be too concerned about that. If your friend has lost her life, then the war is not over and it is not safe for you to return home."

"But if _I _can't get back home," said Reenie, "then no one can get here! How will I know if the war is over?"

"We'll find away," Dumbledore insisted. "I would not underestimate your mother. You told me how powerful she is. She may come for you herself when she knows it is safe for you to return."

"Right," said Reenie.

"My condolences about Sailor Pluto," said Dumbledore.

"Thanks," said Reenie and she stood up. "Can I leave?"

"Yes, you may," said Dumbledore. "I'll send for you again at another time."

The day of the first apparition lessons came. Reenie did not want to participate but Theodore and Blaise talked her into it. Just incase something went wrong, Reenie brought a vial of Forgetfulness Potion with her. Since she had told them she had "teleported" before, they were certain she would be one of the few to learn apparition quickly. They wanted to show up the other houses. Once everyone saw Reenie apparate with no problem, Slytherin would be proud that Reenie had decided to be with them, and the other three would be sorry she didn't.

Reenie had only teleported in groups. She hadn't learned how to teleport herself. The only people that could teleport solo were her mother and Sailor Pluto.

When the students entered the great hall, the found the tables were missing, making the room seem larger than usual. Standing with the Heads of Houses was a wizard with a wispy, frail experience. There were a few students still chattering, one of them was Draco Malfoy. Reenie hushed at him, but he was still speaking with Crabbe.

"Good morning," said the Ministry wizard. "I am Wilkie Twycoss and I shall be your Ministry Apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Appiration Tests in this time-,"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" barked Professor McGonagall.

Reenie glanced behind her. Draco stepped away from Crabbe, his usual pale face dull pink. He looked at back at her and mouthed _Crabbe…_

"Forget it!" Reenie hissed.

"—by which time, many of you may be ready to take your tests," Twycross continued, acting as if he didn't even notice the interruption.

"As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try.

"I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

Reenie followed his instruction quickly, using wand less magic in the form of telekinesis to keep certain people (like Pansy Parkinson) away from her. She stood between Theodore and Draco. Blaise stood beside him, fuming because Draco took his spot. His frustration was worsened when Crabbe came and pushed him out of the way. Since Crabbe was bigger than he was, Blaise moved so that he was on the other side of Theodore.

"I don't know how much longer, all right?" Draco shot at him. "It's taking longer than I thought. And I told you yesterday, I'm not including Serena in this."

"What?" Reenie muttered.

Crabbe opened his mouth and Draco added, "Look, it's none of your business what I'm doing, Crabbe, you and Goyle just do as you're told and keep a look out!"

"I tell my friends what I'm up to, if I want them to keep a lookout for me," Harry's voice said behind Draco.

"Harry?" said Reenie, glancing over her shoulder as Draco spun around, reaching for his wand.

"Quiet!" the heads of houses shouted.

Everyone became quiet and turned looked to the front, though Draco did it slowly.

"Thank you," said Twycross. "Now then…"

He waved his wand and old-fashioned wooden hoops appeared on the floor in front of the students. Reenie smirked. "This…is _it_?" she said. She could picture her mother doing a much better job than attempting to appear in wooden hoops just five feet in front of them.

"The important things to remember when Apparating are the three D's!' said Twycross. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation!

"Step one: fix your mind firmly upon the desired _Destination,_"

"Desired…wait, that's four D's," Reenie said derisively and Theodore nodded.

"In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

Unlike the rest of the students, Reenie did not look around. She closed her eyes and took a breath, clearing her mind. She opened her eyes again to look strait at the hoop. She estimated the circumference of the hoop, memorized the exact cranny of the floor. She closed her eyes again and saw the same spot in her minds eye, as if her eyes were still open.

"Step two," said Twycross, "focus your _determination _to occupy the visualized place! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"

Reenie lowered her hands to her sides, moving them out as if she were reaching for Draco and Theodore's hands. Both Slytherin boys took their focus from their own hoops and put it on Serena.

"Serena?" said Draco.

Reenie was unaware that Draco said her name. She felt her entire body tingle, from her head to her feet. She wanted to be in that hoop more than anything. This seemed all too simple.

"Step three," called Twycross," and only when I give the command…Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation! ON my command, now…one—"

"Two—"

"-THREE!"

The floor at Reenie's feet cracked. Her entire body glowed pink light and her hair and clothes began floating about as if the wind was blowing. Her red eyes opened and she was gone.

"She did it!" shouted Theodore Nott. "By Merlin, she did it!"

A second later, Reenie appeared in her wooden hoop, creating a small divot in the floor. Her arms were still stretched to the sides. She lowered them, and looked at the floor. "No way," she said.

Theodore and Blaise walked from their spots to congratulate her. "I knew you'd do it," said Theodore. "Blaise, I _told _you we could've made bets on this."

"That was incredible,' said Blaise. "So that must've been a bet of what you called 'teleporting?' Do you always glow like that?"

"Wait, sorry?" Reenie mumbled. "Glow?"

"Yeah," said Blaise. "You started glowing bright pink and you put a hole in the floor." He pointed behind her and when Reenie turned to look, she saw people standing around the hole she put in the floor. Draco was staring at her in shock, fear, just like the rest of the school.

"Oh no, oh no," she said. "No, no, no."

"Hey don't worry about it," said Blaise. "You were able to Apparate on your first try."

Reenie's face blanched and her eyes went wide. Draco recognized the look on her face. She had looked the same way when she flipped out at the Christmas party and made a mess. She got like that when she had realized she excised her "other power."

Draco gained control of his body and he stepped forward. "Reenie, relax, don't…."

"No!" Reenie shouted and she disappeared again. Everyone spun around, looking for where ever she may appear next. But she did not reappear anywhere in the great hall.

"Whoa," exclaimed Ron. "How was she able to break the Anti-Appiration spell?"

"Because she didn't Apparate," said Theodore, though he wasn't anywhere near for Ron to hear him. "She 'teleported.'"

"We've got to find her," said Draco, shakily. "She can be anywhere."

"What are you worried about, Malfoy?" said Blaise. "You fancy her or something?"

"I'm serious!" Draco exclaimed. "When she gets upset…she does these kinds of things. If she's doing what I think she's doing…"

"And that is?" said Theodore.

"Be quiet, all of you!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

"Back to your places," said Twycross. "We still have an hour so let's continue."

"Meet with me when this is over," said Draco.

After Reenie's teleportation, the only other exciting thing that happened was Susan Bone's leg splinching off. Draco walked to Blaise and Theodore. Crabbe and Goyle came up to join them. Draco groaned.

"All right, forget about looking out for me for now, all right?" Draco said. "I have something else for you to do. I need to you to help us find Serena."

"But you said she had nothing to do with this," said Crabbe.

"She doesn't!" Draco insisted. "Look, the whole school witnessed Serena Apparate in a very different way, and we should find her before anyone else does."  
"She might have just gone to the common room," said Goyle.

"Fine, you and Crabbe go down," said Draco. "Nott, you check the library. Zabini, classrooms."

"We should have a girl check the bathrooms," suggested Theodore.

"Oh that's good, let's just ask Pansy," groaned Draco. "You know how none of the girls like her!"

"So are you going to check them yourself, Malfoy?" Zabini said slyly.

"Let's go," said Draco, ignoring Zabini's remark. The five Slytherin boys broke off into different directions to search for Reenie.

Hermione, knowing that every upset girl goes to the bathroom to cry, deiced to look for her there. The moment the lesson was over, she left the Great Hall. She did not think Serena's display of apparition, teleportation or whatever it was she did, was scary or strange. She thought it was incredible. It seemed so much more exciting than the way Twycross had exemplified for them. Hermione checked every girl's bathroom but did not discover Reenie in any of them.

Harry was also wondering where Reenie had disappeared too. Harry practically dragged Ron to Gryffindor tower. By the time they got to the dormitory, Ron was panting. He really should be used to Harry's fast step by now. Harry walked so fast when he was determined, he probably didn't need to learn how to Apparate.

"Everyone is wondering where Serena went," said Harry, "including Malfoy, but I have something Malfoy doesn't."

Harry pulled out the Marauder's map, tapped it and said, "_I solemnly swear that I've been up to no good. _Help me find Malfoy and Serena."

They could not find Serena, but Ron found Draco's dot. "There!" he said. "He's on the seventh floor.…"

"That's where the Room of Requirement is," said Harry softly.

"Could Serena be in there?" said Ron.

"Only if she knew how to get in it," said Harry, looking over the map. "Maybe the map doesn't have the Room of Requirement on here."

There were footsteps above them. Harry was too focused on the map to notice them. "Harry, I think someone's on the roof," said Ron.

"Oh come on," Harry said irritably.

Then he heard the footsteps, and someone talking. Ron and Harry sped to the window, threw it open and craned their necks upward.

"Can you see anything?" said Ron.

"No…wait," said Harry. He went back to his trunk and grabbed his Firebolt. He flew out of the window and raised himself up to the roof. He took out his wand.

"Who's there?" he called out.

Instead of seeing a supporter of Voldemort or the like, he found Reenie pacing on the roof, muttering to herself.

"Serena, how did you get on the roof?" Harry said.

Reenie turned around and screamed. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Calm down," said Harry. "How did you get up here?"

"I…I don't know," said Reenie. "I don't remember."

Upon his new broomstick, Ron joined Harry on the roof. "Did she…Apparate here?"

"You glowed when you Apparated today," Harry explained. "You left the Great Hall. I heard Malfoy tell Crabbe something about being lookouts for him. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, I don't," said Reenie. "I just…wanted to get somewhere away from everybody…and I ended up here! Now I don't know how to get back inside. It's freezing out here!"

"_Accio Robe!" _exclaimed Harry and his robe sporting Gryffindor colors zoomed out of his window. He held it out to Reenie. "Put this on." Reenie glanced at it as if she forgot how to clothe herself and then she pulled on the robe. "We'll help you inside."

"We can't let her inside the Gryffindor tower, Harry," said Ron.

"Yeah, okay," said Harry. "You can ride with us downstairs. We can talk more."

"I don't want to talk," said Reenie, backing away. Reenie walked to the edge of the roof, glancing down.

"She's nutters, Harry. I think she's going to jump."

Reenie laughed, not an amused chuckle but she sounded somewhat maniacal. "Jump…yeah….maybe I'll fly."

"I think she _has _been confounded," said Harry.

"Maybe we should get Professor Snape, or Professor McGonagall," Ron said.

"No! No!" Reenie exclaimed. "I can't stand the sight of them! I can find a way back in myself! I just need an open window!" She lay flat on her stomach, trying to get a look at the windows.

"Okay, okay, I'll down and open a window for you," said Harry. Harry mounted his Firebolt, checked for an empty room and then pushed a window open. "Okay," said Harry. "This room's…"

Reenie somersaulted into the open room, knocking over a desk in the process. "What are you doing?" said Harry. "Are you mental? I was going to have Ron help you down."

"I can take care of myself!" Reenie exclaimed. "What do you care?"

The door opened and Draco stood in the doorway. "What's going on here, Potter?"

"I found her on the roof," said Harry. "I was just helping her inside."

"Well she's inside now," said Draco. "Go back to your flying lesson and take this rubbish with you!" Draco pulled the Gryffindor House robe off Reenie and tossed it at Harry.

"Serena's a Slytherin now," Draco said darkly. "Get used to that."

Draco escorted Reenie out of the room and they made their way down stairs. "What did he do to you?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Reenie.

"How'd you get up on the roof?"

"I don't know," Reenie said irritably.

"Serena," Draco said, wincing. "Are you…still drinking Forgetfulness Potion?"

"Maybe," Reenie said stiffly. "What's it to you?"

"How much of that stuff do you drink?" Draco asked her.

"I don't know," said Reenie. "It depends on how much I want to forget."

"How often do you drink it?"

"Depends how often I want to forget it," Reenie said defensively, walking away from him.

Draco grabbed her arm. "Maybe you should stop."

"Why?" said Reenie. "You think I'll disgrace Slytherins image or something? You're not doing so well either! I know you sneak off to the Room of Requirement doing who knows what!"

"That's not the same thing!" Draco exclaimed.

"Come on, Draco," said Reenie. "What's the big deal? You had some Forgetfulness Potion with me on Christmas."

"Yeah, and I got the shock of my life when I learned that my father was in prison!" Draco exclaimed. "Taking the Forgetfulness Potion didn't get him out of there, just as it doesn't take away what happened at the party or at the lesson or that war from your home world."

"Shut up!" Reenie shouted. "You know nothing, nothing about the war or anything else! Just stay out of it!"

"All right, fine," said Draco, "you want to keep taking this junk, go ahead."

"Fine," said Reenie.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Hey, you found her!" said Blaise, who was coming up the stairs. He grabbed his knees, panting. "Where were you? We've been looking everywhere."

"I was on the roof," Reenie said and she glared at Draco. "What, you think I can't be alone? You had to have everyone look for me?"

"Malfoy wanted one of us to find you before anybody else," said Blaise. "We know how the rest of the school feels about you. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" Reenie yelled. "Just leave me alone, all of you!"

She ran off and Blaise looked at Draco. "I'm not looking for her again. I've checked every empty classroom on the first three floors. I'm done."

"Yeah, me too," said Draco.

They went to the common room and Crabbe and Goyle were still waiting. "We found her," said Draco before either of them could say anything. "But she ran off again."

"She came in just a while ago," Goyle said.

"Okay," said Draco. "Thanks."

"Why were you worried about her?" Crabbe asked.

"I wasn't," said Draco. "I was just…wondering where she went. Serena's a complicated girl. Let's just give her space, or she'll make us regret it."

On Valentine's day, Reenie couldn't understand why the classrooms were decorated in pink and red, or why couples were giving each other presents.

"It's Valentines Day," Theodore told her when they came to Charms. "Don't you have Valentines Day from where you come from?"

"I…I don't remember," said Reenie, rubbing her head. She took her seat. Valentine's Day…Valentine's Day. Wasn't there somebody that always gave her roses on Valentines Day? And from someone else, there seemed to be kisses and hugs and romantic dinners? There was someone, not just one, but many people who gave her love and affection.

"Ugh!" Reenie groaned. It hurt to think.

"Yeah, it does seem kind of foolish to me too," said Theodore, thinking she found the decorations disgusting. "This entire sissy love stuff. If you think this is bad, you should have been here when Lockhart was teaching."

Draco looked away from Reenie. He couldn't look at her right now. Over the weeks, Reenie would still have a hit of Forgetfulness Potion here and there. Whenever something reminded her of the war, or something bad happened at school, she would go someplace private and have a quick swig. In her mind, she was doing nothing wrong. Draco was the only one that knew her secret and he wasn't telling anybody. He had warned her, told her to give it up and she didn't listen. He kept his promise to his mother and there was nothing else to do. He wasn't going to involve himself anymore. If she wanted to have the memory of a goldfish, then she was free to do so. Draco had more important things about, like killing Dumbledore and fixing that stupid Vanishing Cabinet. But why did he get a sickening feeling whenever he saw her? He was starting to notice when had just had some Forgetfulness Potion. He could tell the difference in her face, her walk. It was like two different Reenies.

He glanced back at her. This wasn't the same Reenie he saw on Halloween. This was not the girl that stood with authority and power and grace. The girl that walked with an air of royalty. She was beautiful and strong and scary all in the same instant. The girl that sat a few seats from her now was a confused, forgetful druggie. He wanted the old Reenie back. He didn't want Reenie to forget who she really was. Only there was nothing he could do about it. Reenie was her own person. She was a free agent. Even if she _were _to forget herself, Draco wouldn't.

It was a strange day for a Quidditch match. It was party cloudy, some wind and bright sun would shine between clouds. Reenie sat on the bleachers by Theodore and Blaise. Being outside in the fresh made her feel slightly better. She felt like a normal Hogwarts student. Sailor Pluto—Reenie's only ticket back home—was gone. If Reenie was to remain at Hogwarts, then could at least enjoy it. Perhaps it was easier. Instead of watching her home crumble to pieces, she could sit here and watch a game. There was no way Chaos could follow her here. She didn't have to be Sailor Neo Moon anymore. Everything was going to be just fine.

Only, she was getting very irritated at the Gryffindor Keeper. She felt sorry for Harry, but she was also slightly mad at him. Why did he let such a show off on his team? She knew that Ron had been poisoned and was still in the hospital wing, but couldn't Harry had picked a more decent stand in? There was no way Reenie would stand for behavior like McLaggen's. For some reason, it reminded her of the war and how some people on her own team would not do their duties.

"Don't think about that!" Reenie growled. Reaching her hands to her head.

"Don't think about what?" said Theodore. "Are you all right, Serena?"

"I uh…was just…thinking of something…bad," said Reenie slowly.

"Oh look!" said Luna Lovegood. "The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats."

All of the Slytherins except for Serena laughed. "Malfoy's missing a hell of a show!" said Theodore.

"You idiot!" Reenie yelled at McLaggen. "Get back to your post!"

As she said this, Harry was giving the Gryffindor Keeper a similar order, soaring madly at him. McLaggen smacked a bludger and instead of it heading for Cadwallader as he intended, it hit Harry right in the head. Harry fell off his broom and before he crashed into the ground, he stopped and changed course to the referee, Madame Hooch. Harry was laid right at her feet.

"How in the?" Madame Hooch said.

Reenie was on her feet. She raised her angry eyes at McLaggen, was staring at Harry in shock. Peakes took his bat back, and hit McLaggen in the head.

"Oh sure, that's how you do it!" Peaks said as he flew down to check on his captain.

"You imbecile!" Reenie hollered at McLaggen. "Can't you follow orders? When your captain says to remain at your post. You…"

McLaggen felt his broom jerk backward.

"…remain…"

Another hard jerk.

"…at your…"

A jerk slightly stronger.

"POST!"

McLaggen's broom moved with such force he suffered whiplash. He had to grab onto the hoop of the goalpost to keep from falling off his broom.

"Okay, I get it!" McLaggen exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

Ignoring him, Reenie continued to yell. "And you stay there!" Ropes appeared out of nowhere, binding McLaggen to the goalpost.

"When you don't do what you're told," Reenie cried. "People get hurt and you lose the war!"

"War?" said Blaise. "Reenie, it's just a game!"

"Don't call me Reenie and you should know that war is not a game!" Reenie yelled at him, whirling around. "Do you know how many times I've seen this behavior on the battlefield?" She waved her hand at McLaggen. "People don't stay at their posts. They don't listen to their captains. They think _they _know how to win the war, but they're wrong! Wrong! Wrong!"

The floor of the bleachers shook slightly. People gasped and braced themselves.

"Enough Shields!" barked Professor McGonagall, striding toward her. "How dare you attack one of my students?"

"McLaggen had it coming," Reenie said and she left the bleachers, immediately hiding underneath them.

McLaggen's failure to remain at his post reminded her of Crystal Tokyo's greatest defeat, other than losing the majority of the inners and outers. When all but Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn lost their starseeds, it was up to Sailor Neo Moon and her Asteroid Senshi to guard the Crystal Points. As Sailor Neo Moon guarded the barracks, Sailor Juno watched the Mage School, Sailor Pallas the Knight School, Sailor Ceres the Sailor Scout School and Sailor Vesta the Cherry Hill Temple.

For several days, the group of scouts managed to keep Chaos' forces away from the Crystal Points. Sailor Vesta then became bored of her post, and left. She believed that with all of the shrine keeprs, the hill temple would be kept safe. Sailor Vesta had decided to move to outer edge of the city, looking for any beasts that Chaos may had corrupted. Even after VesVes of the Dead Moon Circus gave up her magic and became a sailor scout, she still had an ability to train animals. She was no where near as gifted as Assiah of course. Vesta had to put in more effort and she had to take the time, where for Assiah it came naturally. Reenie and Vesta, or Hestia as she was called in her civilian form, were in most cases like Serena and Raye. Though they wre dear friends, they still argued with each other time to time. Seeing that they had a common interest in animals, Hestia and Assiah would work together finding injured beasts, taming them and visiting the zoo. Sailor Vesta had promised Assiah that she would try to keep animals safe, and Sailor Vesta seized a moment when she should have stayed at her post.

"You left your post," Reenie growled, reaching into her pocket for a vial of forgetfulness potion, "to look for animals? Why don't you ever listen to me, Sailor Vesta!"

After Sailor Vesta left her post, it was not long until the others left theirs too. A spell transformed the dead knights into undead, frightening Sailor Pallas to retreat. Sailor Juno left the mage school to help her and it was not long until they two lost their starseeds. Sailor Ceres stayed at the Sailor Scout School as long as she could, then she had to go to the barracks to help Sailor Neo Moon when she became a target.

Reenie chugged down the forgetfulness potion and fell asleep under the bleachers. The students and staff returned to the castle without a clue where she had gone. When Draco returned to the Slytherin Common Room, Blaise told him about Reenie's behavior at Quidditch game. He pretended to act disinterested but as everyone told him what he missed at the match, he wished he had decided to watch the match instead. He was growing tired of trying to mend that stupid vanishing cabinet. It was taking forever and it was making Crabbe and Goyle restless. They wanted to know what he was up to and Draco was growing tired of his task. He wanted things back as they were before. But Draco could not give up, for the sake of his family.

"Where is Serena, anyway?" Draco drawled.

"I don't know," said Montague. "I haven't seen her since the match. Speaking of Quidditch…we're having practice tomorrow. Are you coming?"

"No," said Draco. "I'm busy, and Harper is taking my place."

"Harper is still learning how to handle his broom," said Montague. "I want you to come back."

"I only got in the team because my father bought you all Nimbus 2001's!" Draco exclaimed. "I don't want to be on the team anymore."

"I don't believe you," said Montague. "I know you'd rather be back on the field. You've been riding broomsticks since you could walk. Don't lie to me, Malfoy."

"I have more important things to do than chase a glittering ball around!" Draco exclaimed. "Harper is the new Seeker, so you'll just have to get used to him!"

Draco went to his dormitory, fuming. It was because of Montague that Draco was still trying to fix that cabinet. If he hadn't gotten himself trapped in the stupid thing and try to Apparate himself out, Draco wouldn't be in this mess. Montague had to do something to stupid really make the Weasley twins angry. But of course, the Weasleys did have bad tempers. Draco crossed by his bed several times and then dug through his trunk to pull out a framed photograph. It was him, at age three, with his very first broom. Draco wished he could go back to those days, when things were simple.

Reenie awoke when she heard voices. She sat up and hit her head on something. "Ouch, what the?"

Reenie was still underneath the bleachers. She had drunken herself to sleep and remained under the bleachers for the whole night. Reenie climbed through the bleachers to see what was going on. The Slytherin Quidditch team was having practice. Montague was complaining about Harper's abilities, or lack there off.

"We've been here for an hour—why can't you find it?'

"Hey, it's Serena," Adrian Pucey, a Chaser said. "What is she doing here?"

"Isn't that what she was wearing yesterday?" said Warrington.

Reenie walked across the bleachers, looking side to side, wondering which way to go.

"Serena, hey!" the two chasers came to Serena. "What're you doing here?"

"I…I just woke up," said Serena answered.

"What do you mean, you just woke up?" inquired Pucey. "Were you here the whole night?"

"I guess so," Reenie answered, rubbing her head. "I was…under there." She pointed at the bottom of the bleachers. "I've…got to get inside. I'm freezing." Reenie took a few steps and she reached for the railing to hold her balance. Instead of clutching the railing, she grabbed the snitch.

"Huh?" said Reenie. "What's this?" she glanced at her hand and saw two silver wings poking through her fingers.

"Montague, come look at this!" shouted Warrington.

Montague stopped yelling at Harper and came to see what Warrington was shouting about. He could not believe it.

"How did you get that?" Montague demanded.

"I don't know," said Reenie. "It just…flew into my hand. It was an accident."

"Do you think you can do it again?" Montague asked.

"I don't know," Reenie said again, irritated.

"Stay and have practice with us," said Montague. "You can be our new Seeker."

"What?" Reenie gasped. "Seeker? But…I don't know how to play! I have no idea!"

"You can learn," said Montague. "Too bad we've already played Gryffindor…I'd like to see the look on Potter's face when…"

"No!" Reenie said. "I don't want to be part of your team, all right? I don't want to be on anybody's team!"

"Come on, you just said yesterday how important it is to follow your captain," said Montague.

"No I didn't," said Reenie. "Just leave me alone! I don't know what you're talking about!"

Reenie clapped her hands over her ears and ran off the bleachers toward the school. Draco saw her as he was leaving breakfast. She was wearing the same clothes as the day before. She looked tired and confused. He knew what had happened. Reenie was still taking the forgetfulness potion and her addiction was getting worse. Draco might have to put his pride aside and intervene, if he ever wanted Reenie to return to her former self again.

To Be Continued


	22. Intervention

1Awakening of the Blood Moon

Chapter 22

Intervention

After Draco saw Reenie walk down the corridor in her state of forgetfulness, he went to the boy's bathroom in frustration. He chucked his schoolbag to the wall with a grunt and turned to his sorry reflection.

"Nice going, Malfoy," he said to himself. He moved his forehead to the window to hit it.

"That doesn't work, you know," said a voice.

"I don't care," groaned Malfoy and he hit his head several times before splashing water on his face. There was a little bit of pink in the water. He raised his face to meet his reflection again. He laughed, finding a small scratch near his hairline.

"Great…now I look like Potter," said Draco and he met eyes with the ghost behind him. "Hey…Myrtle."

Myrtle was no stranger to the bathrooms…especially the girls'. Shortly before Christmas, Draco and Myrtle crossed paths in the boys' bathroom. He was pompous and rude to her at first, but he warmed up to her and told her things about himself…including a certain task he was supposed to do. He never told her the details of course, but she had a feeling it had something to do with Lord Voldemort. Nevertheless, she kept his secrets and told no one. All she did was listen, and give her thoughts on the matter.

"You look really sad today," said Myrtle. "Are you still worried over the task you have to do? The one you think you can't do?"

"Yeah," moaned Draco. "A little, but that's not what has got me upset."

"No?" said Myrtle softly. "Is it school in general? Is…is someone picking on you?"

Draco laughed. "No, I don't have a bully, Myrtle. I'm…not sure what I've got to be honest."

Myrtle nodded for him to continue. Draco groaned and shook his head. "Have you met the new girl? Serena Shields?"

"Yes, I've seen her in the bathroom before," said Myrtle. "I've learned to stay away from her. She's…a very angry person. More so than Olive Hornby ever was. I don't know what her problem is."

"She came to Hogwarts at a bad time," said Draco. "She left in the middle of a war; that's why she was covered in blood when she arrived. I guess she just can't forget the war…even with Forgetfulness Potions."

"Forgetfulness Potions?" Myrtle asked, wrinkling her silver nose. "What do you mean?"

"I caught her drinking a potion after Professor Slughorn's party was over," Draco said, "but I didn't think it was serious. She wanted to forget McLaggen knocking her into a vampire, I suppose, because when she gets really upset…I don't know…something happens. It's like when any other wizard or witch gets really angry or scared, and their magic works on their own only, her power is different than normal wizards."

"What do you mean?" Myrtle inquired. "If she's not a witch, then what is she?"

"That's the thing," said Draco. "I really don't know. All I know is that she's some kind of soldier from the future."

"Wow," said Myrtle, floating on a sink beside him. "And I thought I've heard everything. So do you know how often she takes Forgetfulness Potions?"

"I reckon she goes through a cauldron a day," Draco said with a shrug. "I really don't know. She doesn't say."

"I've heard people can get addicted to those things," Myrtle said.

"I think she is," Draco told her. "Serena's drinking is getting out of hand. I just saw her come inside the castle, wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday to the Quidditch Match. I heard she lost her temper and she put on another display of her unusual power. I bet you ten galleons she was outside all night getting drunk on Forgetfulness Potions."

"Draco, maybe you should tell someone," Myrtle said. "If her addiction is this serious."

"No, I can't," said Draco. "I've already warned her to stop. I've done all I can. If she wants to do this, this is her business. I've got more important things to do. I have to take care of my mother and…finish what _he _has ordered me to do. He'll kill me if I don't…"

Draco raked his white blond head and sank down on the floor, leaning against the cold wall. "I can't involve myself in Serena's problems. She has to take care of herself."  
"Maybe," said Myrtle, "but you can't help but worry about her, can you?"

Draco swallowed hard. Where did the lump in his throat come from? He felt his eyes sting. He opened his mouth to speak and his voice came out shaky.

"I think about her more…than I do about fixing that stupid cabinet," Draco admitted. "And what bothers me the most is that I don't even know _why_! I was given this task before she even came to school. I've already been working on it. Pleasing him so my family and I can make it out alive should be more important, right? Shouldn't I be more concerned about saving my neck? I should be working on that cabinet every spare minute I have…but even when I am fixing that cabinet, trying to do what _he _wants…all I can think about is her and what she's doing to herself!"

When Harry finally regained consciousness from his fractured skull, he wanted to kill McLaggen. He told him he could hear Serena Shields yelling at McLaggen and feeling the ground shake all the way from the Quidditch pitch.

"Malfoy wasn't at the game," said Harry. "I saw him sneaking off before the match started with a couple of girls. I should have followed him, the match such a fiasco."

"Don't be stupid," Ron told him sharply. "You couldn't have missed a Quidditch match just to follow Malfoy, you're the Captain!"

"I want to know what he's up to, said Harry. "And don't tell me it's all in my head, not after what I overheard between him and Snape—"

"I never said it was all in your head," said Ron. He shifted himself up and frowned at Harry. "But there's no rule saying only one person at a time can be plotting anything in this place! You're getting a bit obsessed with Malfoy, Harry. I mean, thinking about missing a match just to follow him…"

"I want to catch him at it!" Harry said in frustration. "I mean, where's he going when he disappears off the map?"

"I dunno…Hogsmeade?"

"I've never seen him going along any of the secret passageways on the map. I thought they were being watched now anyway?"

"Well then, I dunno," said Ron.

Harry let out a sigh. "I wonder what Serena is up to as well. How did she end up on the roof? And why was she acting so funny?"

"I think you're getting a bit obsessed with her too, mate," said Ron and he turned around, falling asleep. Harry lay in bed awake, unable to stop thinking about Draco and Reenie. Some time went by until he finally realized it. A way to tail Draco and Reenie, find out what they were doing.

Harry sat up so fast he made his head more lightheaded than it already was. "Kreacher?" Harry said

Aside from the loud crack, Harry heard scuffles and squeaks. Harry used a silencing charm on the door so Madame Pomfrey would not hear the noise. Ron's snorted and awoke.

"What's going on?" he said tiredly.

Harry and Ron leaned over their beds and found Kreacher rolling around the floor fighting with. Peeves, the poltergeist was floating above them.

"I was watching that, Potty!" he told Harry indignantly as he pointed at the two wrestling houseelves. "Look at the ickle creatures squabbling, bitey bitey, punchy punchy—"

"Kreacher will not insult Harry Potter in front of Dobby, no he won't, or Dobby will shut Kreacher's mouth for him!" Dobby cried.

"—kicky, scratchy!" Peeves said as if he were watching the most entertaining Quidditch game. He started to throw chalk bits at the elves. "Tweaky, pokey!"

"Kreacher will say what he likes about his master, oh yes, and what a master he is, filthy friend of Mudbloods, oh, what would poor Kreacher's mistress say-?"

"Stick your fingers up his nosey, draw his cork and pull his earsies—"

"Langlock!" Harry exclaimed and Peeves was no longer able to talk, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Nice one," said Ron, picking up Dobby so he couldn't hit Kreacher. "That was another Prince hex, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Harry, restraining Kreacher. "Right—I'm forbbiddeing you to fight each other! Well, Kreacher, you're forbidden to fight Dobby. Dobby, I know I'm not allowed to give you orders—"

"Dobby is a free house-elf and he can obey anyone he likes and Dobby will do whatever Harry Potter wants him to do!" said Dobby.

"Okay then," said Harry. He and Ron released the elves and they remained still.

"Master called me?" Kreacher croaked, looking at him as if he was trying to sentence him to death.

"Yeah I did," said Harry. "I've got a job for you."  
"Kreacher will do whatever Master wants," said Kreacher. "Because Kreacher has no choice, but Kreacher is ashamed to have such a master, yes—"

"Dobby will do it, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby. "Dobby will be honored to help Harry Potter!"

"Come to think of it, it would be good to have both of you," said Harry. "Okay then…I want you to tail Draco Malfoy and Serena Shields."

Harry ignored Ron's expression and continued. "I want to know where he's going, who he's meeting, and what he's doing. I want you to follow him around the clock, Serena too. I think they're both up to something."

"Yes, Harry Potter!" Dobby said immediately. "And if Dobby does it wrong, Dobby will throw himself off the topmost tower, Harry Potter!"

"Master wants me to follow the youngest of the Malfoys?" croaked Kreacher. "Master wants me to spy upon the pure-blood great-nephew of my old mistress? And some Mudblood with pink hair?"

"Correct," said Harry, "but Reenie's not muggleborn…I don't think. You're forbidden to tip off Draco and to use the word 'Mudblood.' Don't talk or write to Draco. He is not to know what yu're doing. Got it? And Serena for that matter."

"Master thinks of everything, and Master must obey him even though Kreacher would rather be the servant of the Malfoy boy, oh yes…"

"That's settled, then," said Harry. "I'll want regular reports, but make sure I'm not surrounded by people when you turn up. Ron and Hermione are okay. And don't tell anyone what you're doing. Just to stick to Malfoy like a couple of wart plasters."

When Dumbledore learned about Reenie's behavior at the Quidditch Match, he sent for her. Reenie went to the direction of his office and stood staring at the gargoyle. She couldn't remember the password. She stood there feeling stupid, rubbing her pink hair. She was so forgetful these days. She couldn't remember her classes, where she was supposed to go for bed and who people were. Her forgetfulness affected her other skills. She used to be very perceptive and if she wasn't so addicted to Forgetfulness Potions, she would have been able to notice there were two house elves behind her around the corner watching her.

"Kreacher is done watching," said Kreacher. "I have followed the pink haired Muggleborn and she is just looking at a statue."

"No, Harry Potter wants us to know who she meets!" Dobby hissed. "She wants to speak to the Headmaster, so we will wait until she meets him."

"But the headmaster is a muggle loving fool…oh my poor mistress, what would she say?"

"Dumbledore is a good master," said Dobby. "Even if he isn't my master. Dumbledore is a good person! Just like Harry Potter!"  
"The password!" Reenie exclaimed. "What the hell is it? Can someone help me open this damn thing?"

"She can't remember…it's no use," said Kreacher.

"No," said Dobby. "Harry Potter must know why she needs to see the Headmaster, so Dobby will help her get to Dumbledore's office."

Dobby pointed his finger at the statue and it moved. Reenie gasped. She didn't say anything. She glanced around but saw no one. She got onto the steps and ended up outside Dumbledore's office door. She walked inside without knocking first.

"S-sorry, I…forgot the password," Reenie said.

"It's Fizzing Wizzbees," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, okay," said Reenie, glancing at the door. She wasn't sure what to do now that she had arrived."

"Have a seat Serena," Dumbledore told her.

"Right," Reenie said and she settled into the soft chair across his desk.

"How are you?" he inquired.

"Fine," she answered quickly.

"I heard about the incident at the Quidditch match," Dumbledore said. "What was it about Cormac McLaggen that made you lose your temper?"

"What?" said Reenie. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"You don't remember?" Dumbledore inquired. "Evidently, he was not following the captain's rules by giving orders to the other players, and not defending the goal posts like he should have. His actions led to Harry Potter ending up in the Hospital Wing with a cracked skull."

"Oh," Reenie mumbled, rubbing her head. "Yes, McLaggen. He is very full of himself."

"From what Professor McGonagal has told me," Dumbledore said. "You made the stands shake and you pulled Cormac to the goal posts and bound him with ropes, without use of your wand."

"I…I don't know how I was able to do that," Reenie said, looking at her hands, curling into fists on her knees.

"But prior to this…you managed to guide Harry saftly to Madame Hooch before anyone could help him."

"Are you sure it was me?" Reenie said.

"All the evidence points to you," Dumbledore said. "I am surprised, seeing that you are no longer in Gryffindor House. Why would Cormac McLaggen's behavior affect you so? Why would he not staying at his post be such a problem? You're not on the team. You were a spectator, for Slytherin—Gryffindor's rival house. Do you wish to go back to Gryffindor or-,"

"I don't know!" Reenie exclaimed. "I don't know how it happened. I don't even remember doing it, even if you say I did. Stop asking me questions!"

"I just want to know what I can do to help you, Serena," Dumbledore said calmly.

"You can't!" Reenie yelled, jerking her head up to glare at him.

Dumbledore looked intently at her. She felt as if he was trying to see her from the inside out. She shivered and looked back at the floor.

"Don't look at me that way!" she hissed.

"Serena, I am worried about you," said Dumbledore. "If you were in Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall would surely have expelled you. I have met with your head of house, and he is close to agreeing with Professor McGonagall. However, Professor Snape is concerned of what you will do if you are expelled. Here you will be supervised and cared for. You will have no where to go if you are expelled."

"Yes, I know," Reenie admitted. "I want to stay here and just…be a normal student. I've just been having trouble adjusting I guess. There are things, that remind me of home."

"Anything we can do?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm not talking about the school's architecture," Reenie said derisively. "I meant the people, and how they act. Some of the people here remind me a lot…of the people I knew back home. And I know you can't change people."

"Very true," said Dumbledore.

"May I be excused?" Reenie said.

"Thank you, Serena," said Dumbledore. "That will be all."

Reenie nodded and left.

Kreacher and Dobby appeared to Harry in the common room while he was with Hermione and Ron. Hermione sounded upset that Harry put the two houselves to a task, and that Dobby hasn't been sleeping. Kreacher was too vague and fond of Draco in his report and so Harry had Dobby tell him.

"Harry Potter, sir," squeaked Dobby, "the Malfoy boy is breaking no rules that Dobby can discover, but he is still keen to avoid detection. He has been making regulr visists to the seventh floor with a variety of other students, who keep watch for him while he enters—"

"The Room of Requirement!" exclaimed Harry, whacking himself in the forehead with his textbook. "That's where he's been going. Do you know what he's doing in there?"

"No, Harry Potter, that is impossible," Dobby told him.

"No, it's not," said Harry at once. "Malfoy got into ur headquarters there last year., so Ill be able to get in and spy on him, no problem."

But I don't think you will, Harry," said Hermione slowly. "Malfoy already knew exactly how we were using the room, didn't he, because that stupid Marietta had blabbed. He needed the room to become the headquarters of the D.A., so it did. But you don't know what the room becomes when Malfoy goes in there, so you don't know what to ask it to transform into."

"There'll be a way around that," said Harry dismissively,. "Now what about Serena?"

"She sometimes goes to the Room of Requirement too," Dobby stated. "And she had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore about what she did at the Quidditch game."

"OH yeah," Harry murmured. "I saw in Dumbledore's office when I came for one of his. I wonder if she meets him often."

"It seemed to me like she does, Harry Potter," Dobby said.

"You've done brilliantly, Dobby," said Harry.

"Kreacher has done well to," Hermione said kindly.

Kreacher looked t the ceiling. "The Muggleborn is talking to Kreacher but Kreacher will pretend he doesn't hear."

"Get out of it," Harry snapped and Kreacher disappeared. "You'd better go and get some sleep too, Dobby."

Harry turned to discuss the elves' reports to his friends. They were able to piece together that Crabbe and Goyle were watching out for Draco disguised as girls. For Serena however, the story was more mysterious. What was Serena doing in the room of requirement and why was she visiting with Professor Dumbledore?

"We all know Serena is not an ordinary witch," Hermione pointed out. "And she obviously came from a horrible time. I think Dumbledore meets with her to help her adjust with whatever happened at her home, so she can feel more comfortable at Hogwarts."

"Well, doesn't look like it's working," said Ron. "How many times has she been late to classes? She acts like she doesn't know what is going on half the time."

"Posttraumatic stress disorder," Hermione said and at the confused face of Ron, Hermione continued. "Also known as PTSD. Sometimes when a person experiences a traumatic event, they have recurrent dreams and flashbacks and the memories don't' leave. It affects Muggles and wizards alike. Don't you two remember the state Serena was in when she came to Hogwarts on Halloween? She was covered in blood and her clothes were all tattered. She was pulled out of war that is very likely worse than the one we're fighting with Lord Voldemort."

Ron whimpered and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Since Serena came here, she showed signs of PTSD—she's more vigilant than Moody. She can't concentrate in classes. She has those outbursts and then acts all startled when you try talking to her."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Harry asked. "There's no one here messing with her mind?"

"Who would be stupid enough to mess with the mind of a girl that is already messed up?" Hermione demanded. "Especially when she's ten times stronger than any of the students here."  
"Malfoy probably," Harry said.

"If he really is busy doing whatever he is in the Room of Requirement," said Hermione, standing up. "He wouldn't think of getting in her way. You saw what she did at Slughorn's party right? And I saw Draco's face. He really looked concerned about her well being—not trying to take over her mind and if you ask me, I don't think anyone has the capability of taking over Serena's mind."

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Because I notice these things," Hermione said as she stood up. "And my uncle is a psychologist. I'm going to bed."

Hermione left the boys alone. Ron turned to Harry. "Harry, what's a psychologist?"

Draco learned Reenie's schedule, and arranged for a boy from Slytherin to help escort her to class. He did not explain his reasoning to the other boys, except that Reenie has been "forgetful and under a lot of stress." Fortunately for him, Defense Against the Dark Arts was the first lesson and he made sure Reenie got to class himself.

"Where are you taking me?" Reenie demanded as Draco took her arm, leading out of the Great Hall once she had finished her breakfast.

"Snape's class," Draco said.

"No, I have Divination," she corrected.

"You don't even take divination!" Draco exclaimed. "We're going to Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Oh, right," Reenie murmured. Because the two classes both began with the same letter, she somehow got them mixed up. "But I really don't like Professor Snape. I don't like the way he looks at me. Can't I just skip?"

"You want Professor Snape to give you detention?" Draco demanded.

"Detention? Of course not!" Reenie shouted. Detention with Snape would be worse than any of his lessons. He had warned her about being late to his class. She'd hate to know what he'd have her do if she had to do detention. When they arrived to class, Snape looked as though he was disappointed she had made it. Perhaps he was looking forward to giving her detentin.

"Miss Shields, I see you have made it," he said.

"Yes, so I did," Reenie said, sitting down.

Harry rushed into the room and Snape looked at him. "Late again, Potter," Snape said coldly. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Before we start, I want your dementor essays," said Snape. He waved his wand and instead of twenty six parchment scrolls soaring to his desk, there was twenty-five. Noticing that no essay came from Reenie's desk, Snape smiled.

"Failed to do the assignment, Shields?" Snape asked.

"I—I forgot," Reenie mumbled, looking at her desk.

"Then you can write about it tonight…in detention," Snape told her. "With another roll of parchment. Make sure you don't forget. Now then, open your books to page—what is it,Mr. Finnigan?"

"Sir," said Seamus, "I've been wondering, how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Because there was something in the paper about an Inferius—"

"No, there wasn't," groaned Snape.

"An inferius is like a zombie," Reenie muttered under her breath.

"Oh, you're in luck, Mr. Finnigan," said Snape, gesturing to Reenie. "It appears Miss Shields knows how we may tell the difference between an inferius and a ghost. Won't you enlighten us, Miss Shields?"

Everyone looked at Reenie, except for Draco who remained staring at Snape. Why was Snape picking on one of his students? Draco never seemed to mind it when he did it to one of the Gryffindors, Harry especially. Snape could have put anyone on the spot. Reenie swallowed, feeling uneasy at the many pairs of eyes looking back at her.

"Well, I was just saying," Reenie whispered, "an inferius is like a zombie."

"Like a zombie?" Snape echoed. "Is that the best you can tell us? A five year old could have told us as much."

"I do know more," Reenie said angrily, as Pansy began to snicker. "But I think Seamus wanted to know the more obvious reason. How to know which was which as if we were seeing the dead person's body walking about on their own, or their ghost. A ghost is the spirit of a person when they die, left behind because either they are afraid of death or they feel they have unfinished business. An Inferius ,however is the person's corpse controlled by dark forces like a puppet. The inferius can do nothing. It doesn't even know it is dead."

"I'm impressed, Miss Shields," Snape said. "I didn't expect you to know all that. How did you learn that information?"

Reenie paused, confused why he was asking her this. She answered Seamus' question, didn't she? "Well, I—I've seen them, sir."

"Ghosts?" said Snape. "We've all seen ghosts. There are six of them here at Hogwarts—technically five since Peeves is a poltergeist and not the same as the other five ghosts here."

"No, I've seen inferi too," Reenie said. "Many of them, from the war I was in."

"I see," said Snape and he addressed the whole class, "now open your books to two hundred and thirteen and read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Curse…"

When class ended, Reenie threw all her belongings into her bag, ready to bolt to the bathrooms and drink another Forgetfulness Potion. Snape's interrogation made her remember too many details about the undead that were involved in the war. Before she made it out of the classroom, Theodore came to her side.

"Hey Serena, I'll go with you to Transfiguration," he said.

Reenie hated Transfiguration almost as much as Defense Against the Dark Arts. She hoped that McGonagall wouldn't be the same. Once everyone had piled out of the classroom, Draco approached Snape.

"Professor, why do you have to be like that?" he demanded.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape said.

"Treat Serena differently than the rest of the students in your house," Draco explained, furious. "Why did you give her detention for forgetting her essay? Crabbe and Goyle's forgotten many assignments but you never did anything to them. And why did you embarrass her like that in front of the whole class?"

"Because I believe she does not belong in this house," Snape answered. "Let alone this school. She is dangerous and unstable and we don't know the real reason why she is here."

"You had an opportunity to expel her after the Quidditch match!" Draco said. "Why didn't you, if you no longer want her at the school?"

"As much as I wanted to expel her," said Snape, "I did not know what she would do. Keeping her here is the only way to keep her out of trouble. Besides, it is Dumbledore's wishes that she remains here."

"It's not Serena's fault she's so..._difficult_," Draco said slowly. "She did come from a war, and for a very long time she's been…she's been…"

Draco couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't' tell Professor Snape, his head of house, that Reenie has an addiction to Forgetfulness Potions. He was mad at him still, for interfering with his _task _and he was afraid to know what Snape would do to Serena. A year ago, when Draco still admired Snape and if Snape _did _treat Serena the same as his other students, then he would have gone to Snape in a heartbeat. He couldn't tell him the truth. Snape would give her detention again and that was not what she needed.

"She's been what?" prodded Snape.

Draco didn't look at him. Even if he didn't say it, Snape would know if he thought about it. He cleared his mind of anything he knew about Serena Shields.

"Afraid….very, very afraid—of something," Draco lied, though it really couldn't be a lie. Reenie was afraid but Draco didn't know of what, and just how badly. "And as the Head of her House, you're doing a lousy job of helping."

"Ah, perhaps you're right," said Snape. "Do you know what she is afraid of?"

"I'm not sure," said Draco and he left.

Because Draco knew Reenie would attempt to have a Forgetfulness Potion, he reminded her about detention and made sure she got there. He knew that Snape would make her punishment worse if she did not come. If she really had to, she could have a potion _after _her detention.

Reenie walked to the same desk she inhabited for class that day and sat down. She took out the number of pages she needed for her essay along with her quill and ink.

"How long do I have to write?" she inquired.

"Until you are finished," said Snape. "But do not dally. I don't want to wait all night."

"Me neither," Reenie said.

"And Miss Shields, please do not give me a similar account of dementors," Snape added as Reenie began to write. "I've already read the other essays and they are too much the same. We both know that Dementors feed on happy emotions, they guard—or used to—guard the Azkaban prison and they may be repressed by a Patronus."

"Aren't those most the important details, sir?" Reenie demanded.

"Perhaps, but I don't want to read another essay stating those facts," Snape said dryly, standing from his desk. "I'd like a more…personal essay from you. I want you to write all that _you _know about dementors, if you have come across them and how many. The bad memories they made you remember, the type of Patronus—if any—you used against them. There have been many essays about dementors and I expect that yours be different. Do I make myself clear?" He grasped her desk and lowered himself so that they were eye to eye.

"Crystal," Reenie said through clenched teeth.

"Good," he said, straightening up and returning to his desk. "Begin."

_You want an essay, you overgrown bat? _Reenie thought, inking her quill again. _I'll give you an essay so good you'll want to read it to a dementor!_

Reenie scratched out her first sentence: _Until_ _recently, dementors guarded the prison_ _Azkaban_.

She restarted her essay with the opening line, _We all know that dementors used to guard Azkaban and kept the prisoners bound by taking away all their happy memories and their desire to live. We know that only wizards and squibs can see them but muggles can feel them. We know that a Patronus Charm—one of the most difficult charms to master, is the only spell that can make the dementor flee. These facts are not new but what do we know about the history of dementors? Have they always been flying, decaying corpses wearing black cloaks or have they once been human?_

_Dementors do not speak, and even if they did, no one would be brave enough to interview such a creature to find out. However, from future events and events—and I know this because I hail from the future—dementors were in fact once been human beings that had given up their souls. They have forgotten how to feel happy emotions and feel only sadness, guilt, anger and are so consumed by these emotions that they give up their souls so that they feel nothing. Thus, they are unable to die a complete death. By which I mean, when their soul is supposed to leave their body, it cannot leave completely. The human loses its eyes, its voice and the majority of its skin. All that remains is its tormented brain inside its skull. The dementor cannot die, so it searches for a way to feel alive again—by taking the happy emotions of the living. Sometimes, the dementor would become so hungry, so desperate, to have a soul that it would suck out the soul of a living person—which we know as The Dementor's Kiss. _

_I have unfortunately, crossed paths with a number of dementors and they have effected me the same. The first time I met a dementor I was around the age of twelve._

Reenie paused, wondering if she should add twelve hundred, just to see what Snape would say. She decided to leave it alone.

_It was miles away from home and alone at the time. My friends and family were busy and I wanted to get them a gift, a surprise so they could have a little break. Instead of finding a treasure, flowers for my mother and old relic for my father, I found what I thought to be person close to death. I prepared myself ot run to them, ask if I could help them until I notice,d their feet were not touching the ground. The creature was wearing a black cloak, its hand was nothing but bone. My second thought was that it would be the Grim Reaper, coming for my soul. Then I finally recognized it as a dementor, one of the creatures I have read about. I began to remember unfavorable things: the first time my home was attacked, the many times the other children teased me because of my shortness and the many times when I thought the world was going to end._

_I was not tought how to use magic with a wand so I did not use a Patronus Charm. I instead summoned my powers of the moon and transformed into my soldier self. I managed to subdue the creature, in the similar way of casting a Patronus. I thought about my first kiss and I hit the creature with all the strength I had. My attack however, did take the form of flying unicorn and made it explode. There was nothing left of it, save for its skull. It looked so much like a human's that I decided to take it home so we could examine it. _

_From where I come from, technology and magic had advanced dramatically. My father was able to come to the conclusion that the dementor had once been a human, a man in fact. The man was in his fifties but it was difficult to tell how long the man had been a dementor. _

_We found more dementors later, feeding people's emotions. We attempted to return the dementors back to human form but it was impossible. We had no choice but to destroy them. It took a long time, but we were able to destroy all the dementors. Once a person had sold their soul, there was no getting it back. We are confused on how to prevent the future production of new dementors. My mother was able to find a way. She created a soul protecting charm on the people, so they would no longer be able to sell their soul or become slave to their negative emotions. _

"I'm finished," Reenie declared, rolling it up and handing it to him.

"Ah, very good," said Professor Snape, checking the clock. "Done in a good time."  
"Can I go now?" Reenie demanded.

"Not yet," said Snape. "You finished before the hour was over. There is something else I need you to do."

"What's that?" said Reenie.

Snape looked at his wardrobe in the corner. "I need you to rearrange the items in my wardrobe. Organize them alphabetically."

Reenie sighed and walked to the wardrobe. She opened the doors and before she could start organizing the mess, a woman with pink pigtails in a black dress stepped out of the wardrobe.

"What the—Wicked Lady?" Reenie exclaimed. She glared at Snape. "What the hell is _she _doing here?"

"Are you sure that is really her?" said Snape.

Reenie looked back at Wicked Lady, who smiled evilly at her. She took a few more steps toward Reenie.

"A boggart? You…tricked me…with a boggart?" Reenie growled.

"You never managed to finish the boggart lesson, Shields," said Snape casually. "You have a lot of makeup work do be done."

Reenie pulled out her wand, seething mad. "_Riddikulus!_!"

As Wicked Lady took another step, the heel of her shoe broke and she tripped, breaking a nail in the process. "Get…out…of…my…head!" Reenie yelled. "_Riddikulus__!"_

Wicked Lady disappeared in a puff of smoke and Reenie rounded onto her Head of House. "What the hell was that about? Just what kind of teacher are you?"

"Calm down," Snape said. "You have many fears, Shields and we are going to discuss them. Who were those people the boggart transformed to previously? And who is this…Wicked Lady?" he glanced to where Wicked Lady had disappeared.

"It's none of your business," Reenie hissed. "Wait until Professor Dumbledore finds out, he'll can you for sure!"

"I disagree," said Snape. "Dumbledore is away and will be for several days. In his absence I am to continue your lessons in any way I see fit. I am your Head of House, don't forget that. Now…kindly tell me who these boggarts were?"

Reenie did not respond right away; she was too furious. Snape looked back at her, waiting. "The first was my brother. He got sick and died."

"Why do you fear a sick little boy?" Snape asked inconsiderately. He sounded a little amused.

"I'm not afraid of my brother!" Reenie snapped. "I don't know why the boggart changed to him. I think I am just mad that I wasn't there to save him."

"And the second was a light haired man covered in blood," Snape reminded her. "Someone else close that you that died?"

"Yes," Reenie scowled. "My betrothed. I was there when he was killed but I was too...weak to save him."

"So you fear seeing your dead loved ones?" Snape murmured to himself. He wasn't very interested in this and decided not to ask her. He could tell that she feared them because she simply blamed herself for their deaths. He knew she was angry enough, and he really did not care to hear how Helios died.

"Now, the last two I am more inclined to hear," Snape said. "The man in the cloak the majority in the class thought was The Dark Lord."

"Wiseman," Reenie said softly, "a madman that…messed with my mind and turned me into Wicked Lady. My mother vanquished her, but somehow she remained in my head all these years. After Helios was killed, I snapped and heard her voice. I transformed into her again, only I wasn't really her. It was like...we've merged together somehow. My powers were the same, but different."

"So, you fear that your dark side will take you over then?" Snape inquired. "Interesting. Does this Wicked Lady still speak with you?"

"Yeah," Reenie said. "She's talking to me now. She's telling me that I should dunk your oily head in a bucket of water and wash it."

Snape sneered at her. "Don't think that you are just a student that I won't go to great links to discipline you, Shields."

Reenie sneered back and her voice began to intertwine with Wicked Lady's. "Don't think that you are just a teacher that I won't go to great lengths to destroy you, Professor. I'm warning you. Do not mess with me!"

Reenie turned around and left. She snuck into the bathroom and bent down in a cubicle. She pulled out her vial of Forgetfulness Potion and she was about to uncork it when she realized something. Professor Dumbledore. She had to tell Professor Dumbledore what Professor Snape did to her. Dumbledore will correct this. Reluctantly, she put her vial back into her pocket and left. Dumbledore was gone. Reenie wondered how she was going to hang on until he got back.

Just as every night, Reenie laid in bed unable to sleep. Her bad memories returned to her in her dreams, despite the use of forgetfulness potion and giving her unwanted memories to Professor Dumbledore. She was sick and tired and could not take it anymore. Forgetfulness Potion was not working. It was taking too long to get over the pain. All she wanted to do was put everything behind her and sleep.

Reenie sat up from her bed and sighed. She looked around her room, frowning. All her roommates were sound asleep. Pansy Parkinson was snoring and every so often moaned Draco's name. Millicent Bulstrode was laying flat on her back, her arms at her sides. Her black cat was next her leg and Millicent was stroking its fur while she slept. Reenie turned her head to Tracy Davis and Daphnee Greengrass. Tracey was laying on her stomach, hair in curlers and Daphne Greengrass on her side, with an arm around a teddy bear. Reenie had to grin. How she managed to sleep with a stuffed animal as a 6th year Slytherin was a mystery to Reenie. She was surprised that no one tried to blow it up, given how the Slytherin's attitudes. But, on the other hand, it was quite possible that the girls all had stuffed animals that they slept with—only at their homes. Reenie laid back down, feeling jealous at how easy her roommates fell asleep. Reenie closed her eyes and imagined that she was just like them–another student, nothing more. No grand daughter to the queen of the moon. No heiress to the throne. No sixteen hundred year old in a sixteen year old body. Just a girl that could wave a magic wand.

It seemed to work. Reenie drifted off to sleep in a few minutes and she dreamed. She dreamed that she was floating above a forest floor. Animals ran away from her. Everything turned to ice as Reenie passed it. She felt strangely empty and cold. Reenie came to a small village. There were some that did not even notice her but their attitude changed as she passed them. They would break into tears or scream and run into the opposite direction. There were a small number that did see her. They looked up at her in horror and Reenie did not know why. She floated over a river and saw hr reflection. She was wearing a black cloak, her face a skull and her skin in ugly patches over her skeleton. She came to a person and grabbed him by the throat, attempting to plant her lipless mouth on his.

"N-No," Reenie moaned, turning in her sleep.

She did not wake up but the dream shifted into another one. It was no better than the first. Reenie was surrounded by people in dark robes wearing black masks. They were marching toward Hogwarts, shouting curses.

"Avada Kedvara!" Reenie yelled as she pointed her wand at Professor McGonagall. McGonagall fell dead at Reenie's feet and she passed by a mirror.

However, Reenie had a difference face all together. Her lids were heavy and dark. Her face was gaunt, thin lips curled into a nasty grin. Reenie's usually pink hair was black and messy around her shoulders.

Reenie was Bellatrix LeStrange.

The bizarre nightmare woke Reenie with her scream stuck in her throat. It was unnatural, she knew it was a dream but it seemed real. It seemed...possible. Reenie had made up her essay about dementors. She just wrote it to amuse Professor Snape. Maybe he would figure out that she was just lying but she hadn't cared at the moment. She had never come across one and blew it to pieces. She did not have King Endymion examine its skull. Like boggarts, dementors also became extinct when Neo Queen Serenity cleansed the Earth. No one explained why the Earth froze–but maybe it _was _dementors. Dementors could freeze things. Could they have bred so much they've froze the whole Earth? What if Reenie's theory was not a real theory? What if it was real? What if dementors _had _once been human? What if humans could really give up their souls and become a soul-sucking dementor? What if Reenie was changing right now?

Reenie shook her head. The thought was stupid. She couldn't become a dementor. Impossible. Even if it were true, she hadn't sold her soul. She didn't even know how. All she's been trying to do was forget the past. That could not be enough to transform into a dementor, now could it?

The other dream was also very unlikely to happen. For one, she was _not _Bellatrix LeStrange and Reenie could not and would not transform into her–even by means of Polyjuice Potion. They were nothing alike. Although, Reenie could change into something _like _Bellatrix LeStrange. Wicked Lady often talked about the two of them combining with some creature in a cage. If that were to happen, would Reenie change into someone like Bellatrix, or even worse?

Reenie could not let that happen! She had to stop it somehow. Reenie got out of bed quickly. Her roommates were still fast asleep. It was an hour before sunrise. Reenie shoved the remainder of her Forgetfulness Potion into her bag, opened the window and crawled out. Reenie ran for the lake and stopped to catch her breath once she got there. She fell down to her knees, looking at her reflection.

"I'm changing into something I can't control," Reenie said. "I have to forget about everything I am. If that doesn't work, then...I'll just forget how to swim. That'll be the end of it."

Reenie began to sob. "I cant' take the nightmares anymore! I just want it all to end!"

Under the lake, Reenie was being watched. Someone had flushed Myrtle's toilet sometime in the night and she was trying to find her way back into the castle. When she saw Reenie sobbing, her hands clutching the vials of forgetfulness potion. Myrtle knew that look. She saw it on her own face many, many times before. Myrtle had to do something. She had to get back into the school and tell Draco. That part was difficult. Going through the plumbing was too complicated. She was only able to find her way back through the toilets a few times. She did not knwo which toilet took her directly to the boys lavatory in the Slytherin dorms. She had to go through the walls.

Myrtle flew out of the water without Reenie noticing and Myrtle went inside the castle. She passed Peeves on her way to the dungeons.

"Stinky Myrtle–were you flushed into the lake again?" Peeves cackled.

"Shut up, Peeves!" Myrtle shouted, standing up to the Poltergeist in the first time in her ghostly existence. "I'm in a hurry!"

Peeves gazed back at her in surprise. Myrtle floated about the dungeon, trying to figure out how to enter the Slytherin common room. She did not know where Snape slept, and even if she did, she wasn't about towake him so she could ask. Then she remembered.

"Um, Mr. Bloody Baron sir?" she said. "Can you come out?"

A ghost with silver bloodstains came down from the ceiling. "What is it?" he said in a low voice.

"You'r ethe ghost of Slytherin House," said Myrtle. "Can you point it out to me? One of the students is in trouble."

He looked at her skeptically.

"I'm serious!" Myrtle said. "! Please, I'll do whatever you ask. It's Serena Shields, the new girl-"

Not wanting to hear the store, the Bloody Baron sighed and gestured to the entrance to the Slytherin Common room.

"You won't need the password," he said. "Only the living have to use it."

"Okay, thank you!" she said and she zoomed through the area baron indicated. She was able to find the stairs to the boys dormitory and flew through the door. Draco was sleeping in the bed closest to her.

"Draco," she hissed and she flew to him. "Wake up, Draco!"

She was trying to speak loud enough to wake up, but soft enough so she couldn't wake his roommates. She reached for his shoulder and her hand went through it. He shuddered, feeling the cold. She tried several times, waving her hand in his body. She shivered so much that he woke up.

"Crabbe–did you leave the window open again?" he demanded sleepily. "Myrtle?"

"Shh!" she put her finger to her lips. "I just saw Serena, at the lake. She is in a very bad way."

"How bad?" Draco questioned.

Myrtle looked at him sadly. "I-I think she plans to kill herself, Draco! You have to stop her!"

Draco bolted right out of bed and went to the lake, using the window. _It'll be faster! _Myrtle had told him. He found Reenie standing knee deep in the water, several empty empty vials were lying on the ground and floating on the water. The last potion, he figured, was in her hand..

"Acio potion!" exclaimed Draco, pointing his wand at the object in her hand. It whipped right out and Reenie let out a howl of rage. She turned around just in time to see Draco grasp the potion.

"Give that back!" Reenie yelled, high-stepping out of the water.

"No," said Draco. "This has gone on too far. You have to stop taking this junk, Serena!"

"I can't!" Reenie cried. She reached to grab it and he tossed it into the lake. Reenie glared at Draco and pushed him. "You idiot! Why'd you do that for?"

Reenie headed for the water and Draco restrained her. "Let it go, Serena. Just let it go."

"I need it!" Reenie cried, struggling in his grasp.

"No you don't!" Draco said. "Damn it, Serena, what do you have to forget so badly that you would become addicted to this rubbish?"

Serena looked at him, trying to find the words. "Everything!" she exclaimed finally. "The war, my home, even my family and friends! I don't want to remember anything about my life at Crystal Tokyo. I just want to start all over, but no matter how hard I try, no matter how much potion I take, I can't forget! She won't let me!"

"Who?" Draco questioned. "Who won't let you?"

"Wicked Lady," Serena whimpered.

"Wicked Lady?" Draco said, slightly confused. "Is that my aunt Bellatrix?" He knew that his aunt was a wicked lady, and Serena had crossed paths with her. But the moment he guessed who this mysterious Wicked Lady, he knew it was wrong. This Wicked Lady was from Serena's past.

"No, no," Serena shook her head. "Wicked Lady is…is _me_!"

"You?" Draco said. "Why you?"

"Wicked Lady is my other…personality," Reenie said. "Long ago, someone turned me into her. My parents were able to change me back but Wicked Lady has always been in my mind. I snapped on the battlefield, and she woke up and now she won't leave me alone!"

Reenie broke into tears and fell to her knees. Draco stood there feeling helpless. It reminded him how he felt when saw his mother cry over his father when he had to go to prison. Draco handled it the same as he did with his mother. Draco bent down and pulled Reenie in his arms, letting her cry against him.

"Please, you got to do something to make me forget." Reenie begged, once she was able to compose herself some. "Maybe if you modified my memory…make me believe that I've been at Hogwarts as long as you and…"

"That wouldn't work, Serena," said Draco. "Even if you forgot who you were, _I _wouldn't, and I'm sure no one else would either."

She looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"The memory of your arrival is engraved in my mind," Draco went on. "I'll never forget how you looked that day and I don't want to. You looked so powerful, stood with such authority and grace and beauty. That is how I will always remember you."

"It doesn't change anything," Reenie said. "I still want to forget. I'm hooked to the potions. Even if I wanted to, I can't stop!"

"Then I'll help you," said Draco. "I think it's time we take this to Professor Snape. He taught potions for a long time-,"

"No, no!" Reenie exclaimed. "Not him! I can't stand him!"

"Then we'll go to Dumbledore," Draco said.

"Dumbledore's gone," Reenie said. "I don't know when he'll be back."

"Oh," said Draco. He knew Dumbledore was going on a lot of trips. It figured he'd be gone at a time like this.

"We have to speak to someone," said Draco. "Is there someone you want to see?"

Reenie thought hard. There was a teacher that she did like but she couldn't remember his name. She pictured a fat man with a white mustache. He was the current potions teacher. "Who—who teaches potions now?"

"Slughorn," said Draco. "You want to see Professor Slughorn?"

"Yes," Reenie said. "He'll be nicer."

"All right," said Draco, pulling Reenie to her feet. "Slughorn it is."

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Withdrawals

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I am only a fan._

Awakening of the Blood Moon

Chapter 23

Withdrawals

Before Sailor Time took Sailor Pluto's star seed, she though ther task of locating Reenie's whereabouts was going to be easy. .She wanted to "borrow" sailor Pluto's starseed, but Sailor Death Star would not allow it. She only gave Sailor Time permission to use the key staff, Sailor Pluto's weapon and tool for the time gates. It took Sailor Time several tries until she was able to transport her and Sailor Cobalt Wanako and Sailor Silver Serpent to the Time Gates. She made a mistake by searching the future.

"Why are you looking at the future?" Sailor Silver Serpent demanded.

"Well, perhaps she wants to find her future self, when she's queen," Sailor Time said defensively.

"She knows that Earth will be destroyed in the future, you fool!" Sailor Silver Serpent hissed.

"That's enough!" exclaimed Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "The future is uncertain. Even we don't know what state the world is in. Sailor Time, start looking in the past."

"How far?" Sailor Time questioned. "The creation, the age of dinosaurs? The Dark Ages?"

Sailor Silver Serpent made a laugh similar to Sailor Death Star's. "Oh yes, like Sailor Neo Moon would be with the cavemen!"

"How do you know she isn't?" Sailor Time demanded. "Time is so vast–she can be anyplace, anytime. I would have to start from the beginning of time to find her! I can't take this pressure!"

Sailor Time started to hyperventilate and Sailor Cobalt Wanako had to calm her down. "If Sailor Pluto wanted to send her some place safe, she wouldn't send her where giant meat-eating lizards roamed the Earth! Try to concentrate, Sailor Time. Ask the staff, or the time gates. Perhaps they have some sort of memory, like how the internet remembers last visited WebPages."

Sailor Silver Serpent smirked. "You sound like Owl."

"I did have a website when I was a personal trainer," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "It helped me find recruits faster."

Sailor Time nodded. "Yes, perhaps the Time Gates _do _work much like the World Wide Web. Yes, I will do a search."

Sailor Time pressed the key staff on the gate, cleared her throat and talked in the most influential voice she could muster. "Great Time Gates, I Sailor Time, search for the location of Sailor Neo Moon! I command that you open to where she is hiding!"

The Time Gates did not open. The staff did not glow. There was no "address" or number of "hits" for Sailor Time to look at.

"It did not work," Sailor Time moaned, dropping her head.

"It may take us all the time in the world just to get this stupid door to open," muttered Sailor Silver Serpent.

"See if you could open it to where Sailor Pluto used the gates last time," Sailor Cobalt Wanako suggested.

"All right," Sailor Time sighed. She tried several ways to get the gates open, first demanding the gates, asking it nicely, making up magical words. Then she decided not to voice her desires, instead she just concentrated hard. It worked. The gates slowly opened and the three villains approached the gates. Before them was nothing more than the cold and distant planet Pluto.

"This is it?" questioned Sailor Silver Serpent. "She sent her to some rock in space?"

"That's the planet Pluto," said Sailor Time. "Oh dear...I didn't know that these gates were used for space as well as time!" She started to hit herself in the head with the key staff. "I should have asked Sailor Pluto how to work this darn thing before taking her star seed!"

"Wanako," said Sailor Silver Serpent as Sailor Time continued to hurt herself. "Can you get Neo Moon's scent?"

Sailor Cobalt Wanako took a step closer and sniffed. "No, and I don't see why Pluto would send her here anyway."

"Then why did she go here?" said Sailor Silver Serpent.

What the animamates and the fake sailor soldier did not know was that after Pluto found the reinforcements, she waited until they all left and opened the time gates to her planet. Sailor Pluto had gazed on the small planet for a moment and asked it to give her strength. She may have received enough strength to lead her group around the palace, but it was not enough to save her from losing her sailor crystal.

"Let's keep trying," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "We'll start with Earth's past. Begin three-hundred years from now—before the war started—and we'll work our way back."

"Shall we stick to Tokyo?" said Sailor Silver Serpent.

"Yes, for now," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "If we do not find any clues in Tokyo, we'll move to Tokyo's allies."

"Allies? How do you know about that?"

"I—I've done some digging at the Sailor Scout School," Sailor Wanako answered. "There other places on earth besides Tokyo that has great resources and positive forces. These are where most of their scouts came from. England, Hong Kong, America…"

"Hmm, well done, Wanako," said Sailor Silver Serpent. "I didn't know you were quite the detective."

"I was…on my home planet," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako.

And so the time traveling began. Using Sailor Cobalt Wanako's incredible sense of smell, they searched for any trace of Sailor Neo Moon. They came up dry each time they came to Sailor Tokyo's past…until they came to the twenty-first century and found Sailor Neo Moon as her nine or rather, nine-thousand year old self.

"She shrank," said Sailor Silver Serpent to Sailor Cobalt Wanako. They were disguised as civilians, standing by a bus stop as they watched the young Reenie argue with Serena.

"No, that's not her," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako, sniffing again. "This is before she had her dark transformation. She is just a child here."

"Why do you think she is here?" said Sailor Silver Serpent.

"I'm not sure," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "Possibly for training."

"Should we take her crystal now?" asked Sailor Time hopefully. "While she's defenseless?"

Sailor Time was tired of the time traveling. She wanted to go back to the future and hand the crystal back already.

"No," answered Sailor Silver Serpent. "Her crystal is immature and will not be much good to us."

"Darn," moaned Sailor Time.

"I think we're done with Tokyo," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "We'll start with England. I have a hunch that is where she might be."

"A hunch?" said Sailor Silver Serpent skeptically.

"Yes, a hunch," Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "The people of my planet do not only have a keen sense of smell, but our instinct is quite exceptional, especially to the detective team. I was once captain…"

Sailor Cobalt Wanako groaned. She had once been so noble, loyal to her planet. She did have it good. She was the greatest detective and soldier from her planet. Why did she have to go and betray everyone?

They began to time travel in England. Pinpointing Reenie's location was difficult. As they opened to England, Sailor Time noticed the Key Staff glowing. After getting the hang of the time gates, she noticed that the key staff would glow when she opened the Time Gates to a location that was accessed recently.

"This must be it," said Sailor Time. "The key staff recognizes it."

The time gate took them to a dark street. Sailor Cobalt Wanako sniffed. "I can't get her scent…if this is the right time, then this can't be the right location."

"Sailor Time, I'm tired of this game!" hissed Sailor Silver Serpent. "Do you even know what you are doing?"

"I'm trying!" whined Sailor Time, trying to hide behind the key staff. "The key staff did the same thing when we saw Sailor Neo Moon as a child when we went to Tokyo! This has to be where she is! I must be off by a little."

"We are in the right time," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "We're close, but she is not here."

"How do you know?" Sailor Silver Serpent demanded.

Sailor Cobalt Wanako pointed to a newspaper stand. On the front page of the newspaper was the legend "New Year starts off with a Bang" in the corner was a picture of a frustrated Reenie with the words Young Witch Thwarts Death Eaters," underneath it. The paper was nearly three months old, but the Death Eaters held onto this article, plastering it on the walls of Knockturn Alley. They were looking for information on the young witch, but no one seemed to know anything.

"That's got to be her!" said Sailor Time. "I knew we were close."

"We will need to find these 'Death Eaters," said Sailor Wanako, picking up the newspaper. "They may help us find Sailor Neo Moon. We'll start here and ask around. Someone has to know something about Sailor Neo Moon's whereabouts."

"Let's hurry," said Sailor Time nervously. "I don't really like it here."

They went to Borgin Burkes where they found Bellatrix Lestrange exchanging words with the store owner. Sailor Wanako recognized her from the newspaper. They waited for her to leave the store and they approached her.

"Hello. Bellatrix Lestrange I presume?" said Sailor Wanako smoothly.

Bellatrix glared at her. "Who are you?"

"Just someone looking for information," answered Sailor Wanako. "I think we may be able to help one another. We are after this girl…and it looks like you've met her."  
Bellatrix glanced at the Daily Prophet she was holding and noticed Reenie's picture. She scowled at it. "Damn girl has been a real problem," she admitted. "Who is she?"

"She's been a problem for us too," said Sailor Silver Serpent.

"We'd like to make a deal with you," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "If you can tell us where we can find her, she'll no longer be a problem for you.."

"Mmm, I think we can work something out," Bellatrix said.

It has been nearly a month after Draco brought Reenie to Slughorn. Slughorn had suggested that the pair go to their Head of House, but when Draco explained that Reenie trusted Slughorn more, he was quite taken aback. He liked to know that his students felt comfortable coming to him. Slughorn was kind, but stern in telling Reenie about her road to recovery. He warned her about the withdrawal symptoms: insomnia, irritability, confusion and to the extreme, even hallucinations. To help her, she was to drink a Memory Recovery Draft—an antidote to Forgetfulness Potion—every morning. Though it was helping her, it tasted strong and bitter.

Reenie, Draco, Harry and Ernie were the only four sixth years in Potions. Everyone else was appareling, or attempting to Apparate correctly. As there were so few of them, Slughorn had his small group "surprise" him with a potion. Using hints from the Half-Blood Prince, Harry made an Euphoria inducing elixir; Ernie invented his own potion and Draco decided on a Hiccupping Solution. Reenie however, was given instructions on the Forgetfulness Potion antidote.

"Take your time, Serena," Slughorn said.

"Yeah," Reenie whispered. She looked at the instructions and about gagged. This was what she was drinking every morning for the last month?

_Curcumin powder_

_ginger rhizomes_

_Cinnamon bark_

_Ginkgo leaves_

_Gotu kola flower petals _

_Siberian Ginseng berries _

_Eye, ear and tongue of monkey_

_hippocampus brainstem _

Reenie walked away from her station to the store cupboard and by the time she opened it, she had already forgotten half the ingredients. After spending a moment cursing to herself, trying to remember what they all were, she skulked back to her cauldron to grab the list. Reenie glanced at the parchment and then to her ingredient cupboard, trying to decipher what everything was. Only a handful of items were labeled, and they didn't seem to anything she needed. She scowled. Why hadn't Professor Slughorn labeled these? Were advanced students supposed to guess?

"Serena, can I give you a hand?" Draco asked.

"I can do it myself!" Reenie retorted.

Draco had been treating Reenie like some kind of delinquent ever since she's began her "rehab". He made sure she got to her classes on time and ate her meals. After dinner each evening, he took her to the library so they could do homework together. She would groan and gripe through the whole thing, saying she could do it on her own. But Draco knew that Reenie wouldn't take the time to do her homework. When she had to go to the little witches' room, he'd have her turn out her pockets before going in and he'd wait on her. She'd be a complete mess without him around. He had to keep an eye on her to make sure she wouldn't slip up and go back to drinking Forgetfulness Potion. Draco had to put on the role of private tutor, probation officer, student assistant and nanny. It was embarrassing to say the least.

Reenie grabbed the things that closely resembled the ones on her list and made her way back to her cauldron, nearly bumping into Ernie in the process. Reenie started her fire and looked at the instructions.

_Start potion with three ginger rhizomes._

"Rhizomes…what are rhizomes?" Reenie muttered to herself. She knew what ginger was, having had gingersnaps in the past. Maybe rhizomes where what ginger came from? But how could she tell? Reenie picked up each item on her desk and gave it a sniff, shooting glares at the other students who were giving her funny looks.

Reenie picked up a strange looking brownish-orange root and smelled it. It put a memory of eating gingersnaps as a young kid. She tossed it in with the other two roots. She was correct there. She looked at the second line of directions.

_Pinch of Curcumin powder_

There was more than one container of powder on her desk, all of different colors and textures. Reenie had no idea what Curcumin was or where it came from. Reenie grabbed a small jar of blue powder, took a pinch and sprinkled it in her potion. Consulting the instructions again, she was to give the potion one clockwise stir.

_Two Ginngo leaves. _

Reenie dropped two large leaves, perhaps from a palm tree into her potion and she looked at her instructions again.

_Five Gotu kola flower petals. _Reenie went with the pink petals, for they were the prettiest.

_Stir once counter-clockwise and add six Siberian Ginseng berries. Simmer for five minutes._

Reenie tapped her fingers, looking around. She watched the three boys work on their potions. Draco looked at his potion with a furrowed eyebrow and Ernie kept stirring his potion. Reenie smirked, slightly relieved. At least she wasn't the only one having trouble. Only Harry looked like he knew what he was doing. Strange, Reenie felt like she knew why Harry was doing so well but she couldn't' think how. Didn't he tell her his success at one time? Her mind trailed and she realized she went over time.

"Oh, damn!" she growled, returning to brewing. Now she was to add the animal parts. She wrinkled her nose.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she scoffed. "Eye, ear and tongue of monkey…"

Though the ingredients were disgusting, she was able to find them amongst the pile. She tossed the monkey's ear, eye and tongue in the potion while laughing to herself. "Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil! Hahaha!"

She laughed hard, her cheeks and sides hurting. The boys looked at her as if she was losing it.

"Oh come on…you know…those three little monkeys," Reenie said with a giggle.

"What's with her?" said Ernie to Harry.

"No idea," said Harry. "She's acting really weird."

Only Draco knew the reason for her unusual laughter. Her nights of insomnia caused her to have laughing fits time to time. She would see something or hear something, and even if it wasn't humorous, she would break into laughter. Reenie grabbed hold of her desk, howling with laughter in the attempt to hold herself still.

"I crack myself up!" she exclaimed. "Where do I come up with them?"

"Yeah, really witty, Serena," Draco said, though he had no idea what the three little monkeys were supposed to mean. "Don't forget we're working on our potions here, and only have a little time left."

"Oh, you're right," Reenie said. "I'll be quiet now." Suppressing her giggles, she pushed her finger against her lips, shushing herself.

"You're all right, Serena dear?" asked Slughorn.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine," said Reenie, straitening up and clearing her throat. "Sorry sir, guess I just got a case of the giggles."

Reenie looked at instructions. The last item was the brain stem of a hippocampus. She scratched her head. What exactly was a hippocampus?

Reenie picked up the several jars of shriveled body parts in floating in a potion to keep them preserved. Some of them had brain stems, but she couldn't make out what they were. Shrugging, she tossed in the smallest of the brain stems—having no idea it was the brain stem of a rat.

She stirred the potion twice clockwise and twice counter-clockwise. Five minutes before the class ended, Slughorn made his rounds. Harry's potion was superb and Slughorn kept stating how well he did.

"Well, now, this looks absolutely wonderful," said Slughorn, looking into Harry's cauldron. "_Euphoria,_ I take it? And what's that I smell? Mmmm…you'ved added just a sprig of peppermint, haven't you? Unorthodox, but what a stroke of inspiration, Harry, of course, that would tend to counterbalance the occasional side effects of excessive singing and nose-tweaking…I really don't know where you get these brain waves, my boy…unless—"

Reenie saw Harry push a book into his bag with his foot. Reenie raised an eyebrow. Was that book the key to his success?

"—it's just your mother's genes coming out in you!"

"Oh, yeah, maybe," said Harry.

Slughorn pronounced Draco's potion passable, and Slughorn had no idea what to call Ernie's potion. "Ernie my boy, it's best you practice existing potions before you create any of your own," he said. "Do be careful getting that off your cauldron."

Slughorn came to Reenie and he backed up a little. "Reenie, are you sure you followed the directions?"

"Of course I did, professor," said Reenie defensively. "It would've been a lot easier if there were labels for these things." She gestured to the pile on her desk and flung her hand back to the cupboard. "I had to guess what everything was!"

"Oh, dear," said Slughorn, going to the store cupboard and examining the unlabeled ingredients. "You're quite right. I suppose this how Severus kept his stores. May be he wanted you all to guess. Well, I'll take care of this right away. In any case," said Slughorn, looking at Reenie's potion. "It appears you got the rhizomes correct. Curcumin powder is actually this yellow powder here and this is a hippocampus brainstem. You will know that you are brewing the potion correctly when it is a bright yellow."

He gestured to her cauldron, the potion was a lumpy dark purple.

"Ooh, right," said Reenie, watching Slughorn disperse the potion.

"Here Serena, I help you put these back," Draco offered, having already cleaned his area. The two of them put the ingredients back in the cupboard by the item the class ended.

"You did well, Serena," said Draco as they grabbed their belongings."You would've gotten it just fine if the stuff was labeled. Snape never had anything labeled either."

"Professor, do you want to try my potion?" Harry said loudly to Slughorn, who had already left the room.

"Huh, I wonder why Harry wants Professor Slughorn to try his potion?" said Reenie.

Because it would be a while for the other students to return from the Appiration test in Hogsmeade, Draco and Reenie went straight to common room to do their homework rather than the library. After an hour of transfiguration homework, Reenie groaned and laid her head on the table.

"I can't study anymore, please, Draco," she said. "My head hurts."

"All right," said Draco. "I guess we can take a little break." He closed his book.

"I want a taste," Reenie admitted. "Memories are coming back, and they hurt."

"No, you can't," said Draco. "It's been a month. You're almost there. Professor Slughorn it will take another month or two until the cravings are gone."

Reenie sighed. "Oh, perfect."

"You can't forget memories like this with a Forgetfulness Potion, Serena," Draco told her. "If you want them behind you, you have to do it properly, naturally."

Reenie lifted up her head and gawked at Draco. "What are you talking about?"

"Tell me about the memories that bother you," said Draco. "Even the ones that you like. All your memories. If you keep them in your head, then of course you'll go crazy."

"So, you think I'm crazy now?" Reenie demanded.

"No," said Draco. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It will be easier for you if get them out. Just tell me."

"They're too painful," said Reenie. "I can't."

"Yes you can," said Draco. "All right, you don't tell me the worst memory then. Tell me at least one. It can be good or bad. I want to know where you came from."

Reenie paused. She could tell Draco a memory. Any memory. That couldn't be so bad, could it? But her head was flooding with them. What could she tell him? She looked down, rubbing her forehead to come up with a single one, one that didn't pain her so much to share. When she looked at Draco again, she was reminded of Helios.

"You look so much like him," said Reenie. "My Helios."

Draco nodded. "Tell me about Helios."

"Well, he had light hair, like you," said Reenie. "I met him when I was a child in my dreams—you see—the only was I could speak to him was in my dreams. He was, trapped for a while. But when he was freed, I got to see him in person. Helios is the keeper of dreams and he can transform into a winged horse. Very gentle and kind. He was…everything."

Reenie grinned. "It sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"No, it isn't," said Draco. "So, he was an animagus then?"

Reenie shrugged. "Yes, of sorts. No one you know can transform into a magical beast."

Draco shook his head. "No, just ordinary animals. I wonder why magical creatures are different."

"Their makeup is different," Reenie said.

"So what happened to Helios?" Draco questioned.

Reenie frowned and closed her eyes tightly. Draco gasped.

"Wait, Serena…I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have asked…I should have known that he didn't…"

"He didn't make it," Reenie finished solemnly. "He died right in front of me, and there was noting I could have done to save him."

"Serena," Draco reached for her hand.

The door opened and some Slytherin boys walked in. Theodore was smiling; a rare sight.

"Appiration is a cakewalk!" he said.

"I take it you passed?" Reenie inquired.

"Yeah," he answered, sitting down. "So did Blaise—I told you weren't going splinch in half."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "It took some time to get over the splinching, and ending up exactly where you want to go."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" asked Draco, glancing at the bigger boys behind them. They didn't answer.

"Crabbe splinched his belly," Blaise sniggered.

Reenie and Draco laughed.

"It's hard to apparate on a full stomach," Crabble growled. "We'd just eaten breakfast."

"And a breakfast for you is like three," said Serena. "Next time, eat light."

"Easier said than done," Draco whispered in her ear and she laughed, just as Pansy and her friends entered.

"Why are they so chummy?" Pansy said. She still hadn't gotten over Draco not returning her feelings. "First Draco, now the other boys?"

"They like her for some reason," said Tracey.

Noticing the glares from the girls, Reenie stood up. "Hey, let's talk about this at dinner. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too," said Crabbe.

"Well, of course, if you splinched your tummy," said Reenie, patting his belly. "Maybe you should wait a while after you eat before apparating, like for swimming."

Not wanting to come straight to the common room after dinner, Reenie placed her books into her bag. "Oh, Draco, let's finish studying at the library."

"All right," Draco agreed, gathering his things. "I'm impressed, Reenie…"

"Well, I just want to finish up the assignments," Reenie said casually. "Hey, Theo, you're excellent at Transfiguration, want to join us?"

"I'm excellent at everything," said Theodore. "Why not? I've got some work to do myself."

The Slytherin girls were eying Reenie angrily as Reenie left. They felt as though Reenie was taking away all their boys.

"How does she do it?" Tracey wondered, intrigued.

"Maybe she's part veela," suggested Daphne, sitting down.

"With pink hair?" Pansy demanded.

"It's probably dyed," Daphne said. "No way can it be natural."

"She's an odd one," Millicent pointed out. "I don't think she ever sleeps. Did you hear her talking to herself in the middle of the night? And moving around?"

The girls nodded.

"It's like she's not even human," moaned Pansy. "She must be an inferius or something!"

Pansy's friends howled with laughter. Tracey groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, inferi don't talk!"

"Ghosts do," Pansy insisted. "Anything is possible! We've got to find a way to get rid of her. But what?"

They couldn't come up with any good ideas. After five minutes of brainstorming and coming up empty, Millicent groaned and made her way to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Pansy demanded.

"Dinner," said Millicent.

"But we've got to find a way to get rid of Serena!" Pansy exclaimed.

"I've already suggested poison but none of you agreed to it."

"We don't want her dead," said Daphne. "Besides, poison is too simple, too over used and everyone will know it was us!"

"All this thinking has made me hungry," said Millicent. "Let me know how it turns out. I'm going to dinner."

Millicent left the girls to brainstorm alone. Pansy looked at the girls. "I want to know why all the boys are so interested in her. What is it?"

"Maybe, if we just asked the boys?" Daphne asked.

"Worth a try," Pansy shrugged.

"Someone should try talking to Serena," Daphne added and both she and Pansy looked at Tracey.

"What?" Tracey demanded.

"You don't complain about her as much as we do," said Daphne. "She'd figure out something is up if we'd try talking to her. You're probably the only one she'll stand."

Tracey gasped. She knew it was true. Though she thought Reenie was a little on the strange side, she didn't say as many negative things about her as the rest of the girls. Tracey was jealous of her. What was it about this odd girl that made the boys like her?

"But—but what am I supposed to say?" Tracey stammered. "'Tell me, Shields, are you part veela or something, because the guys really seem to like you?'"

"Whatever works," said Pansy.

Tracey groaned. "All right, I'll do it."

"So how'd you do, Greg?" Reenie asked at dinner.

"I didn't splinch," Greg answered.

"That's great!" Reenie exclaimed.

"But he apparated in the wrong spot," said Blaise. "We were all supposed to apparate at the entrance to Hogsmeade, but he ended it up at Three Broomsticks."

"You must've been in the mood for a drink," Reenie suggested. She noticed Millicent enter the great hall and she stood up quickly after only eating a portion of her dinner.

"Um, I'll meet you two at the library?" Reenie said, looking at Draco and Theodore.

"Serena, you hardly had anything to eat," said Draco as Reenie stood up, grabbed her stuff and left.

The puzzled boys understood Reenie's hasty retreat when Millicent joined the table. "I wonder what those girls have against Serena," said Draco.

"I don't get girls," muttered Greg.

"Isn't that the truth!" said Blaise, and Theodore nearly choked on his drink from laughter.

Reenie accidentally bumped into Hermione as she was coming down for dinner with Harry and Ron. Hermione paused, watching Reenie duck into the library.

"I'll see you guys at dinner in a minute, okay?" she said.

"Sure, you can just apparate over," Ron groaned, still upset about not passing his appiration test.

Hermione followed Reenie into the library, who took a table away from the door. Reenie took out her transfiguration homework out and attempted to work on it. Reenie was swirling her quill in her fingers and moving her leg up and down nervously. Hermione came to the seat cross from Reenie and started to pull it back. The noise started Reenie, making her sit up straight and breaking her quill in half.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," said Hermione. "Let me fix that. _Reparo!" _she tapped her wand on Reenie's quill and it came back together.

"Thanks," Reenie mumbled.

"Are you all right, Serena?" Hermione asked.

"Y-yeah," said Reenie, glancing at the door should Draco and Theodore come. She didn't want them to give her a hard time about being a 'mudblood'. Even though Draco and Theodore were her friends, they weren't _Hermione's _friends. Slytherins were still Slytherins.

"Working on that essay for McGonagall?" Hermione said, glancing at her book.

"Yeah," Reenie said.

"A bit challenging, isn't it?"

Reenie nodded.

"Would you like some help?" Hermione questioned.

"Er," Reenie mumbled. "I...I'm waiting for Draco and Theodore. We're going to study together."

Hermione's eyes widened. Draco Malfoy studying? It was difficult for her to fathom.

"Oh, I see," said Hermione.

"I don't want them to make trouble for you if they saw you," Reenie explained.

Hermione nodded. "Thanks. Listen, Serena, I couldn't understand why you chose Slytherin over Gryffindor, but I think I do now. We weren't very welcoming, were we?"

"What?" Reenie said, scratching her head. Her memories of Hogwarts were slowly coming back. She couldn't remember the sort of attitudes the Gryffindors had toward her. Her time at Gryffindor was a blur of red, gold and lions—and something of a fat lady in a portrait.

"But even though you're a Slytherin now," said Hermione, "you're still the same, in a way. You didn't become a typical Slytherin. I guess you're still you no matter where you go. Anyway, I think the Slytherins are learning from you. Whatever you are teaching them, keep it up."

"Oh, okay," said Reenie, having no idea what Hermione was going on about.

"And if you'd like to study together," said Hermione, a smile spreading across her face. "Then that would be fine. I'm tired of the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry as much as you are."

Reenie nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"See you," said Hermione, stepping out of the library. Sometime after Hermione left, Reenie's study partners arrived.

Blaise returned to the common room by himself. Goyle and Crabb were still eating, and Nott was still studying with Draco and Reenie. Deciding to talk to the boys seperatly, Pansy bounded to him. She did not want to wait for all boys to show up.

"Blaise, are you sure you want to get together with Shields if she's seeing Draco?" she demanded.

"W-what?" Blaise gasped. "They're not seeing each other."

"Ah, so you want to date Serena then?" Daphne asked.

"Maybe," said Blaise. "What's it to you?"

"She's weird!" exclaimed Daphne.

"How so?" said Blaise.

"She has pink hair," said Pansy. "And she came to school in the weirdest outfit I've seen!"

"So?" said Blaise. "What do you have against her anyway?"

Daphne and Pansy gasped.

"Look, you've got to stop being so jealous," said Blaise. "It's so lame. Besides, I don't think she's here to date anybody. She just needs a place to stay."

"How can you even be her friend?" said Pansy.

"She's cool," said Blaise. "Quite a looker too."

"You're lying," moaned Pansy.

"You can go ahead and think that,' said Blaise and he left the room.

When Reenie, Draco and Theodore finished their study session, they came to the common room. Reenie thanked the boys for their help and went to the girls' dormitory. The boys stayed in the common room to be interrogated by Pansy and Daphne. Reenie was slightly surprised to find Tracey to be friendly when she arrived to the dormitory.

"Hi, Serena," said Tracey, approaching her with her bag of nail polish. "How about a manicure?"

"Uh sure," Reenie said. "But I thought you hated me?"

Tracey gasped. "I don't hate you!"

Reenie frowned at her. "You don't like me either."

"All right," sighed Tracey, "maybe I don't really get you. You're very different from most people here. The way you just…showed up to Hogwarts on Halloween. It's like you fell out of the sky or something."  
Reenie smirked. That's basically what happened, but Reenie felt she couldn't' tell Tracey that.

Reenie sat on her bed and picked sugar pink among the plethora of nail paints Tracey had in her cosmetic bag. Tracey was grateful Reenie decided to spend time in the library studying. It gave her time to come up with a 'script' so she could talk to Reenie and get information. She decided to talk about herself first, before asking Reenie a bunch of questions.

"You know I'm a halfblood right?" said Tracey as she started pushing Reenie's cuticles back. "My mum's Muggleborn. Her family owned a nail salon. My mother wanted to use a nail polishing spell for their clients, but you know you can't perform magic in front of muggles."

"Why do you use nail polish instead of your wand?" Reenie asked, looking at the many nail paints Tracey had.

"My wand makes it too easy," answered Tracey. "I only like to using my wand for things I can't do myself. It's more fun using the polishes. It's a way to spend quality time with myself."

Tracey wanted to add "or a friend," but she wasn't sure how it would sound. She couldn't call Reenie a friend, yet.

"Anyway," said Tracey. "Enough about me. What about you?"

"I'm sorry?" said Reenie.

Tracey bit her lip, trying to be patient. "Well, where do you come from?"

Reenie paused. Telling her story in a way to make it convincing was difficult. Even if it were the truth, how could she expect Tracey to believe she came from a palace of crystal?

"Tokyo," said Reenie finally. "It's the capital of Japan."

"Wow," said Tracey, now moving to Reenie's other hand. "You're a long way from home aren't you?"

Reenie laughed. "You have no idea."

"How'd you get here?" Tracey questioned.

"I time traveled."

Tracey raised an eyebrow. "You've got a time turner?"

"Something like that," said Reenie.

"How far did you time travel?" she asked.

"You sure you want to know?" Reenie asked hesitantly.

Tracey nodded. "Yeah."

"A couple thousand years, give or take," said Reenie. "I'm not quite sure myself."

Tracey stared. Either she was telling the truth, or she was a very good liar. Tracey was not prepared for this sort of story.

"Amazing," said Tracey. "So, are you from the future?"

"Yes," said Reenie.

"What's it like?" Tracey asked.

"Very, very different. Even modern Tokyo is different from future Tokyo."

"I'd bet," said Tracey. "Do you know what future England is like? What happens to Hogwarts?"

"Well, Lord Voldemort is defeated," said Reenie. "And it prospers greatly. Most of what I know about it I've read in books. I haven't ever visited Hogwarts in the future, to be honest."

Tracey was surprised that she was actually finding her conversation with Reenie pleasant. She was a divination student and she was fascinated about it. Why hadn't she ever tried to just sit down and talk with Reenie before? Why did she listen to Pansy's backbiting about the new student? Pansy sometimes wasn't a good friend to her anyway. Sometimes Pansy would call her 'halfblood' when Tracey did not perform a spell right.

Tracey cleared her throat. Though she wanted to hear more about the future, she had to get to business and find out Reenie's secret.

"So, I hope you don't mind my asking but," Tracey continued, "are you part veela?"

Reenie stared. "What?"

"I know," said Tracey, "It's crazy but Daphne said she thinks you're part veela because you seem to be quite the boy charmer."

"I'm not," Reenie admitted, tugging on her pink hair.

"That's what I thought," said Tracey. "But Daphne thinks you dye it."

"I don't," said Reenie. "It's really pink."

"No way," said Tracey.

"I guess it's a future thing," Reenie said casually.

"What about the boys in the future?" said Tracey. "Did they fall for you there too?"

"No, not all of them," said Reenie.

"So, you've got a boyfriend back home?" asked Tracey.

"Yes," said Reenie, wanting to tighten her hands but Tracey had just started painting her nails.

"Why didn't you bring him with you?"

Reenie moaned. She didn't want to talk about Helios twice in one day. "He died in the war."

Tracey frowned. "What a shame."

By the look on Reenie's face, Tracey could tell she didn't want to talk about it. She got the information she wanted. Reenie was not part veela and she wasn't a tart either. Maybe it was more about the guys than Reenie. Maybe she was just a distraction from the norm at Hogwarts. Reenie was just a girl from the future. They were silent for a while as Tracey painted her nails. Tracey had to think of something to break the silence.

"Do you want to go back home?" Tracey questioned.

"Yes," Reenie answered. "I _need _too. Problem is, I don't think I will be able to. I've got no way of returning."

"Maybe, if there is a big enough time turner," said Tracey, "you can go back home."

"Yeah, maybe," said Reenie.

Once Tracey had finished painting her nails, she took her wand and waved pointed it at her finger tips. _"Aspiro!" _There was a soft wind from Tracey's wand that dried her nails in a flash.

"Well, all done," said Tracey. She stood up. "What do you think?"

"Great," said Reenie. "Not bad for ordinary nail polish."

"Well, that one isn't," said Tracey. "My mom made it. Since she couldn't use her wand, she made a line of her own paints. They're a little thicker, so you don't have to use more than one coat and they're shinier too. Also, their fool proof if you've got shaky hands. One problem though, they don't dry very quickly so I've got to use this." She held up her wand.

"So….she works like a muggle manicurist?" Reenie asked.

"Sometimes," replied Tracey. "When someone calls in sick or something. I keep telling her she should open one up to the wizarding committee, but she wants to use her products on Muggles for some reason. I guess she wants her parents to accept magic."

"Maybe they will, in time," said Reenie. "How come you're in Slytherin? You're not like Pansy…"

"I don't know," answered Tracey. "Neither of my parents was in Slytherin. My mum was in Ravenclaw and my dad was in Hufflepuff. But my mother says I have more drive than the two of them put together."

Tracey put her stuff into her trunk. "I know it's kind of late, but I'm going to see if I can still get any dinner."

"Okay, thanks for the manicure," said Reenie.

"You're welcome," answered Tracey and she went downstairs to discuss what happened to the other girls. They didn't believe her story.

"Hey, it's what she said," said Tracey defensively. "She probably would've told you the same thing. What did Draco and Nott say?"

"Not much," answered Pansy. "I can't believe Draco. I mean, she nearly killed him when she first came here and he used to hate her!"

Daphne seemed like she wasn't paying attention to Pansy. She was looking at the large Slytherin Crest above the common room exit. "Hey, did you see that?"

"See what?" said Tracey.

"The snake just blinked," said Daphne. "

"All the portraits move," muttered Millicent.

"It's never done that before," insisted Daphne. "Not like an ordinary portrait.

"Maybe we should get to dinner," said Pansy. "Before we all start seeing things."

Sleep was a little bit easier for Reenie tonight. She was having dreams of Crystal Tokyo as it used to be. Peaceful. Flourishing. It was the greatest place on Earth. Her friends were alive. It was as if Chaos had never attacked. The three soldier schools had new enrolling students every year, sometimes twice a year. People from far away would hear about the sailor scout school and come to be taught. Reenie became such a good sailor scout that she sometimes taught lessons to the new students.

The day of matrimony had arrived for Reenie and Helios. Reenie was to become the new queen, ready to rule in her mother's footsteps. The ceremony was to be held in the palace. White and pink roses decorated the whole building. It was beautiful to behold. The perfect wedding.

The sailor quartette and a few other maidens helped fit Reenie into her dress. It was gorgeous. The train of was long and flowing. To serve useful on the dance floor, there were loops sewn in the train. All Reenie (and others) had to do was just place the loops onto several hooks hidden at her waistline. There was much beadwork and lattice on the dress in antiquate shapes. After Princess Demeter placed on Reenie's veil, she asked if she was ready.

"Yes," answered Reenie.

"I hope we'll still get to spend time together," announced Athena.

"We will," said Hestia, smoothing her violet dress.

"Exactly," said Hera. "We'll still fight battles and save the world."

They finished dressing her up. They left, giving her time to herself so they can take their seats. When it was time to walk down the aisle, King Endymion came to the room.

"Reenie, it's time," he said.

King Endymion walked her from the small dressing room and to the throne room where they were having the ring ceremony. There was a small orchestra, all sailor scouts with musical gifts: Amara striking the keys of the grand piano; Michelle stroking her violin; Ami at the harp and Tanya, the civil form of Sailor Scorpio, playing the flute. At the very end of the aisle stood her husband to be, Helios, looking radiant in his royal white garb. When King Endymion and Reenie were ten feet away from Helios, Helios stepped away form his spot and approached Reenie. He reached for her hand and the dream ended.

Reenie sat up straight in bed, her dream still in her mind. She couldn't understand why she was dressed in her pink pajamas when she was certain she was just wearing a wedding gown. Perhaps the wedding hadn't started yet. She was just dreaming about the wedding. Was this the wedding day? What time was it? The sun wasn't up yet. Reenie looked at the clock. It was six o'clock. The wedding was at noon. Whose idea was noon? Reenie had so much to do! She jumped out of bed.

"Oh gosh I'm going to be late for my own wedding!" Reenie shouted.

There were a few snorts from the room.

"What's going on?" demanded Tracey, the lightest sleeper.

Reenie went to Tracy. "Athena!" she exclaimed. "The wedding is at noon. We've got to get ready!"

"Athena?" mumbled Tracy. "Who's Athena?"

Instead of seeing Tracy with her short curly red hair and brown eyes, she saw Athena, the civil form of Sailor Pallas, blue hair and all.

"Wake up everyone," said Reenie, going to each bed and shaking the occupants. They got up and they were all furious.

"Shields, what the hell?" cried Pansy.

"I know you don't like getting up early, Hestia," said Reenie. "But there is so much for us to do!"

How Reenie was able to mistake Pansy for Hestia was a mystery. With Pansy's short black hair and pug like face and Hestia's tallness and red hair, the two were not alike at all, except perhaps in their temper.

"Does anyone know if Lita has the cake ready? What about my dress?" Reenie questioned.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Daphne demanded, turning over in her bed.

"I think it's six o'clock," said Reenie. "Come on Demeter. I need help getting in my dress."

"What dress?" Daphne muttered.

"My wedding dress of course!" exclaimed Reenie. "I wonder if Lita's got the cake ready."

Reenie turned and ran down the stairs. Wanting to teach her for waking them up early, Pansy and the others followed her. "You're really going to get it, now!" said Pansy and Millicent began popping her knuckles.

"Oh calm down you guys," Reenie barked, walking around the common room thinking that it was board room of the palace. "It's my wedding day!"

"Wedding day?" mumbled Daphne. "Who're you marrying?"  
"Better not be Draco!" growled Pansy and she went to the stairs the boys' dormitory. "Draco, get down here!"

"Who's Draco?" Reenie said, staring at Daphne and Pansy. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm marrying Helios. You guys know that."  
Daphne exchanged glances with Tracey. "What was she dreaming about?"

Tracey shrugged.

"Why don't I just put her back to sleep?" said Millicent.

"No wait," said Daphne. "This is interesting; watching Shields act like she's out of her mind."

"Does anyone know where my dress is?" Reenie demanded, looking at every corner.

"Well, I don't know," said Daphne. "Have you tried looking over here?"

"What're you doing?" Tracey asked her.

"Shh," hissed Daphne. "I think this is fun. Let's see if she'll crack."

Daphne pretended to help Reenie look for her wedding dress and Draco came done the stairs, followed by a couple of other boys in his year.

"What's going on here?" Draco questioned.

"Reenie thinks she's getting married today," said Pansy. "I thought it was you, but it's some bloke named 'Helios.'"

"Helios?" said Draco, remembering the story Reenie told him the day before.

"She's mental," said Theodore. "Has she been confounded?"

"We've had nothing to do with it!" Pansy insisted. "She woke us up shouting about a wedding."

Draco approached Reenie. "Serena, calm down."

"Helios!" Reenie exclaimed. "What're you doing? We can't see each other before the wedding you know. It's bad luck!"

"She thinks you're Helios?" said Pansy. "Why?"

"She thought we were some girlfriends of hers," Millicent reminded her. "She called me Hera."

Draco placed his hands on Reenie's shoulders. Having hallucinations were an extreme withdrawal symptom that Slughorn thought Reenie would not have. However, Slughorn told Draco what he ought to do should Reenie suffer from any hallucinations. He had to stay calm and tell her the truth. He had to be careful not to raise his voice and not pretend to go along with her hallucinations.

"Serena, listen to me," Draco said firmly yet calmly. "You were having a dream and you think you're still in the dream."

"No," said Reenie, shaking her head. "I mean, I did dream about our wedding…but not anymore. The wedding is today. We've got to get ready."  
"I'm not Helios," Draco told her. "My name is Draco Malfoy. I'm a student here at Hogwarts and so are you."

"But this is Crystal Tokyo," said Reenie.

"No," Draco said. "You left Crystal Tokyo. You arrived here on Halloween. You're just confused because…"  
Reenie shook her head. "No. Don't play games with me, Helios." She looked around her for help, her eyes fell on Daphne. "Demeter, tell him he's wrong."

Daphne paused. Draco eyed her. She wasn't sure what to say. Pretending to be this mysterious Demeter was a little fun. It was payback for waking her and the others, and taking the boys away. Daphne sighed.

"I'm not Demeter," she said. "I'm Daphne Greengrass."

Reenie looked at Tracey. "Athena?"

Tracey shook her head. "I have no idea who Athena is. My real name is Tracey Davis. Don't you remember? I painted your nails yesterday?"

Reenie looked at her painted nails. She didn't remember Athena ever painting them. She glanced back at Tracey and saw Athena's blue hair turn red.

"No," Reenie said. "No…this is all some kind of nightmare!"

"It's real, Shields," sneered Pansy. "I'm not this Hestia you thought I was. We're not your friends. We don't even like you."

"Pansy, stop," Draco warned.

"You're not a student," Pansy added. "You're just some freak trying to make our school look bad!"

"That's enough!" Draco exclaimed.

Before Pansy could continue yelling insults at Reenie, Theodore performed a silencing charm on her. "Go back to bed." Theodore said. "Show's over."  
"I don't understand," said Reenie. "If you guys aren't the Sailor Quartet, and you're not Helios…" Reenie looked from her roommates to Draco. "Then where are they?"

"Serena,' said Draco. "Don't you remember the war you left? When you arrived you were covered in blood. You were one of the last to survive. You told me just yesterday that Helios was killed in battle."

"No, he's not dead," Reenie said. "You're lying!"

"You saw him die," Draco said softly.

Reenie shook her head. "No…we're supposed to be married!"

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen," said Draco. "He didn't make it. Your friends didn't either. You were sent here because the war got too dangerous for you."

"Are you saying," Reenie said slowly. "That this is not Crystal Tokyo? That I'm stuck…in some school…and all my friends are dead?"

"I'm very sorry," said Draco.

"And I probably will never get to go back home either?" Reenie demanded.

"I-I don't know," admitted Draco.

Reenie stepped back, looking at all the faces staring back at her. Finally, she did not see the familiar faces of her friends, but of complete strangers. She felt anger build up inside of her. Her family and friends were dead, her home was destroyed and she was in some weird place surrounded by strangers, and there was nothing she could do about it?

"This can't be," said Reenie. "No…I don't believe it!" Reenie knocked over a table and ripped hangings off the wall.

"Calm down, Serena!" Draco said. "Someone go get help!

Blaise rushed for the exit.

Reenie sobbed and screamed as she made a complete mess of the Slytherin common room. All the students were afraid to come near her, and those that were brave enough were thrown against the wall. When there was nothing left for Reenie to break or tear, she fell down in front of the fireplace and began throwing up in it. The other students cringed. Some went back to bed.

Draco made Reenie's vomit disappear from the fireplace. He slowly approached her.

"Serena, please, calm down," he said gently. "Everything is going to be all right."

"No, no it won't," Reenie wailed, shaking her head.

The wall leading out of the common room slid open and Blaise returned with the Slytherin Head of House. Blaise stopped trying to explain what happened when Reenie screamed and attempted to move backward. She was staring at Snape in horror.

"Sergei, you're supposed to be dead!"

"That's not Sergei, Serena," said Draco. "That's Professor Snape. He's a teacher here."

Reenie blinked and though the potions master had a striking resemblance to the mage of winter, Reenie was able to see Snape as himself. She frowned.

"No, not you," said Reenie.

"Do you have a problem, Miss Shields?" Snape demanded.

"Why did you have to bring him?" Reenie barked at Blaise.

"He's…our head of house," said Blaise simply. He thought it would be obvious why he would get Snape. "You said to go get help."

"You should have gotten Slughorn," said Draco. "He knows about Serena's addiction!"

"Then you should have been specific!" Blaise argued.

"Addiction?" Snape questioned. "What do you mean, Draco?"

"Serena's addicted to Forgetfulness Potions," Draco answered reluctantly. "She's been having withdrawal symptoms for the past month. This has been the worse of it."

"I see," said Snape. "And you didn't come to me?"

"Yes, Serena didn't want to come to you." Draco explained as Reenie clung to him. "She wanted to come to Slughorn instead. He's already taking care of the problem."

"Well, seeing that Miss Shields has woken everyone up," said Snape, "then Slughorn is not handling it very well. I will take over for now. Miss Shields, if you come with me."

"No!" Reenie shouted, attempting to get up. "Just stay away from me!"

Professor Snape stepped forward, grabbed Reenie by the arm and she passed out from the shock. Snape told everyone to go back to bed and he took Reenie to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Oh, this is great news!" Sailor Silver Serpent cried as she lowered a painting of a snake.

She was in Bellatrix' old house, where she and the other animamates were hiding out. Because Lord Voldemort was already focused on Draco's task, Bellatrix decided not to tell him about the three mysterious women she found. This gave her a chance to be the planner, mastermind, and the one with power. She liked it. She did not want to answer to anyone. She felt in this way, Draco will not be distracted by Reenie and he can focus on his task. Bellatrix felt that if she involved the Dark Lord and the other death Eaters, something might happen to her nephew. She wanted him to succeed, not get killed—even if she were crazy.

"What have you seen?" Bellatrix questioned with a smile.

Sailor Silver Serpent smiled back. She had the ability to spy on others by use of snakes, even paintings of snakes. It worked as long as the person in question was near a snake. She had been investigating the happenings at Hogwarts for the past month. Because Slytherin's mascot was a snake, there was plenty of snakes painted in the common room, including the snakes on every crest worn by a Slytherin student.

"Our target is vulnerable," she answered. "She had some sort of break down and she believed that four girls were her dead friends!"

"Did you get their names?" said Bellatrix.

"Yes," Sailor Silver Serpent answered and she stated who Reenie mistaken which girl for.

"I know Pansy Parkinson," Bellatrix said softly. "She is a pureblood. If I remember correctly, Draco took her to the Yule Ball two years ago…and I think he was dating her earlier this year. Perhaps we can help them get back together."

"What is your plan?" asked Sailor Cobalt Wanako.

"I have been stewing Polyjuice Potion," answered Bellatrix. "I wanted to work with the girls that hate this Serena so much. Why should we get our hands dirty? They even said that they wanted to get rid of her, correct?" Bellatrix asked Sailor Silver Serpent, who nodded. "It is almost ready. All it needs is something from the girls friends."

"That might be complicated," admitted Sailor Silver Serpent. "They're dead."

"It doesn't matter," said Cobalt Wanako, reaching into her pocket to reveal blood and hair samples in vials. "I've collected some at the school."

"They had those at a school?" said Sailor Time.

"Yes," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. She found them in the nurses station of the school. Even though parts of the school was a mess, the nurses station was in good condititon. within a filing cabinent were medical files for each scout along with blood and hair. The nurse used this to learn of any diseases that might come to the scout and to help match blood types. Just as humans use blood types to donate blood, it was a little different for sailor scouts. Even a though two scouts shared the same blood type, if they did not have similar powers, the receiver might lose her own powers, or gain the powers of the donor.

Sailor Cobalt Wanako had planned to give the samples to Sailor Copper Owl to learn what was in these girls' DNA to make them sailor scouts. Unfortunately when Sailor Cobalt Wanako arrived back to base, Sailor Copper Owl locked herself in her lab and would not come out. Sailor Death Star had insisted that she not be disturbed and reminded the dog animamate of her own mission. Sailor Cobalt Wanako hung on to the samples just in case.

"I had a purpose for these," said Cobalt Wanako, catching Sailor Silver Serpent's questioning glare. "But my plans fell through. I guess these will work just fine for your potion?"

"Just lovely," answered Bellatrix, taking the vials. "Once I'm finished, I'll send four vials to the Slytherin students with a letter of instructions. Should the package be confiscated, it will only appear as a letter to Pansy's Parkinson from her mother and the vials will look like Pepperup Potion. People will only think that Pansy is ill."

"When will they get the potions?" asked Sailor Cobalt Wanako.

"By the end of the day," said Bellatrix. "They will lead this girl out of the castle, where you will be waiting. I am not able to apparate there…but I am certain that the Anti-Appiration jinx will not work on you three. Well, I am going to go add these to the potion and send a care package to our young friends. The rest is up to you, ladies…don't fail me."  
Bellatrix left the room. Sailor Cobalt Wanako groaned. "She thinks she's our new leader. It's bad enough taking orders from Sailor Death Star."

"She isn't giving us orders, I'd say," said Sailor Silver Serpent. "She's more like, giving us leads. She has found the girl. All we have to do is arrive at this school and take the girl with us. If anyone fails, it will be these young brats she's sending the potions too. The little princess of Crystal Tokyo is not going to get the best of us. Her crystal is going to be mine."

TO BE CONTINUED


	24. False Friends in Sheep's Clothing

Awakening of the Blood Moon

Chapter 24

False Friends in Sheep's Clothing

By noon after Reenie's "episode" everyone knew about it and her addiction. When Assiah got the news, she felt a little guilty about the way she acted on the night when Reenie attacked Malachi. Now she understood about Reenie's odd behavior. Reenie was not herself. Assiah tried to patch things up by collecting a bundle of humming flowers from greenhouse number one. They gave a very nice aroma and they hummed, creating a relaxing atmosphere.

Reenie was not alone in the Hospital Wing when Assiah arrived holding the vase of flowers. Draco was sitting at Reenie's side holding her hand. Assiah said a hello to him before she walked to the nightstand and placed the vase on it.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She's been asleep since…what happened," Draco answered.

"You've been with her the whole time?" Assiah asked.

Draco nodded.

Assiah smiled. "You really care about you, don't you?"

"Yes," he answered.

"You didn't seem to before," Assiah pointed out. "Why the change?"

Draco shrugged. "I see her differently now. I think I love her."

The time for Draco to state his feelings was untimely. Pansy happened to be walking by. She stared at them for a while, her anger building and she stalked away. When she got to the dormitories to sulk, she received the parcel from Bellatrix LeStrange. She was surprised, yet impressed that Bellatrix knew about Reenie's actions at the school and that Bellatrix was willing to help her. Bellatrix's instructions were simple. All Pansy had to was to have her and her three friends drink the polyjuice potion and lead Reenie outside the castle. There would be three people waiting by the forest to take Reenie away.

Now was not an opportune time to consume the potion for it was still during the day and the castle was swarming with students. They were to take it before Filch closed the doors. The vials were enchanted so Bellatrix and the animamates would know when they were consumed, though Bellatrix insisted they do it quickly.

Pansy wanted to do this task right away but she wanted to do it right. They were going to need a plan. She rounded up her friends to discuss exactly how they were going to do this without getting caught. With Serena in the hospital wing, they could discuss it in the girls' dormitory.

"We'll have plenty of time," said Daphne. "Professor Snape said that Serena will be in the hospital wing for a week."

"I don't want to wait a week," Pansy muttered.

"We may need to test these first," Tracey said. "They might be poisoned."

"Why would they be poisoned?" Millicent questioned.

"She's a Death Eater!" Tracey exclaimed.

"She is Draco's aunt," said Pansy insisted.

"Oh please," groaned Pansy, "Bellatrix wants the same thing we do. "If you're all too afraid, I'll take my potion first and show you there is nothing to worry about."

"Fine," said Tracey. "What time are we going to do this?"

"Draco's in the hospital wing the last time I checked," Pansy moaned. "He's always in there. We can't do it when he's there."

"We might need Crabbe and Goyle's help," Millicent said. "Ask them to keep him busy."

"There's also the possibility of others catching us," Daphne pointed out. "We'll have to seize a moment when the halls are empty…but when the doors are unlocked."

Tracey gasped.

"Oh, what is it?" groaned Pansy.

"The eclipse viewing is tomorrow night!" Tracey cried. "They're turning the Quidditch pitch to some…observatory tomorrow since the astronomy tower doesn't have enough room. They'll all be on the other side of the castle. Nobody's going to be inside except for Serena."

"Ahh, good thinking," said Pansy.

"That should give us enough time to get in character," Daphne stated, waving Bellatrix's letter. "Seems this Demeter girl is really girly."

"Should be no trouble for you," muttered Millicent.

"We'll meet in the girl's bathroom on the hospital wing floor," said Pansy. "Millie—make sure the hospital wing is Draco-free before we go in."

"Not a problem," said Millie.

* * *

The eclipse was to begin an hour after dusk and because of the activity, all the doors were going to be unlocked. Everyone was going to be outside to watch the eclipse. With some prodding, Crabbe and Goyle, and some help from Theodore and Blaise, they were able to bring Draco to the roof.

"Madame Pomfrey just went into her office," Molly stated when she arrived to the bathroom. "She'll be in there for awhile."

"All right," said Pansy. "I'll take the first potion."

Each vial had one of the girls' names on it. Bellatrix made it easier for them, indicating which potion was for whom and explaining a little about Reenie's deceased friends. The "essence of Hestia" caused the mud-like potion turn red. Pansy approached the mirror and downed the Polyjuice Potion as if it were pumpkin juice. It tasted like cinnamon and felt like sand. Then the potion got hot like chilli powder. Pansy started coughing.

"It's burning my mouth!" she gasped.

Pansy's friends started laughing. The potion burned so much that Pansy couldn't say anything back. Slowly, she felt the Polyjuice Potion working. Pansy's short body lengthened; her pug-like face smoothing out.

"Wow!" Pansy gasped. "I look….gorgeous!"

"Yeah, too bad polyjuice potion isn't permanent," Tracey muttered. Daphne smirked, while Pansy scowled back at her.

"I told you it wasn't poison," said Pansy.

Seeing that the potions were safe to drink, the other girls took their potions. Daphne's sample of polyjuice potion smelled like flowers, tasted like fresh fruit with the texture of fruit bits. Midway of drinking the potion, she paused, surprised by how well it tasted.

"It's like a fruit smoothie!" she said in amazement and she drank the rest of the potion in one gulp.

Daphne's blond hair turned pink and lengthened. Her eye color went from blue to pink. She frowned.

"I look like Shields," she grumbled.

Though Tracey's potion tasted like olives, it smelled and felt like blueberry bubblegum. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concentration. Then she shrank a head or two in size, her red curly hair became straight and blue, falling around her shoulders.

"Well, isn't this cute," Tracey murmured, touching her new face, the face of Athena.

Millicent's potion was green with swirls of brown. It smelled like pomegranate but when she drank it, it had a strong meaty taste, as if she was eating an uncooked steak. Millicent's bulk began to reabsorb into her new body and she grew almost to six feet. Her long black hair changed into the green hair of Hera and her eyes turned green. She pulled on her now loose school robes.

"Wow, you lost weight, Bulstrode!" laughed Pansy.

"Don't think I still can't kick your butt, Parkinson," Millicent said in Hera's tough voice.

The four Slytherin girls stared at their new selves in the mirrors. Except for their hair and hairstyles, they looked like the exact replicas of the sailor quartet.

"All right, remember—for the next hour," said Pansy. "I'm Hestia, Tracey's Demeter, Daphne's Athena and Millicent's Hera."

"No, I'm Demeter," Tracey corrected her.

"Whatever," muttered Pansy. "We go in, wake up Shields and tell her we've got something to show her."

"No, that's lame," said Tracey. "Serena wants to go home. We can tell her that we've come to take her back."

"How is this going to work if she thinks we're dead?" said Millicent. "I mean…her girlfriends…"

"With any luck, Shields is still out of her mind," said Daphne. "And she can't tell what is real and what isn't."

"It's most likely Shield's friends were soldiers like her," Tracey pointed out. "Remember that weird outfit she was wearing when she got here? Who's to say there weren't more like her?"

"Whoa, I am not wearing a mini skirt!" Millicent said.

"You won't have to," Tracey said. "We can just say that we didn't really die but we just lost all our powers. Oh, we can't call her 'Shields' or 'Serena.' That will blow our cover. We have to call her Reenie"

"Fine," said Millicent. "Can we get this over with? I feel weird in this body."

"Really?" said Pansy. "But you look so much better that way!"

Millicent scowled at Pansy and they went into the hospital wing. It took a moment for them to wake up Reenie. Tracey used a charm to awaken her.

"Wake up, Reenie," said Tracey.

Reenie blinked and moaned. She saw the faces of her departed friends. "Athena?"

"Yes," Tracey said.

Reenie sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Demeter? Hestia? Hera?"

The lookalikes nodded, trying to be as convincing as possible. "Yes, Reenie," said Hestia, "it's us."

Reenie shook her head. "No, I must be dreaming. You're all dead. I saw your sailor crystals get stolen."

Daphne wanted to ask what a sailor crystal get stolen, but she cited what Tracey had told the group. "Yes, well, we lost our powers and became ordinary girls. We were sent to Hogwarts get you."

Reenie saw the silver Slytherin emblem on their robes. "You're all in Slytherin house?" she frowned. "But Demeter, I thought you'd be in Hufflepuff, actually."

"Er, yes," said Daphne nervously, looking at the others for help. They had no suggestions. "Well, ah, you see…we chose to be in Slytherin, like you did."

"Why?" asked Reenie. "You know what the Slytherins are like, don't you? They're horrible…"

"We don't care about that!" Pansy exclaimed and Tracey gave her a warning look. Pansy sighed. "Well, we wanted to be in the same house as you, of course."

"I see," said Reenie. "Has Madame Pomfrey said when I can be released?"

"That's why we're here," said Tracey. "We've come to take you home."

"Really?" inquired Reenie.

"Yes, really," groaned Pansy and she turned to Millicent. "Hera, help Sh—_Reenie_ out of bed."

"Why me?" Millicent demanded.

"Because you're the strongest!" Pansy hissed, all the while trying to keep a smile.

"Oh all right," said Millicent, pulling back Reenie's covers. "Let's go, Reenie."

She pulled her out of bed a little rougher than the real Hera would. Millicent cringed, feeling disgusted as she helped Reenie out of the hospital wing. Pansy led the girls though the west oak doors and onward to the forbidden forest.

They were halfway to the forest when Assiah noticed them from the greenhouses. Assiah was doing a special credit experiment for Herbology and was just on her way to view the eclipse. The way the quartette walked was not the way she remembered. Something was off in their walking rythym and she knew that the quartette had been killed. The earth told her that the four girls with Reenie were not her friends, but imposters.

"No," gasped Assiah and she ran to the group of girls. "Wait! Wait!"

"Oh no, what do we do?" said Tracey.

"Should I hex her?" said Daphne, reaching for her wand.

"No!" snapped Tracey.

"Stop, Reenie!" exclaimed Assiah. "Those aren't your friends!"

"Of course we are," said Daphne. They slowed, but didn't stop.

"Then you won't mind if I ask you some questions," said Assiah, getting in their way and forcing them to stop. "Demeter—what flower grows among barley?"

"Er-," said Daphne, unable to answer.

Assiah glared at her. "It's a poppy. It's supposed to be your favorite. Hera, can you do a back flip?"

"A back flip?" Millicent asked. "What for?"

"If you can, then I'd know you were really Hera," said Assiah and she put her fingers to her lips and made a sharp whistle toward the woods. "Fluffy!"

"Who's Fluffy?" said Pansy and Tracey.

Loud bounds announced the arrival of a large animal. Trees cleared in the forest. Pansy took a step back. The four girls screamed when a giant three headed dog came out of the forest and ran to them.

"Are you scared, Hestia?" questioned Assiah. "You shouldn't be. You're supposed to be a great animal tamer."

Fluffy stopped in front of them, sniffing the girls. He growled at them. Reenie looked from who she thought was the quartet and then to Assiah.

"Assiah, what is going on?" she demanded. "Why are you treating the quartette this way?"

"Because they're the _not _the quartette!" exclaimed Assiah. "They're imposters! Real Slytherins in disguise!"

"But…that's impossible," murmured Reenie, rubbing her head.

"Reenie, trust me," said Assiah. "The quartette is dead. They lost their sailor crystals."

"But they became ordinary humans," said Reenie. "They said they were sorted into Hogwarts a few days ago."

"That's a lie!" exclaimed Assiah. "They didn't come and I saw no sorting. They're here to confuse you or…or worse!"

Reenie rubbed her head; it started to hurt badly. Some of what Assiah made sense. Even though the quartette _looked _like the quartette, they certainly didn't act like it. Something was off about them. Assiah had been a bit of a pain in Reenie's neck since their arrival, but Assiah had never lied to her. Was Assiah right? Were these girls that were supposed to be her four best friends actually imposters? But how? How would they be able to look so much like them? Reenie had never told anyone about the quartette.

"I don't, I just don't understand," said Reenie.

"It will all be all right once we get you home," Pansy said, trying to push Reenie to the woods. "Just a little farther now."

"Let go of her!" Assiah shouted and one of Fluffy's heads moved down to pick up Pansy by the back of her robes. Pansy cried out in fear.

"Put me down!" Pansy wailed.

"If you were really, Hestia," said Assiah, "you wouldn't freak out over a three headed dog—and you would be able to command it!"

"Tracey you liar!" exclaimed Millicent, advancing on Tracey, pulling up her sleeve. "You said everyone would be at the Quidditch Pitch!"

"How would I know she'd be here?" Tracey demanded, gesturing to Assiah.

Reenie gasped. "Tracey…Athena…?"

"Nice going, you idiot!" Daphne shouted to Millicent.

"You guys were really trying to play a trick on me, weren't you?" Reenie inquired. "Trying to see how insane I am, are you? Is that it?"

"No, of course not!" Tracey insisted.

"I demand to know what is going on!" Reenie growled, reaching for Tracey. "Athena—Tracey-whoever you are—what is this all about? You tell me right now or I'll tear you apart!" Reenie shook her roughly.

Tracey was too scared to lie. She really thought Reenie was going to follow through with her threat. Reenie looked like she was possessed by some kind of demon. "We got polyjuice potions from Bellatrix Lestrange! She said if we took them and led you to the forest, someone would take you away!"

"Bellatrix," Reenie snarled, pushing Tracey back so hard she fell on her back. "How did she get body samples from my dead friends?"

"We don't know!" Tracey cried. "Oh please don't hurt me!"

"That would be our doing, sailor scout," said a sly voice from the trees. Reenie whirled around to see Sailor Silver Serpent, Sailor Cobalt Wanako and Sailor Time, an animamate Reenie had not seen yet. Sailor Time hung a few feet behind Wanako and Serpent.

"You!" Reenie hissed. "You got parts of my dead friends and you joined up with the Death Eaters, didn't you?"

"Just one of them," said Sailor Silver Serpent. "This Bellatrix you mentioned."

"How did you find us?" Assiah demanded.

Sailor Silver Serpent nodded at Sailor Time and Reenie instantly transformed into Sailor Black Moon. Assiah began shouting at her to calm down, but Sailor Black Moon couldn't hear her.

"You...you must have been the one who took Sailor Pluto's star seed!" Sailor Black Moon exclaimed. "You shall pay!"

"No wait!" Sailor Time said, dropping the key staff.

"BLACK ROSE DEVOUR!"

The disguised Slytherin girls screamed in fear as a giant black rose sprang up from the ground and ate Sailor Time alive.

"You fool!" yelled Sailor Silver Serpent.

"No you're stuck here," said Sailor Black Moon with a sly smile. "Just as I am."

She started laughing and then the eclipse began. She screamed in pain, grabbing her head. "What's going on?"

"Reenie!" exclaimed Assiah. "What is it?"

"My head," groaned Sailor Black Moon. "It feels like it's going to explode!"

Memories of Elune's warning came rushing back to her mind. She had told her something would happen on this day. More memories flooded her brain: transforming into Wicked Lady, eavesdropping on her parents' conversation, becoming mini moon for the first time, gaining a new transformation, the war, coming to Hogwarts, being knocked right into a vampire, kissing Draco Malfoy, tearing the Slytheirn common room apart. Sailor Black Moon's head was so full of memories, thoughts that every second that went by was torture.

"What can I do, Reenie?" Assiah questioned urgently. "What can I do?"

"Elune," Sailor Black Moon gasped. "Go find Elune!"

"Right," said Assiah and s she backed way, a dark shadow covered Reenie, keeping blocking her from the animates. They could not get near her. When they tried, the shadow reached out like an arm, knocking them down.

"What is this, Wanako?" Sailor Silver Serpent demanded. "I thought you said she had already transformed!"

"This is the dark form I saw her in back in crystal Tokyo," said Wanako. "I have no idea what is happening now!"

"Fluffy!" said Assiah. "Take me to the centaurs!"

Fluffy swung Pansy to the ground and she cried out when she heard her arm break. He bent down and Assiah climbed onto his back and he took off with her into the forest.

To Be Continued


	25. The Eclipse

**Awakening of the Blood Moon**

**Chapter 25**

**The Eclipse**

While the rest of the school was "oohing" and "ahhing" over the eclipse, Draco's mind was elsewhere. The eclipse was interesting and pretty cool but he was wondering about Reenie. He wanted her to be with him. He would certainly be enjoying the viewing if she was with him. It didn't' seem fair that Reenie was lying in the hospital wing unconscious and the rest of the school was seeing something that was rare.

He stood up and began to leave the bleachers.

"Where are you going, Malfoy?" asked Goyle. "Eclipse's just started."

"I've seen it," said Draco. "The moon's red. That's nice…I'm going back inside now."

Draco left the Quidditch pitch and went to the castle. It was quiet inside. He decided to peak in on Reenie and see if she was all right. When he saw that her bed was empty, he called for Madame Pomfrey.

"What is it, Malfoy?' she called back.

The door to her office thudded in her effort to get out. "I'm locked in!"

"How did you lock yourself in your own office?" he demanded, striding over the door.

"I didn't!" she shouted. "It's stuck!"

"Locked? Stuck? Make up your mind!" Draco said. "_Alohomora_!"

The door unlocked and she pushed the door open. Madame Pomfrey pushed a hair out of her face. "Thank you, Malfoy."

"When did Serena get released?" Draco asked.

"I didn't release her," said Madame Pomfrey.

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know!" said Madame Pomfrey. "I was in my office reviewing Professor Snape's on her condition and my door locked somehow."

"You don't know where your patient is?" Draco cried. "What kind of healer are you? Serena's an addict…you can't leave her on her own…wait…your door got locked."

"That's what I was saying, Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said tersely. "I didn't lock it."

"Ugh, Pansy!" said Draco. It had to be her and her gang. They must've seized the opportunity to attack Reenie in her condition and locked Madame Pomfrey in her office to keep her from stopping them. But where did they take Reenie? And how did they manage to get her to come with them?

Draco ran out of the hospital wing and searched every room for her.

* * *

Inside Reenie's subconscious mind, she was faced with Wicked Lady. Wicked Lady was overly excited. The mysterious creature in the cage was pacing, throwing a few glances at Wicked Lady. Reenie was dressed in her underwear.

"It's time," said Wicked Lady. "Where the three of us fuse and become one."

"Not going to happen," Reenie said through clenched teeth.

"You can't avoid it," Wicked Lady said.

"I can try!" Reenie hissed, turning around and running down the stony hall. At the end of the hall was a mirror. Inside the mirror was a teenaged girl with long black hair. Odd, she looked somehow familiar.

"Reenie, this way!" she exclaimed, extending her arm through the mirror.

"No!" cried Wicked Lady and she pursued Reenie. "Stay here!"

Before Wicked Lady could snatch Reenie, Reenie grasped the hand of the girl in the mirror. The girl pulled Reenie in the mirror with her. No longer a pathway, the mirror changed into glass. Wicked Lady howled with rage, pounding it with her fist.

"This is your fate!" Wicked Lady exclaimed.

"Don't worry," said the girl. "She can't get in here."

"Do I know you?" said Serena, turning to her.

The familiar girl's hair fell about her knees, with two buns on the side of her head. She had a red jewel on her forehead and she was wearing a black and gold dress. She wore a gold choker with a black gem. Reenie had seen someone like this before, but wasn't she older?

"My name is Nehelenia," said the girl.

Reenie gasped. The same Nehelenia that ate the dreams of her own planet? The Nehelenia that captured Pegasus? The one who tried to destroy Earth—twice?

"You tricked me!" Reenie shouted, pointing her finger at her. "You lured me out here to steal my dream mirror again!"

Nehelenia shook her head. "I do recall something like that. I don't know how I could have done such terrible things. But I have changed. Sailor Moon saved me, and I was returned to a young child. The memories of my old life visit me in my dreams…one in particular. Something about a curse to someone in the Moon family: the awakening of the blood moon. It is happening right now, and I've come to help you through it."

"A curse?" mumbled Reenie. "Sent by whom?"

Nehelenia frowned, hesitating. "It was…"

"Oh never mind," Reenie said. "You want to help me, but why?"

"I owe you," Nehelenia said.

"So how do we stop it," asked Reenie.

"We can't stop it," said Nehelenia. "The eclipse has already started. You must eclipse your feelings before the eclipse is or, or you will not survive."

"Eclipse my feelings?" Reenie questioned. "That doesn't make any sense."

"_Serena, can you hear me? If you eclipse your feelings, you may be able to survive the eclipse!"_

"That's Elune's voice," whispered Reenie. Assiah had found Elune. Elune said the same thing Nehelenia did. If Elune was repeating Nehelneia's words, then perhaps Nehelenia was right. She was really trying to help.

"You must take the "Via Arcus Coelestis," said Nehelenia. "The path of the rainbow. There are seven steps to this task and once you start, you can't go back. This will be difficult, Serena but it is the only way to help you through the eclipse. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Reenie said. It really didn't matter if she was or not. She had to try.

Nehelenia gestured to the center of the room where a red wheel came out of the ground, much like the wheels people pushed in olden times to open pipes and gates.

"This is the wheel of earth," Nehelenia explained. "It revolves around the will to survive but however blocked by fear. Those that live in fear are afraid to survive. You must turn this wheel completely before we can continue."

"All right," said Reenie, approaching the wheel. Once she touched the wheel, a frightening thought entered her mind: never being able to return home. Reenie attempted to let go of the wheel, but it was as if her hands were magnetized.

"I'm scared!" Reenie said, both in her subconscious mind and out loud.

Both Nehelnia and Elune tried to consol her, urging her to continue. _"What are you scared of, Serena?" _asked Elune.

"I'll be stuck in the past forever!" Reenie cried. "I'll never get to see Crystal Tokyo ever again!"

Neither Elune nor Nehelenia could think of something that could get this thought of her mind. Sailor Pluto was dead. How was Reenie to return home? And if she couldn't, how was she able to get over that fear?

"_Don't forget about Serenity-mama, Reenie!" _exclaimed Assiah. _"I know she is still alive in Crystal Tokyo and she'll come to get us as soon as she can! You must survive so you can greet her when she comes!"_

"Mother?" Reenie mumbled.

"Yes, your mother," said Nehelenia. "Hold onto that belief. You can still return home. Your mother is strong. She's done powerful things. After all she's been able to do, what would stop her from coming to get you?

Reenie remembered everything she witnessed her mother do, as Sailor Moon and as Neo Queen Serenity. She fought the Doom Phantom and won. She was able to destroy Pharoh90, and when Sailor Saturn died in the fight, Sailor Moon brought her back to life as an infant. She saved the world many times. Reenie didn't know what state Crystal Tokyo was in, but she knew that as powerful as her mother was, she could stop Chaos. She was able to the first time, wasn't she? Who's to say she couldn't do it again? After all this, going back in time without the assistance of Sailor Pluto should be simple. Reenie felt a tingling sensation in the base of her spine. She felt grounded and focused.

"I don't care how long I'll have to wait," Reenie said, clenching her teeth. "My mother will come for me! I am not afraid anymore!"

Reenie pulled on the wheel, turning it. She heard metal gears turning on the inside. Then the room was illuminated in red light. All things connected to the wheel of earth came into focus. Reenie was able to see what was hiding in darkness: a statue of Saturn and Assiah. In the ground rubies and garnets shaped the symbol of this energy, four hexagons merged together. There were obsidians and onyx in the walls. She saw the planets Earth and Saturn. The door to the north opened, allowing passage to the next room.

"You have passed the first test," Nehelenia congratulated. "We must press on."

The next room was as dark as the previous room. All Reenie could see was another wheel in the center of a room, this one orange. "Aqua Rota," said Nehelnia. "The wheel of water. It circulates through happiness."

Reenie touched the wheel and memories of guilt returned to her. She remembered how she acted to people of Hogwarts, how she was so cold to them and cruel—especially to Assiah. Assiah was only trying to cheer Reenie up, and even now, after all Reenie had done, Assiah was still here. Reenie did not deserve her friendship!

"I'm horrible!" Reenie said. "I feel so guilty!"

"_Reenie, let your guilty feelings out," _Elune advised. _"Then you shall be able to feel happy."  
_Elune was right. If Reenie was going to get past these feelings of guilt, she had to get them out. She began to apologize for what she was guilty of. It was the only way for her to continue, and she didn't have much time.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry I created so much trouble for your school!" Reenie exclaimed. "You let me stay here, even though I was a complete psycho!"

There was a small creak, allowing Reenie to turn the wheel. She continued.

"Draco, I'm sorry I hurt you when I came here. I'm sorry for scaring you and pushing you away when you tried to get me to stop taking the forgetfulness potions. I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you."

_Creak._

"_Pansy, Millicent, Tracey, Daphne—I'm sorry I challenged to a duel and lost control. I nearly killed you. I didn't mean it."_

_Creak._

"Harry, I'm sorry I didn't choose to be in Gryffindor. I'm sorry for misleading you."

_Creak._

"Assiah, I've hurt you most of all. I'm sorry I was so mean you when we came to Hogwarts. Everyone, I'm so sorry for everything I've done!"

"These things have already happened," said Nehelenia gently. "You must accept them and move on. Forgive yourself."

It began to work. The tingling sensation Reenie felt in her spine ascended to her lower abdomen. Slowly, Reenie was able to turn the orange wheel. Once she was able to turn it all the way, the room lit up in orange lights. Coral and carnelian decorated the room with the symbol of a sun. There was a statue of Sailor Moon with all the phases of the moon behind her. The next door opened and Reenie was able to continue. She ran out of the room of water before Nehelenia could say anything.

"Ignis Rota," said Nehelenia as Reenie approached a yellow wheel. "The wheel of fire and willpower."

When Reenie touched the wheel, she felt worse than the other wheels she had touched. She felt overwhelmed with shame. She was ashamed of not being able to put up much of a fight when Pluto took her away from battle. Reenie was ashamed of not being able to win against the animamates, and preventing her friends from losing her starseeds. She felt mostly ashamed of not being more like Neo Queen Serenity. Neo Queen Serenity had done many great things, and when evildoers attempted to brainwash her, it never worked. Reenie had been brainwashed more than once, and now it looked like she was going to lose to Wicked Lady.

"I'll never be like my mother!" Reenie exclaimed.

"No one said you had to," said Nehelenia. "You are your own person, Reenie. You have your own strengths and weaknesses, as I'm sure your mother had hers."

"_You don't need to be ashamed anymore," said Elune. "You have the power to do great things, if you have the will."_

Reenie took a breath, thinking of the times when she had the will to protect others. She had been a good addition to the sailor team. She had made it this far. She could not give up. Reenie felt the tingling sensation above her navel and she was able to turn the wheel. The dark room lit up with cheery yellow lights. Citrines, amber and topaz formed a flower-like symbol in the ground. Sailor Mars and Sailor Vesta stood as statues in the room, figures that have mastered this chakra, this energy of fire.

"You're doing well, Reenie," said Nehelenia as the door opened. "We are almost there."

The process was beginning to drain Reenie. How she wished she had followed Elune's advice and done it sooner. There were a few more minutes until the eclipse ended. Was Reenie going to make it?

In the next room, there was a green wheel: the wheel of air or Aero Rota. It was fueled by love but blocked by grief. Being a fighter for love and justice, Reenie thought this one would be easy. When Reenie touched the wheel, she saw Helios. Behind him were the outers, inners and sailor quartette. Reenie reached for them and they faded away, reminding her that they were gone. Reenie began to cry, mentioning their names.

"You have suffered a great loss," said Nehelenia. "But your love of them has not died with them. Be brave and continue to live for them, so their deaths are not in vain."

"I still miss them," Reenie whispered.

"_Reenie, think of what has happened since you came to Hogwarts," said Elune. "Surely you have made some new friends? Some that you would fight and die for? Those that feel the same for you?"_

"But I haven't," Reenie said.

"_Really? Think harder."_

Reenie sighed, thinking of how afraid the other students were of her, even some of the teachers. But wait, no, not _everyone _treated Reenie as a psychopath. There was Dumbledore, Assiah, Slughorn, Draco and Hermione. Reenie felt her heart swell. She had found love again.

"You've all accepted me," Reenie said. "I love you guys!"

Reenie jerked the wheel, thinking about her new loved ones. Dumbledore acted like the paticent grandfather. Slughorn, the generous uncle. Assiah, the sweet little sister. Draco, the confidant. Hermione, the girl that never judged her.

As the wheel turned, the room basked in green light. Malachite and peridot formed a circle with swirls on the ground. There was a statue of sailor Venus that was now visible, the scout of love and beauty. After unlocking the energy of love, Reenie proceeded to the next test where a blue wheel waited for her.

"Ether Rota, the wheel of Ether," Nehelenia indicated. "Fueled by truth and blocked by lies."

When Reenie touched the wheel of Ether, she saw all she wanted to forget. The lie she had kept telling herself was that no one wanted to help her.

"_See through the lies of the world and the lies you tell yourself so that you may see the truth," _she heard Elune say.

Reenie decided that she had to let go of her addiction completely so she could no longer live a lie. Forgetting herself would not make her a real student. Reenie felt a burning in her throat. It didn't hurt, but it felt as if she had found her voice for the first time. Reenie began turning the wheel and the blue lights came on. The planets Mercury and Neptune came into view and Reenie saw the guardians of those planets. Sodalite, Blue Agate and Lapis Lazuli formed the symbol of Ether: blue intricate swirls shaped like a flower.

"Very good," said Nehelenia as the next door opened. "You're doing well."

"I'm getting tired," Reenie admitted, stepping away from the wheel.

"Only two more tasks," said Nehelenia.

Nehelenia guided her to a dark blue wheel, the Lux Rota or Wheel of Light. "This wheel is fueled by insight and blocked by illusion."

Reenie could not think of any illusions in her life until she touched the wheel of light. She saw herself surrounded by many different types of clocks. The illusion was telling her that time was against her. She was thousands of years away from home and while she was here, people were dying. All this time Reenie wasted at Hogwarts allowed Wicked Lady to grow stronger.

"Time is not on my side," Reenie mumbled. "Wicked Lady grows stronger inside me."

"It can be," said Nehelenia.

Reenie saw the room of clocks shift to the time gates. Reenie was _standing_ next to Pluto. Pluto nodded to Reenie and Reenie touched the gates. They opened and Reenie began to feel very insightful. Her senses felt alive. Reenie felt her forehead become warm as she began to turn the Wheel of Light. Indigo lights exposed the room of Light: statues of Jupiter and Pluto, along with their planets. Iolite, dark blue stones created the symbol of Light, a flower-like diamond.

"Just one more," said Nehelenia and she led her through the final room. A violet wheel awaited her.

"The Calem Rota, wheel of heaven," said Nehelenia. "Fueled by pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachments."

Reenie touched the wheel and she saw herself ascend from Sailor Mini Moon to Sailor Neo Moon. She had an attachment to being a normal sailor scout, with her ideas of right and wrong. She had her own sailor crystal. There was Wicked Lady still in her head. How can she receive cosmic energy with Wicked Lady still in her?

"I can't do this,' said Reenie. "I can't give up all I've learned! Wicked Lady is still in my head. I don't know how to get rid of her!"

"You can't," said Nehelenia, "she is apart of you."

"So I just fuse with her anyway?" Reenie demanded. "Are you nuts? I can't let her take me over completely! I can't give in!"

"Don't give in," said Nehelenia, "and don't fight back either. Just accept her as a part of you. Your new transformation is stronger than the two of you, but you can't transform unless you let go of your earthly attachments. You have to decide not to be a traditional sailor scout. You must give up your sailor crystal. Your new transformation is neither good nor evil. Your crystal has too much positive energy. It will conflict with the new transformation."

"I'll die if I do that!" cried Reenie.

"_Reenie, you must let go of anything earthly," _said Elune. _"It is the only way for the cosmic energy to flow through you. You are running out of time. The eclipse is nearly over."_

Reenie groaned and panted. What was she going to do?

"Even if I wanted to give up my sailor crystal," Reenie said, "I can't let go of this wheel!"

"Giving up your crystal will take place after this test," Nehelenia explained.

Reenie nodded. It was either give up everything she was at this moment, or remain stuck in her mind forever. She had to get a move on. Even though she had to give up her earthly attachments, she was curious about that mysterious creature in the cage. She knew that creature was her new transformation. Reenie wanted to know what it was.

"I understand," said Reenie. "In order to ascend, I must give up being a normal saior scout."

_Creak_

"I understand that I will have to accept Wicked Lady as part of myself."

_Creak_

"I understand that this new transformation is neither good nor evil, so I must erase all the good and evil inside of me."

_Creak._

"I understand that I must give up my sailor crystal," said Reenie. "I understand it all now."

The wheel turned all the way and Reenie felt the crown of her head tingle. The room was alight with violet. Amethyst created four swirls in the floor. There was a statue of Sailor Uranus, Sailor Galaxia, and a sailor scout Reenie had never seen before. She looked somewhat like Sailor Moon, except the buns on her head were like hearts and she wore a cape. She held a long staff with wings connected to a ball.

"Who is that?" Reenie questioned.

"No time to explain," said Nehelenia, taking Reenie by the hand and leading her out of the room. She stopped at a mirror. Through the mirror she saw Wicked Lady talking to the unknown figure in the cage.

"It is time," said Nehelenia. "You can unlock the cage and transform into your new transformation. You need to worry about Wicked Lady anymore."

Reenie nodded and looked at Nehelenia. "You were the one who made the curse upon my family, weren't you?"

Nehelenia frowned. "Yes. I wanted to make things right. That is why I'm here."

"I understand," said Reenie. "Thank you, Nehelenia."

Reenie stepped through the mirror and was immediately confronted by Wicked Lady.

"You can't run away from me!" she screamed.

"No, I can't," said Reenie. "And I can't fight you either. So I will only accept that you are a part of me. Even though your are evil, you do possess a good trait: you don't fear death."

"What?" Wicked Lady, surprised by Reenie's attitude. "So...so what are you going to do?"

"I am going to accept my new transformation," Reenie said and a golden key with gems in the seven colors of the rainbow appeared in her hand. She put the key in the lock and turned it. Reenie stepped back to allow the mysterious figure to walk out.

"Oh, wonderful, Reenie," Wicked Lady said. "I knew you could do it!"

"Didn't you just hear her?" said the figure. It sounded like Reenie's voice, but it was monotone. "She may have accepted you, but she is not keeping you."

Reenie gasped once the figure stepped into the light. She looked the same, except her hair was blood red and her crescent moon was pointing to the left and it was also red. Reenie touched her forehead. She did not know if her moon was visible, but she understood now. She and Wicked Lady were complete opposites, but this new sailor scout is neutral.

"You can't do this," said Wicked Lady.

"Can't I?" muttered the sailor scout with the Red Crescent moon. She moved in a flash to Wicked Lady and tossed her in the giant cage. Before Wicked Lady could get back on her feet, the mysterious new sailor scout sealed the gate shut.

"We're all supposed to merge together!" Wicked Lady screamed. "Reenie, you need me. You know you do! I saved your sorry butt a hundred times back there! You'd be dead if it weren't for me!"

Reenie gasped, touching the side of her head. Even though she had passed all her tests, hearing Wicked Lady scream at her gave her a headache. She was tired from the task. She should have done this earlier.

"Silence," the mysterious sailor scout said and a red glowing long sword appeared in her hand. "Crimson Blade."

"No!" Wicked Lady screamed in pain as she was run through the abdomen. She backed up in the corner, yelling and screaming. Reenie gasped again, rubbing her temple. Then Wicked Lady's screams ended and she was gone, for good.

"You finished her," Reenie said to her new transformation. "She's gone and you…that was…incredible! Holy crap that was awesome! Who are you?"

"Sailor Eclipse," she answered. "I could not arrive until this eclipse. I represent the other side of the moon, the one that is not seen by Earth. You have always used light and reflection in your previous transformations. I deal with shadows."

"But that doesn't make you evil," said Reenie.

"No, it doesn't," said Eclipse. "Now is the time for you to give up your crystal."

"Before for I do that," said Reenie, "can I ask you where it goes?"

"It returns to Crystal Tokyo," said Eclipse. "Somewhere safe, where no one can get it."

"So this is it, huh?" Reenie said. "The end of Sailor Neo Moon."

"But the beginning of Sailor Eclipse," Eclipse told her. "Then you must clear your mind of feelings. You can't transform into me if you are overwhelmed with emotion, negative or positive."

Reenie nodded in understanding. "Well, here it goes."

As Reenie was withdrawing her crystal in her mind, she was doing the same thing at Hogwarts. The animamates stared. Thinking that Reenie was giving up her starseed so they could take it, Sailor Silver Serpent rushed forward to take it, but was hit with a red blast of energy.

"What was that?" Sailor Silver Serpent demanded.

"I don't think she is just giving it to us," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako.

The pink crystal rose up in the sky and then disappeared. Reenie began to rise to her feet, chanting under her breath.

"I am. I feel. I do. I love. I speak. I see. I understand," Reenie said, glowing from red to violet from her tail bone to the top of her head. Reenie cleared her mind of emotion and she felt the transformation begin. "Moon Eclipse Power!"

Reenie's pink hair turned into red. She was clad in a grey outfit, unlike the short skirt and collar she usually wore as a sailor scout. It was sleeker. It covered her torso and legs. On her arms and feet she wore red gloves and boots, outlined in black. There was a red a red crescent that matched the new symbol on her forehead on the abdomen, with a black sash. Lastly, black feathered wings sprouted from her back.

She felt nothing. No fear or hope. No love or hate. Neither happiness neither sorrow. She wasn't shaking with cold or sweating with intense heat. She just felt lukewarm. It was as if she had just swallowed Forgetfulness Potion, but she retained all her memories.

Sailor Eclipse stepped forward in her new transformation. She looked at the animamates. "I had a feeling Chaos would somehow find me. As you have witnessed, I have already given up my star seed. You can try using those bracelets on me, but it will be no use."

Sailor Silver Serpent glared back at the new sailor scout, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Then we'll just hand you over to Sailor Death Star as you are now!"

"But how can you do that," said Sailor Eclipse, "When you have no way back?"

Sailor Silver Serpent hissed. She came all the way to meet with Reenie again. She was not going to come back empty handed. "Chaotic Snake Strike!"

A snake flew at Sailor Eclipse, exposing its fangs. "Crimson Blade!"

Sailor Eclipse summoned her sword and cut the snake in half. Sailor Cobalt Wanako sniffed. There was something different about this new scent. It was far more different than Sailor Black Moons. It was very subtle. Almost bland.

"Do something, Wanako!" growled Sailor Silver Serpent.

"I don't think we can win against her," said Wanako. "We didn't expect this new transformation. She's a lot stronger now."

"You fool, must I do everything?" Sailor Silver Serpent hissed, looking around. She grinned and sent her attack at Pansy and her friends. "This is for failing us!"

"No, please!" begged Pansy. None of them were brave enough to raise a wand or utter a spell. Before the attack came to them, Sailor Eclipse got in the way and cut the snake in half again.

The animates stared at Eclipse in disbelief. The Slytherin girls were also in shock.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "They tricked you."

"I know," said Sailor Eclipse.

"But aren't they your enemies?"

"No," said Eclipse.

"But they can't be your friends."

"They are no friends of mine," Sailor Eclipse stated. "But they aren't my enemies either. They only did what you told them to do."

Sailor Cobalt Wanako and Sailor Silver Serpent exchanged glances. The eclipse had just ended. People were returning to the school. If they lingered, they would be discovered.

"We must go," said Cobalt Wanako. "_You're _explaining this to Bellatrix."

The two animamates disappeared and Sailor Eclipse could no longer hold her transformation. She fell to her knees as Reenie.

"Are you all right, Reenie?" asked Assiah.

"Yes, I'm fine," Reenie said. She looked at Elune. "You were right about the eclipse. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I really should have tried to mediate and unlock those energies before today. I almost didn't make it."

"Now you must learn to master your new transformation," Elune told her. "You will need to mediate every day. You are welcome to meditate with me in the forest."

"I will," Reenie promised and Elune galloped to the forest. "Thank you for getting her for me, Assiah."

"You're welcome!" Assiah said brightly, helping Reenie to her feet. "I really like your new transformation. Your old one scared me."

"Scared me too," Reenie admitted.

The oak doors banged open and Draco stood at the top of the stairs.

"Serena!" Draco screamed.

He ran down to her, muttering how she can't be left alone for one minute. "What are you doing out of the hospital wing? Madame Pomfrey was locked in her office."

"You locked Madame Pomfrey in her office?" Pansy demanded of Millicent.

"You said you wanted the hospital wing clear," Millicent muttered.

Draco took out his wand and approached Pansy.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't curse you to oblivion!" he shouted.

"I—I—we," Pansy blurted.

"Leave her alone, Draco," Reenie said weakly, walking to him slowly. Her hand fell on his shoulder. "It wasn't her fault…it was neither of theirs."

"What happened here?" Draco asked.

"Just a misunderstanding," Reenie said. "I'll explain later but…my head hurts and I really need to lie down."

"All right," said Draco. "But we really out to tell Professor Snape or something…"

"Yeah, okay," Reenie said. "I think Hogwarts is going to be in more danger now."

"Oh, lovely," said Draco.

"Assiah!" Reenie called. "Can you grab Pluto's staff? We shouldn't leave it lying out here."

"Of course, Reenie!" Assiah said, running to the long staff. She picked it up awkwardly. It was heavier and more awkward than objects she was used to picking up. "I'll go find a safe place to put this. Reenie, I've got an idea. Maybe we can use this to go back home, so then we won't have to wait for Serenity-mama."

"Maybe," said Reenie, "but I can wait until Mom comes to get us. We don't know if Crystal Tokyo is safe yet. Besides, the animamates have followed us. We will have to stay here and protect Hogwarts now."

"All right," said Assiah and she walked up the stairs with the overlarge key. "So heavy."

Though she was tired, Reenie walked with Draco and Pansy's friends to Professor Snape's office. The girls were unable to lie to their head of house with the glare he was giving them (not to mention he was a Legilmens). They talked about Bellatrix's package of polyjuice potion, leading Reenie out to the forest and the bizarre women that were waiting for them.

"Where are they are now?" Snape demanded.

"They said they would meet up with Bellatrix again," Reenie said. "I am afraid my old enemies have joined up with yours."

"Perfect," said Snape. "You are creating a lot of trouble for us, Shields."

"I apologize," Reenie said.

"Serena protected us though," Tracey admitted. "She protected us against one of the…strange witches."

"Really?" said Snape, not out of disbelief, but amusement. "We will have to discuss this with the Headmaster. Now…" he looked at Pansy and her friends. "I will have to give you four detention."

"Detention?" gasped Pansy. Snape had never given her detention before. Snape giving detention to his own students was very rare. "But why?"

"For accepting mail from a Death Eater," Snape said. "You should have handed that letter immediately. Miss Shields, you and Mr. Malfoy may be dismissed. I need to talk to Miss Parkinson and her lot about their detention."

"Okay…er…should I return to the hospital wing or can I go back to the dormitories?" Reenie asked.

"I suggest you see Madam Pomfrey," Snape said. "But I really don't care what you do; just don't have a Forgetfulness Potion relapse."

Draco and Reenie left Snape's office and went to the Hospital Wing. Draco waited patiently to check Reenie out. Reenie insisted that she felt no desire for forgetfulness potions anymore. Everything appeared normal to Madame Pomfrey, so she dismissed Reenie after giving her some medicine for her headache. As Draco and Reenie walked to the common room, Draco noticed something different about Reenie. He didn't know what it was. He couldn't tell if her new change was positive or negative.

"Serena, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, just a little tired," Reenie answered. "I got a new transformation today, and I didn't prepare for it like I should have."

"Transformation?" Draco questioned.

"Remember how I was dressed when I first came to Hogwarts?" Reenie asked him.

"Yes."

"That was my soldier uniform," Reenie said. "I was in my soldier transformation then. When I'm ready for a fight, I just don't pull out a sword or wand and wear whatever…I…transform. While in my transformation, I am able to do things."

"So you're in a disguise?" Draco inquired.

"Something like that," Reenie said and they stopped at the wall.

Draco paused before saying the password. He gazed at Reenie.

"Everything all right, Draco?" Reenie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine…it's just that…you seem so much different than before," Draco said.

"I'm sorry, does it bother you?" Reenie inquired.

"No!" Draco said. "It's like, you're really cured…from the addiction…and whatever it was that was bothering you. Do the memories still hurt?"

"Not as much as before," Reenie admitted. "I miss my friends still, but I know things will work out. I do feel much better."

"Well, whatever caused this new you," Draco said, "I hope you don't lose it."

"I agree," said Reenie. "I feel so much better…"

They stared at each other for a while. Draco seemed to forget what they were supposed to be doing, until Reenie nodded at the blank wall.

"Oh, sorry!" he shouted the password, his face red and they stepped into the common room. Those that remained in the common room were surprised to see Reenie out of the hospital wing so quickly.

"Serena!" Theodore exclaimed. "You're out already? Professor Snape said you wouldn't be released for a week at least."

"I recovered quickly,' said Reenie with a shrug.

"I wish you could've seen the eclipse," said Blaise. "It was incredible. I didn't think it was going to be so good, but it was."

"Yes, I'm sure it was quite…life changing," Reenie said. "Well, I really should be getting to bed. I have a slight headache."

"Headache," frowned Blaise. "Maybe you should stay in the hospital wing, just until it passes."

"We just came from there," said Draco. "Madame Pomfrey gave her something and let her go."

"Don't worry about me," said Reenie. "I've just had…quite an eventful day."

The others looked at her in confusion. "In the hospital wing?" mumbled Theodore.

"Goodnight everyone," Reenie said, waving at them.

The others said, "Goodnight Serena."

"Oh," Reenie paused at the stairs. "Please, call me Reenie."

* * *

Bellatrix was not happy with her new friends and she let out her anger by demonstrating the Cruciatius Curse on them. She finally lowered her wand, to take a moment to yell about their impudence. Sailor Silver Serpent remained on the floor, not used to taking punishments. Sailor Cobalt Wanako however, built up a resistance to pain after taking so man y beatings from Sailor Death Star. Sailor Cobalt Wanako was right back on her feet and before Bellatrix could react, Sailor Cobalt Wanako released her attack.

"Chaotic Howling Hurricane!"

A dog's muzzle made out of mist appeared between Sailor Cobalt Wanako and Bellatrix. It howled, sending gale-force winds at Bellatrix. Bellatrix was caught up in a tornado and slung back into the wall.

"You didn't think we could retaliate, could you?" Sailor Cobalt Wanako demanded, picking up Sailor Silver Serpent.

Sailor Silver Serpent looked at her comrade in surprise. They had never been the best of allies. They always bickered and complained. They couldn't get along. Now, they were forced to work together. Sailor Silver Serpent smiled, letting her arm fall around Sailor Cobalt Wanako's shoulders.

"Yes, you don't know who you are dealing with, Bellatrix," said Sailor Silver Serpent. "You can wave a stick around and say silly words, but we can fight back too."

Bellatrix shook her head, trying to clear her vision.

"We're stuck here, so we might as well find a way to work together," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "Perhaps we should meet this Dark Lord you speak so highly about. Didn't you say you he can speak to snakes? What a coincidence, so can Sailor Silver Serpent here."

"Oh yes," Sailor Silver Serpent said. "Maybe you should introduce us to him. Tell him that you're trying to do work on your own."

"No!" Bellatrix pushed herself up and fell down again. "You can't!"

"You know what," said Sailor Silver Serpent, grinning at Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "I just remembered the starseed of that mage we discovered."

"Oh that's right," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako, grinning back. "Not a blank, but not as bright as a sailor crystal's. Bellatrix's might be interesting to look at. Why don't you do the honors, Serpent?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Sailor Silver Serpent exclaimed, raising her forearms. The gems on her bracelets glowed, sending out the two balls of light toward Bellatrix's chest.

Bellatrix screamed in pain and her starseed, a greenish black, appeared in front of her chest. Her Death Eater robes began to shrink into a black and green sailor fuku. The collar of her fuku lengthened and she pulled up on her head to serve as a hood. The gem on her bow was the bright green Dark Mark.

"All right, Sailor Sorceress," Sailor Cobalt Wanako muttered. "Now, you work for us."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Yay, you have finally witnessed Reenie's new transformation. For you _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ fans, you may have recognized the wheels Reenie had to turn were the chakras Aang had to master in order to control the Avatar State. It seemed really cool, so I decided to make a Sailor Moon-ish version of it. There are a lot of neat information on Chakras online and I suggest you check it out!

I'll return to Crystal Tokyo in the next chapter but it won't be out so quickly. I'll start out with Sailor Kakyuu's group that goes to Sagittarius Zero star. I don't know a whole to about stars and stuff, so if you have ideas for these new scouts attacks and looks, send me a PM.


	26. Truce

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.**_

**Awakening of the Blood Moon**

**Chapter 26**

**Truce**

Professor Dumbledore spoke to Reenie and Assiah the morning after the eclipse. He had happened to be at the school for the eclipse, but he allowed Reenie to rest first. Snape told him the news shortly after giving Pansy and her gang detention. Assiah and Reenie explained more about the war and the enemies they had been fighting. Dumbledore was pleased with Reenie's new behavior.

Reenie and Assiah promised to do their part to protect Hogwarts. He gave them keys to the school and special permission to search the grounds and forest for any enemies. After they discussed the war, their enemies and Reenie's new transformation, Dumbledore dismissed them so they could meditate with Elune.

Elune led the girls to her grove where she liked to mediate and stargaze. She began to burn herbs, helping the girls become calm and focused. Reenie and Assiah sat cross-legged on the ground and closed their eyes.

"Breathe deeply," Elune said. "Listen to the forest. Let it speak to you. Forget about the mundane."

The girls did as Elune told them. As they began to mediate, Assiah got a vision of Hagrid in the woods. Aragog was dead and Hagrid wanted to get him out of the Acromantula's hollow. However, the other acromantulas had another idea: they wanted to eat Aragog.

Assiah gasped and jumped up, her eyes wide. "Hagrid's in trouble!"

Her shouts broke Reenie's and Elune's focus. "What?" said Reenie.

"It's Hagrid," said Assiah urgently. "He's with the acromantulas. He's trying to get Aragog's body out of the hollow and they don't seem very happy about it. We've got to help him!"

"Go," said Elune at once. "We shall resume at another time."

Reenie apologized to Elune and then she took off after Assiah. Assiah was surprised that she was coming too.

"The acromantulas are mad at you Reenie," she said. "It will be too dangerous if you come."

"I can't let you go there alone," said Reenie.

"The acromantulas wont' hurt me," Assiah insisted.

"Maybe not," said Reenie. "But maybe I can make things right with them. I should at least try."

Assiah groaned but did not argue any further. There wasn't much time. She knew Hagrid was strong and the acromantulas did listen to him, but Hagrid was still outnumbered. When they made it to the Burrow, they found Hagrid having a tug of war with Aragog's body between him and a large acromantula.

"Aragog stays here," the acromantula insisted.

"You know he wouldn't want that!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Please, let me burry 'im."

"Shame on you, all of you!" Assiah cried. "Leave Hagrid alone!"

"We will not kill Hagrid," said a female.

"Why are you fighting with him then?" Assiah demanded. "Do you all really plan to eat Aragog?"

"Yes, it is our way," said the largest of the females. "Our nature."

"Maybe for black widows!" cried Assiah. "But not all spiders…and only after they mate! Aragog is…your king! Your father. You can't just kill him and eat him!"

An acromantula recognized Assiah and its pincers clicked excitedly. "It's her! The fool has wandered into our hollow again! This time she will not leave!"

"No, you won't hurt her!" Assiah screamed, moving in front of Reenie. Assiah began glowing a rich light brown and her attire changed into that of a sailor scout. Her collar and skirt was golden brown and her bows forest green. She wore sandals on her feet.

"Assiah?" Reenie mumbled. "No…Sailor Earth."

"Earth Stone Prison!" exclaimed Sailor Earth and she encaged the nearest acromantulas.

"Now listen to me! If you act like monsters, you will be treated as such! What right do you have, attacking Hagrid this way? He is the reason you are all here! You shall not hurt my friend either."

"She attacked our hollow," said an acromantula.

"She was not her self that day!" Sailor Earth exclaimed. "Something happened to her, took control…but she is all better now."

"Yes, I'm sorry for attacking you," Reenie said softly. "I want to make things right."

"Abbadon," said Sailor Earth to the largest of the males. "She did let Aragog live. Aragog would allow her to live. Aragog would not want this. He would not want you all to eat him either."

"He did not object when we ate our mother," Abbadon said.

"He—what—you-," gasped Sailor Earth. She growled and stepped closer. "No! What is _wrong _with you all? You can't just eat whatever you want. She gave you all life! I can't believe Aragog would allow you to eat his mate…Hagrid, is this true/?" she turned to Hagrid.

Hagrid nodded. "They did…but they did not have Aragog's permission or knowledge. They did it when he was asleep. He was angry with them."

"You need to think more like your smaller cousins," said Assiah, "they eat the bugs that harm plants and give diseased: mosquitoes, flies, aphids…Eat those instead. There are plenty of things here that are harming the forest. You can eat them."

"There are no giant insects in the forest," growled a female acromantula. "We prefer larger prey."

"Then I will engorge them for you,' groaned Sailor Earth. "You may not eat Hagrid, or Aragog, or Reenie…or anybody from the school that may wander into this forest! You only eat what harms this forest or harms us…or….or…you will be tiny talking spiders when I'm finished with you!"

Everyone was silent. The acromantulas clicked their pincers. Reenie wondered if Sailor Earth had pushed them too far. Could she even control them? Reenie had seen her talk to all sorts of animals, but acromantulas were different. They were not ordinary animals. They were monsters.

"Very well," said Abbadon. "Take Aragog. We will hunt differently from now on, but do not let us regret it."

"Good," said Sailor Earth, setting them free.

Reenie and Sailor Earth helped Hagrid bring Aragog's body near his hut. Hagrid was impressed with her words.

"I'm sure sooner or later they would've let me take 'im," said Hagrid. "But thank yeh still the same."

"You're welcome," said Assiah.

"I've got to give Harry, Ron and Hermione the news," Hagrid said sadly.

"I'll tell them," said Reenie.

By the way Harry and his friends acted, Reenie didn't think they would come. Of course she understood. Aragog allowed his children to eat—or at least try to eat—Ron and Harry. Harry was busy and preoccupied with something, so she was slightly surprised when she saw Harry arrive. The odd thing was that he came with Professor Slughorn.

Professor Slughorn seemed interested in the giant hairy eight-legged beast, more so in his venom. When Reenie saw him bend down to collect some, she knew why. She and Assiah set down bouquets of flowers and offered their words of eulogy. Afterwards the four of them had some drinks in Hagrid's hut.

"Assiah, I think we ought to go," Reenie said after about an hour. "It's late."

"But I'm not sleepy," protested Assiah, her eyes drooping. "I want to keep singing with Professor Slughorn and Ha-haaagrid." She finally finished with a loud yawn.

"Sorry for your loss, Hagrid," Reenie said. "I hope the others will serve worthy pets for you."

Reenie steered Assiah out of the hut, but not before giving a look into Harry's direction. "Glad you came, Harry."

"Yeah, me too," said Harry.

When Reenie returned back to the common room, she figured out why Harry came, and with Slughorn. There was something Harry wanted, and Slughorn was the one who had it. Even though Reenie's memory had returned to her after she became Sailor Eclipse, it was still damaged after the Forgetfulness Potion abuse. It was so long ago when she had read about Harry Potter and the fall of Voldemort. She couldn't remember Slughorn's part in it, or even if his part was recorded in the books she had read. However, seeing Harry's attitude, Reenie was certain that Harry would get whatever information it was that he needed from Slughorn.

Several days later, Reenie was on the sixth floor headed to the Room of Requirement. She was just passing the boy's bathroom when she heard a girl shrieking: "No, no! Stop!" Something exploded inside.

"Oh crap, it's _them!_"

Without taking the time to transform into Sailor Eclipse, Reenie barged into the boys' bathroom, her wand raised and ready to fire. Unexpectedly, she found no Animamates, phages or even Death Eaters. It was Harry and Draco having a duel. Myrtle was yelling at them to stop. When Draco saw Reenie, he stopped before firing the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. Harry however continued the duel with, "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Draco looked like he was struck several times with a blade. Both Myrtle and Reenie screamed. Reenie glared at Harry.

"Why did you do that? He stopped!"

"I didn't mean it!" Harry exclaimed.

Reenie bounded forward to Draco, pushing Harry aside. "Didn't mean it…but I saw you hex him!"

"He was about to use the Cruciatus Curse on me!" Harry said. "You saw that!"

"And he stopped when I came in," Reenie said, pulling off her robes and pressing them to Draco's bleeding body. "What were you fighting about anyway?"

"I don't know!"

Reenie groaned. "He's still bleeding…I can't get it to stop!"

"Do the Counter curse!" Myrtle urged.

"I don't know it!" Reenie exclaimed. "Harry, what's the counter curse?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I—I didn't even know what the curse would do."

"You used a spell," Reenie said slowly, "without even knowing what it would do? That's crazy! You never do that."

Myrtle began screaming. "MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

Professor Snape burst through the room, his pale face looking more furious than usual. He pushed Harry aside and approached Draco. Reenie removed the robes she had wrapped around him and stepped back, allowing Professor Snape to work on Draco.

"I had nothing to do with it, Professor," Reenie said.

"I know," muttered Snape. He didn't care about her story right now. He could get that later. He was more concerned and focused on getting Draco's bleeding to stop.

"The curse Harry used was called 'Sectusempra." Reenie flashed her eyes at Harry. He frowned and looked away. He hoped she wouldn't tell him, but he wasn't too surprised. She was a Slytherin now, and was on Draco's side. Reenie cleaned Draco's blood of her robes and pulled them back on.

Snape's hand shook but he continued. When he finished healing Draco's wounds, he wiped the blood from his face.

"You need the hospital wing," said Snape. "Miss Shields, if you help me take him there. Potter, you wait for me here."

"Yes, Professor."

Reenie took Draco's left as Snape took the right and they supported him out of the bathroom. They were halfway down the hall when Professor Snape spoke.

"Did Potter attack Draco?" Snape asked.

"It didn't seem like that sir," Reenie answered. "I was passing the bathroom when I heard Moaning Myrtle screaming. I thought it was my enemies, coming to attack the school so I ran into the bathroom. I believe they were having a duel because they both had their wands out. Draco was about to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry, but he lowered his wand when he saw me come in. That was in Harry hexed him with Sectusempra. It was an accident though, Professor. He said he didn't know what it would do—and he didn't know the counter curse either."

Had not Professor Snape been a Legilmens, he would have assumed she made the whole thing up. The story didn't make sense to him. He was trying to understand Reenie's new behavior. However, he knew Draco and Harry quite well and he knew that they would seize a moment to attack each other.

"Do you know why they were fighting?" Snape asked.

"No sir," said Reenie. "But I believe the ghost does. She was telling them to stop."

Professor Snape paused at the Hospital Wing. "I have one last question for you: do you know who taught Harry that spell?"

"I have an idea," Reenie said. "The Half Blood Prince."

"Excuse me?" said Snape. He acted as if she was playing games with him, but he knew exactly what she meant.

"Harry has an old copy of _Advanced Potion Making_, sir," Reenie said. "Whoever owned previously it called themselves 'The-Half-Blood-Prince.' There are notes on how to improve potions, and spells that the previous owner may have made up."

"How long have you known this?" Snape demanded

"I found out the week I was in Gryffindor," Reenie said.

"And you didn't bring it to the attention of any of the teachers?" Snape said.

Reenie shrugged. "I didn't think it would bring any harm. Harry was behind in potions, and the Prince's notes helped him. Honestly, Professor, I think the Prince should have sold his notes to author, so that they can make another version. Professor Slughorn himself said that potions can be perfected. But…even so…Harry should have known better than to use a spell when he did not know the consequences of it."

"I appreciate you telling me this," said Professor Snape.

"Thank you and you're welcome," Reenie gave a typical Japanese bow. "Does that mean I'm on your good side?"

"For now," said Snape. "Unfortunately, I must take ten points for not being up front about Potter's book."

"I understand," Reenie said with a nod.

Snape frowned. He was half expecting her to shout how outrageous it was. Not too long ago the girl was out of her mind.

"But you attempted to help Draco and you told me about Harry's source of potion making prowess," said Snape. "I therefore add you ten points."

It didn't make any difference to Slytherins current standing but Reenie was appreciative nonetheless.

"Now, stay with Draco," Snape said. "Don't leave unless it's necessary."

"Yes sir," Reenie said and she helped Draco into the hospital wing. She stayed at his bedside for hours and if she had been anyone else, Madame Pomfrey would have shooed her away. Madame Pomfrey also was not used to Reenie's new attitude. She felt as if she asked Reenie to leave, Reenie would lose her temper. She allowed Reenie to stay in the hospital wing overnight.

Draco was overjoyed when he woke up to see Reenie the next morning. Her arms were crossed in front of her on his chest and her head was laying in them while she slept. He reached over to push her hair away from her face. Reenie stirred and sat up, yawning. Draco smiled.

"Where you here the whole night?" he asked.

"Yes," Reenie answered. "Professor Snape told me not to leave you unless it was necessary."

"And Madame Pomfrey didn't object?"

Reenie shook her head. "How are you?"

"Better," Draco answered. "I can't really remember what happened."

"You were fighting with Harry Potter in the bathroom on the sixth floor," Reenie told him. "I came in right before he hit you with a bad curse. Professor Snape was able to make you better."

"Oh, right," said Draco, looking down a the bandages on his chest.

"What were you two fighting about?" Reenie inquired.

"I'm not sure," Draco answered. "I was in the bathroom first, talking to Moaning Myrtle. I saw Potter's face in the mirror and I…I well…"

"You started the fight?" Reenie said.

Draco nodded.

"Why?"

"He just came in at the wrong time," Draco said. "I was talking to Myrtle about something…secretive and I just got mad when I noticed Potter there."

"Why didn't you ask him to leave?" Reenie asked.

"I don't know," Draco groaned. "It was an impulse, I suppose."

Reenie frowned at him.

"Serena, look, Potter and I have always been rivals." Draco told her. "We'll always be rivals. If the tables were turned and I walked in on Potter, he would've attacked me too. I told you the day I offered to be his friend and ever since he turned me down, we became enemies."

"I used to be your enemy," Reenie said. "You hated my guts—and I yours. So why the change?"

"It's not the same thing," said Draco. "I can't hate you anymore, because, well….I love you."

Reenie smirked. "That must've been some curse Harry hit you with."

"I'm serious!" Draco exclaimed. "I really do love you. I don't know how it happened, believe me, I fought against it. But I just couldn't help myself. I fell in love anyway."

Reenie sighed. She wasn't expecting to hear this. This was making things difficult. After she had transformed into Sailor Eclipse for the first time, she was routinely mediating every day, sometimes twice a day. With Elune in the forest, on her own in the Room of Requirement. She tried to keep her emotions under control, but it wasn't easy. She was still a teenager with hormones. She was in an unfamiliar setting. Her old enemies had followed her to her place of sanctuary and it was very possibly the would rage the school at any time. The eclipse was somewhat easier because of the pressure. She knew it was important to eclipse her feelings then because she was on a time limit. Now even though she had done it before, it was different now. She had to do it on her own and remember what it was she did the first time. She was concerned about the safety of the school, and about what was going on at home. At times she got a little too happy when she did well on assignments. Now a boy she hardly could stand professed his love to her. She was very, very much confused—and a little happy. It was a long time since she heard someone say that to her.

"Draco, I—I don't know what to say," she murmured.

"I know this must be confusing for you," Draco said. "I know you were in love with this Helios bloke you told me about—and I don't plan to replace him—I just want to know, if you love me back, at all."

Reenie searched her emotions. Did she love him? She was grateful to him. He helped her through her addiction. She wouldn't have made it if it weren't for him. After she saw past the spoiled little rich boy, she saw a new person. She could now call him her friend.

"That is very nice to know," Reenie said softly. "And I suppose…yes…I do love you but I don't think we can ever end up together. My parents are going to come back for me and I will need to return to Crystal Tokyo someday. I can't stay here, Draco."

"Yes, I know," Draco sighed, laying back into his pillow.

"Maybe if things were different," said Reenie, "if I was just a student like you then maybe something more could happen between us."

"You really think so?" Draco asked hopefully.

Reenie nodded.

Draco smiled. "Well, that makes me feel a little better."

"I'd better get going," said Reenie. "We have lessons today. Oh, I'll be sure get your homework for you."

Draco's smile turned into a frown. "Oh, now I feel worse."

Reenie chuckled and she kissed his cheek.

Because of Reenie's tipoff of Harry's source of success in Potions, Harry had to return the Half-Blood-Prince's copy of _Advance Potion Making _and start using the new one he had purchased. In addition, Snape gave him detention for every week until the end of term. Luckily, because Slughorn favored Harry, he did not take any corrective action. He did understand why Harry held onto the book, though he was still unhappy for not turning it in.

Harry's performance in Potions was back to normal-terrible. They were making a potion that allowed the drinker to see in the dark. Harry hadn't seen or heard of most of these ingredients. Hermione however, was a little smug about it. She had returned to be the top student in potions, next to Reenie of course. Eclipse's influence in Reenie returned all her memories, and stirred a new brilliance in her. Reenie knew all the spells and potions, and how to do them.

After Reenie finished making the assigned potion, she made one of her own. Her potion of Gullibility. She remembered she had used this potion on Serena's family to make them believe that she was their cousin. Reenie planned to use this potion incase her words of persuasion did not work. She had to get Harry and Draco to form a truce, before things got even worse.

"Ah, looks like you have all ready finished the potion, Miss Shields," said Slughorn brightly as he approached Reenie's cauldron. "What is this you're making here."

"A potion I invented from back home," Reenie said. "It makes people believe whatever I tell them. You care to try some, Professor to see how well it works?"

"No, no," said Slughorn. "I'll take your word for it."

After the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Reenie went to Snape's office and waited for Harry to finish his detention. He did not look at all happy when he came out.

"Come with me, Harry," Reenie said.

Harry groaned. "I'm tired."

"This will only be a moment," Reenie said. "It's important."

"It's because of you that I've got detention!"

"Professor Snape would've given you detention anyway," Reenie told him.

"She is correct, Potter," said Snape from his desk. "Miss Shields was right to tell me what you were up to. It was important for me to know what spell you used, and how you learned it."

Harry frowned. "Oh, let's just get this over with."

"This way," said Reenie and he followed her. "Oh, I saw the match. Gryffindor won. Ginny got the Snitch right from under Cho's nose."

Harry smiled. "I knew she could do it."

They entered the hospital wing and stopped at Draco's bed.

"Come to finish me off?" Draco demanded.

"No," said Harry. "I don't know why I'm here."

"You're going to apologize to Draco," Reenie said.

"Apologize?" gasped Harry. "Malfoy, Did you put her up to this?"

"Potter, if you think _anyone _here can talk Reenie into anything, then you don't know her at all," Draco said. "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"It's time for you guys to stop this," Reenie said. "Look where your stupid rivalry had led—you've landed Draco in the hospital wing—you could have gotten him killed."

"I told you I didn't know what the spell would do!" Harry barked.

"Yes, you did," said Reenie. "But have you told Draco?" Reenie gestured to him. "He's the one that needs to hear your explanation more than everyone else. He has to know you didn't liberty try to kill him!"

Harry's mouth fell open. He knew she was right, but apologize to Draco? What about all the wrongs that Draco had done?

"He—he attacked me first!" Harry exclaimed. "He was going to use an Unforgivable Curse on me!"

"It will be Draco's turn to apologize after yours," said Reenie. "Both of you have wronged each other, and we are not leaving until you apologize for each stupid and immature thing you've done!"

Harry sighed and collapsed in a chair. He was going to be here for a while. He might as well get started.

"Right—well—I'm sorry for using that curse on you. I swear I didn't know what it would do. I just panicked, and said the first thing that came into my head. If I knew what it would do, I wouldn't have used it on you. I swear."

"Now accept his apology, Draco," said Reenie. "And mean it."

Draco sighed. "I…I accept your apology, Potter."

Harry looked at him expectantly. "Well…aren't you going to apologize for trying to use the Cruciatus Curse on me? For attacking me in the first place?"

"You shouldn't have walked in on me in the first place, Potter? Why can't you just mind your own business?"

"Silence!" Reenie snarled. "Enough. Draco, take your medicine." She handed him a goblet of liquid.

"Why?" Draco demanded.

"You're getting too excited," said Reenie. "This will help you relax. Your wounds are still healing."

Draco paused and took his medicine. Then he suddenly felt that whatever Reenie told him, would be the truth. She didn't think she would have to, but she spiked Draco's medicine with her potion of gullibility. It would be difficult to be able to spike Harry's drink. She couldn't exactly just walk over to him during dinner and pour it in his pumpkin juice. Madame Pomfrey let Reenie come in whenever she liked, and helped give Draco his medicine. When Draco was asleep when she had it ready, she would make sure he drank it…and sometimes she spiked it with some of her own useful potions.

"You are sorry for attacking Harry, aren't you?" Reenie said.

"Well…yes, I suppose you're right," Draco sighed. "Sorry, Potter. You just…surprised me as all. I guess I panicked too."

"Now, Harry," said Reenie, "I think you need to apologize spying on Draco."

"Spying?" Harry said.

"I know it wasn't just coincidence that you were there at the same time," Reenie said. "You weren't there because you had to use the toilet, did you? You sought Draco out. You knew he was there and you went there to see what he was going?"

"How do you know that?" Both Draco and Harry demanded.

"I just do," Reenie said. "You were too obsessed with what Draco was doing, and you made it your personal mission to find out. You were given tasks from Dumbledore, you became Captain of your Quidditch team, but that did not really matter to you, because getting Draco was more important, was that right?"  
"Oh, hold on!" Harry exclaimed. "Malfoy's done the same thing! He tried to get us in trouble our first year, when we were with Hagrid. Hagrid had to send his pet dragon away."

Draco smirked at the memory.

"And Draco got his punishment for snooping…just as you have," Reenie said.

Harry sighed. He knew Reenie was right and she would not let him leave until he was finished apologizing for his "wrongdoings." It took several hours for them to finish apologizing and forgiving each other for every little thing. Once they had done so, Reenie made them shake hands.

"Don't expect a hug, Potter," Draco muttered after he was done shaking Harry's hand.

"That will do," said Reenie. "You two do not need to become friends-that would take a miracle. However, you two are no longer enemies or rivals. I don't think you can trust each other or like each other, but I hope you two understand one another more."

The two grumbled in agreement and Harry left the hospital wing finally. Reenie kissed Draco goodbye and she too left. Draco sighed. Without Reenie's persistence, there was no way Harry and Draco would voluntarily bury the hatchet between them.

TO BE CONTINUED


	27. Trip to the Underworld

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

Awakening of the Blood Moon 27

Trip to the Underworld

It was a death trap for Sailor Kakyuu's group. Sailor Death Star was no where to be found on Sagittarius Zero Star, but it was inhabited by numerous animamates and corrupted sailor soldiers, mainly from stars and dwarfs. They pressed onward for they had no other choice.

"There are too many!" said Sailor Sirius. Her white hair was in a ponytail, tight at the crown of her head and came out thick and feathered. She wore a soft gold halter top with gold and white harem like pants. "

"We are close, very close," said Sailor Canopus. She was the best navigator out of the group. She could find her way through anyplace. Her brown hair was tied back, some of her bangs hanging over her left eye. A band of red dwarf scouts came at her and her comrades and she countered with her attack. "STAR LIGHT SHIP!"

A Trojan ship made of starlight drove through her attackers, smacking them with the oars.

Sailor Procyon, the shortest of the group had thin, light blond hair with it pulled over her left shoulder. Without warning, she a strong force tugging her away. She cried out, looking around. She saw several tall corrupted sailor scouts.

"Come to the Neutron Star Sailors!" the one in the exclaimed. The scouts hailed from neutron stars and possessed the ability to create powerful gravitational pulls, much like neutron stars themselves.

"Procyon, no!" exclaimed Sailor Betelgeuse.

Once she got close enough, Sailor Procyon lost her starseed to the neutron sailor scouts.

Sailor Betelgeuse and Sailor Sirius, who were close with Sailor Procyon, countered their attacks on the Neutron Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Betelgeuse was tall with long red hair wearing red and orange. She pranced in a tight circle, making the neutron star scouts laugh.

"Are you going to ask me to dance, fool?" demanded the leader.

"Not you," hissed Sailor Betelgeuse, swaying left to right. "The stars. RYTHMIC STAR DANCE!"

Many orange sparkles of light bounced around, blinding the Neutron Star scouts and then smacking into them.

"STELLAR CANINE ATTACK!" starlight shaped like the dog Saluki, similar to a greyhound with a feathered and bushy tail ran gracefully to the enemy. It bit each one, sending them to oblivion.

Sailor Aechnar, a sailor scout with thick blue hair and blue eyes made a quick observation of the positions of the enemies. Just as four of her comrades was about to lose their starseeds, she launched her attack. "CROOKED RUNNING WATER!"

Water and starlight swarmed around, avoiding her friends and getting her enemies—except for a few droplets that fell onto Sailor Rigel, who had a bit of a temper.

"Nice going, Aechnar!" she cried.

Aechnar's mouth pulled back in her mischievous grin. "Sorry—but you're alive, right?"

"Sailor Betelgeuse," said Sailor Sirius, "you and Sailor Canopus take a group to the castle. We can handle things here!"

"Okay," said Sailor Betelgeuse. "Canopus, get Sailor Kakyuu and the starlights!"

"I'll give you some cover," said Rigel, shaking the water from her hair. "Dust Cloud!"

Stellar dust formed with particles of light, creating such a thick cloud that the enemies could not see them. Even Sailor Canopus could not see much, but Sailor Canopus could navigate her way through anything, no matter the circumstance.

"This way!" said Sailor Canopus, leading Sailor Kakyuu and the others to the castle. To their relief, there were no more corrupted dwarf star sailor scouts. In the middle of the room was a beautiful tall woman dressed similar to the other star sailor scouts. Her harem pants were white with multicolored scarves. Her top was purple with sheer sleeves and she held a long staff. She laughed.

"Looking for Death Star?" she said melodiously.

"What?" said Sailor Star Fighter. "You're not…?"

"No," said the mysterious woman.

"Then who are you?" demanded Sailor Star Maker.

"Not that it matters, for you soon shall perish," said the woman darkly. "But I am Sailor Supernova…unlike the animates you've been fighting, I am a real sailor scout. I've been placed here incase any of you fools felt compelled to come here."

"A trap!" gasped Sailor Star Healer.

"Indeed," said Sailor Supernova. "I hold the power to destroy stars…all stars will go out one day…" she looked at Betelgeuse. "And the shine of yours has gone out. GRAVITATIONAL COLLAPSE!"

Sailor Betelguess fell on her knees. She felt she was being shrunk down inside herself, exploding from the inside out.

"What's…happening to me?" she cried.

Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Canopus knelt down to her, trying to help while Sailor Star Fighter and the others fought Sailor Supernova, much to no avail.

"KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST!" exclaimed Sailor Kakyuu. A blizzard of blossoms flew toward Sailor Supernova. All it did was make her angry.

"STAR MAKER MUSIC BOX!"

"STAR FIGHTER ATTACK!"

Sailor Star Maker's was cut right in half before it started playing, and Sailor Star Fighter's attack rebounded back her. Sailor Canopus and Star Healer were unable to save Sailor Betelgeuse. They attempted to avenge her, and the lost their starseeds in the process.

"Starlight, Star bright…first star I take tonight!" Exclaimed Sailor Supernova as she collected the starseeds. Within seconds, all the sailor scouts save for Kakyuu were gone. She opened her hand and a pair of cards appeared in them.

"Now is not the time for a card game," grumbled Sailor Supernova, crushing the cards—and Sailor Kayuu's hand. Sailor Kakyuu cried out in pain.

Sailor Supernova pulled her out of the castle to the battle. "Hmm…looks like your friends are putting quite a bit of a fight, aren't they? I'm impressed."

"STELLAR WIND!" exclaimed Sailor Arcturus, a tall sailor scout with orange hair and brown eyes. Her stellar wind made her enemy fly backward.

A short sailor scout with short spiky blue-white hair launched a vulture of starlight at a corrupted red dwarf sailor scout.

"Good work, Sailor Vega!" said Sailor Arcturus.

"Very good attempts," called Sailor Supernova, once the last corrupted sailor scout had fallen. "Now can you defeat me?"

"No," gasped Sailor Kayuu weakly. "Go."

"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Sirius. "Where's Sailor Canopus and the others?"

"Dead, and so shall you be," said Sailor Supernova. "Don't fear…no one lives forever!"

"Get out of here!" shouted Sailor Kakyuu.

She raised her staff above her head. "SUPERNOVA STELLAR EXPLOSION!"

The entirety of Sagittarius Star Zero was enveloped in bright orange and blue light before all the sailor scouts were blown away.

"And Sailor Supernova let me live," said Sailor Kakyuu weakly. "She wanted me to relay the message to you."

"I am sorry for sending you out there," whispered Neo Queen Serenity. "I should have known it was a trap."

Sailor Kakyuu was laying in a bed in the Crystal Palace, exhausted and bruised. She told Neo Queen Serenity all about what happened in Sagittarius Zero.

"How is the battle here?" asked Sailor Kakyuu.

"We have managed to reclaim the Crystal Points," Neo Queen Serenity said. "But we still have casualties. We have no way of learning Sailor Death Star's whereabouts. I've recently sent some scouts to the allied nations to search for any survivors. We might be able to rebuild—if there is anything left."

"I can help," said Sailor Kakyuu.

"No, rest," said Neo Queen Serenity. "You have travelled far. We will talk later."

When Sailor Copper Owl finished her experiment and all of the phages were infected with the same poison as Sailor Bismuth Hare, Sailor Death Star sent them to attack Earth again. She knew that Neo Queen Serenity sent groups throughout the world and so she sent some phages to keep them busy. Because Sailor Bismuth Hare did not want to be near Sailor Copper Owl, they went to separate locations. Sailor Bismuth Hare wanted vengeance on Sailor Neo Moon the most and so she went to Crystal Tokyo. She felt that going to any other nation would waste her time. She allowed Sailor Copper Owl and the new phages to take the other countries.

Sailor Copper Owl did not have to worry too much on finding the sailor scouts at their new posts. Sailor Cobalt Wanako had given Sailor Copper Owl a list of Tokyo's allies. She decided to go to the closest nation first: China. From there, she just had to follow the burning buildings. The Great Wall of China now looked like a "No-Wall-of-China." The wall couldn't hold out extra-terrestrial enemies, no matter how strong it was.

Sailor Leo, Aries and Prometheus and Sir Vincent were assigned to rebuild China. They did not find many survivors, and those that had survived saw everyone as an enemy. Getting them to see that they were on the same side was not easy. When the scared survivors attacked the scouts, they had no choice but to protect themselves.

"I told you," said Sailor Leo irritably. "We're here to help you!"

"Aries, see if you can use your mind trick on them," said Prometheus.

"I'll try," said Sailor Aries, touching her forehead. She used her telepathic gift to get into their heads. It worked after a few tries. They dropped their weapons and ran away.

"What's with them?" said Sir Vincent.

Sailor Prometheus turned around and saw what scared the people. It looked like a mass of black ooze shaped into bodies. It swarmed around the scouts. Sir Vincent pushed Sailor Prometheus out of the way, and the creatures grabbed him.

"Vincent!" she exclaimed. "Torch of Fire!"

Her fire did nothing to the monsters. The monsters attacked the others, choking them. They kicked their legs, trying to fight back but it was no use. They couldn't yell out an attack or use their arms. It was hopeless.

It was the same for the other scouts around the world. They were fighting the same monsters that had once been phages. Some of the phages were even undead former enemies of the sailor scouts, including the Bureau of Bad Behavior.

Then suddenly, the monsters let go. They exploded into a million pieces. The sailor scouts fell down, falling to their feet.

"What—what happened?" gasped Sailor Aries.

"I destroyed them," said a voice. The scout slooked up to see Sailor Copper Owl. She was holding a device in her hand. It looked like a small baton with a button on the top.

"They were part of an experiment that gone badly. I implanted a detonation device in all them, incase they got out of control. Sailor Death Star wanted me to poison the phages with the same poison Sailor Neo Moon used on Sailor Bismuth Hare."

"_Those _were phages?" muttered Sir Vincent.

"Why did you save us?" Sailor Leo demanded.

"I couldn't get your starseed if you're dead," said Sailor Copper Owl.

"What's your reason for fighting for Sailor Death Star anyway?" asked Sailor Leo. "You can't be all that loyal to her if you went ahead and destroyed the phages."

"Very well, I'll tell you my story," said Sailor Copper Owl. "I am a scientist. Everyone from my planet was either dying or dead. I was one of the very few survivors. I never left my lab, you see…I have this problem with germs.

"I was searching for a cure. The sailor soldier from my planet contracted the disease. Who could protect our planet from invaders if she died? What if there was some way someone could take her place. But I did not know how to do that. I did not understand starseeds. Then Sailor Death Star came to me with a plan. If I could take her starseed, then I would be able to find a cure for my planet."

"So, you just took her starseed, like that?" Leo demanded with a growl.

"She was already dying!" exclaimed Sailor Copper Owl. "I hardly had a choice. I was the last remaining survivor of my planet. Perhaps I could take her place, at least for a while. I collected as many starseeds as I could, so that I could find clues. If I could find candidates for more sailor scouts, then I could replace them when the old ones expire."

"So, you're in this for money, aren't you?" said Sailor Prometheus. "You're going to take our starseeds, and sell them to the highest bidder?"

"Please, you insult me. I am a scientist—not a thief. The sailor scouts before you have fought this battle for a hundred years," said Sailor Copper Owl sharply. "They were tired. They needed successors. Soon you will be tired and diseased. Not only that, but some scouts grow bored with their burden. I understand that the good queen herself did not want to be a sailor soldier. Why not give that privilege and power to someone who would give anything for it?"

"You're sick, you know that?" yelled Sir Vincent, unsheathing his sword and charging.

Sailor Copper Owl dodged his attack and knocked him down with a paralyzing attack.

"I have told you my story," said Sailor Copper Owl. "This planet is soon to die. There is nothing that you can do."

And before the sailor scouts could do anything, Sailor Copper Owl took their starseeds.

The Oriens Natura stayed in Crystal Tokyo to help Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pandora, Sailor Charon and Sailor Janus. They were fighting Sailor Bismuth Hare, who managed to extract the starseeds of Sailor Mezumi and Sailor Ryuu. While the remaining Oriens Natura fought her, Sailor Pandora attacked her from behind. Sailor Pandora removed the lid from her jar and cried, "Chaotic Collection!"

Sailor Bismuth Hare's handbag flew out of her hands and into Sailor Pandora's jar. Black smoke was streaming off of her.

"W-What are you doing?" she demanded, attempting to turn around.

"It's weakening her!" said Sailor Seiyuuki in amazement. She ran to Sailor Bismuth Hare, attempting to restrain her with her heavy staff. It was difficult. Sailor Bismuth Hare kept moving. Sailor Uma came to help keep Sailor Bismuth Hare still so that Sailor Pandora could finish her attack.

The poison in Sailor Bismuth Hare's body began leaving her. The black in her costume changed back to silver, changing to what she was wearing before her dark transformation. When it was all over, Sailor Bismuth Hare collapsed to the ground and Sailor Pandora quickly put the lid back on her jar. Her jar shook, as if the chaos inside threatened to come back out.

"Excellent work, Sailor Pandora!" said Sailor Seiyuuki. "You've cured her!"

Sailor Pandora looked surprised. "Really? Is that what I did? I was just curious to find out if I can put more chaos back in, instead of just letting it out."

She attempted to peak inside the jar and Sailor Seiyuuki slammed her hand over the lid. "Best to keep that shut."

Sailor Pandora's eyes widened. "Oh—right."

Sailor Bismuth Hare groaned and pushed herself up into a kneeling position. She looked at her hands and outfit, feeling her hair and face. "I'm—I'm back to my old self? But—how?"

Her eyes fell on Sailor Pandora. "You've cured me!"

"Yes, yes I did," said Pandora, quite pleased with herself. From training under Sailor Saturn, she had the abilities of healing, but they have never been quite like this.

"Thank you," said Sailor Bismuth Hare. "I feel so much better now! I want to make it up to you. I want to help you make your planet beautiful again!"

"You do?" sad Sailor Saturn. "Why?"

"Because I just love beautiful things," said Sailor Bismuth Hare. "I want to make everything beautiful. I was wrong. I was trying to take beauty away instead of adding to it. What can I do?"

The Sailor Scouts exchanged glances. They were not sure what to think about the animamate's new motives.

"Well, I suppose you can start with where we would find Sailor Death Star," said Sailor Saturn.

"Oh, of course," smiled Sailor Bismuth Hare. "Sailor Death Star-,"

But Sailor Bismuth Hare was unable to reveal Sailor Death Star's hiding place. A loud shout rang out.

"Pitiful Creature! You are useless to me!"

Sailor Bismuth Hare gasped. It was Sailor Death Star and she was furious. Sailor Bismuth Hare's bracelets broke and she was gone.

"No," said Sailor Saturn. "Pandora, quickly—go tell Neo Queen Serenity about this. Tell her how you were able to take cure Sailor Bismuth Hare. Maybe your newfound ability could be of use to us."

"Oh, er, right!" said Sailor Pandora. She took off to the Crystal Palace and relayed the information to the Queen. She was impressed.

"You were able to cure her completely?" she said.

"Yes, it was difficult," said Sailor Pandora. "I'm not sure how I did it. I guess I just focused on taking all the bad out of her."

Neo Queen Serenity nodded. "This may be useful, Sailor Pandora. IN the case that we find Sailor Death Star, I may need your help to take Chaos out of her. It was very difficult with Sailor Galaxia, and I am sure it will be even more difficult with Sailor Death Star."

"But how are we going to find her?" questioned Sailor Pandora. "The animamate wasn't able to give out her whereabouts."

"I know of someone that may know," said Neo Queen Serenity. "Getting there may be a problem. Could you send Sailor Charon to me?"

"Er, all right," murmured Sailor Pandora. Sailor Pandora found Sailor Charon to be strange and eerie, and a little morbid. Nevertheless, she followed the Queen's instructions.

Moments later, Sailor Charon came to the queen. "You sent for me, milady?"

"Yes," said Neo Queen Serenity. "I understand that you can travel to the underworld?"

"That's correct," answered Sailor Charon.

"Can others come with you?"

"For a price," smirked Sailor Charon. "No one can ride the river of Styx for free—neither the dead or the living—royal or not."

"Yes, yes, I understand," said Neo Queen Serenity. "That wouldn't be a problem. I wish you to take me there."

"Are you sure?" asked Sailor Charon. "Just a whole lot of dead souls there."

"I know," answered Neo Queen Serenity. "I wish to go there so that I may see a dead friend."

"Who?"

"The last person to be possessed by Chaos," answered Neo Queen Serenity. "Sailor Galaxia."

TO BE CONTINUED


	28. Rise of Cosmos

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter_

**Awakening of the Blood Moon**

**Ch 28**

**Rise of Cosmos**

Neo Queen Serenity paid a gold coin for passage into the underworld with Sailor Charon as her guide. She had a time limit of nine minutes or she would have to wait nine hours before leaving the underworld. The underworld revolved around the number nine, as did Sailor Charon's attacks.

As expected, the underworld was a dreary place, one that Neo Queen Serenity did not wish to visit again anytime soon. The river of Styx merged with two other rivers, Oblivion and Memory. On the river banks of these two rivers were twins with light purple hair. The difference between the two was how they wore their hair and the color of their dress.

"Hello Lethe, Mnemosyne," said Sailor Charon. "Love to chat, but we are looking for Sailor Galaxia."

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Mnemsonyne.

"Chaos is back," answered Neo Queen Serenity. "We seek Galaxia's guidance."

"There is no peace even in death," Lethe grunted.

"Let Galaxia decide that," Mnesomyne chided. "You will find Galaxia at the end of the river. She is on a small island."

"Many thanks," said Neo Queen Serenity.

Yet at the end of the river there was a small island that was glowing like a star. Neo Queen Serenity had to shield her eyes.

"She will be here," said Sailor Charon and docked the gondola. She remained inside as Neo Queen Serenity got out, calling for Sailor Galaxia. A warm voice welcomed her.

"We meet again Sailor Moon," it said. "Or shall I say, Neo Queen Serenity?"

Instead of the sailor scout in her golden fuku, her gold to red hair was flowing around her and she was wearing a white gown. It was Princess Galaxia.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" the princess asked.

"I need your help!" exclaimed Neo Queen Serenity. "Chaos is back and it's stronger than ever!"

"How can that be?"

"I don't know," said Neo Queen Serenity. "It has found another host, someone by the name of 'Sailor Death Star.' Most of Earth has been destroyed, many have lost their lives and I don't know what to do! We don't even know where Galaxia is hiding!"

"I'm sure it would Sagittarius Zero Star." suggested Princess Galaxia.

Neo Queen Serenity shook her head. "I sent Sailor Kakyuu with a group of soldiers to check it out. She was the only one who survived. She said that a sailor scout named Sailor Supernova was there waiting for them—a trap."

"I see," murmured Galaxia. "this does not bode well."

"Please, there must be something we can do!" begged Neo Queen Serenity. "You know Chaos better than anyone. You've fought it."

"And I lost," said Galaxia sadly. "I was foolish to think I could defeat it when it was in its prime, and on all my own."

"That may be, but you know the galaxy more than anyone else!" Insisted the queen.

Galaxia sighed, thinking for a moment. "The Chaos was weakened greatly when you drove it out of me. It could not possess another sailor scout of my caliber—or any sailor scout for that matter. It would need to seek something weak."

Neo Queen Serenity nodded for her to continue.

"I do not know of any Sailor Death Star, so this must be the new name for Chaos' host. The weakest beings in the galaxy that I know of would be the sprites of brown dwarves," stated Princess Galaxia knowledgeably. "Brown dwarfs are small and dark, and they do not have the capacity to become real stars. The sprites of those places are weak and small themselves. I am sure that Chaos was able to talk one sharing its body."

"I see," said Neo Queen Serenity. "I haven't had any sailor scouts from brown dwarves come to the school."

"I doubt they would have come if you invited them," said Princess Galaxia. "They are proud and stubborn, despite their weakness. They do not believe in working for something. I'm sure Chaos promised this sprite glory and power in exchange for its body. If Chaos is not at Sagittarius Zero Star, then it must be at the sprite's home brown dwarf."

"Then I will have to start looking immediately," said Neo Queen Serenity, turning to leave. "Thank you, Galaxia!"

"Wait, my Queen!" cried the princess as she grabbed her by the arm. "Brown dwarfs are scattered all around the galaxy. It will take too long to search every single one. If Chaos has taken as many star seeds as it did when I was its host, then the energy from those starseeds must have been used to power the brown dwarf! What you are looking for now is most likely a star that has grown from a brown dwarf to a supergiant!"

Neo Queen Serenity gasped. "How do I find it? It could be any kind of star!"

"I will give you my knowledge of the galaxy," said Princess Galaxia. "I remember every star, planet and moon of each solar system. You will know the places of brown dwarfs. Brown stars will not grow–search for one that has grown larger and brighter since we've banished Chaos the first time, and you will be sure to find it!"

Princess Galaxia pressed her forehead to the Queen's and she gained all of Galaxia's knowledge. She could see every nook and cranny of the galaxy. It was incredible.

"It is time," called Sailor Charon. "Unless you want to speak to any more dead people, then I must insist we go."

"Yes, Charon," said Neo Queen Serenity. "Thank you for your help Galaxia."

"You can do this," encouraged Princess Galaxia. "You are strong."

Neo Queen Serenity frowned. "No, I am not. Not compared to you. I mean–you're the scout of the whole galaxy! I was scout of the Earth's moon—just some rock!"

Galaxia laughed. "Oh, don't underestimate yourself. You were able to drive chaos out of me. You are stronger than you give yourself. I know there is a sailor scout stronger than me anyway—one of the cosmos. Perhaps you will meet her one day."

The two embraced, Galaxia wished her luck and the Queen hurried to the gondola. Neo Queen Serenity only had a moment to wave back before the gondola began moving again.

"I've got it, Charon," said Neo Queen Serenity. "The knowledge to find and stop Sailor Death Star."

"We're doomed," muttered Charon. "Maybe we should have brought our survivors down here to take a dip in the water, then they will be indestructible—so long they don't have a toe sticking out."

"Have faith, Charon—we will win this," said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Better get a move on then," said Charon.

Charon held her gondola rod in the water for nine seconds and it began to glow. Then the gondola moved with amazing speed.

After collecting the starseeds of the group from Beijing, Sailor Copper Owl returned to Sailor Death Star to turn them in.

"These are just from one group," explained the animamate as Sailor Death Star looked the starseeds over. "I will move on to Bombay of India, and see if what I can find there."

"Well done," said Sailor Death Star.

"There is a lot of ground to cover," said Sailor Copper Owl. "If you are able to bring Sailor Bismuth Hare from Crystal Tokyo for a moment, she can help me get more crystals for you."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," said Sailor Death Star with a cruel smile. "Sailor Bismuth Hare is dead."

"Dead?" gasped Sailor Copper Owl. "How?"

"She was no longer any use to me," said Sailor Death Star casually. "So she has been dismissed–permanently."

"You—you killed her? But why? What has she done?"

"Wasn't so much what she has done–but what she was about to do," Sailor Death Star told her. "Somehow, one of the scouts there was able to change her back to her old weak self, and she was about to divulge our secret hiding place. She has betrayed us, and I can't have a traitor among us."

Sailor Copper Owl swallowed hard. She was the only animamate left, save for Sailor Cobalt Wanako and Silver Serpent and she wasn't sure when they were returning. She had to search for all those sailor scouts and their crystals on her own. Previously she would enjoy this so she could get more glory, but seemed like too much work for one person. Perhaps, she had killed the phages a little too early. She was getting tired of this war. She just wanted to return home. She had put too much service in Sailor Death Star. It looked as if Sailor Death Star was not going to keep her end of the deal. Perhaps if Sailor Copper Owl played her cards right, she could end this, right here, and right now.

"What is the problem, Owl?" Sailor Death Star growled, growing tired of Sailor Copper Owl's silence.

"Oh–nothing, ma'am," said Sailor Copper Owl.

"If you have nothing else to report then get on with your duties," sneered Sailor Death Star.

"Of course," said Sailor Copper Owl. "I will need to make a visit to the lab and I will return. Perhaps I can make a gift for you."

"A gift? Ah, very well then. Off with you."

Sailor Copper Owl bowed respectfully and exited from the room to her lab. She concocted a poison and put it in her syringe gun.

"This has gone on too far," Sailor Copper Owl whispered. "It is time I end it."

She walked back to Sailor Death Star's room and for the first time, did not kneel in greeting. She kept walking until she was three feet away from Sailor Death Star in her throne.

"May I ask why you are standing so close to me?" demanded Sailor Death Star.

"Forgive me," said Sailor Copper Owl. "But what I need to show you requires a close proximity. Now I will need to ask you to stay still."

Sailor Copper Owl grabbed her mistress by the throat, pinning her against the chair. "What is the meaning of this!" Sailor Death Star gasped.

"I've done everything you asked, but you gave me nothing in return!" snarled Sailor Copper Owl. "I no longer wish to work for the likes of you! Consider this as my resignation!"

Sailor Copper Owl pressed her syringe gun to Sailor Death Star's heart. Her finger pulled the trigger but before she could inject the poison, Sailor Death Star threw Sailor Copper Owl back with a blast of energy. Sailor Copper Owl hit a pillar and her syringe gun fell to the floor.

"You pitiful worm!" hissed Sailor Death Star. "First Hare, now you? You had such promise, Sailor Copper Owl."

"All I wanted was to find a cure for my planet," said Sailor Copper Owl. "But you never intended to help me find one, did you? I should have stayed home."

"You would have fallen to the same sickness!"

"Perhaps–but anything's better than serving a madwoman like you!" exclaimed Sailor Copper Owl. "You want to kill me? Fine! I'm not doing what you say anymore! Soon you will all alone in this war with no one else to fight for you. You want the Sailor Crystal of the Moon, you get it yourself!"

"How dare you talk back to me!" roared Sailor Death Star. "I'll take your bracelets for this!"

"Take them, I don't want them anymore!" Sailor Copper Owl shot back, holding her arms out.

Sailor Death Star hit Sailor Copper Owl's bracelets with another energy blast, breaking them apart. Sailor Copper Owl grinned at her as she started fading away.

"Have fun fighting the queen all by yourself," she said. "You might as well go there now, to save her the trouble of finding your hiding place."

"She won't find me."

"Don't underestimate her," said Sailor Copper Owl. "She's more of a sailor scout you'll ever be." She died laughing.

Enraged, Sailor Death Star picked up a candlestick and threw it at the wall.

When Sailor Charon and Neo Queen Serenity returned to Crystal Tokyo they began their search for brown dwarfs with out delay. Neo Queen Serenity constructed a map using the knowledge Sailor Galaxia gave her. Sailor Janus opened doors to the brown dwarves, starting with the ones closest to Earth. Sailor Kakyuu, though still tired volunteered to enter the doors and examine the dwarfs.

They were larger than usual, but there was no sign of anyone living there. But Sailor Death Star was watching and she remembered Sailor Copper Owl's words. Neo Queen Serenity was looking for her. She wanted a showdown and if she found Sailor Death Star's whereabouts, it was likely that her growing star will become a cold, dark brown dwarf once again.

"All right, Queen of Crystal Tokyo—you want a showdown?" Sailor Death Star muttered as she rose from her seat. "Well, we'll just keep it where the war is already taking place. I'm not bringing another mess into my home!"

Sailor Death Star took Sailor Supernova with her to Crystal Tokyo. Even with the Crystal Points reactivated and the barriers returned, Sailor Death Star managed to break through. Sailor Saturn led a team of sailor scouts to meet them. By using the description of Sailor Supernova that Sailor Kakyuu gave them, they were able to rule out who was who. Sailor Seiyuuki, Sailor Uma and Sailor Tora took on Sailor Supernova while Sailor Ushi helped Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pandora fight Sailor Death Star.

"Pandora, take the chaos from within her!" ordered Sailor Saturn.

"Chaotic Collection!" exclaimed Sailor Pandora and her jar attempted to suction out the chaos. It wasn't as easy as with Sailor Bismuth Hare. Only a small strand of Chaos left her body.

"What's wrong?" demanded Sailor Death Star. "Can't handle the Chaos, can you?" She laughed cruelly and with a flick of her hand, Sailor Pandora's jar flew out of her hands. Then she took her starseed before anyone could help her.

"Sailor Pandora!" shouted Sailor Saturn.

"Oh, Sailor Prometheus is going to be so mad at me!" groaned Sailor Pandora. "Always telling me I keep getting myself to deep…."

"And you shall me next, my dear," said Sailor Death Star. "You have been in this battle far too long, haven't you?"

"No!" Sailor Ushi threw a punch at Sailor Death Star, and she crushed it with telekinesis. Sailor Ushi cried out in pain. Sailor Death Star extracted the starseed of Sailor Saturn and no one was prepared for what happened next. Sailor Supernova stopped fighting the Oriens Natura and lunched at Sailor Death Star, retrieving sAilor Saturn's crystal.

"No, it is not her time," she said.

"You dare trifle with me? Another traitor?" Sailor Death Star demanded.

"Sailor Saturn holds the power to destroy planets," explained Sailor Supernova, returning the crystal back to its owner. "Must like I have the power to destroy stars. If you want this world destroyed, it will be by her hand, and not yours."

"I cannot believe this!" exclaimed Sailor Death Star. "You—you the most powerful scout in my army? You took out that whole mess of scouts that came to the Galaxy Cauldron looking for me! Destroyed them all! And yet—"

"No, Sailor Death Star," said Sailor Supernova, 'not all of them. You forget another ability I possess, to take away the shine of a starseed of a sailor scout, thus turning them into ordinary humans. I have done this to a number of Star Sailors that day, those that lived out their lives as Sailor Scouts, now to be just as your animamates had been before you met them. Humans—much like you were before you began your search for Sailor Crystals. You will return to that form some day, sooner than you think."

"What is the meaning this?" Sailor Death Star snarled. "After all the power I've given you? Why? Why did you join my army anyway?"

"Why?" Sailor Supernova laughed. Her eyes and hair began flashing colors. "To fulfill my mission as a sailor soldier! I must destroy stars to keep the balance of the universe! Too many stars, and the cosmos will fall in on itself because of its weight—too many stars-too much darkness and not enough life. You helped make my mission easier for me but I had to keep an eye on you, make sure you did not go overboard. But if you take Sailor Saturn's crystal now, then you will! You are not a true sailor scout, so you do not understand!"

"I will end you!" Sailor Death Star snarled.

"Enough!" screamed Neo Queen Serenity, stepping into the clearing, flanked by Sailor Kakyuu and King Endymion. "No more deaths. No more casualties and I do not care what side you are on!" She looked at Sailor Death Star and Sailor Supernova.

"Ah," said Sailor Death Star and she seemed to forget all about her quarrel with Sailor Supernova. She gave a mock bow to the Queen. "I was wondering when I was going to have an audience with her majesty. I understand you have been looking for me? Well, I am not allowing any visitors at my home—and you came so close to finding it—so I had no choice but to come here."

"We can solve this peacefully," said Neo Queen Serenity. "Leave the sprite and return from where you came."

"I don't think so," said Sailor Death Star, shaking her finger. Her voice became lower, inhuman. It was the voice of Chaos, not Acyls, or even Sailor Death Star. "You misunderstand, my dear Queen. I did not take hold of the sprite by force. She gave herself to me. I'm sure you know how pathetic the sprites of brown dwarves are. I didn't manipulate her in anyway. She is here of her own free will. She wants energy for her poor small brown dwarf and I will deliver."

"You are using her," muttered Neo Queen Serenity, holding out her hands to summon the Imperial Crystal. "And I will take her back from you! SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

The light from the crystal washed over Sailor Death Star and she screamed in anguish. Sailor Supernova stepped away. Though she had returned Sailor Saturn's starseed to her, she was still seen as an enemy and Sailor Uma closed in on her, just in case she was to attack. Sailor Supernova attempted no threat. Instead, she watched the Queen work the crystal.

Sailor Death Star coughed after Neo Queen Serenity used the crystal and took a deep breath. She was winded, but the attempt was not enough to defeat her or draw Chaos from Acyls' body.

"Impressive, Queen of Crystal Tokyo," Sailor Death Star said. "I expected no less from you—but not much more either!" She drew the crystal away from the Queen and held it to her own body. "Now, I have your crystal, your kingdom and your galaxy!"

"No!" screamed the remaining survivors. Sailor Uma stopped watching Sailor Supernova to attack Sailor Death Star along with Sailor Seiyuuki and Sailor Ushi. Now with the most powerful crystal in her grasp, Sailor Death Star was no longer interested in anyone else's. She destroyed the three scouts with one fatal blow.

"No, this cannot be," moaned King Endymion, holding his wife in his arms. "No!"

"Endymion," mumbled Neo Queen Serenity. "I'm sorry—save yourself—go to Reenie."

But Endymion could not bring himself to part with her. He glared up at Sailor Death Star. If only he was more powerful. If only he could use is own star seed, the golden crystal on the villain but he never could.

"I won't let it end like this," said Sailor Saturn, stepping toward Sailor Death Star. She raised her glaive above her head. "You have already corrupted our galaxy enough. I will not let you do anymore. I will end this planet and all our lives."

Sailor Saturn proceeded to lower her glaive to the ground. No one tried to stop her. They believed she was doing the right thing. Yes, best to put an end to all their misery before Sailor death Star could do anymore. Her glaive only about a foot away from the ground, it stopped abruptly. Sailor Saturn gasped. It had never done that before.

"Stand aside, Sailor Saturn," said a small voice behind her and she felt a hand on her shoulder. There was another hand on her glaive. It was the hand of the Queen.

"But how?" whispered Sailor Saturn.

The King was also bewildered. One second she lay dying in her arms and the next she was on her feet. Neo Queen Serenity had heard voices speaking to her. Voices of her mother and Sailor Galaxia urging her to continue the fight. They had told her that she was the master of her own starseed. She was much to powerful to have someone else take it.

"Stand aside, Sailor Saturn," Neo Queen Serenity repeated, her voice more firm. "I can handle this. It is too soon for you to bring ruin to the world. If I fail—then do no hesitate to go through with your plan. It is not too late."

Still in shock, Sailor Saturn stepped away. Sailor Death Star was also bewildered. Never, never before had a sailor soldier stood back up after she had removed their starseed unless they had her special bracelets. How was she still able to be alive? Neo Queen Serenity looked at Sailor Death Star.

"I believe you have something of mine," she said coolly and in a flash, she appeared right in front of her, and took her starseed right back.

"How?" gasped Sailor Death Star.

Neo Queen Serenity heard the voice of her mother in her mind. _You must use the crystal to its full capacity. You will need more than the power of the Moon to defeat this enemy. You will need the power of the Cosmos."_

"COSMIC MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" exclaimed Neo Queen Serenity and the crystal became an eight pointed star. Her attire changed dramatically, much to the liking of a sailor scout fuku. It was nearly all white with gold sleeves and she had high heels with wings. She had a cape and her hair went from gold to white, the buns now shaped as hearts. In her hand was a long white staff with golden eight pointed stars and large pearls.

"I am Sailor Cosmos," said the queen in her new transformation. "The strongest sailor scout in the Cosmos."

"I had no idea," moaned Sailor Death Star. "That such a scout existed!"

"Sailor Death Star—you have seized the soul of one of the smaller people of the galaxy. You have destroyed homes and planets and stars. You have disturbed the balance and order that my ancestors had worked so hard to put in. This is as far as you may go. Now-I will ask you again," Sailor Cosmos said, her voice echoing with the voices of many others. "Release your hold on the brown dwarf sprite you have corrupted."

Sailor Death Star shook her head. "Not when I've gotten so far."

"Then I shall release your hold on existence!" cried Sailor Cosmos and she charged Sailor Death Star, hitting her hard in the belly with her staff.

Sailor Death Star flew nearly twenty feet in the air and Sailor Cosmos appeared right next to her, hitting her repeatedly before she went back to the ground. Though with many bruises and broken bones, Sailor Death Star seemed still ready for a fight.

"Think you can beat me out of this body? Ha! Do your worse!"

"You will wish I hadn't," Sailor Cosmos said and she swung her staff, sending an amazing blast of bright light to Sailor Death Star. Sailor Death Star braced herself and then countered Sailor Cosmos with her own blast of energy. Sailor Cosmos held her staff over her head to block the attack and send another wave of energy. She ran at Sailor Death Star, drove her staff into the ground and held Sailor Death Star still.

"Cosmic Arrangement!" she cried and the chaos began to separate from Sailor Death Star. Chaos was putting up a great fight but Sailor Cosmos pressed the attack. She was not going to let up, not even for a moment. Too much was at stake. With a mighty cry, Sailor Death Star fell to her knees and Chaos was ripped from her body. Acting quickly, Sailor Cosmos sealed it within a sphere of light. Sailor Cosmos looked at Sailor Death Star, surprised to see her looking so small. She was about the same size of little Assiah. She too had brown hair, though it was a rusty brown compared to Assiah's sandy brown. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black.

"You," Sailor Cosmos whispered, "are just a child."

"Just a child?" muttered Acyls. "Don't call me that! Don't think that just because you're the most powerful sailor scout doesn't mean you're any better than I am! I can be a sailor scout too if I just get my hands on your starseed!" Acyls got to her feet and charged Sailor Cosmos, but was immediately restrained by Sailor Saturn.

"Young one," said Sailor Cosmos. "You do not understand the ways of a sailor soldier. If our world can be saved, I may allow you to stay with us a while and observe the sailor soldiers in the school. You will then see that it is not as easy. You will be glad that you are what you are. My scouts are destined for this burden, you are not. Your destiny is with the brown dwarf you hail from."

"There is nothing there for me!" growled Acyls. "It's nothing! Don't you get it? Brown dwarves will never become real stars! They shed no light!"

"But you are the light from your home," said Sailor Cosmos.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Sailor Saturn questioned. "Imprison her in the dungeons?"

"I suppose so," Sailor Cosmos said sadly. "We cannot trust her, I'm afraid. Then I ask you to examine Earth carefully to see if there is anything left to salvage. If our world is damaged beyond repair, then you are to destroy our world."

"I understand," said Sailor Saturn.

"And you," said Sailor Cosmos, looking at Sailor Supernova. "I know you are not truly evil. I must ask a favor of you. Will you guide the starseeds home?"

Sailor Supernova nodded. She summoned the starseeds and she left immediately.

Sailor Cosmos fell down and lost her new powerful transformation. She lay there as Neo Queen Serenity.

"Serena," said King Endymion.

"Reenie. Take me to Reenie."

"Janus knows where she is," Sailor Saturn explained. "She can take you there."

While Neo Queen Serenity was unconscious, she had a dream about her mother. There was something important the Moon Queen had to tell her. They were standing in space with nothing but darkness around them.

"Now I must tell you about your origin," said Queen Serenity. "You were the first of our family to be born on the moon. We came very far from the moon, even the solar system from where it resides. We called ourselves the Cosmosians, because we had the power to organize matter. The Milky Way was disordered when we found it. We formed it with stars and planets and solar systems."

The space was lit up with stars and planets, beautiful and glorified.

"Then you decided to stay on the Moon," the new Queen said softly.

"Indeed," said Queen Serenity. "I was very young when we formed the Solar System. I stayed on the Moon to keep it safe, protected from evil. I changed my identity to the Queen of the Moon. Changed the Cosmosians' star into the moon to protect my true identity. That is why Queen Beryl needed to destroy the moon before anything else. The moon was the key. I do not know how she found out my hiding place, or much else, who I was. I believe that she was a reincarnation of Chaos itself. Chaos was always after the Cosmosians, always seeking to destroy what we built."

Neo Queen Serenity looked upon the Moon Kingdom, her home. "And when I transform into Sailor Cosmos?"

"Only one person in the family can be this powerful sailor soldier at a time. When you do transform, you feel the power of your ancestors within you. You call upon them to help you. You have all their knowledge and skills. Moon Power was only a fraction of what you can do. But you can only transform into Sailor Cosmos when there is a dire need. You can't transform into her whenever you want to."

"I understand," said Neo Queen Serenity. "And Earth? Is there any hope?"

"I am certain you can return it to its former state one day," said the Queen. "But it will not be easy, my child. You will need help, and time."

With Sailor Kakyuu guarding Acyls and Sailor Saturn surveying the land, Sailor Janus took King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity to the time and place Reenie was taken. They did not know that Reenie was also in a time of war, and she was not the same child they took out of the battle. They were in for a surprise, and perhaps, disappointment.

TO BE CONTINUED


	29. A Trap for the Death Eaters

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter_

**Awakening of the Blood Moon**

**Chapter 29**

**A Trap for Death Eaters**

As for Sailor Death Stars remaining two animamates, they were still working on their mission. With Bellatrix, now as the phage Sailor Sorceress as their slave, they commanded to meet her leader, Voldemort. Because she did not know where he was, they had her summon him to her home, where they were currently staying.

"May I ask what the new look is for, Bella?" Voldemort asked. "And who are these women–new Death Eaters, perhaps?"

"Sheesh, this is the guy you told us about?" griped Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "He's ugly."

"I agree," added Sailor Silver Serpent. "He doesn't even have hair. I suggest you stick with your husband."

Sailor Sorceress went a little pink knowing that her devotion for the Dark Lord was no longer a secret.

"Who are you?" Voldemort demanded. "Speak quickly."

"I am Sailor Silver Serpent, and this here is Sailor Cobalt Wanako," said Sailor Silver Serpent. "Your Bellatrix is working for us now, and we're here to recruit some more Death Eaters."

"You cannot have my Death Eaters," Voldemort said.

"Oh, but I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," said Sailor Silver Serpent. "I think we should have you join us too."

Sailor Silver Serpent raised her arms and extracted Voldemort's starseed, or what was part of it. Sailor Sorceress gasped and covered her mouth. Sailor Silver Serpent's eyes widened as the small shard of Voldemort's star seed floated to her hand.

"Where the hell is the rest of it?" she demanded. "We can't hand this to Sailor Death Star."

"It looks like it broke," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "I wonder where we may find the the other pieces...if there are any."

Sailor Silver Serpent groaned. Just perfect. By the way Sailor Sorceress, via Bellatrix talked about Voldemort, he was the most powerful wizard in the world. Having his crystal in her possession would make her move up in Chaos' ranks. Better yet, he would make a fine addition to the team. But with no complete crystal, she could not control him completely.

"Oh great, so now what do we do?" Sailor Silver Serpent muttered.

"Could I ask you to give it back to him?" Sailor Sorceress asked meekly. "Please?"

"Dang, even when she's under our control," Sailor Cobalt Wanako murmured. "She's still got a hankering for him?"

"If you give it back," said Sailor Sorceress, "I can make him work with us. You don't need to take his crystal–and he can help you find more crystals for you. My nephew is working on a way for a group of Death Eaters to come into Hogwarts. You can come along—and you can have all the crystals you want."

"As crazy as your idea sounds, it just might work," said Sailor Silver Serpent. She threw the small piece of his starseed to Voldemort and he reawakened. Before he could punish Bellatrix or kill the mysterious women, Sailor Sorceress exercised her new power.

"Sorcery Captivation!" she exclaimed and Voldemort was glowing. He smiled at Sailor Sorceress.

"Why Bella, how good it is too see you."

"Oh, likewise!" Sailor Sorceress said.

Sailor Silver Serpent cringed. "I'm starting to regret my decision."

* * *

While Death Eaters waited for Draco to fix the cabinet and make a passage available to them, Sailor Cobalt Wanako infiltrated the Ministry of Magic. The animamates needed a way back to the future and Sailor Sorceress had told them that the Ministry of Magic has time turners located in the Department of Mysteries. Sailor Cobalt Wanako was able to locate one, but she wasn't able to leave with it as quickly as she wanted. As she was leaving the Department of Mysteries to the main floor, she was apprehended by a fat witch with a face like a toad.

"_Hem-hem_. May I ask what you are doing here?" she said in a fake sweet voice.

"Oh crap," muttered Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "I just needed…"

"I should remind you that removing items from the ministry a violation of wizarding law," stated the Ministry official.

"I didn't know that," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako with a slight smirk. 'You see, I am not a wizard, so your 'law' does not apply to me."

"Not a wizard?" whispered the witch, Umbridge. "Then what may I ask—are you?"

"I am the animamate Sailor Cobalt Wanako," she replied to her. "And you are my new phage!"

"I beg your—"

Sailor Cobalt Wanako used her bracelets on Umbridge and she became a fake sailor scout, her terrible pink cardigan and bow part of her ridiculous fuku.

"_Hem, hem_. Introducing Sailor High Inquisitor!"

* * *

What happened at the ministry did not go unnoticed. The Daily Prophet's latest paper had an article about the 'disappearance' of Delores Umbridge. The Ministry believed that she was kidnapped by Death Eaters and they were in some panic. Some students however, were ecstatic. They believed she got what she deserved and perhaps some half-breed activists kidnaped her. Draco had a feeling that his aunt had something to do with this. It bugged him all day long and he couldn't focus in class. He was reminded of his task. What was he going to do?

Reenie could sense something was bothering him. As their were leaving their last lesson of the day, Transfiguration, Reenie took his hand.

"You weren't able to pull off the conjuring charm," she said. "And I know it isn't because you need more practice. Something is bothering you, and I have a good feeling it has something to do _Him._"

Draco sighed. She got him. He had a feeling she was going to pick up on his behavior. In truth, he was thinking about confiding in her, but was afraid of involving her. What if she got hurt? He wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Come with me," said Draco.

Forgoing dinner, Draco led her up the stairs. They stopped at the wall that led to the Room of Requirement. "Think of a place to hide something."

They walked by three times, the door appeared and they walked through it. The room was packed like a hoarder's basement. "This way, Reenie. Watch your step." He took her hand again and guided her through the mess of broken furniture, thousands upon thousands of books, jewels and swords and an axe. Reenie screamed at the site of a stuffed troll and believing it was still alive, began fumbling for her wand.

"It's dead," hissed Draco. "Someone's stuffed it.

"What's a dead troll doing here?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Draco said. "C'mon."

Reenie poked the troll with her wand before following Draco. He stopped at a Vanishing Cabinet.

"This is a Vanishing Cabinet," said Draco. "Takes you to another one in Knocturn Alley. It's broken and I have to fix it."

"Why?" Reenie asked him. "Are you trying to go somewhere?"

"No, I am trying to get others to come here," Draco sighed. He touched the cabinet and turned to Reenie. "The Dark Lord has given me a task. I must find a way to bring Death Eaters in the school so they can witness me kill Dumbledore. Fixing this will allow them passage in Hogwarts."

"How close are you to fixing it?" Reenie asked.

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "I haven't really been working on it. To be honest I've been more preoccupied with you." He blushed and Reenie smiled.

"Are you going to fix it?"

"That's why I have brought you here, Reenie," Draco asked. "I don't know if I can go through it. I'm afraid of what will happen. I don't know how many Death Eaters are coming, and eve _which _ones. I don't know if I can kill Dumbledore, as much as I hate him."

Draco pressed his back against the cabinet and slid down it, holding his head. "Reenie, you're from the future. I don't know how much of our time you know but...do you know if I _do _follow what he said? What happens to my family? To the world?"

Reenie sighed. "It isn't right for me to divulge the future."

"Please," said Draco. "Maybe it will help me decide what to do. I need to know."

"There are risks," she warned. "If you don't do the same thing as you did historically, then I'm not sure what will happen to you."

"I'll take my chances," he told her. "Please, tell me all you know."

"Well, all right," said Reenie at she sat down next to him. "Some history books do tell about your task for the Dark Lord and what action you took. You were able to get the Death Eaters in, but you weren't able to kill Dumbledore. Someone else kills him."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" Reenie inquired with a small smile. "Who is trying to help you with your task? Watching over you? Willing to take the fall for you so you survive?"

"Professor Snape?" he guessed and Reenie nodded. His eyes widened. "But–but he can't! He can punish him!"

"Snape doesn't get punished., not at first anyway. He dies eventually though."

"What do you mean?"

" Voldemort doesn't kill you and your family, but your lives aren't a picnic after that. You quickly learn that being a Death Eater is not all that is cracked up to be. He makes your manor the headquarters for the Death Eaters. He and the other Death Eaters humiliate your family in your home. He takes your father's wand because he can't use his own on Harry–their wands have the same cores, you see. You watch people be killed in front of you, and you are given the orders to torture. But then when he tries to kill Harry with his first opportunity with your Dad's wand, he breaks it. Voldemort searches for the Elder wand–the most powerful wand in the world–and he succeeds. Dumbledore has it and Voldemort takes it from his grave. But he is not the true master of the wand. To become the master of it..."

"You have to kill the previous master," said Draco and Reenie nodded. "Yeah...I heard the story of the three brothers. So, thinking that Snape's the true master, The Dark Lord kills him?"

"Yes."

Draco had never before felt so cold. His heart was sinking into his stomach. The most terrifying powerful dark wand in the hands of the most terrifying powerful dark wizard was not a comforting thought. All hell was going to break loose.

"Is he ever stopped?"

Yes, Harry does defeat him but takes a long time. It won't be exactly easy for him."

Draco swallowed. "I don't know what to do. I was hoping to get glory for this, not humiliation!"

"I have a plan," said Reenie simply. "We'll fix this cabinet together and you can turn the tables on them."

"What do you mean?" Draco inquired. "What are you going to do?"

Reenie grinned. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet? I'll have a trap waiting for them. They will be at our mercy, instead of the school at theirs.."

"I can't let you do that," said Draco in a small voice.

"What are you worried about Draco?" Reenie asked. "I do this all the time. I am a sailor scout. Fighting bad guys is my job. And a group of Death Eaters compared to Chaos' army?" She snickered. "A walk in the park."

Draco sighed and nodded. "All right.

"You can trust me," Reenie told him. "Now, let's fix this cabinet."

* * *

The next morning, Reenie had a mediation appointment with Elune. She and Draco were close to fixing the Vanishing Cabinet. She needed the extra meditation so she would be prepared for the fight. She just walked out the oak doors when Assiah ran and yelled at her. "Reenie, it's incredible!"

Startled, Reenie fell down the steps and flat on her back.

"Ouch—Assiah! What is it?"

"Come with me," said Assiah, offering her hand. "You won't believe it!"

"But I have to meet with Elune," Reenie said.

"Oh you can meditate later," said Assiah. "This is important. Come on!" she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside. Assiah did not answer any of Reenie's questions, only told Reenie to hurry. Assiah finally slowed down when they reached the hospital wing.

"See, I told you they would come!" Assiah said excitedly. She pointed to a bed. A woman with long silver hair lay in it. A man was seating next to her. Beside him was a sailor scout Reenie couldn't recognize. Weren't they in the academy together?

"Mom? Dad?" Reenie mumbled.

King Endymion looked up. "Reenie." He stumbled to his feet and pulled his daughter in an embrace. "I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Reenie. "What happened? Did we win? How'd you find me?"

"Sailor Pluto told me how to find you," said Sailor Janus. "Incase something happened to her. We were able best Chaos and send her away, thanks to your Mother."

"Wait, I remember you," said Reenie softly. "From the school."

"Yes, it has been a long time," Sailor Janus smiled.

Reenie looked at her mother and frowned. "Is she all right?"

"She transformed into Sailor Cosmos," Sailor Janus explained. "It was incredible. She was so powerful. Then after the fight, she said she wanted to see you and just collapsed."

"Are you sure bringing her to the past was a good idea?" Reenie said. "Time traveling can be dangerous."

"We didn't go through the time gates,' said Sailor Janus. "I just made a door and opened it. Don't you remember how my powers work, princess? I can go anywhere I've been to or seen, and Sailor Pluto showed me where to go."

Reenie gasped. "That's right—and you can see someone's past or future too, right? I think you looked into mine before."

"I have," smiled Sailor Janus. "Glad that you could remember."

"We've come to take you home," King Endymion said. "Earth has been damaged greatly from the fight. Sailor Saturn remained behind to destroy Earth just in case we can't save it. We'll need your help repairing it…if there is anything left."

Reenie felt a wave of relief mixed with confusion wash over her. She sat down on an empty bed. She was waiting so long to go home. There was a time she thought she'd never see Crystal Tokyo again. She was about to give up hope. Ever since she had arrived at Hogwarts she just wanted to go back home. Now she wasn't so sure. She had grown close to Hogwarts and the people here. Could she just up and leave? No. Not yet. She had made a promise to Draco. She could not back out on him. He needed her.

"I can't leave," Reenie mumbled, staring at the floor.

"What?" King Endymion. "Don't you want to go home, Reenie?"

"I do," said Reenie. "Really, I miss Crystal Tokyo so much and I want to do what I can to save it…but…I have friends here. They're in danger. I can't leave them, not yet."

"Who?" Assiah asked, walking up to her. "You mean Harry? Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore will protect to him."

"It's not just Harry," said Reenie. "There is something important I have to do before we leave Hogwarts. And besides, Mom is still unconscious. Let's wait until she wakes up. Professor Dumbledore might want to talk to her.

"Reenie, what's happened to you?" King Endymion. "You don't seem like yourself."

"Nothing's happened to me!" Reenie exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Really, I'm fine. I just…need to help a friend.

King Endymion sighed. "We know how the Riders of Gotterdamerung died. We know it was you."

"How?" said Reenie.

"Helios' sword showed me what happened," Sailor Janus explained. "We were looking for survivors and we found the bodies of the Riders of Gotterdamerung. Helios' sword was still there, and I used the Eyes of the Past on it to find out what happened. I wanted to see if there was a way we could stop the Animamates, you understand." Sailor Janus added tentatively. "I wasn't meaning to spy. And you transformed into something different. Something dark took hold of you that day."

"Yes, I know," Reenie admitted. "That was Wicked Lady transforming me into Sailor Black Moon for the first time."

"First time?" King Endymion demanded. "You mean you've transformed into her again? Do you still now?"

"No, of course not!" Reenie cried. "I was able to get past that. I was just so angry that my friends had died in the war and I wasn't able to protect them. When Sailor Moon became Neo Queen Serenity that time when Wiseman transformed me into Wicked Lady, she was able to save me. I came back but what none of us knew was that Wicked Lady was still inside of me, sealed in the back of my mind. After Helios died and the Riders of Gotterdammerung cornered me, she came out…sort of.

"But after being here at Hogwarts for a while, I managed to overcome her. All I had to do was just accept her as part of me. Now she's gone, forever and I've got a new transformation. It's new and foreign, but powerful. I need to perfect it."

"When did this happen?" asked King Endymion.

"About a month ago," Reenie answered. "During an eclipse."

"An eclipse?" said Sailor Janus urgently. "A _lunar _Eclipse?"

"Yes, yes in fact it was," Reenie confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't you remember?" Sailor Janus said with a grin. "That day you asked me to look into your future, I saw you take on a new transformation during a lunar eclipse. It was incredible."

Reenie rubbed her chin. Now she remembered. She was helping Sailor Janus use her Eyes of the Future powers. It was so long ago, when Sailor Janus was still fairly new to the school.

"I never knew what it meant," said Sailor Janus. "Until now."

"Yes, this new transformation helped me overcome Wicked Lady," said Reenie. "I can use this power to save Earth. But I need to put into practice here first."

"Here?" asked Endymion. "Why?"

"Because this is where it happened," Reenie said, holding out her arms, gesturing to the walls of the Hospital Wing. "Here, at Hogwarts. I am learning to perfect it. I have to meditate every day, sometimes with a centaur. She has been helping me."

"A centaur?" mumbled Sailor Janus.

"Speaking of which, I am late for my appointment," said Reenie. "I've got to go."  
"But Reenie—about this _transformation_—"

"Assiah was there, she can answer any questions you might have," Reenie said hurriedly. She gave a quick peck on her Dad's cheek. "I'm glad you're still alive. We'll talk later."

Without another word, Reenie sped out of the room. Endymion turned to Assiah, who chuckled.

"Reenie's been really busy lately," she said.

"Assiah, what happened during this transformation?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Assiah admitted. "I think Reenie knew it was coming, but she forgot. She seemed to be forgetting things a lot before the eclipse. When the eclipse finally came, she started hurt and she needed Elune's help."

"Elune?"

"The centaur," Assiah explained. "She told Reenie what to do to get through the eclipse. She had to let go of her fears and things like that. And once she did that, she was able to transform. It was great. I like this new transformation a lot more than the other one. It's not as scary."

"What happened after that?" King Endymion asked.

"Well…I was able to get my sailor scout form," Assiah said.

"That's good, we may need all the help we can get," King Endymion said. He sat down and heaved a sigh.

"And the bad guys followed us home," Assiah said simply.

"What?" King Endymion and Sailor Janus exclaimed.

"But don't worry, there is only two of them," Assiah said. "We can take them!"

* * *

Even though Reenie's parents had arrived, she wanted to continue with the plan she devised with Draco Malfoy. She needed an opportunity to exercise her powers. This wasn't just about getting the Death Eaters, but the animamates as well. She had to stop them. When they fixed the cabinet, they waited for both Harry and Dumbledore to be out of the school.

Reenie felt that she could trust Assiah and that she too needed an opportunity to exercise her powers. She asked her to stand ground with her outside the Room of Requirement and help any students, but she was not to tell anyone about this. It was important that no one blew their cover, especially King Endymion.

The Death Eaters, animates and phages came out with Draco in the front. They were not too happy when they were apprehended by Sailor Eclipse and Sailor Earth.

"What's the meaning of this?" demanded Sailor Silver Serpent, rounding on Draco.

"She made me!" Draco exclaimed.

"Leave him alone," Sailor Eclipse hissed. "He got you here, didn't he? I've been looking forward to seeing you two again…and the Deaht Eaters. Hello, Bellatrix. I see my old friends gave you a makeover. To be honest, I don't like it."

"You," Sailor Sorceress snarled. She shot her attack at her and Sailor Eclipse dodged gracefully.

"Draco, you ought to be going now," said Sailor Earth. He took a doubletake at the death Eaters and ran for it.

A tall Death Eater raised his wand at Sailor Eclipse, who countered with a kick to his face. Sailor Earth used her vine attack to trap the Carros. While Sailor Eclipse and Sailor Earth surpressed the attack, Sailor Cobalt Wanako, Sailor Silver Serpent seized the moment to leave the room and get starseeds. Sailor Sorceress followed them, Sailor High Inquisitor bringing up the rear.

"Stop!" Sailor Eclipse shouted after them. "Shadow Embrace Nightmare!"

The whole corridor went dark and Sailor Eclipse was the only able to see. The Death Eaters became confused. They tried their "Lumos" spell, but that was not enough to see where they were going or doing.

"Ouch! Watch where you are going, idiot!"

"I can't!"

"Sailor Eclipse, I can't see!" gasped Sailor Earth. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"Oh, sorry I thought you would be able to see!" cried Sailor Eclipse and she brought down the shadows.

"Blood Scream!" Sailor Eclipse exclaimed and a red ball of light knocked all the Death Eaters down. With the Death Eaters unconscious, Sailor Eclipse and Sailor Earth went to search for the attackers that got passed them.

Sailor High Inquisitor had started using her attacks on the students. "No running in the hallways! No wands in the Corridors! Restricting Decree! Restricint Decree!" she began throwing official looking documents at the students. They would wrap around the students' heads, preventing them from saying any spells. Other decrees pinned their arms to the sides or locked their legs together. It gave the student body a painful reminder how Umbridge didn't let the scouts do _anything. _

Sailor Eclipse ran passed the students, cutting their restraints with her sword.

"Young lady, your attire is not appropriate for school," said Sailor High Inquisitor. "Now…"

"I'll wear whatever I'll want!" Sailor Eclipse growled, knocking her down. "She's all yours." She added to the students, who tortured her with transfiguration.

* * *

Because the Headmaster was not available, King Endymion decided to visit his daughter's Head of House. Professor Snape was surprised to see him and did not seem to want to talk.

"I am quite busy," muttered Snape, leading the King into his office. Neither of them knew about the animamates in the castle-yet. Snape however did know about Draco's task and was nervous of what he might do. He did not know when Draco planned to act.

"I don't plan to take too much of your time. I went to see the Headmaster," said King Endymion, "but he was not there. I understand Reenie is in your house, so you would know more about her progress here."

"She hasn't always been in my house," Snape told him. "It seems that she is so complex that the Sorting Hat did not know where to place her. After a month of switching between the four houses, she has settled into mine."

"Yes, with the little time I did have with the Headmaster," murmured King Endymion. "He said the same thing. But I would appreciate it if you told me what she has done since she's been here."

"You haven't asked her?" Snape inquired.

"I am unable to find her," answered the King. "And I'm sure she would not give me the truth if I asked."

"She was not very keen to tell anyone who she was or where she came from," said Snape. "I believed she was a product of The Dark Lord, sent here to destroy the school. While she was here, she didn't give me evidence to think other wise. She had injured four of my students, one of her boggarts was a dark entity that continued to tell her to come to the dark side."

"I don't believe you."

"Miss Shields called him wiseman."

"But he was destroyed…"

"Does not matter. Your daughter was not very cooperative. For reasons I still do not understand, she chose to be in Slytherin and it was my duty to interview her once she made her choice. She eventually told me she was actually sixteen thousand years old and from the future. If not for my legilmency, I would have been sure she was lying. I suppose you would say, she was having trouble fitting in my house. She made a mess of the Great Hall twice and she began stealing school property."

"My daughter is not a thief," King Endymion said firmly.

"Then she borrowed without asking," said Snape.

"What did she take?"

"Ingredients used in Forgetfulness Potions. She took them so much that it became an addiction."

"I can't believe this," King Endymion murmured. "I can't…"

"You asked me about your daughter's progress here," Snape said casually. "Don't ask me questions if you can't handle the answer."

King Endymion stared at him. He acted so cold, uncaring. Out of the four Houses, Reenie chose to have _this _guy as her Head of House? "How…how can you even call yourself a teacher?"

"If it pleases you," said Snape, "she has gotten better in the last month. She no longer touches Forgetfulness Potions, and she protected four fellow Slytherins from the enemies that pursued her here. I should also mention that these four were trying to hand her over to these enemies of yours. You should be proud-anyone else would have sought revenge on them. These girls were not really friends of hers."

"Has she made any friends?" King Endymion inquired.

"She has become close with Draco Malfoy," said Snape, "a strange friendship I must say. In the beginning she threw him across the Great Hall and he suffered a few broken bones. Now—why—if I wouldn't know any better, I'd say they are a couple. He never left her side when she was recovering from her addiction, and when Draco got hurt in a duel with a Gryffindor student, Serena helped take care of Draco. If you wish to know more about how your daughter became situated here, then I suggest you talk to him. I am quite busy."

"Where would I find him?"

"Severus Snape!" cried Sailor Sorceress, storming into the room.

"You are looking well, Bellatrix," sighed Severus. "The Dark Lord gave you a new uniform? I do hope the rest of us will not have to dress so ridiculously."

"It is time for you to make yourself useful on the Unbreakable Vow you made with my sister," said Sailor Sorceress. "It doesn't look like Draco is going to kill Dumbledore, so you will have to do it!"

"What?" King Endymion stood up. "Draco—as in Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, Draco is my nephew," said Sailor Sorceress. "His job was to let some Death Eaters sneak in the castle so we can witness him kill the Headmaster, but he disappeared right after he let is in. I can't find him anywhere. I think his infatuation with the new girl has made him soft. The Dark Lord will not be happy with him. He may have to kill this young tart as well."

Sailor Sorceress chose her words very unwisely. No sooner had the words came out of her mouth did King Endymion throw his fist in it. She stumbled back, holding her jaw.

"What is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"I think that was my daughter you were talking about," the King said sourly. "Your nephew's new friend."

"Y-your daughter? Then why is she still here, poisoning my nephew's mind with filth? You take your mudblood daughter and get out of here unless you all want to die!"

Sailor Sorceress's words were again, unwise. This time, the King picked up Professor Snape's quill and tossed it at her, cutting her cheek. She looked at him in shock.

"That's enough," he muttered. "Next time I won't hold back."

Sailor Sorceress did her best to ignore King Endymion and looked at Snape. "Well, are you going to do anything? My sister trusted you. I don't know why. A fine job you've done helping Draco, protecting him. She should have asked me. I'll go show you how a _true _Death Eater is supposed to kill someone. I'll take care of Dumbledore myself and when I'm done with him, I'm getting that girl too!"

Before she could get out of the door, King Endymion used his enchanted staff to blow Sailor Sorceress into a million pieces.

"Sorry," said King Endymion. "I hope she wasn't a friend of yours."

"No, not really," sighed Professor Snape. "I suppose we should find Draco."

* * *

Sailor Silver Serpent could not believe her luck when she found Neo Queen Serenity in the Hospital Wing, alone. King Endymion was speaking with Professor Snape and Sailor Janus had stepped out to learn more about the school.

Sailor Silver Serpent came closer into the room.

"The Queen…at my mercy," Sailor Silver Serpent said, close to laughter. "I can't believe it."

"Relashio!" exclaimed a voice and a jet of light nearly hit Sailor Silver Serpent.

"What?" murmured the animate, looking where the light came from.

"Sorry," said Madame Pomfrey, advancing on Sailor Silver Serpent, her wand firm in her hand. "But visiting hours are _over."_

"I'm not here to visit the patient," said Sailor Silver Serpent. "I am here to _relocate _her!"

Before Madame Pomfrey could utter a spell, Sailor Silver Serpent took her starseed. Then Sailor Silver Serpent returned her attention to Neo Queen Serenity.

"It would be so easy for me to take your crystal," said Sailor Silver Serpent. "But I need you to do something for me first."

She knew exactly what to do. If she could force Neo Queen Serenity into repairing Voldemort's starseed then she might be able to take the both of his. And if Neo Queen Serenity did not comply, then she'd just take the crystal herself.

"Come with me, dear Queen," said the animate and she the two disappeared just as Sailor Eclipse came to the door.

"No!" Sailor Eclipse cried. "Mom. NO!"

Sailor Eclipse ran to the bed where her mother was just laying. She grabed the blankets. They were still warm. Tears filled Sailor Eclipse's eyes and with her body feeling intense emotion, she was not able to keep her transformation. She fell to her knees as Reenie.

"All my fault," she muttered, "only because I thought I could handle them. Mom…I'm so sorry!"

She had to do something. She couldn't just sit here and cry. She turned back around, searching for the other animate, Sailor Cobalt Wanako. She found her fighting Sailor Earth. Strange, Sailor Cobalt Wanako was going easy on her, as if the fight was actually a sparing lesson.

"Try harder, little one," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "You can do it."

Reenie grabbed Sailor Cobalt Wanako's arms and pulled them behind her back, throwing her against the wall. Sailor Earth looked confused.

"I wasn't going to take her starseed!" exclaimed Wanako.

"Your buddy kidnaped my mother!" Reenie snarled. "You'd better tell me where she has taken her or I'll put you through obedience training—and trust me-you won't like it!"

"Serenity-mama is gone?" murmured Sailor Earth.

"What?" mumbled Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "Your mother's here? We didn't know."

Sailor Cobalt Wanako grunted, trying to fight back. It was difficult. She could not believe how strong Reenie was, even though she was not transformed. Then she remembered how scary she got when she took down the Riders of Gotterdammerung by herself. Even if it was possible that she had changed since then, Sailor Cobalt Wanako did not want to risk pissing her off even more. But she was not sure. They did not expect to find Neo Queen Serenity her. If Neo Queen Serenity was here, then did that mean Chaos was destroyed?

"I don't know," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako.

"Liar! Tell me!"

"I don't know for sure!" Sailor Cobalt Wanako exclaimed. "Before we were in Bellatrix' house, but Sailor Silver Serpent could have taken her anywhere! Why is your mother here anyway?"

"My mother transformed into the legendary Sailor Cosmos," said Reenie. "She sealed away Chaos and she's come here to take me home. But I can't do that with out her."

"Chaos…Sailor Death Star…is gone?" Sailor Cobalt Wanako mumbled.

"Yes."

"Then, there is no point in me having go fight for her, is there?" moaned the animamate.

"There wasn't one in the first place," hissed Reenie.

Sailor Cobalt Wanako sighed. "All right, I'll take you to Bellatrix' house myself."

Reenie let go of Sailor Cobalt Wanako's arms. The animamate turned to her.

"I'm coming too!" said Sailor Earth.

"No," Reenie shook her head. "You stay here. Go find Dad and tell him what happened. Protect the school. Can you do that?"

Sailor Earth frowned, feeling disgruntled. Do I have too?"

"Yes, you do," said Reenie.

"Oh, all right," Sailor Earth groaned. "Just bring Serenity-mama back and don't get hurt! I want to go back home."

"I do too," said Reenie and she hugged Sailor Earth. "We'll be back, I promise."

Reenie looked at the animamate. "Let's go."

Sailor Cobalt Wanako placed her hands on Reenie's shoulders and the two disappeared in a flash. Sailor Earth shook her head and began her search for King Endymion.

"Ohh, all the other scouts get to do the _fun _missions!" she complained loudly.

TO BE CONTINUED


	30. A Real Soldier

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

**Awakening of the Blood Moon**

**Chapter 30**

**A Real Soldier**

Snape and King Endymion found Draco Malfoy pacing at The North Tower. The Dark Mark was in the air above them.

"Did you conjure the dark mark, Draco?" said Snape.

"No, it must've been my aunt," said Draco. "I'm waiting here for the Headmaster."

"You are going to follow through with your task?" Snape inquired. "Your aunt didn't think you would."

"I'm not!" exclaimed Draco. "I'm going to tell Dumbledore everything. I can't do this anymore."

"That may not be wise," suggested Snape.

"I really don't care!" snapped Draco. "If _he _wants Dumbledore dead, he'll have to do it himself! I can't kill Dumbledore. Don't you think I've tried? He can't die. He's too important."

No one could speak much more on the matter. Dumbledore was headed straight to the tower by broom, Harry right behind him. Dumbledore looked weak. What on earth happened to him?

"What's going on here?" Harry demanded.

"Professor Dumbledore," Draco said urgently. "I–I'm sorry–but I've made a mistake. The Dark Lord wants me to kill you or he'll kill my entire family, including me. I've tried to kill you, really–but I can't keep doing it anymore. I've snuck Death Eaters in the school and–I don't know if anyone got hurt."

"Yes, I know," said Dumbledore softly.

"What?"

"I've known all along you were trying to kill me," said Dumbledore, collapsing against the wall. "From your Head of House here. He also told me about the Unbreakable Vow with your Mother. We both figured that you are not a killer, Draco, and we have decided that it is best that Snape kills me in your stead. In this way, your task will be taken care of, and your family spared."

"What, no!" Draco shouted. "You can't do that!"

"It was the plan, Draco," said Snape, withdrawing his wand.

"You're going to kill him now?" demanded Harry. "You can't! We need Dumbledore. He's the only one Voldemort's afraid of!"

"Exactly," said Draco. Both Draco and Harry felt odd finally agreeing on something. "There's got to be something else we can do. If you kill Dumbledore, then The Dark Lord will kill will kill you."

"I can't imagine why that's any reason why The Dark Lord will kill me," Snape said coolly.

"Yes, what makes you say that, Draco?" inquired the Headmaster weakly.

"Because...Reenie told me what is going to happen. _He _is after the Elder wand, and he'll find out you had it. He'll take it from you after your dead, but when he learns he can't master it, he kills Professor Snape. Because you've got to..."

"Over power the previous owner of the wand, I know," said Dumbledore.

"Why did Reenie tell you this?" King Endymion demanded. "Doesn't she know the dangers of divulging the secrets of the future?"

"It's my fault," Draco said. "She warned me there were risks, but I begged her to tell me. I wasn't sure what to do, you see. I don't want things to turn out the same way. I don't want him to win. In order for that, we must keep Dumbledore alive."

The king sighed. "Then perhaps I can be of assistance. Professor, you said you are injured?" He walked closer to the Headmaster. "I have an ability to heal, and with your permission, I can heal you of your sufferings. What say you?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you for the offer, but I must decline."

"Professor, no!" said Draco and Harry together. They looked at each other, surprised again that they were thinking the same way.

"Please, Professor, let Reenie's dad heal you," said Draco.

"Yeah," added Harry. "You know more about Voldemort than anyone. We've got to find the other–things that kill him." Harry looked at the others nervously. He had almost mentioned horcruxes, but wasn't sure if letting them on the information was wise.

"You should do well without me, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I believe in you. It is touching to see you boys wishing me to live, but I am old, sick and tired. I have lived my life. I can't fight Voldemort any longer. I have lived a good one hundred fifty years. If you are lucky, perhaps you will too. I am not afraid of death. I'm ready to go."

"If that is your wish, Professor," said King Endymion, "might I suggest not to let Snape kill you in front of the students. I don't agree that your students should see you die in front of them. We can leave you two alone to the dead," he glanced at Snape, "or you can leave what wisdom you have left to your students before you part from this world. I'm sure your students would like to hear from you before the year closes. Snape can 'offer' to give you a sleeping draft, that kills you instead...painlessly of course. Or he can just come to you as a thief in the knight and kill you in the sleep."

"One last speech, yes?" said Dumbledore. "Yes, I believe that will be acceptable. I do agree. I don't want to scare my students with my dead body. I'm sure they have been frightened enough. "The wand though," said Draco. "What should we do with it? Should we destroy it, or hide it maybe?"

"We will decide what to do with this information," said Dumbledore. "Now, you two–to your dormitories. King Endymion, if you can find any Death Eaters roaming my school and put them to justice before they hurt any my students, I would appreciate it. Severus, take me to your office and brew me an antidote. You can get me to my best health, before you can kill me."

Both Draco felt uneasy about Dumbledore's attitude about death. Had either of them been in the Headmaster's place, surely they would stay alive to protect their students, wouldn't they?

They left the tower. Draco and Harry decided not to heed their headmaster's words and they stayed to assist King Endymion the mess the Death Eaters had made. To their surprise, Sailor Janus and Sailor Earth had already taken care of it. Sailor Earth ran to King Endymion when she saw him.

"Endymion-papa–I was looking for you!" she exclaimed. "Serenity-mama has been kidnaped!"

"Kidnapped, how? Who took her?" asked King Endymion.

"One of the animamates," replied the new sailor scout. "I think her name was Sailor Silver Serpent. Reenie wanted me to tell you that she went with the other animamate to find her."

"Reenie?" said Draco and Harry. They glanced at each other a second time. Really, all this unison stuff was making them feel weird. Talking and thinking together? What next? Working together?

"Where has she gone?" demanded King Endymion.

"Bellatrix's house," said Sailor Earth. "The other animamate, Sailor Cobalt Wanako, agreed to take her there." Sailor Earth sighed, bringing her hand to her chin in thought. "A bit of a shame really, I was learning some neat fighting techniques from her."

"Is that where my wife is?" King Endymion questioned.

Sailor Earth shrugged. "Sailor Cobalt Wanako thought so. It was where they were staying."

"Then Reenie's in trouble!" exclaimed Harry. "I've to go and save her."

"Oh there you again, Potter, playing the hero!" groaned Draco, rolling his eyes. "Why is it, when ever some one is in trouble or making it, you have to go save the day?"

"Because I have to!" Harry barked.

"You don't even know where to find her," said Draco. "If anyone is going to save her, it'll be me!"

"You?" gasped Harry. "You're a _Slytherin! _What do you know about being a hero?"

"I know enough to know _where _I am going before I just take off!" exclaimed Draco. "Do you even have an idea where my aunt lives?"

"Well, no...but Reenie's my friend. I've got to!"

"She's my friend too!" shouted Draco. "What do you know about her anyway, huh? She's been in Gryffindor for what, a week and in Slytherin for five months?"

"That's enough!" said King Endymion, getting in the middle of the feuding boys and pushing them away from each other.

"He started it!" roared the young wizards. "Stop saying what I'm saying!"

"I said that's enough!" growled King Endymion. "Look at you, fighting over a girl who can fight for herself. Pitiful! Neither of you need to run off and save her!"

"But, aren't you worried about Reenie?" Harry inquired.

"No," said King Endymion. "My daughter has been a sailor scout nearly all her life. She can handle one animamate on her own...a whole horde of hem, well that's another thing. I trust my daughter will be able to find her mother and come back safely. She knows what she is doing. I have assisted the scouts for a long time. Fighting is their responsibility, but sometimes I show up in the nick of time to give them some support, words of encouragement, and they are able to finish the enemy off. I will charge you boys of doing the same."

"What?" murmured Harry.

"You both want to see how defenseless my daughter is or isn't?" King Endymion demanded. "Then you go together. If she is overwhelmed by the enemy, toss a spell to distract them so she can finish them off. Tell her she is doing a good job. That will mean more than you one of you rushing into a fight you know nothing about, trying to be the knight in shining armor! Have you even fought an animamate before?"

"Er...well, no," said admitted Draco.

"So, you're telling us to go and work together?" Harry said.

"Of courses I am, Potter," King Endymion muttered. "You both agreed that Headmaster should live longer. You both consider a Reenie a friend. Now is the time to work together. Perhaps it will be good practice for the future."

Neither Harry nor Draco thought they'd work together in the future, but they decided to do as the King told them. He was a king after all.

"Well all right," sighed Draco. "We'll try."

"And if you can come back without killing each other," said King Endymion. "Then maybe I'll knight the both of you."

"Wait, _knight_?"

"You heard me," muttered King Endymion. "Learn how to be men, little boys, and I'll make knights out of you."

* * *

The whole time Neo Queen Serenity was unconscious, in her mind she was visiting with her ancestors. They were instructing her about their heritage and powers. When she had arrived to Bellatrix's place, her ancestors told her it was time to wake up.

The air smelt nasty. She needed fresh air. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the corner of a small room. It was dark, cobwebs everywhere. Strange and lethal instruments were scattered about. The words "Toujours Pur" was scribbled all over the walls. Their was a picture of a brown-haired woman hanging on one of the wall with the words "Blood Traitor" written over it.

"Ah, you're awake," said Sailor Silver Serpent. "Good. I require your services, Queen. See this starseed?" She held the small, dark piece of Voldemort's starseed in her hand. Behind her, Voldemort was on the ground unconscious. Neo Queen Serenity gasped.

"Yes, I'm sure you haven't seen one like this before, have you?" the animamate smiled. "As you can see, this is only a piece of the entire seed. I want you to restore it to its full capacity."

"I suppose it belongs to that man there?" Neo Queen Serenity demanded, pushing herself upto a sitting position. She still felt weak, her body was heavy and she was having a splitting a headache.

"Indeed it does," Sailor Siler Serpent confirmed. "A shame to have just a portion of your starseed, isn't it? We'll be doing him a favor."

"Even if I agreed to help you," said the Queen. "I can't. It has been cut into eights, and two of those pieces have been have been destroyed."

"Really?" said the animamate. "You can tell all that by just by looking at it? Of course, I should expect no less than the Queen of Earth. Well, I suppose you should be able to restore what is left of it."

"No," Neo Queen Serenity refused. "I would need the other pieces with me in order to that. But even if I did, I wouldn't help you."

"You refuse?" muttered Sailor Silver Serpent.

"The starseed must be returned to that man," Neo Queen Serenity looked at Voldemort. "I suppose you plan to give the restored starseed to Sailor Death Star? Let me tell you something...there is no need. She is..."

"Mom! Mom!" cried out Reenie's voice. "Where are you?"

"Reenie?" murmured Neo Queen Serenity.

"Oh, sounds like I have company," moaned Sailor Silver Serpent, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I must excuse myself. Prhaps haver I dispose of your daughter, you will agree to help me."

Neo Queen Serenity gasped. "No!"

"I'll be back in just a moment," said Sailor Silver Serpent, stepping out of the room and locking the door behind her.

Neo Queen Serenity tried pushing ehrself up, and she fell back down. She had woken too early. She was starving. She couldn't go help Reenie, let alone help herself. Her eyes fell on Voldemort. Maybe, she could help him?

* * *

Sailor Silver Serpent was not necessarily surprised to see Sailor Cobalt Wanako with Reenie. They were in living room, and Sailor Cobalt Wanako was warning Reenie of the traps. She chuckled.

"I had a feeling you'd betray us, Wanako," said Sailor Silver Serpent. "It was only a matter of time."

"Go find your mother," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "I can take care of her."

"I don't need protection from you," muttered Reenie.

"Yes, I know," smiled Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "But taking Sailor Silver Serpent on was something I've been waiting for. But if I die at her hand, I wish to offer my apologies. What I've done was wrong. I don't expect any forgiveness. After what happened to Hare, I began to realize our blindness. I decided to come look for you because I hoped that you could cure her with the powers of your white roses."

"Even if I agreed to it," said Reenie, "I couldn't. My powers have changed."

"Yes, I know," sighed Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "I am sorry for the starseeds I've stolen, but I am grateful I got to meet you. My only regret is that we didn't get to meet under other circumstances. Thanks to you, I know the meaning of sailor scout. Now go. Get your mother."

Reenie gave a small bow expressing her thanks to the animamate and she took off. Sailor Cobalt Wanako turned her attention to Sailor Silver Serpent. "Have you taken the Queen's starseed?"

"Not yet," she answered. "I plan to use her to fix Voldemort's starseed first."

"Sailor Death Star is dead," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "We don't need collect anymore starseeds for her."

"Is she?" murmured Sailor Silver Serpent. "A shame. What am I going to do with all these starseeds? I suppose I can just keep them to myself. I'll continue Sailor Death Star's work, and I'll become the next Sailor Chaos."

"Taking the sailor crystal from a sailor scout does not make you a sailor scout," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako, as she began walking around her opponent. "Do you not remember how difficult it was to for Sailor Time to use Sailor Pluto's Garnet Rod? One cannot master the starseed of another. You want to be a sailor scout? Go take it up with the Galaxy Cauldron."

Sailor Silver Serpent laughed. "She was not worthy."

"And neither are you!" Sailor Cobalt Wanako threw a punch at the snakelike animamate. "No matter how many sailor crystals you get, you won't be a true scout!"

"We shall see!" said Sailor Silver Serpent. "Chaotic Snake Poison!"

"Chaotic Howling Hurricane!" a dog made out of wind gave a fierce howl, making the snake fall back.

The two fought hard. Sailor Silver Serpent was quick and agile as ever, but Sailor Cobalt Wanako was stronger than Sailor Silver Serpent remembered. She fought like a woman possessed. She managed to overpower to her. She threw her agains the wall, tossing things aside. Just as she attempted to get back up, the dog like animamate slammed her back down.

"You see, Serpent," growled Sailor Silver Serpent, "I don't need a Sailor Crystal to be a soldier. I can get strong enough without one! A sailor scout has her destiny and I have mine!" Cobalt Wanako pinned her down on her back. She put her hands on Sailor Silver Serpent's bracelets and used her wind attack on them. The wind was so strong that they were cut in half.

"You will regret this!" cried Sailor Silver Serpent, disappearing.

"You brought it on yourself," Sailor Cobalt Wanako growled. She sighed and collapsed, exhausted.

When Reenie found her mother, she had just returned Voldemort's crystal to him. Voldemort was speaking recruiting her as a Death Eater.

"You have great powers, I see," he was saying. "You can be of good use to me."

"But she won't," said Reenie. "My mother is too pure of heart to work with someone like you. I know you want her because of her crystal. Everyone is after it. You're too evil to be near the crystal."

"Oh, child," said Voldemort, "you don't understand. There is no good or evil. Only power, and those too weak to seek it."

"Oh please," said Reenie. "The ones who know how to use it properly are the good. Those that don't are evil. I myself are neither of those things."

"Then perhaps _you _would take me up on my offer," said Voldemort. "Think of all the extraordinary things you can do."

"No way," said Reenie. "You may be really powerful, but you know what I think, Mr. Riddle? I think you're full of crap and you're in serious need of an enema."

"What?" sneered the Dark Lord.

"Reenie!" gasped Neo Queen Serenity, shocked at her words. She had never heard her talk that way before.

"And I bet I'm just the person to give it to you too," Reenie grinned. "Eclipse Moon Power!"

Reenie folded her arms in front of her and crossed her ankles. The moon behind her became as red as blood. She stood before them in her gray and red uniform of Sailor Eclipse.

Neo Queen Serenity stared. Reenie's powers and her attire had changed. How did this happen?

"What are you?" Voldemort demanded.

"Charged with the balance of Light and Dark," Sailor Eclipse answered coolly. "I'm the shadow that outshines moon and earth, the burning glow of the Blood Moon... I am Sailor Eclipse, the other sealed one: I am the senshi of Revenge."

"Revenge?" said Voldemort and laughed. "And what vegence might we be talking about? I have done nothing to you or your mother…yet."

"I speak of my friends," Sailor Eclipse muttered. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy: two boys whose lives have been destroyed because of you. You attempted to kill a helpless infant," Sailor Eclipse snarled. "You killed his parents, even his mother who didn't raise her wand at you. She begged you to spare him, didn't you? But what do you know about pity?

"Draco isn't even of age yet and you've charged him with the impossible task of killing Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards alive. Do you have any idea how scared he's been for his family, for himself? You will pay for your crimes."

"Do not expect to kill me," said Voldemort.

"I don't," said Sailor Eclipse. "Harry Potter will destroy you. I'm just going to beat the crap out of you. Blood Scream!"

The red light Voldemort. He blocked the majority attack with his wand but it pushed him backward. Voldemort growled, tightening his hand on his wand.

"You will pay for that!" Voldemort said.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Draco and Harry had arrived with Sailor Janus. Sailor Janus was supporting an exhausted Sailor Cobalt Wanako. The combined Disarming Charm drove the brother of Harry's wand away from Voldemort.

"What're you guys doing here?" Sailor Eclipse demanded.

"We've come to save–er–_help _you," said Harry.

"Yeah," agreed Draco.

"I could've handled it," said Sailor Eclipse..

"Draco," muttered Voldemort. "You are endangering your life. Shouldn't you be busy killing the Headmaster."

"If the Headmaster is going to die," said Sailor Eclipse, "It won't be by Draco's hand. You will not kill Draco, or Harry, or any of their friends. There may be others that will fall by your wand, but you won't destroy the truth."

"What makes you so sure?" said Voldemort. "I am very strong and I have many Death Eaters at my disposable."

"Because I'm from the future, you idiot," Sailor Eclipse said fiercely. "And you're not in it. You've got a little over a year to live. If I were you, I wouldn't waste it by killing people. Blood Scream!"

The bolt of energy struck Voldemort a second time. Sailor Eclipse gathered her mother and friends and they escaped before Voldemort could do anything else.

When they returned to Hogwarts, King Endymion knighted Draco and Harry. He thanked them for coming to Reenie's aid. Draco was so happy with himself he nearly couldn't take it. Becoming a knight was much rearding than being a Death Eater. Reenie explained more of her abilities to her parents. She did want to go to Crystal Tokyo but wished to remain at Hogwarts until the end of the year. They gave her their permission, for they felt they could help Dumbledore make a plan for the destruction of Voldemort. Dumbledore did not have much time left.

To Be Concluded

One more chapter to go! What do think will happen? Got some suggestions for the endings? How about the Elder Wand? That is what I'm most stumped about. Should I:

A) Follow what happens in canon (bury it with Dumbledore.

B) Keep it in Dumbledore's office.

C) Give to Harry.

D) Give to Neo Queen Serenity to take to Crystal Tokyo and keep it safe in some kind of museum.


	31. Dumbledore's Last Speech

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

**Awakening of the Blood Moon**

**Chapter 31**

**Dumbledore's Last Speech**

At the last supper of Hogwarts, Dumbledore rose to give his end of year speech–the last he would ever give. "I bid you all farewell. I know how much you have changed since your time here, how much you have grown. I hope you continue to learn and grow and change. It is a big, beautiful world we live in, full of secrets. This is a troubled time we live in. Voldemort is still on the move but do not despair. I trust that one day he will be defeated. I wish you all to unite in the war against Voldemort. Life will go on. Live your lives, fulfill your dreams. Live life to the fullest. Then when the time comes for you to move on to the next life, you will have no regrets." Dumbledore picked up his glass and looked down at all his students. They all looked confused. Some wondered if he was about to choice students knew the truth. Dumbledore did not have much time and they couldn't help that. As Reenie and Draco were leaving the Great Hall, Snape stopped them.

"Draco, I need you to come with me," he said.

"Where are we going?" Draco questioned.

"Headmaster's office," muttered Snape.

Draco groaned and glanced at Reenie. "Wait for me in the common room."

When Draco got to the Headmaster's office, Harry, Ron and Hermione were also there. They looked as confused as he did when he saw them.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded, glaring at Draco. "What's Malfoy got to do with this?"

"Watch what you're saying, there, Weasley," Draco glared back and sat down.

"Draco and Harry both know what happened on the astronomy tower," said Dumbledore, "and I'm sure by now, so does Ron and Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "Professor, are you sure dying now is right? Hogwarts needs you. I'm sure you can sruvive until we destroy Voldemort."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I have a few months, at best. I am already dying, I'm afraid. I have some parting gifts for you four. You would have received these eventually, through my will but I think under the circumstances, I should give them to you in person."

Dumbledore handed the sword of Gryffindor and a Snitch to Harry. "I'm sure you are familiar with these, Harry. This is the Snitch you caught on your first Quidditch Match, and you used this sword to destroy the basilisk."

"But why do I need these?" Harry questioned.

"These will be helpful in your mission to destroy Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "For you, Ron, I leave you my deluminator."

He handed him the small item. Ron tried it out, taking away the flame of the candle and returning it.

"Hermione, I want to leave you the first book I've ever read. _The Tales of Beetle the Bard."_

"Mum used to read us that book!" said Ron. "'Babbity Rabbity's' my favorite story."

Draco chuckled and his laugh was cut short when Dumbledore addressed him.

"Now Draco, I originally did not plan to leave anything for you," he said. "But then I had a good look at this and I thought that it would be beneficial to you."

Dumbledore handed Draco the locket he took from the cave. Harry gasped.

"Professor, that's one of the–are you sure you want to give it to him?"

"What do you mean by that?" Draco demanded Harry.

"Well..." Harry groaned.

"It's not as we thought it was, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Draco, could you open the locket and read the message inside?"

Draco sighed and did as he was told. _"To the Dark Lord,_ _I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have taken the real Horcrux and plan to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that you will be mortal once again. R.A.B." _Draco glanced up. "Who's R.A.B–and what does this have to do with me?"

"Draco, R.A.B is Regulus Arcturus Black, your mother's cousin," Dumbledore said. "He used to be a Death Eater but he learned of Voldemort's secret and sought to destroy him. This is a Horcrux, an item used to a hold a person's soul. He has more of them, by destroying these, we will be able to destroy Voldemort. We think it would be beneficial for you to carry out your late cousin's mission and help Harry destroy the Horcruxes."

"But I—I don't know how to destroy a Horcrux!" Draco shouted. "You've just now told me what they are!"

"There are ways," said Dumbledore. "Basilisk venom, for example. Harry used a basilisk fang to destroy Tom Riddle's diary."

Draco remembered a small book his father had. There was a Horcrux in their home this whole time?

"Oh, and that is why you're giving Harry the sword of Gryffindor," said Hermione. "Because he used it to kill the basilisk and it has basilisk venom on it."

"Precisely," said Dumbledore.

"You don't expect Malfoy to use Gryffindor's sword on these things, do you?" Ron asked skeptically. "I mean, he's a _Slytherin."_

"You implying it's too heavy for me, Weasley?" Draco demanded.

"Only a true Gryffindor can use the sword of Gryffindor, it is true," said Dumbledore softly. "That is why I am offering Draco another present." He held up his wand. "The Elder Wand, I'm sure you know that it is the most powerful wand in the world. It was by this wand I was able to destroy Marvolo's ring in such a way that it no longer served as a Horcrux—but it too nearly destroyed me."

"Wait, in order to become the master of the wand, I have to kill you," said Draco. "I already said I'm not doing it. Let Professor Snape have it."

"You will need it more, Draco," said Snape. "And you don't have to kill the previous owner of the wand in order to become its master."

"I—I don't?" said Draco.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I got this wand from Grindelwald after fighting him. I did not slay him, but only disarmed him and stunned him. I kept the wand and he went to Azkaban. That is how I became its master. I'll ask you to duel me and disarm me."

"Professor, are you sure that's a good idea?" said Harry. "Letting Draco have the Elder wand?"

"Harry, you already have a method to destroy Horcruxes," said Dumbledore. "But Draco cannot use the sword of Gryffindor. Draco will be in your group as you search for the Horcruxes, and you will need the Elder wand to destroy them, or fix anything that a regular wand cannot. I wish to give the wand to Draco…unless any of you are willing to fight me for the wand."

"Professor, why don't you give it to Reenie's parents?" Draco suggested. "Won't it be safer with them?"

"I have already offered it to them," admitted Dumbledore, "and they believed that it be used against Voldemort."

The one Slytherin and the three Gryffindors sat silently. No one wanted to fight their headmaster. Draco pondered his options. It was likely he couldn't return home. Voldemort was unhappy with him, and he surely would try to kill him. It would be just as Reenie told him. He would witness firsthand what a Death Eater's life is like and it won't be pretty. Perhaps by following Dumbledore's advice in helping Potter and his crew defeat these things, Draco would have a chance. He may still live, and he'll become a hero. Maybe he wouldn't get the same fate as his cousin, Regulus. As Draco pondered it, he really had no other alternative. It was either go home and get killed and watch others get killed, or help Potter bring The Dark Lord down. After all, Draco had his _own _reasons to have him finished.

Draco sighed and stood up. "I'll duel you for the wand."

The fight did not last long. Dumbledore taught Draco a few spells as they dueled and lastly, Draco disarmed him. After Draco acquired the wand, Dumbledore insisted that he only use it for the purpose of destroying Horcruxes, or repairing wands, should they break.

"So, after the term is over," said Draco, his eyes moving to Harry. "Am I going home with Potter?"

"He's not, is he?" Harry inquired. "My Aunt and Uncle already give me a hard time as it is."

"No, Draco," said Dumbledore. "I sent a letter to your mother and asked for her help. She will meet you at Kings Cross with your Aunt Andromeda. She feels you will be safe with her until you and the others search for the Horcruxes. She has already moved some of your things into your aunt's house."

Draco nodded. "All right. Er, so…when do you plan to die? What is going to happen to Hogwarts?"

"My death will come shortly after you leave for home," Dumbledore explained. "Snape will become the new Headmaster. The four of you are not to return to Hogwarts. Stay hidden as you search for the Horcruxes. Stay together, work together and trust each other."

As promised, Reenie remained in the Common Room for Draco. He explained to her what happened in Dumbledore's office and showed her the Elder wand.

"He gave this to you?" Reenie asked.

"Well, I had to duel him for it so I become the real master," said Draco, "but yeah. He wants me to help Harry and his pals. I don't know how he expects us all to work together."

"You want Voldemort finished as much as Harry does, don't you?" Reenie inquired, sitting back into the sofa and pulling her leg up to make herself comfortable.

"Sure I do," said Draco. "But you know…Potter and I have a bit of a history."

"You two came for me," Reenie reminded him. "I think that's a start to the two of you working together."

"I guess," said Draco. "But it still won't be easy. I don't know when we'll start hunting for them. I guess by the end of the summer. I hope we find them quickly."

"Maybe you will," said Reenie. "Good luck, Draco, really."

"I wish I could go with you instead," Draco groaned. "I want to see this Crystal Tokyo you mentioned."

'You don't want to see it now," said Reenie. "It's a mess."

"Well, maybe I can help," said Draco. "You wouldn't believe it, but I am pretty good in Herbology."

Reenie looked at him doubtfully.

"I'm serious!" Draco insisted.

Reenie shook her head. "Draco, Dumbledore told you what you need to do. If he wanted you to go with me to Crystal Tokyo, he would've said so. This is your home, Draco. You need to stay here. I got to go to my home and fix what's left of it. Maybe once Crystal Tokyo is restored, I'll return and bring you with me. You can see Helios and I get married."

"Huh?" said Draco. "Reenie, I'm sorry to remind you, but Helios was killed."

"Yes, I know," said Reenie. "But mother can bring people back to life."

"Oh, I see," said Draco. That sounded just great. Reenie would return to him only so Draco could watch her marry someone else. Wasn't quite what he had in mind. But he didn't care. He still loved Reenie and she was important to him. He had to get it out while they were alone. He couldn't spout out his feelings in a crowd. "I guess this is it, then?" Draco asked. "Reenie-I'm glad I got to meet you. I think the reason you came to Hogwarts was for me. You had to straighten out my life. I owe you."

Reenie chuckled and pushed herself out of the couch. "Draco, you don't owe me anything."

Draco jumped up before she could walk away. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately, deeply, as if he truly believed this was the last time they'd have a moment alone. Reenie wanted to resist at first, but something in her wanted him. She too was afraid they'd never see each other again. Reenie twisted his platinum blond hair with her fingers. They kissed until they were out of breath and resorted to holding each other close, refusing to let go. "There was no way I could say goodbye to you like that with everyone standing around," said Draco. "Especially your dad."

Reenie laughed, though she felt like crying. Was this really the last time she would be with him? She was promised to someone else, it was true, but Draco had become important to her. Could she just forget him?

The next morning before the Slytherin girls left the dormitory, Tracey Davis gave Reenie a selection of nail enamels.

"What's this for?" Reenie inquired.

"Since you won't be around for manicures," Tracey said, "you're going to have to do your _own _touch up."

Reenie smiled. Ever since the Eclipse, Tracey gave Reenie regular manicures. It was Tracey's way of apologizing for what she and the others had done, and her way of giving thanks.

"I'll make sure to do that," said Reenie. "Thank you, Tracey."

Between breakfast and boarding the train, Reenie said goodbye to the majority of the student body and the even the teachers. She was quite surprised when Professor McGonagall wished her goodbye. Professor Snape insured her that Draco and the others will be all right. Slughorn gave her a list of professional people in the wizard world that she could look up, should she ever come back and was in need of a job. As Harry and his friends were boarding the train, Reenie wished them luck in their quest.

"You know about it?" said Harry in surprise.

Reenie nodded. "Yes, Draco told me last night. Please try not to give him such a hard time."

Harry groaned. "All right. Bye Reenie and—I'm sorry if I ever—well—you know."

"I understand," Reenie said with a smile. "Goodbye, Harry. Take care."

"You too, Reenie," said Hermione, standing on the steps behind Harry. She waved at her and Reenie waved back. The Golden Trio disappeared into the train and Reenie walked away from it. She caught Draco before he got in the train.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" she asked him.

"I said goodbye to you last night," he whispered to her. "I told you I can't say goodbye to you in front of everyone."

"Fine, then I'll do it," Reenie threw her arms around the blond that was first her arch enemy, and now possibly her best friend. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll never forget you, Draco."

The pale boy felt his cheeks grow warm. "I won't forget you either, Reenie."

They stepped apart. Draco boarded the train and Reenie joined her parents.

"I'm ready," she said.

"You do not wish to wait for the train to leave?" Neo Queen Serenity inquired.

Reenie glanced at the train. People will still boarding and Assiah was still saying goodbye to her friends. Reenie saw Draco settle in his seat and look at her longingly. He was alone. Reenie felt as if her heart was breaking.

"Well, I guess we can wait until the train takes off," said Reenie. "I think Assiah would like that."

After the last of the students boarded the train, the wheels began rolling.

"Bye guys!" Assiah shouted to her Hufflepuff buddies. They waved at her and she took off running. Out of the corner of her eye, Reenie saw Draco looking at her.

"Dammit," Reenie muttered and she too, started running with the train. Reenie started calling for Draco. Draco saw her running along side the train and even through the glass, he could hear her yelling his name. He stood up and opened the window.

"Reenie, what is it?"

"Be careful out there!" Reenie called to him. "Don't you dare get yourself killed!"

"I won't," said Draco, "but even if I do, I'll haunt the rest of the Death Eaters for eternity!"

She laughed. "Draco, I love you!"

"I love you too," he said and he reached through the window for hand. Their hands touched briefly before the train carried Draco and the rest of the student body away. Reenie stopped at the end of the platform, waving. She stood there until The Hogwarts Express was just a red dot at the edge of the horizon.

Reenie's parents came up behind her. Neo Queen Serenity sighed thoughtfully. "Hmm, I might be mistaken, but that Draco boy resembles Helios."

Reenie laughed and turned to her mother, falling into her embrace. "Oh Mom."

When Reenie arrived home, the first thing she wanted to do was meet the person responsible for Earth's near-destruction. It probably wasn't wise, but ever since the war started, she wanted to know who this mysterious Sailor Death Star was. Even though she was told that Sailor Death Star was originally a sprite from a brown dwarf, Reenie couldn't shake her desire to meet her. Reenie had questions for the sprite, and she had some things she wanted to say to her. Only Reenie needed the right opportunity to visit Acyls however. She had to go when her parents were occupied.

Assiah was able to find the problem with King Endymion Golden Crystal. Its core had became tainted, just as the core of Earth. The dark energy in the core of King Endymion's crystal prevented him from being able to use it to its full potential. It was a result of being brainwashed by Beryl and when Earth was attacked by so many evildoers. By drawing out the dark energy inside the core, he would be able to use his crystal to restore Earth. To do this, they needed the Galaxy Cauldron. Neo Queen Serenity transformed to Sailor Cosmos and took her husband with her to the Galaxy Cauldron. Others remained behind to use their wholesome energy to keep the world stable.

While her parents were away and everyone was busy, Reenie decided to go and visit the sprite Acyls. Sailor Cobalt Wanako, who was given the chance to return home, came with her. She was curious to learn the true identity of her former boss. The animamate had offered to turn herself into the dungeon, but because of her change of heart, Neo Queen Serenity felt that she did not need to be imprisoned and could return to her home planet. As much as Sailor Cobalt Wanako wanted to return home, she wanted to pay her debt somehow so she stayed on Earth to help rebuild the kingdom.

The dungeon had several different types of cells for certain criminals. A simple cell with bars may keep an ordinary human from leaving, but not an individual that could bend metal or make things disappear. Alcyls was in a small stone cell. The door had a small window of bars near the top and a slot guards could open in order to give the prisoner dinner. Reenie opened the door of her cell and went inside. Acyls was sitting on her small cot against the wall. In the corner were a sink and a toilet.

Sailor Cobalt Wanako looked at small Acyls in disbelief. "I took orders from a greedy little brat? Just perfect."

Acyls glared at the animamate.

"So you are Acyls?" said Reenie. "What made you decide to become Chaos' tool?"

"I was no tool," said Acyls defensively. "I _wanted _to take away all of your power. Why should your pathetic planet get all this energy while other galactic bodies get nothing?"

"Oh quite your whining," muttered Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "I suggest you don't make her angry. She's the one who took out the Riders of Gotterdammerung and messed with Hare's mind. She's likely do it again."

Acyls gasped. "Her? She's the one?" She shrank back against the wall.

"I am," said Reenie sternly. "I am Princess Selenity, heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo. I am the daughter of the Queen of the Moon and the King of the Earth. You don't' want to mess with me, little one. You're lucky it was my mother who caught you. She was much more lenient. I could torture you and make you feel as we have felt—if I was still Sailor Black Moon. No, but I have a new transformation now. I can transform into Sailor Eclipse, the sailor scout of revenge. I will have my vengeance, but it won't come in me torturing and killing you. Instead I'm here to tell you your stay here will be so long and so agonizing, that you will begin to miss that small, useless brown dwarf you once called home."

Acyls stared at Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "You've got to save me! I don't want to be here!"

"You've been a bad girl," said Sailor Cobalt Wanako with a shrug. "You'll be in time out for a long time…unless of course I can ask the queen if I can give you a hell of a spanking."

Acyls gasped at her words. Reenie smirked and looked at Sailor Cobalt Wanako. "Come, we've got work to do."

It was hard work, but Crystal Tokyo was rebuilt. When Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion returned they used the repaired crystal to purify the Earth from its very core. While they did this, the others, including Sailor Cobalt Wanako, helped rebuild the city. After proving her worth, Neo Queen Serenity gave the animamate her starseeds and told her she could return home. Reunited with her starseed, Sailor Cobalt Wanako did not have need for her bracelets anymore. She broke them off and left Earth.

Once the Earth was more livable, Neo Queen Serenity used her crystals to return the fallen back to life. However, not everyone returned as Sailor Solders. Those that had the shine of their sailor crystals removed came back as normal human beings. They were all reborn as babies, some of them in different countries. Even Darey, who Neo Queen Serenity was sure had returned, did was not in Crystal Tokyo with the rest of the family. Neo Queen Serenity could sense who was alive, but she did not know exactly where they were. Reenie searched for Helios. Her mother had told her she was alive, somewhere but she could not find him. Reenie saw him in her dreams, only fleetingly. She visited his grave every day.

"Helios," she said, setting roses on his grave. "_Where _are you?"  
She was confused. Yes, she missed him and loved him still, but part of her missed and loved Draco Malfoy. It had been nearly a decade since she's been home. Was Draco successful? Was he able to help Harry destroy the Horcruxes? Did he die in the attempt? She loved them both and even if Reenie wasn't sure if she could continue her relationship with Helios, she at least wanted to know where he was and if he was all right.

Reenie dreamed that night. She was walking toward the Sailor Scout School when she heard a horse neighing. Reenie stopped and looked around. There were no horses running. She looked to the skies and saw Pegasus.

"Pegasus!" she cried.

As Pegasus came closer, Reenie noticed that Pegasus had a rider. It was a young man with light blond hair and a pale pointed face. Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?" Reenie murmured.

Pegasus landed on the ground and Draco dismounted. Reenie ran to him. "Draco! How'd you get here?"

Draco patted Pegasus. "He led me here, of course."

"Pegasus?" said Reenie, glancing at him.

"Yeah," Draco said. "I wanted to see you, Reenie. I had to. It's all I can think of, dream of and I came across Pegasus. He told me he could take me to you."

Draco stepped forward and enveloped her in his arms. Over Draco's shoulder, Reenie saw Pegasus lower his head.

"He needs you, Reenie," he said to her. "And you need him. You can help each other fulfill their dreams."

Reenie felt the sunlight enter her bedroom window the next morning. She sat up, the dream still fresh in her mind.

"Pegasus?" she mumbled. She pulled a chain up from behind her nightgown. It had her engagement ring on it. "Are you…telling me…that you approve? Are you giving me your blessing?"

She thought for a moment and bounded out of her bed room without getting dress. She went out to the cemetery and stopped at Helios' grave. She approached it slowly and removed the chain from her neck. She hung it on the cross shaped tombstone and backed up.

"Thank you, Helios."

Reenie knew what she had to do now. She had to return to the past immediately and find Draco. She used the gates to open to the Wizarding Age in England, Malfoy Manor. She fell through the sky right outside the Malfoy's gate.

"Ouch!" she hissed. "Why do I always have to fall from the sky?"

"Can I help you?" said a woman's voice.

"Huh? Oh, yes!" Reenie turned around and bowed. "This is the Malfoy residence, right?"

There was a woman with golden blond hair with a wand in hand.

"Yes," she said. "I am Narcissa

"So you're Draco's mother," said Reenie. "I'm Reenie Shields. I'm here to see him."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Lucius. "Draco's not here anymore. He's gone."

Reenie's heart sank. "Gone—do you mean? He's dead?"

"Oh no, no!" Narcissa exclaimed. "No, he's at work. Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to come in?"

"That's all right," said Reenie. "Could you tell me where I could find Draco?"

"He's become that woman's apprentice," said Lucius Malfoy, coming along side his wife. He too was tending to the garden, and he did not look too happy about it. He wanted a servant. "I told him to go get a job at the Ministry of Magic, but no—he wanted to play with horses! I thought he learned his lesson about them when he was attacked in his first Care of Magical Creatures lesson!"

"Lucius, Draco insulted a hippogriff," said Narcissa. "You grounded him for making a fool of himself, and you. Remember?"

"Exactly!" said Lucius. "It will be only a matter of time until he gets gored by a unicorn!"

"Unicorn?" said Reenie.

"Yes," sad Narcissa, "Draco is studying unicorns and flying horses. Not long after Hogwarts, he became Sally Cole's apprentice."

Reenie rubbed her head. Sally Cole, the magical horse breeder and unicorn expert that Reenie met at Slughorn's party. Draco Malfoy gave up his life of luxury and an opportunity to advance in the Ministry of Magic to study unicorns and flying horses? Reenie started laughing.

"I thought it was funny too, at first!" said Lucius. "I thought Draco was joking, oh, but he was serious. This is your fault." He added to his wife.

"Me?" said Narcissa. "What are you talking about?"

"You're always coddling the boy," said Lucius. "I wanted him to go to Durmstrang, but you said it was too far!"

"Not only is it far, but it's cold!"

"Ummm," said Reenie, but Draco's parents continued to argue. "Excuse me. Hey! SHUT UP!"

"What?" shouted Draco's parents.

"I don't care what you think about his new occupation," Reenie said. "I just want to know how to find him!"

Sally Cole's Magical Horse Ranch enormous. There were large corrals about with unicorns running around. There were stables and barns and an office, where Sally Cole took care of customers and paperwork. Reenie decided to go into the office, thinking she would find Draco's whereabouts there. She found Sally Cole talking to her receptionist, speaking about a client's thestral.

"Excuse me," said Reenie, once Sally Cole was finished with her conversation. "I'm here looking for Draco Malfoy."

Sally Cole gasped. "I remember you! From Horace Slughorn's Christmas party!"

"Really?" Reenie said. "It was ten years ago..."

"Yes, and I've met many people," said Sally. "But I remember you telling me about the possibility of crossbreeding unicorns and flying horses. We've actually tried this, and we were successful."

"That's great!" Reenie exclaimed.

"Would you like to see them?" Sally asked. "I can give you a tour."

"That would be lovely," Reenie said. "But first–could you tell me where I may find Draco Malfoy? His parents told me he became your apprentice."

"Yes, of course!" Sally said. "I'll take you to him." Sally led her through the back door and while discussing Draco Malfoy's work. "He's a great lad. I was surprised when he wanted to work for me. He said that his wand had a unicorn hair in its core, and he wanted to learn about unicorns. It was he who insisted that I tried crossbreeding, in fact. Reminded me of your suggestion. You never would've guessed a young man like Draco Malfoy would be interested in this line of work–but he surprised us all."

"His parents included," Reenie said as they made it to the stables.

"Yes, Lucius still gives me a hard time about it," she muttered. "Tells me I'm endangering his future. Truth be told, I've never been so busy! The whole wizarding community either wants to come here for a ride, or wants to buy a horse for themselves!" She laughed and then stopped at the entrance. "Draco will be tending to the horses here. I have to go now. So much to do!"

Sally Cole ran back to her office and Reenie smiled to herself. She felt grateful to Draco for reminding Sally Cole about her suggestion. Reenie walked onward, looking at the various unicorns and horses in the stables. She heard whistling and found Draco brushing a unicorn. Reenie took a step to the gate of the cubicle and her heart skipped a beat. "Draco," she said quietly.

The unicorn noticed Reenie standing there. It neighed and stepped to the gate.

"Hold on, I'm not finished," said Draco playfully, turning his head, watching where the unicorn was going. "I promise to...Reenie."

Draco dropped the brush and stared at Reenie.

"Hi, Draco," she said softly.

Draco opened the gate and rushed to Reenie, picking her up in a tight hug. They held each other for a long moment.

"I knew you'd come back!" he exclaimed. "How'd you find me?"

"Your parents told me of your new job," said Reenie. "So...did you really become Sally's apprentice because your wand a has a unicorn hair?"

"Partly," said Draco. "I have always wondered my wand had a unicorn hair in it of _all _things. Thought I could figure out why after studying them for a while. But then I met you and we went to Slughorns' party. You said you love flying horses and unicorns, so I signed up to work for Sally. I thought if I spent my time with these creatures...I don't know...I'd feel closer to you."

"Oh, how sweet," Reenie said.

He shrugged. " Hey, I want to show you something."

He took her hand, asking if she remembered her suggestion to Sally Cole about unicorn hybrids. "Yeah, she said you guys were successful," said Reenie.

"I want you to see the first one," said Draco. He brought her outside to the corrals where a beautiful winged unicorn was grazing. His horn looked like it was shaped out of a golden crystal.

"I don't believe it!" Reenie exclaimed and she climbed over the corral before Draco could say anything.

The magical horse lifted its head but did not run. It allowed Reenie to touch its face. "P-Pegasus?" she murmured.

Whether this was indeed Pegasus or not, Reenie was unsure. She didn't hear his voice in her head, but the creature looked so much like him.

"Reenie, you can't run into a corral like that!" Draco exclaimed. "They may be beautiful, they're still a bit wild–you know."

"He looks like...the one I had," said Reenie. "He's so gorgeous."

"I know," said Draco and he patted the animal's back. "He has an interesting gift too. It's like...he can read your mind or something."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Draco sighed. "Well, even after I helped Potter dispose of The Dark Lord, I still bore his sign. I still had the Dark Mark and to the public, I was a Death Eater."

"But Draco," said Reenie, "that doesn't mean..."

"I remember the bad things I do every time I looked at it," said Draco. "When this guy was born...my sleeve moved up and I saw the Dark Mark. I was furious with myself...I was wtih one of the purest creatures but I was reminded of my mistakes. I just wanted it to disappear. Then he touched my arm with his horn and...well...see for yourself."

Draco held out his arm. He was wearing short sleeves and Reenie felt stupid for not noticing it before. Draco's arm was free of the Dark Mark. More so, Draco looked so different. His hair slightly longer. His pale skin had a nice tan. So different than the boy she knew ten years ago. Reenie grabbed his arm and looked at Draco, unable to keep from smiling.

"It was like...he was trying to protect your dreams."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," said Draco. "So, if you're here, then I guess your world is all safe now, right?"

"Yes," said Reenie. "Crystal Tokyo is back, mostly. Still a bit of rebuilding to do, but it is looking tons better than it did."

"What about the ones that died? Are they back?"

"Some of them," Reenie sighed. "I haven't seen Helios...or my brother. My mother is sure they're alive, but they must be in a different time and place."

"Really?" said Draco. "Well maybe _I'm _really Helios..."

Reenie narrowed her eyes. "Oh please."

"Kidding," Draco said.

"Sally said I could have a tour," Reenie said. "Could you give me one?"

"Sure," said Draco and he took her hand.

"Tell, me, what happened after I left?" Reenie said as they began their walk. "What was it like being with Harry and the others?"

"Difficult," Draco muttered. "I lived with my Aunt Andromeda for a while. My mother gave me Hufflepuff's cup; she got it from Bellatrix's vault and I used the Elder wand to destroy it while I stayed there..."

"Oh no, you didn't blow up their house, did you?" Reenie asked.

"Of course not!" said Draco. "I did it outside. It was shortly before Potter came. He left his place in Surrey with a six others disguised as him. I guess I could've been a candidate, but that wasn't in the plan. When everyone arrived to the 'Safe House' I was to tend to them and make them comfortable. It was awful...one of the Weasley's lost his ear, Moody was killed."

They stopped at a corral to watch some unicorns graze. Draco sighed and leaned against the corral.

"When did you all start searching for the Horcruxes?" Reenie asked.

"Shortly after Bill and Fleur's wedding," said Draco. "We stayed at Sirius Black's old house, where Kreacher was still staying. Because Kreacher used to serve my mother, he was more willing to explain what happened to the locket that Regulus stole. Turned out that Umbridge had it, and we had to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic to get it. That was fun."

Draco laughed and then frowned. "It was sick...actually. I've hated Muggleborns for a long time, really I did. I thought they were a menace, a plague to the rest of wizarding society. But then Umbridge was accusing a Muggleborn witch of stealing a wand from another witch or wizard."

"You wouldn't have thought differently?" Reenie asked.

"I don't know," said Draco, "but it made me think a little differently about muggleborns. I remembered what you said about blood status, that it really doesn't matter. And whether or not a wizard is pureblood or not, a wand still chooses the wizard. I guess I was just comfortable being a pureblood, knowing where my magic came from." He laughed. "I had an interesting talk with Granger when we got back, and I think we understood each other after that.

"We destroyed the locket by using Gryffindor's sword, but after that we weren't sure how to find any mor Horcruxes. We were restless. Weasley was always listening to the radio and it made Potter angry. Weasley wanted to leave but somehow–-I was the one who talked him out of it."

"You?" Reenie murmured.

"Yeah, I know," said Draco. "I told him I was worried about my family getting killed but we can't just run on home to protect them–the Ministry _or _the Death Eaters would find us. Our job was to find the Horcruxes and destroy them. He ended up staying.

"We eventually found Najini controlling Bathilda Bagshot in Godric's Hollow. I killed it-–Weasley found that kind of ironic. Me being a Slytherin and killing my own mascot. The last Horcrux was in Hogwarts–Ravenclaw's diadem. The Dark Lord came to Hogwarts and there was a great battle. Lot of people died including Crabbe and one of Weasley's brothers. My parents came, they were there. I was so happy to see that they had made it. Is that basically what happened the way you remember?"

Reenie nodded. "Yes, but more people died. This is a different future for you. You certainly did not decide to become a unicorn expert's apprentice. How about Harry and the others?"

"Granger and Weasley married about a year later," he reported. "Potter and Weasley's sister soon after."

"And you're still a handsome bachelor, I see," said Reenie. "Haven't met the right girl?"

"I have," said Draco, leaning closer to her. "I was just waiting to see her again."

Reenie smiled, playing along. "And have you?"

"Yeah," said Draco and he put his arms around her. "And I'm not going to let her go."

"That's good," said Reenie, "because this girl missed you, and wants to take you with her."

"Er–what?" said Draco. "Really?"

"Yes," said Reenie. "I want you to come to Crystal Tokyo and...stay with me there...if that's what you want. But...if you don't want to stay here then...then I'll stay here with you. We'll study unicorns together. I don't want to be away from you ever again."

Draco kissed her deeply and she kissed him back. He picked her up in an embrace. They went to Crystal Tokyo for a while, so Draco could see her world and then returned to Draco's time. They stayed there until it was time for Reenie to take her mother's place on the throne, and she returned with Draco ruling Crystal Tokyo at her side.

THE END

_There ya go, Jay! It took us a long time, but we got it done! :) I hope you like it. Thanks for everyone for reading and reviewing. Now to focus on other fics!_


End file.
